With the Rising Sun: A FATE story
by kingslayer394
Summary: This is my own take on the FATE series while staying as close to established canon as possible. There will be familiar faces from across the FATE universe and OC's. Follow the journey of a growing mage who must learn the hard way about what it means to be a Master. I own nothing except OC's. Please support the official series and I hope you enjoy this work.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Setting: London, UK, Clock Tower Center of the Magus Association, January 3 2018

Rapid footsteps echoed through the quiet halls as a lone figure strode through the arched hallways of the Clock Tower. The young woman carried with her several thick envelopes, all stamped and sealed with the official crest of the Mages Association. She glanced down nervously every few moments to ensure that they were all still within her grasp and found her grip tightening with each passing look. She paused her quick march by of the tall windows that dotted the hallway in order to ease her breathing. She glanced out into the gray winter sky of London and was thankful that she did not have to journey to one of the campuses that spread out from the central hub. Normally, these halls would be filled with eager students as they learned the art of magecraft, but that was still a few weeks away. She brushed a few strands of long chestnut-brown hair out of her face and granted herself a few moments to replace the strands in her ponytail. She carefully set the large envelopes down on the windowsill and used the reflection from the window to properly style her hair, which, thankfully, was being cooperative today. Once she had done so, she took the opportunity to make sure the rest of herself was presentable. The white blouse, embroidered with the crest of the Mages Association on the left breast was neatly buttoned and tucked into a pair of dark pants. She brushed her legs to ensure no dust was visible and made sure that her collar was centered properly. She smiled inwardly to herself as she went over these purely superficial checks. If this was to meet any of the standard staff, she might not be so picky. But these letters were addressed directly to the headmaster! Not only was he the headmaster of the school, but he is also the head of the entire Association! She never though that she would get the honor of meeting with such a high-ranking member so soon into her employment. She had only been hired shortly after Christmas as one of the secretarial staff, with the intention of working with students or low-level administrators. She gingerly retrieved the envelopes, double-checked that they were all in good condition, and with a deep breath continued on her journey.

Fifteen minutes and four flights of stairs later, she arrived at a mahogany door with a gold plate that read "HEADMASTER". For a moment she panicked, thinking that perhaps he was not in today and that she had come all this way for nothing, when her ears picked up the sound of muffled music drifting from behind the door. She sighed to herself and chided her impetuousness. She did a quick once-over of the envelopes and herself before standing as tall as she could and rapped on the door. "Lord El-Melloi," she called softly, "I apologize for the intrusion but I have a message for you." At first, there was no response. As the seconds ticked by she considered knocking again, but as she raised her hand to do so a low voice emanated from the room. "You may enter." Maintaining her composure, she slowly opened the door and entered the room. She had never been in the Headmaster's office, but for a moment she fully believed that she had stepped into the school's library. Bookshelves lined the walls, all full to bursting with tomes and manuscripts. More books were piled on end tables and a central coffee table. She was aware of her total failure to maintain her stoic appearance as she walked towards a large wooden desk situated at the far end of the room. The desk was covered in more books and papers, a record player was situated on the windowsill to the large window behind the desk, which offered a lovely view of the city. Sitting in a dark leather chair was the man she had come to see, Lord El-Melloi II.

He rose from his seat as she drew near, giving her a chance to examine his appearance, for this was her first time seeing him in person. He wore a dark black suit jacket with matching pants and button-up shirt, with the only color being a red and gold striped tie. Long black hair flowed down to below his shoulders, dark-rimmed glasses perched on his face and she felt his eyes on her the entire way. A shiver went up her spine, it felt like she was being watched by a predator, keenly examining its prey as it decides how best to attack. As she halted a few feet from the desk and prepared to speak, he forestalled her with a raised hand. He motioned to one of the empty chairs near the desk, "Would you care to take a seat? Ms…" "Davis, sir," she replied, "Susan Davis, sir, I apologize for intruding so suddenly. I'd normally send a message ahead to avoid interfering with your busy schedule, but this came up so suddenly, and I was told there was no time and…" her voice trailed off as she became aware that she was rambling. She slowly sank into a cushioned chair and felt heat rising in her cheeks. " _Come on Susan, get a grip!_ " she scolded herself and forced herself to meet his hawk-like gaze again. A small smile tugged at the corner of El-Melloi's mouth as he retook his own chair.

He gestured towards the record player, "Tell me Ms. Davis, do you recognize the piece being played here?" She was briefly thrown off by the seeming randomness of the question but refused to ignore the headmaster. She listened to the music for a minute or so, "Y-yes I believe I do. It's Mozart's Twelfth Symphony in G major." She allowed a bit of pride to creep into her response. The tall man across from her barely raised an eyebrow, "Very good Ms. Davis, you are correct. I am glad that at least one of my employees seems to appreciate the classics. You are new around here, yes? Considering that most general staff will not be returning until the tenth, and that you could not place an appointment, must mean that you have a very good reason for being here at this time. Am I correct in this?" He slowly leaned forward and folded his hands together on the desk as he talked. She had to fight the urge to lean back, " _I had no idea he would be like this. He's rather intimidating, but not in an aggressive way. It feels like he's reading me like one of these books_." She rose from her seat and gently placed the envelopes on the desk in front of him and spoke as calmly and evenly as she could. "Yes sir, I believe I do." She retook her seat and began to explain the situation, "You are correct by saying that I would not normally be here, but I had come in early to get a feel for the school and the systems that I would be working with. I ran into a group from our International Monitoring Committee, and they mentioned that they had found some…anomalies. Rather, one of the Eastern branches did." El-Melloi had since reached for the first thick envelope and was in the process of opening it, "Which branch was it specifically?" he asked in a tone that seemed to belie some curiosity. "I believe it was the Korean branch, sir," she replied. At this, he arched an eyebrow and murmured, "Really, Korea? Hmmm…" She lapsed into silence as he scanned the first letter, quickly moving through the three pages it contained in less than a minute.

He reached for the second, a larger manila envelope and spoke once more. "So why were you elected to bring these to me, and not them? Surely they all have functioning legs and a basic sense of direction?" She was stunned by his bluntness but nevertheless replied, "Well, once I told them what my position was, they deemed it more fitting that I would deliver it as this would, how did they put it…'better acquaint me with the machinations of the upper levels of administration. Admittedly, their logic was flawed but they seemed so adamant that I decided to help out." He nodded slowly, either at her or the charts that he was now laying on the desk, she could not tell. He finally responded dryly, "So, they tried to trick one of our new secretaries into delivering this to me. There are two possibilities; one, they are afraid of me. Or the more likely, they do not fully trust their findings and do not want to appear wrong in conversation. Either way, a cowardly action." He glanced at her and his voice seemed to convey sincerity, "I thank you on their behalf for your part in this." While she glowed inwardly at being praised, one thing did not sit right with her. "Umm…Lord El-Melloi? I don't remember announcing my position to you. How did you know I'm on the secretarial staff?" A small smile spread over his face once again, "That's an easy one Ms. Davis, you are wearing the appropriate uniform." She felt her cheeks heat up as the stupidity of her question dawned on her, "Oh, right…" By now, she was waiting to be dismissed, as she had completed her job _and_ received a thorough examination from the headmaster.

A full five minutes passed with the only noise being the end of the symphony and the rustling of papers as Lord El-Melloi II read through the letters with startling speed. She allowed her eyes to roam around the office and mused to herself, " _So this is why he needs so many books. At the rate at which he reads, he could probably finish one of these novels in a day._ " She was startled out of her reverie by El-Melloi's sharp voice, "Ms. Davis, I have a job for you." She was immediately at attention, "Whatever you need sir, if it is within my abilities I will do what you ask." His eyes bored into hers, but this time she did not look away. "That is the correct response Ms. Davis," he spoke with a more direct intensity than she had heard during their conversation. "I need you to contact the headmaster of the Korean Magus Academy as well as our branch out there. Inform them that we have a possible Code Seven, Priority Golden. Have them assemble dossiers on every suitable mage within their sphere of influence. Do the same for our satellites in America, Brazil and Egypt. Will you remember this or do you need me to write it down for you?" She shook her head, "No need sir, I have a very good memory for this, it comes in handy for this kind of work. If I may be so bold, sir. What exactly am I telling them to do?" A few moments passed, her heart seemed to stop beating, " _Did I go too far?_ " she thought nervously. But then, a sly grin spread over his face and he leaned far across the desk, as though he was going to whisper to her. "Tell me, Ms. Davis. What do you know about the Holy Grail War?"

 **Chapter 1**

 _2 Months later_

Setting: Korean Magus Academy, Twenty miles outside of Seoul, SK, March 4

Sometimes, it was pretty good to be a mage. Sure there was a bunch of responsibility and other stuff to deal with, but that was a long way off. For now, all there was to do was to get through this next semester. These were the thoughts that ran through the mind of Alexander Talphus, an international student of magic at Korea's premier Magus Academy. He stared blissfully up at the ceiling from his bed, thoroughly enjoying how his spring semester had started. For the first time during his stay in South Korea, he gets to experience how having a room all to himself feels. This is normally a privilege reserved for seniors or graduate students, but his roommate, Charles, decided to spend the semester in Argentina. Alex thought about his British roommate and genuinely missed him already. The two men had become fast friends after having to endure an Intro to Mana Development class freshman year. The memories brought a smile to his face as he recalled that horrible class. Somehow they both passed. But he was gone for now, which meant that Alex had the run of the place. He reached for the side table that was next to his bed and clicked a button on the remote that was lying there. The speaker system that he had set up across the room soon blared to life as he hit the "Shuffle" button. The speakers were connected directly to his phone and it was always a mystery to see what would come up when. That's when he heard the sounds of violins and low, solemn vocals drifting across the room. " _Ah, the Lacrimosa by Mozart. That's one way to start the new term,_ " he thought as he drifted along to the rise and fall of the concerto. Most of his room was set up anyways, and if he keeps getting the classics, then what's the harm with a little relaxation?

Just as he was starting to drift into a light slumber, the final "Amen" sounded and the song came to an end. "I wonder what's next," he questioned aloud, half speaking and half mumbling in his subdued state. His question was answered as the sound of tolling bells rung from the speakers. He grinned even wider, as he knew which song was about to begin. He managed to turn up the volume just in time for the first guitar riff of Sabaton's 'The Last Stand' blasted through the room. He swung out of bed, now full of energy and began to air-guitar and hum along with the vocalist. Occasionally he had to brush his white-blonde hair out of his eyes, but he didn't let that stop him from staying in time. As the song neared its end, he became dimly aware of another sound that wasn't exactly in time to the percussion. He stopped his performance and listened through the music and realized what it was by the time the final notes were diminishing. "Ah shit, someone's at the door." So that's what the sound was. Someone was knocking rather insistently at his door. He quickly paused his playlist and headed towards the door to his dorm room. As he strode through the living area and past the kitchen, he realized his necklace had become skewed. The silver chain had two items hanging from it; one being a stylized Thor's hammer and the other being a simple crucifix. The chain represented both his heritage and his faith, so he was always careful with it no matter what he did. By the time he crossed the room, the knocking had only gotten louder. "Yeah, yeah I'm coming, I'm coming," he called with a hint of exasperation in his voice. He pulled the door open, still talking. "Who is-" but before he could finish the statement, a very irritated female voice cut him short. "Alexander Talphus! What the actual hell is wrong with you?"

" _Oh crap_ ," he instantly recognized the voice and glanced down and met the dark eyes of a young Korean woman. "Hey Mina…what brings you by?" He had a fairly good idea as to why she would be in such a mood but hoped to placate her by sounding at least a little chagrined. Her tone clearly implied that she was _not_ in the mood for any excuses. "You know damn well why I need to be here you moron. Seriously man? It's day ZERO! I already have a noise complaint, and of course, it had to be you. I get that you're happy to have a single this semester but could you at LEAST wait until everyone is all settled in?" She sighed heavily and ran her fingers through her dark hair and gave him a withering disappointed-mom-look. " _Aggghh I hate it when she does that,_ " he thought miserably. She continued to press the attack, "I thought, as my friend, that you were supposed to make my life as an RA easier? Well it doesn't look like you're doing that right now huh?" Under such an assault, Alex had no choice but to relent. "All right, all right! I'll be sure to keep the volume in check from now on. I'm sorry Mina. _Damn, despite being short she can be really intimidating when she wants to be._ Any way I can make it up to you?" He quickly came to regret that statement as a malicious grin spread across her face. She stepped in close and spoke in a low tone, "Well, now that you mentioned it. There is something that you can do to make this whole incident more bearable for me." Alex did not like the emphasis she put on _bearable_ in that sentence.

"Tell me Alex," she continued, "how much did you practice over break?" "Uhhh…not…much," he slowly responded. "But hey! It was break! Don't you think we deserve some time to not do work?" He knew that this was a bullshit excuse, and he also began to understand what Mina had in mind. Mina's eyes narrowed as she closed in for the kill, "Well it seems to me that you've gotten lazy over the past few months. I think you need to shake of the cobwebs. You. Me. Training grounds. One hour. Sound good?" She finished her statement with a dazzling smile, one that shattered what was left of his willpower to resist. "Damn it all…fine…I'll be there," he half- spoke half-groaned. She playfully punched his left arm, "Sounds great, go to room 6. See you soon!" She turned and began to walk down the hallway when something clicked in his mind. "Hang on," he called after her, "Isn't that the open air training ground?" She looked back over her shoulder and gave him a wicked grin, "That's right. We're going to stretch both muscle and circuits tonight. Try to warm up a bit beforehand, I don't feel like getting the health department because you get a seizure or something. Najung-e bwa! (See you later)." Alex sighed and retreated back into his room, trying to figure out how he got into this mess. " _Training with Mina_ ", he thought glumly, " _guess I'm starting the semester with some fresh bruises._ _But if she wants to play rough, I will gladly oblige._ " He slowly extended his right arm and opened his circuits. He felt a familiar tingling sensation as mana flowed into his arm. He concentrated for a moment and was rewarded by a floating orb of crackling electricity. "Alright Mina, lets kick this term off with a bang."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

" _Mina Yeung, I will never understand how you can manage people like me on the daily,_ " he thought as he prepared for his sudden training session. Moving quickly through his room he threw on sweatpants over some shorts and one of his older shirts that he used for workouts. "If I head out now," he mused to nobody in particular, "I can spend some time warming up. Since she's giving me an hour I can only imagine what she has in store." He pulled on a jacket and headed out into the campus proper. The sun was well on its way towards setting, he glanced at his watch which read 5:45. "Huh, sun should set within an hour. Why would she want to train at night? Damn, I always feel like I'm a step behind with her." He voiced his thoughts to the cool Korean air as he stepped outside his dorm and into the campus proper. The campus never ceased to amaze him, it truly was at the leading edge of magical education. Dozens of buildings spider webbed outwards over acres of land, all of it funded by either the Mages Association or private donors. The majority of the buildings were newly refurbished and contained state-of-the-art technology, from dorm rooms with functioning central air to a cutting edge magi-tech lab. Alex took a leisurely pace as he walked down into the heart of the campus.

He passed dozens of students enjoying the last few hours of leisure before classes kicked off in the morning. He recognized a few faces as he passed them and registered a multitude of voices from the small crowds that moved along the paved walkways. The vast majority of the conversations were in Korean, and while he had gotten fairly good at learning the language during his time here, he was by no means a master. He reached the large four-story building in good time and stepped inside. The first floor contained a central desk where administrative duties were carried out, as well as locker rooms and showers. He headed straight for the desk and the woman sitting behind it. Her curly blonde hair rested at her shoulders and she wore the standard white and blue crew neck tee of campus staff. As he approached, she looked up and smiled as she recognized him.

"Hey Alex, didn't think I'd see you here so soon." He returned the smile and was grateful that she was one of the few English speakers on campus. He really did not want to pull out his second-rate Korean at the moment. "Well, you know me Ellie. I like to get a head start on everything, even my workout routine." To this, Ellie merely raised an eyebrow, "Uh-huh. So you're not down here for other reasons?" A teasing tone began to edge into her voice, "Because I just got a call from Mina saying that you'd be down here. She figured it would be nearly half an hour before you dragged your ass down here." That smile that she wore now shifted into a mocking grin, "Guess you beat her expectations after all." His own face fell at the revelation, "Seriously? Do you women talk about everything? Shit, I don't suppose that…" She interrupted and confirmed his fears, "Yeah, she already booked a training area. Number six. As to that question, we only talk about the good stuff." He did not appreciate the look that she gave him as she divulged the information. He groaned in exasperation, "Thanks a bunch Ellie. You're such a big help. I'm gonna go warm up now." He stepped to the left and swiped his student ID across the reader. He was rewarded with a low _click_ as the turnstile unlocked and he pushed his way through. As he headed towards the stairs that led to the workout floor he heard Ellie's voice call after him, "You two have fun now." He merely rolled his eyes and did not give her the satisfaction of a response.

He began a set of light exercises; focusing on stretching his muscles and loosening the joints. As he was working through his second round of sit-ups, he begrudgingly accepted that Mina had a point. " _I'm definitely not as in-shape as I should be,_ " the thought ran through his mind as he switched to push-ups. " _Even with this little warmup session, I'm gonna be hurting after this._ " As he sat upright and glanced about, it occurred to him that he nearly had the floor to himself. He noticed only two other people, both guys, both doing their own thing. "Well, I shouldn't overdo things before Mina gets here. I feel fine enough, so I'll take it easy until she gets here." He went to a nearby vending machine and with a quick swipe of his card, a cold water bottle soon thudded to the bottom. He took a seat on a bench outside the workout floor and allowed his mind to wander. His thoughts soon landed on Mina.

She was a little older than him, she turned 22 last November while he still had a month to go before he caught up. She was born and raised in South Korea, but Alex was discouraged at how little he knew about her family. Mages were normally very proud of their lineage and he had encountered more than one mage who would boast about his or her prestigious family origins. While he himself came from a well-established mage family back in the United States, he preferred to not let it be the focus of conversation. Mina was the epitome of an accomplished mage, she was brilliant and excelled in many of her classes. Last he heard, she was near the top of their junior class. He was not dumb by any means, but he recalled more than one occasion where he had gone to her for assistance on one assignment or another. She was one of his first friends when he moved to Korea for what his parents referred to as "a proper education for a growing mage." He also suddenly remembered that besides being a mage, she was also a second-degree black belt in hapkido. He shuddered to think of all the ways she could hurt him during their training. He grimaced at the thought, there was a lot of talent stored in her 5'5" body. Just as his imagination was turning towards the grisly, a familiar voice shook him from his reverie. "I hope you haven't been sitting here the whole time." He glanced up to see Mina standing before him, wearing blue workout pants with a matching white and blue jacket. She smiled wide at him, "Ready to get started?"

He rose from his seat, sighing heavily at her enthusiasm, "Yeah I guess so, let's get this over with." He followed her up to the fourth floor which consisted of several large rooms, most of which were dark and empty. The rooms all had large glass windows that allowed onlookers a glance at what would be happening inside. Usually, these rooms would be used for training with magic that would be problematic in the classroom. Alex often frequented these rooms to test out new weapon techniques that incorporated his magic. While he was no stranger to swinging a sword, he very rarely did so against another mage. His mind raced as he tried to recall how Mina fought and what her magic aptitude was. " _Shit, I can't remember the last time I saw her fight. All I remember is that she won her match in under twenty seconds! I'm fucked…"_ He thought miserably, " _Maybe she'll go easy on me, she did say we were just training. However…"_ "Hey! Earth to Alex! We're here!" Mina's sharp tone cut through his thoughts and forced him to refocus on her. She had stopped before a large metallic door with a metal sign that read 'TRAINING ROOM 6.' With a swipe of her ID on the card scanner, the door unlocked and she pushed forward into the dark room.

She flicked on the lights as Alex stepped into the room and glanced around. The room was nearly forty feet long and thirty feet wide, designed to give mages the most room possible for complex or explosive spells. The walls were all padded with fire-resistant covering and reinforced with carbon-fiber steel. The floor was solid concrete and covered in the same fire-resistant padding that the walls were. The ceiling domed twenty feet upwards and he watched as they began to slide down with a mechanical whine, revealing the darkening skies that overlooked the university. " _She's doing that on purpose. But it could play to my advantage."_ As he entered the room he began to strategize how he would fight, _"I could try to summon lightning, but that could really hurt her. Or some hail maybe? Nah, that takes too long. Maybe I can,"_ "HEY! You gonna keep daydreaming or what?" Again, he glanced sideways at Mina, who was leaning by a rack of wooden weapons. "Let's get moving slowpoke!" She teased him with a smirk on her face, "Choose your weapon, noble warrior." He ignored her mocking tone and stepped over to the rack.

After a moment of consideration, he selected a hand-and-a-half model and gave it a few swings to test its balance. It was just about as heavy as normal steel, despite being made of wood. Hitting each other with this won't kill them, but it will definitely leave nasty bruises or break something at worst. But there was something different about this wooden weapon, he inspected the material closer and realized there were thin bands of gleaming silver that ran the length of the "blade." He opened his mouth to raise the question, but Mina beat him to it. "I see you've noticed the improvements that the school has made to the training equipment. Thanks to a generous donation from some rich bastard or another, these weapons allow for mana infusing." Alex raised an eyebrow and gave a low whistle, "That's impressive. So what you're saying is that we can imbue these weapons with our magic?" She nodded in agreement, "That's right, though there's a catch. This is experimental technology and hasn't been perfected. At the moment, these weapons can only take so much mana before they fail. So you have to be careful with how much juice you use at any given moment." A lightbulb went off in Alex's head as he realized the true nature of the weapons, "So these are more than just magic weapons. They're supposed to teach mana control as well."

He looked to Mina for confirmation and was met with her usual smirk. "That's right genius. Now then, enough chatter. Let's see what you're made of." She picked up a long quarterstaff and walked towards the far end of the room. Alex followed suit and stood opposite to her, focusing on evening his breath and trying to calm his racing mind. " _Alright, I'll start off slow. Test her defenses and see how far she wants to go."_ She called out to him, "Alright Sparky, we go until one of us either gives or is disarmed. Think you can handle that?" He gritted his teeth as she taunted him, " _I hate it when she calls me that._ Yeah! Let's do this!"

She nodded at his assent, stood at attention with her staff before her and gave a deep bow. This surprised him, as such formalities only had a place in official duels. But it would be rude to not respond in kind, and as his mother taught him, a mage was always proper and elegant. He stood at attention, presented his weapon to Mina and bowed at the waist. There was only one step left before the duel began, and as always, Mina was faster on the draw. He felt a sudden blast of compressed air slam into the wall behind his right shoulder. At that moment he remembered what her specialty was, " _That's right, she's a wind mage. I need to be careful."_ It was his turn; he raised his left arm and formed a gun with his fingers. A small bead of electricity formed at the tip of his index finger. "Bang," he whispered as a bolt of energy shot from his fingertips and hit the wall to Mina's right. The fight was on.

"Let's go!" Alex cried out as he dashed forward, deciding that he needed to take the initiative. He brought his weapon to bear, slashing diagonally upwards across her chest only to be stopped halfway by the haft of Mina's staff. He recoiled and attempted a reverse cut laterally but was repelled with ease. " _Come on! Keep up the pressure. She can't block everything!"_ Three more slashes and a thrust were attempted and parried before he backed off a few steps to reassess the situation. Mina remained where she stood; her stance barely changed and she neither advanced nor retreated. Her previously goading face was replaced with a serene look; she was totally focused on the fight.

His thoughts came rapid-fire as he slowly circled her, her body did not shift though he noticed her eyes followed his every step. " _Damnit I wish I knew more about her fighting style. She hasn't used any magic either, she's just standing there and deflecting whatever I throw at her!_ _Fine! Time to switch things up!"_ He switched to a two handed style, opting for power over precision. "Have at you!" He cried out again as he closed with her, battering at her from all angles. But each time he noticed an opening, she was always prepared with a counter. He was thrown back once more and felt anger replacing irritation at his inability to pierce through.

" _Fuck. It's that staff of hers. I may have six inches on her but I can't get close enough to overpower her. Damnit why is she just standing there?"_ For the third time their weapons met, the sounds of their blows echoing into the night. This time, Alex opened his circuits and felt the warmth of the mana flood into his forearms. He whispered a brief incantation, "Gel hithe," and felt his muscles tighten in response. His blows came faster and harder and he could see Mina's face twist with the effort of keeping up her defense. For the first time she was forced to retreat, but he knew she wasn't giving up. " _Everything she does is calculated. Even when I have the advantage I need to be careful."_

He pressed forward and gained ground, though he knew this wouldn't last long. The spell he used was akin to injecting a **lot** of steroids; it can be incredibly powerful but doesn't last long. And when the spell ends…he would be at a severe disadvantage. He could already feel the strength slowly fading from his extremities. " _Shit this might have been a bad idea."_ But the thought came too late, as he felt the strength leave his arms and his strikes slowed. This was all Mina needed. With one swift motion, she spun the staff in her hands and delivered a thundering blow aimed straight for his head. He swiftly dropped to one knee, feeling the staff whistle inches above his head. Before he could rise the staff came straight down; he had no time to dodge. Lifting the weapon with both hands he caught the staff halfway. The resounding **_CRACK_** echoed through the room and Alex grimaced at the shock of pain that ran down his arms and shoulders.

Not wanting to remain in such a problematic position, he pushed upwards as he stood, using his weight to gain leverage over her. Their weapons stayed in contact; the two of them were now eye to eye, straining against each other to gain the upper hand. "Give it up Mina," Alex teased as he pushed down at an angle, he was slowly taking the advantage. "I knew you were just full of hot air." Her voice remained calm, though she was clearly exerting a fair amount of effort to keep the bigger man at bay. "You sure about that Sparky? I'm not finished yet." Alex began to wonder where her smirk was coming from, and then it hit him.

Both of her arms lit up with a sky-blue glow as she activated her circuits. The energy streamed into the staff, causing it to glow with the same hue. " _Aw fuck,"_ Alex had no time to disengage. A blast of wind slammed into his chest, blowing him clear of Mina. He registered he was airborne for two full seconds before he hit the ground and skidded several feet before stopping. Even with the padded floor, the impact jarred his entire body. Pain radiated from his entire lower back as well as the back of his head. "Owwww," he groaned as he slowly dragged himself upright. He had been punched in the gut many times in his life, but this felt like he had taken a small sledgehammer to the ribs. As his vision refocused he saw Mina standing several feet away, flourishing her staff and setting into a defensive stance. "That all you got?" she called out to him, "That was pathetic!" Anger rose in his gut as he bit back a retort and growled under his breath. "If that's how we're doing this, then allow me to match."

He forced more mana through his circuits and felt the pain in his chest subside. " _Glad I know healing magic, let's find out if she remembers."_ He crouched low and prepared to charge, muttering an incantation under his breath. Raw electricity surged down his right arm and coursed into the wooden blade. He was pleasantly surprised that it did not burst into flames, though he doubted that it would hold very long. Energy pulsed and crackled in his hand, it was time to give that energy a place to go. He diverted mana to his legs and felt the muscles tense in response. "Ready or not," he called with a grin, "here I come!"

He pushed off the ground like a sprinter and with his enhanced leg muscles, quickly closed the gap. As Mina began to step to receive him, he raised his left arm and shouted, "Fulmen!" Three bursts of lightning lanced out from his fingertips towards Mina, intending to shock her into submission. "Scuto ab aere!" she cried out, surprise edging into her voice. The bolts crashed into a wall of air, concentrated to such an extent that it was akin to hitting concrete. The bolts did not touch her, but Alex figured she would react to that quick enough. All he needed was a distraction, and it worked. By the time Mina realized what had happened, it was too late. Mina's staff attempted to block his blow, but she was a fraction too slow. Alex penetrated her guard and pressed his weapon into her right shoulder, "Bang," and with that poured what he approximated to be about ten volts of electricity through her body. She shrieked in pain and dropped to the ground, shaking as the electricity coursed through her. Alex's momentum carried him over her crumpled form, finally regaining his balance after a few feet.

He doubled over, attempting to catch his breath after exerting so much effort. "Hahh…whew…gotcha Mina…" he managed to pull the words together between breaths. As he recovered, he realized with a jolt that Mina hadn't moved yet. She was still curled in a fetal position, she was still shaking slightly. His head quickly filled with the worst possible situations, " _Alex you God damned fool! That could have seriously hurt her! What if I did? Oh no…"_ "Mina! You okay!?" He dashed over calling to her, though he received no response. As he got near, he knelt down and reached out to her, intending to roll her on her back so he could check her breathing. The proper methods of performing CPR were the last things that ran through his mind before the world turned upside down. " _Oh, I'm airborne aga-"_ **_SLAM_**. Next thing he knew he was seeing only stars as his vision swam from the impact. He groaned in pain and attempted to rise, only to have something heavy plant itself in the small of his back, forcing him back to the ground.

"You. Fucking. Idiot," a familiar and very angry voice growled from above him. "I should wind stomp you through the floor for that move you just pulled." He really hoped Mina couldn't see the sheepish grin that was forcing its way across his face. "Mina, I'm really sorry about that. I hope it didn't hurt too much." He tried to sound as sorry as he was feeling, "I'm just glad you're not seriously hurt. I don't think I could live with myself if I caused you serious injury." He stayed still for a few tense moments, hoping that she believed him and did not do whatever a "wind stomp" was. Finally, Mina gave an exasperated response, "As much of an ass as you are, it was a pretty good move." Alex felt the weight removed from his back as Mina backed away. He slowly got up and brushed himself off, turning to face her. "So…does this mean I win?"

He regretted those words the moment they left his lips, mainly because of the staff that swung towards his chest. He would have taken a serious beating if Mina hadn't stopped halfway. He put his hands up in surrender, "Alright you win! How's that?" She grinned and pulled the staff back from his chest, "As much as I might like to take that. I wouldn't deserve it. That was an effective diversion you pulled back there. I honestly did not think you had it in you, so you've impressed me on that count. How about we call it a draw?" Alex felt his cheeks flush slightly at the praise; that diversion was purely spur of the moment. He genuinely did not expect it to work so well. But he nodded in assent, "Sure, let's call it a draw."

He couldn't help but smile as he met her gaze, either because he really enjoyed spending time with her these days or because he was still lightheaded from all the blows to the head that he just received. It didn't matter to him, he was glad he got to experience this. "Thanks for this Mina, despite not being able to see straight right now, this was fun." She rolled her eyes and gave a light laugh, "Yeah it was. You should've seen your face when I sent you flying. It was like you didn't realize why you couldn't touch ground until you hit it!" She struggled mightily to stop herself from laughing at the thought. Alex appreciated the effort but couldn't let her have all the fun. "You're telling me. Your hair is still on end from when I zapped you! It looks like you stood too close to a Tesla coil!" For a brief moment, they both just stared at each other until they couldn't take it anymore. For a solid five minutes, their peals of laughter echoed into the night. A night that had borne witness to violence was now blanketed with a wave of joy.

"Come on Alex," Mina was the first to recover her composure, "we need to clean up and get going. We do have class in the morning." Alex reluctantly had to agree, they had been at this for a while. "Alright let's finish up here," though there was still one nagging question that he had to have answered. "Hey Mina, what exactly is a wind stomp?" Mina responded first with a smile that genuinely struck some measure of fear into Alex. "Well, my dear friend," her voice was like silk, and Alex feared that tone of voice. "It's when I compress the air around me to such an extent that when I release it at a target, it's like being hit by a small car. I've never gotten the chance to test it on a person before. Would you like to make the sacrifice for the betterment of my education?" Alex knew she was joking, but some part of him felt that if she got the chance to test this move on some unlucky bastard, she might not hesitate. "N-no thanks," he managed to stammer, "I prefer to have my torso intact." "She nodded as though this was new information to her, "I figured as such. Unfortunate. Well, be seeing you." As she headed towards the large door he called out to her in disbelief, "Wait! You're just leaving the cleanup to me?" She glanced at him over her shoulder, "Yeah that's totally what I'm doing. It shouldn't take you too long. Only a few scorch marks to get rid of. Be sure to get the skid marks you left too. Najung-e bwa!" With a wave, she unlocked the door and stepped out into the hallway. Then she was gone, leaving Alex staring at the room in utter disbelief.

He chuckled to himself and set to work, both impressed and irritated at Mina's attitude. After about half an hour of hard scrubbing, making good use of the gymnasium's equipment, the room was as good as new, mostly. He returned to his room, thoroughly exhausted from the bout. Despite some cooldown stretches, he knew that he was going to hurt come morning. He spent the rest of his evening doing as little as physically possible, which for him, meant firing up the PS4 that he had installed in the room and enjoying some BloodBorne™. While he enjoyed this last moment of peace, he briefly considered the fight. Mina fought extraordinarily well, it took some serious effort on his part to even come close to beating her. And then there was him electrocuting her; the thought of what could have gone wrong with that move left a bad taste in his mouth. Though he had gotten better with controlling his magic, there is always the chance that something goes wrong. " _Ah well, I'll just need to be more careful in future fights. Maybe I should focus more on weapons training, that's more reliable than pure magic tactics. Something to consider at least."_ The hour soon grew late, and he sadly remembered that he had a class at 9:30, something he had hoped to avoid but was unable to. So ended Alex's last day of vacation; he fell into a slumber dreading both his professors as well as the bruises that he had incurred. He wasn't quite sure which would hurt more come morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

It was the professors. The bruises had healed within a couple of days, but the mental agony that Alex was experiencing would not disappear so easily. "Seriously? A six-page essay on the development of mage society during medieval Japan? It's only been a week since classes started!" Alex stared miserably at his lunch, grilled beef ribs, or galbi. Which were served with oisobakki, cucumber that had been fermented in a brine of spices, as well as manduguk, a dumpling soup. Normally, Alex would be enjoying his meal. Even though it was fairly easy to get more American food, he had taken a liking to more traditional Korean cuisine. But it was difficult to enjoy a meal and complain at the same time. He once more redirected his attention to the young Korean man sitting across from him.

"What do you think Sejun? Shouldn't we get a little more time to settle into our classes before they hammer us?" The Korean man rolled his eyes and smiled at Alex's complaints and took a bite of his own galbi before responding. "Come on Alex, you're a junior now. Shouldn't you be used to this kind of labor already? Besides, that's not an impossible subject anyways." Alex frowned at his friend's response and decided to delay the conversation by tucking in to his soup. " _This is just like Sejun,"_ Alex sullenly thought, _"Should expect this kind of attitude from a senior."_ Alex had deep respect for the older student, not only because he was a top-notch mage that was exceptionally good at summoning, but because he was a good friend. He met Sejun Ryu when he first transferred to the Academy. Since he knew no Korean, he required a tutor. Sejun was always patient with him, and under his guidance Alex was approaching near fluency after three years. He had adopted a sort of mentor role for Alex, not quite the same as an instructor, but more than just a friend. But that also meant that he was willing to say things that Alex might not want to hear.

The older student chuckled at Alex's misery, "You shouldn't complain so much my friend, the instructors might hear and assign more work." Alex's eyes grew wide at the statement, "You're screwing with me. Right?" "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not," came the reply, "it varies based on the instructor. I've had that happen to me before. Whole class turned on the poor guy that complained. He was a decent fellow too." Sejun returned to his meal with a smirk on his face, relishing the nervous look that had settled on his friend's face. Alex slowly continued to eat, trying to figure out if Sejun was messing with him or not. They continued their meal amidst the clamor of the dining hall. Dozens of students were enjoying a reprieve from class under the late morning sun. While most preferred to remain indoors in the main area, there were a few that took advantage of the nice weather to eat outside.

"Hey Alex, is it true?" Sejun had leaned across the table and whispering in a comically clandestine manner. Alex paused from polishing off his galbi and raised a questioning eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" Sejun continued, a knowing grin spreading across his face. "That you fought with Mina? Like an honest-to-God magical duel?" Alex sighed heavily and ran a hand down his face in irritation. It had been just over a week since his session with Mina. He was under the impression that it would be kept between the two of them. As he had soon discovered, this was not to be the case.

"Yes Sejun, we did have a fight. Not sure how that got around considering there was nobody around. Except for…" the answer came to him as soon as the question left his lips. "Ellie. Of course it was her." He buried his head in his hands and sighed heavily at the revelation. Sejun confirmed his fears, "Yup that's who I heard it from." Eagerness was encroaching into his usually calm and straightforward manner as he continued to pump Alex for information. "So what was it like? Who won? How did she fight? How did you fight? Did either of you get hurt? Did something catch fire?" Alex couldn't keep up with the rapid-fire Korean, much less answer all of his questions. "Woah there! Slow it down man. You lost me at like the third question." He looked Sejun square in the eye and calmly answered what he could.

"Fighting Mina was like trying to wrestle with a tiger. She was both calm and vicious, flexible yet rigid. Her movements were solid and her spells were flawless. If she really wanted to beat me she definitely could. But that was a training match, not entirely sure why she wanted one in the first place though. But for your information, it was a draw." Sejun smiled wide, his curiosity apparently sated for the moment and leaned back in his chair. "I'm impressed Talphus. Not many mages here can go toe-to-toe with the likes of her. Even if she was going easy on you." Alex rolled his eyes at his friend's teasing tone and went back to finishing his lunch. "So what if she was going easy on me?" He shot back with a mouth full of grilled beef, "I think I did a damn good job." Sejun simply nodded and assented, "Sounds like you did decent enough. But I'd recommend not speaking Korean with your mouth full. Not only is it rude, but I can barely understand your syllables. You're not quite good enough to get away with that." Alex frowned as his mentor admonished him, but he knew that he was right. "Sorry man, I'll keep that in mind." As he gathered up his dishes and moved to head towards the dish disposal, he noticed Sejun was glancing at something to his right. Alex followed his gaze and recognized a familiar form making a beeline for them. "Check out the look on her face," Sejun whispered, "she looks irritated to say the least." Alex murmured in agreement, "Yeah she does. And she's coming straight for us." "You," Sejun corrected. "She's coming for you."

"Uh-oh, think you can help me out with this one Sej?" Alex turned towards his friend, but he was already hurriedly gathering his dishes and walking off. "Nope, this one is all you my friend." Sejun called over his shoulder as he walked away. "I still expect you for lessons tomorrow. Provided you can still walk." And with one last devilish look, Alex was abandoned to his fate." " _Some friend…leaving me to the likes of her."_ Alex grumbled inwardly as he mentally prepared for whatever she had in store for him.

"Hey Mina, how have you been?" Alex decided to try some light conversation, hopefully so he could gauge her mood. But as usual, Mina cut that off at the pass. "Alex, come with me. It's important." Mina's tone was direct but not unkind, though to him it sounded more like an order than anything else. " _No choice here._ Alright, let's go." He quickly disposed of his dishes on the rotating conveyor belt that led back into the kitchen area. He fell into step with Mina as she walked swiftly out of the dining hall and into the midday sun.

The pair walked in silence for a few minutes, Alex tried unsuccessfully to read her mood and gave up trying to guess. He concluded that it was a fruitless endeavor to try and read a woman's mind. So that left only one option, "Mina, mind telling me what's going on? _When in doubt, just ask._ " A full minute of weighted silence hung between the two of them as he waited for some kind of response. He was keenly aware of the looks that the two of them were getting as they purposefully walked through the campus. Mina broke the silence, "I'm not sure." Now, Alex was really confused. "Wait, what? Then where are we going? And why do you look like you're going to punch the next person you see?" Mina shot him a withering look and sighed heavily, "Look Sparky, I only know two things right now. One, we're going to the post office. Second, you have a Priority One package and I was sent to collect you. That's it." Now **that** got Alex's attention. Priority One mail usually entailed something dangerous or magical in nature. Usually it was both. Such mail was intensely regulated by the Mages' Association in order to prevent harmful experiments or unstable artifacts from going where they shouldn't. The fact that he had one waiting for him made him rather nervous. "I'm not expecting anything, honest. I didn't ask for anything that could explode either. Left that stuff at home." His attempt at humor fell on deaf ears, Mina was clearly considering this as a serious matter. He sighed inwardly but kept quiet for the rest of the walk.

After fifteen minutes the pair made their way to the campus post office. It was not a separate building but was a part of the wider campus center. Located on the first floor of the four-story building, the forum of the center was abuzz with chatting students, employees and instructors. The wide circular room contained several tables, chairs and even some low couches on which several students were lounging. To his left and center was the snack bar, a place where students could grab a quick bite when they didn't have time for a sit down meal. But he turned right and left the atrium down a long hallway. The hallway was decorated with plaques honoring famous and successful mages that had attended the academy. He felt as though the metallic eyes of their bronze faces were staring at him the entire way. Eventually, the two of them left the hallway and came to a wide room with several service windows along the left side of the room. This was where students could pick up packages, and letters were usually dropped in personal mailboxes that took up several rooms to the right. He noticed a few students waiting in line to receive mail, but Mina kept walking past the windows. They arrived at a large door that was used for the employees. She rapped hard on the door and stepped back, seemingly awaiting something. They waited barely a moment before the door swung inwards, giving Alex a view of the interior. The doorway was dominated by a large, serious looking man in a dark suit. He bade them entry with nary a word, and the two stepped inside.

The tall man led the pair through the postal center, through shelves of boxes and envelopes waiting to be distributed and past several confused employees. They followed in silence as the man opened a metal door at the back of the room and gestured for them to enter. Alex and Mina stepped into a smaller room; though the atmosphere in this area is much different from the rest of the office. The lighting was dim, the only source being a lamp that was hanging from the ceiling. The man stepped outside of the room and shut the door with a metallic **_clang_**. There were no shelves, no windows and the only furniture being a table made of some kind of metal. On that table rested a large box, wrapped in packing paper with several stamps and seals placed all over the surface. He whispered sidelong to Mina, "I feel very trapped right now. I don't like it." She nodded in agreement, "Me neither, but that's the point. If anything goes wrong in here, well, only a few people get hurt. That's what he's for too." She jerks a thumb over her shoulder to where the man closed them in. He acts as a kind of…fire extinguisher. Yeah, that's a way to put it. Damage control." Alex shuddered at the thought of what that man was capable of and took a deep breath to steel his nerves. "All right, let's see what I got."

He stepped up to the table and scanned the wrappings, looking for any indication of where it came from. He was surprised to recognize the address, "I know this place. It's from London, where my grandfather lives." He turned to Mina and allowed himself a moment of excitement. "Looks like my grandfather has sent me something! No way this could be dangerous, he doesn't have anything like that. As far as I know at least." He received only a light shrug from Mina, "Well then, get on with it," she urged, eyes focused on the container. He smiled and returned to the package, slowly removing the brown wrappings in a semi-dramatic fashion. He uncovered a solid wooden container, made of wood so dark it appeared black. The edges were embossed in golden leaf, giving the whole container a regal appearance. As he looked it over, he surmised that the box was a little over two feet in length, about nine inches high and a foot wide. Resting on the top of the box was a letter, attached by way of a length of twine. He removed the letter and recognized his grandfather's handwriting in the address. He gently opened the envelope and removed the letter, written on thick parchment. With a glance from Mina, he began to read the familiar writing.

"My Dearest Grandson,

It has been too long since we have last spoken, I hope all is well at school. I sincerely apologize for not being able to visit over the holidays, but as you might have been informed, I had fallen ill. This letter is to inform you that my recovery is unlikely. Do not feel sorrow, for I have lived a rich and fulfilling life. My only regret at this time is that I will not be able to see you again. Therefore, I grant you a parting gift. You were not supposed to receive this until later, but I suppose that now is as good a time as ever. This item is more than a simple tool and it served me well during my youth. Now the responsibility will fall to you, Alexander. I know that you will succeed in all of your endeavors that you undertake during this life of yours. You are more than just a mage and I am proud of the man that you have become. Take this with my blessing, that you might carve out a piece of this world and make it your own. Farewell, and good luck.

Your loving Grandfather, Sigurd Talphus

Alex stared down at the letter in stunned silence, letting the information wash over him as he struggled to comprehend the situation. His grandfather was dying, of this, there was no doubt. A soft voice pulled him back from his morbid thoughts, "Alex…I'm sorry." It was Mina, she stepped up next to him and placed a gentle hand on his arm. She must have seen the sorrow that was written across his face as he glanced at the letter with a blank stare. He scanned the letter again, as if trying to find some word that he missed that would make this all go away. He found none. Mina spoke up again, her voice comforting, yet firm, "Alex, were you very close with your grandfather?" "Yeah…yeah I was," came the halting reply, "he was as much of a father to me as my real father. Despite being in England most of the time, he taught me so much." The words spilled out his mouth like a river as his sorrow welled inside his heart. "There was a time when dad didn't come home, for months. He was away, working at a tech firm called Chaldea. But sometime around last August, he just stopped checking in. When my mom tried to figure out what was going on, she was blocked by a wall of red tape. My grandfather came all the way to Minneapolis from London, just so we would still have a family head until my father could return. He's a traditionalist like that, but he was…is, a damn good man." He slowly returned his attention to the box in front of him, one that he originally viewed with excitement now had an air of trepidation hanging upon it. "I think I know what it is too…" his words died on his lips as he stepped up to the table, flipped the ornate lock and swung the lid up.

The interior of the box was lined in deep purple velvet, cradling the object within. It was a sword, but Alex knew this was no mundane blade. The weapon was about two feet in length, the blade itself being around twenty inches itself. Unlike most weapons Alex was familiar with, the weapon was not straight, and instead it curved into a wicked sickle-like design. The blade was a deep onyx color and inscribed down the length was a series of hieroglyphs. "It's a khopesh…" Alex's voice came as a soft whisper, tinged with awe and reverence. He slowly reached into the container and lifted the weapon from its case. The hilt was wrapped in soft leather, and the pommel was shaped like a scarab whose body contained a large sapphire. Mina appeared to be just as impressed, her tone was hushed as well as curious. "Wow…it's beautiful…I've never seen anything quite like it." Alex had to agree. The weapon felt as though it was made for him; it was perfectly balanced and felt rather light in his hand. Moreover, he sensed a low vibration coming from the gem stored in the pommel. "Hey Mina, I think the khopesh is magical. That must be why there was all of this procedure." She stepped in closer to inspect the weapon, and Alex suddenly realized just how close she was to him. "Must be it," she mused, "weapons can have curses and stuff put into them, especially if they're really old. Where did your grandfather get this?" Alex was about to answer when he noticed that there was a leather pouch still in the box. " _Must be the scabbard."_ Sure enough, he removed a khopesh-sized pouch made of hardened leather. He slid the weapon into the holder and was pleased to see that it fit perfectly.

"If I remember correctly, he came across the weapon in Egypt when he was serving in the British Army during World War Two. He was always evasive whenever I asked about specifics, he only said that the price was nearly too high for it to be worth it. But I guess he decided to keep it, and now I guess it's mine." "Do you know much about the weapon, Alex?" "Yeah, a bit. It's kind of the defining weapon for the ancient Egyptians, what everyone associates with them. Both the interior and exterior of the blade were sharpened, making it an excellent slashing weapon. The design was good for both foot soldiers and those mounted on chariots, and if used properly can also disarm opponents. The major drawback is that it isn't a large weapon, and requires the wielder be up close and personal for maximum effectiveness. This one looks pristine, so I can't really say much about its history, save that its very, very old."

As he ran his thumb down the length of the blade, he felt a sharp pain in the tip of his finger. "Ouch!" he exclaimed, "Damn thing is still sharp. Interesting." He pulled his thumb away and quickly stopped the bleeding with a small healing spell. The cut was fairly shallow, though it was deep enough to hurt. "You should be careful with that Alex," Mina chimed in, attempting to put some reason in his mind. "While I'm sure this means a lot to you, it's still clearly a functioning weapon. And if it is magical, it needs to be attended to. You should go to Sensei Touma, once he approves it, perhaps he could train you. Just like he trains me." Alex considered this as he replaced the weapon in the velvet box. _"Having formal training with this weapon would be kinda cool. I already have experience with weapons like this, so it shouldn't take too long to get a grip on this beautiful blade. Besides…this could be a way to close the gap between Mina and I. What do I have to lose?"_ "I think that's a good idea Mina. Let's find him." He carefully gathered up the box in his arms and headed for the door. She seemed caught off guard by his quick agreement, "Wait, now?" He kicked the door a couple times and grinned at her as the door creaked open. "Yeah now! I'm not going to get good just standing around. I can't wait to see what this baby can do!" With those words, he took off at a jog with Mina following close behind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Thank you all for being so patient with this chapter, senior year of college has a way of eating all of my writing time. I will try my best to maintain a sort-of regular upload schedule while giving all of you beautiful readers the best quality that I can muster. Please enjoy this chapter!

 **Chapter 4**

It had been a long time since Alex felt this exhausted. In addition to his normal schoolwork, which was not going to get any easier as time goes on, he was now scheduled for daily training sessions with the school's master-at-arms. They were usually set for the late afternoon, which was originally meant to be his relaxation time. And, to add insult to injury, he was paired with Mina. So as far as he was concerned, the hours between 4-6 pm had become "beat on Alex time." Currently, he was on his back trying to catch his breath after a particularly vicious round. The training dojo was managed and run by Sensei Touma, a stern but endearing man who moved to Seoul from Tokyo to teach. Rumors around the school often mention that he was specially selected by the Mages Association, but he always denies this whenever a student gets brave enough to ask him. But there is one fact that is known to all students; you do not challenge Sensei to a fight.

The dojo itself was situated a little ways away from the main campus, about a twenty minute walk if one really cared to measure. It was a low, one story building with one large room that served as the actual training area. There were separate prep rooms for men and women, a storage area where spare materials were kept and an archery range was set up outside. Sensei Touma was currently sitting cross-legged with his back to the archery range. The sliding doors that led to the range were currently open, allowing a gentle, cool breeze to enter the training space. While he did not demand it of his students, he always dressed in a _keikogi_ whenever he was instructing. As usual, he looked over his two students with mild irritation and amusement.

Alex slowly regained his bearings and rolled into a kneeling positions, acutely aware of the sore spots on his body from where Mina had scored hits. While the scenario that they found themselves in mirrored their bout in the gymnasium, there was one glaring difference. There was no magic allowed in the dojo. Touma firmly believed that a fighter should rely on the body and not on the fickle nature of magic. This was reinforced during his training sessions, where those under his watchful eye would be subjected to rigorous physical exercise. Before either could utter a word, Touma's voice cracked like a whip, "Again." This was not a request, and the two beleaguered students understood this.

Alex rose to his feet and made his way to the center of the floor, standing five feet opposite Mina. They were both armed with long wooden swords, typically used for _kendo_ , a style of swordplay that originated in Japan. Neither were wearing the standard protective gear either, another one of Sensei Touma's tenants. One learns faster when pain is part of the process. Touma says that it works. Alex was wondering if he was going to be able to feel his arms again. Nevertheless, he gripped the hilt of his weapon and prepared for the next bout. "Begin!"

The sun was nearly below the horizon when Touma finally called the session to an end. It cast a low red-orange glow throughout the entire building and it would have been a nice view for the three of them to enjoy. The issue was that everything hurt for Alex. There was not one part of him that had been spared a solid hit from Mina. The only consolation that he had was that she was smarting from several hits of his own. He was happy that he gave as good as he got, though he knew that Sensei Touma still had issues with his form. And to top it all off, Mina wasn't even using her preferred weapon. If she had been given a staff, or worse, her hyeopdo, he wouldn't stand a chance.

He had a chance to witness her mastery of the traditional Korean spear, also known as the 'eyebrow sword' during his first training session. He recalled the first time she displayed the weapon, when Touma was gauging their martial prowess. Though the weapon was nearly as tall as she was, she swung it with the ease of a practiced master. The glaive-like blade had cut through four tatami mats in a single stroke. The only word that could describe her with that weapon in hand, was deadly.

Alex got to wield his khopesh for the first, and so far, only time that day. Compared to the heavy wooden sword that he had been training with, swinging the khopesh was effortless. It was more than effortless, the blade felt natural in his grip, as though he had been practicing with it his entire life. As for its effectiveness, the two tatami mats that he bisected in one, powerful swing spoke volumes. Despite that, Sensei Touma declared that he was not ready to wield such a dangerous weapon and relegated him to the wooden training blades. While he knew that he needed training, the fact that he was deemed unworthy stung his pride. Before he could think more on the matter, his reminiscing was cut short with a stern glare from his Sensei, there was still much to do before he could go home.

Despite the session was called to an end, didn't mean that the two of them were free to go. Now, they had to clean. They had worked out a system early on in their dual training, where Mina would take care of the weapons and roll up the tatami mats and Alex would begin scrubbing the floor and she would join in once she was finished. It was slow goings as it was all done by hand, and Sensei Touma was a stickler when it came to technique. Be it with weapon or cleaning cloth, everything in his dojo was done according to his will. By the time the dojo was cleaned and everything neatly put away, the sun had fully set beyond the horizon. Touma bade them to turn on the lights and then sit before him, so that he might reflect on their progress. Mina rested on her knees with her legs tucked under her, while Alex opted to sit cross-legged.

"You have both improved immensely in such a short time," Sensei Touma glanced at them with a small semblance of approval, though he maintained that stern countenance that they had grown so accustomed to. "Mina, your motions are fluid and graceful, though you lack the conviction to press your advantage when it is most crucial. While this might not factor in dealing with less experienced opponents, without the drive to utterly defeat what stands in front of you, there will be no chance of victory." Before she had a moment to consider his words, he turned to Alex.

"Alex, your problems appear to be the opposite. I see in you a certain fire that alights during battle, which fuels your abilities and allows you to push beyond your normal limits until you can achieve victory. However, what you lack is discipline. Your style is equal parts swinging wildly and trying to counter a move that was initiated three seconds prior. While this will come in time, you must be cautious to not allow your rashness to take hold in combat. To be completely honest, the two of you complement each other quite nicely in this regard." Alex glanced sidelong at Mina, who met his gaze and gave a light shrug. _"Seems she's as confused as I am."_ "Sensei, what do you mean by that?" Alex decided to venture the question, hoping to get more of an explanation.

The older man raised an eyebrow as if perplexed by the question, "Consider how the two of you fight, where your strengths and weaknesses lie. Where one falters, the other remains strong and compensates for the other. Have neither of you ever considered fighting as a duo?" He seemed genuinely perplexed that this was not more obvious to his young students. There was a moment of pause as Alex digested his words. _"Fighting with Mina, and not against her…might not be the worst idea. She has a longer reach and finesse, while I have strength and endurance. However, he is not entirely correct."_ As he went to speak, Mina was already ahead of him. "Actually, Sensei, we have considered that option. While we never thought about it seriously, it has come up in conversation every now and then."

"She's right," Alex chimed in, "we occasionally talk about fun ways to combine our magic or even a few combat techniques. But we've never considered actually putting it into practice. It's just small talk to fill time. How would we even go about doing that? We've only ever sparred against each other." Touma fell silent for a moment, his eyes closed as he considered Alex's words. He opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted at the sound of knocking. His brow furrowed in irritation as the knocking grew louder and more insistent. "Alexander," his voice was crisp and barely hid his irritation, "go and see who interrupts us."

Alex sighed as he rose from his sitting position, groaning slightly as his legs unfurled and the blood began to rush back into his lower legs. As he ambled his way to the door, he felt his curiosity rise as he neared the sliding door. "Who could be out here at this hour?" he muttered under his breath, "Only fools interrupt Sensei when he has lessons." He grasped the handle and swiftly slid the door to the right, "Yeah who is…it…" His words trailed off as he acknowledged two Korean men that were adorned in dark suits with the crest of the Mages Association sewn into the left breast. One of them addressed him, the other attempting to glance past him into the building itself. "Is Mina Yeung here?"

"Y-yeah, she is. Why? What business do you have with her?" Alex attempted to sound disinterested in the men, but quickly withered before their gaze. The one who previously addressed him spoke again, his impatience with the whole situation was clear. "That is not your concern, you will send her to us at once and without delay." There was no room for negotiations in that voice, Alex had no choice. "Fine, I'll get her. One moment." He slowly retreated from the door and walked quickly back to the training floor.

Upon his return, both Sensei Touma and Mina glanced curiously at him as he rapidly crossed the floor. "Mina, there's some men asking for you," Alex spoke quietly, as if to avoid being overheard by the men at the door. "Not sure what they want, but they look official. Not from the school either." At this, Touma muttered something under his breath, Alex didn't understand what he said, as Touma was speaking Japanese. There was a moment where nobody else spoke, until Mina broke the silence. "Are they waiting for me?" Alex nodded slowly, "They sounded pretty damn insistent. If you keep them waiting for much longer, I'm afraid they'll walk in here to collect you themselves." He shot a glance at Touma, who had remained stoic during the entire conversation. "I want to avoid that. I don't think Sensei would enjoy such rudeness. Besides," he added jokingly, "I don't feel like cleaning someone else's blood of this floor. Not again." That drew a smile to Mina's lips, as well as an affirming nod from Touma. He spoke for the first time, "Then you should not keep our guests waiting Miss Yeung. Do not think that this will excuse you from further lessons. You may go."

Mina rose from her kneeling position and bowed to Touma, to which he responded with a slight nod. She turned on her heel and began to walk towards the door, but Alex caught her arm and whispered to her, "You going to be okay? I don't like this at all." She gently pushed him off of her and flashed one of her winning smiles. "I'll be fine. I bet it's something about my schoolwork or something. Who knows? Maybe I got a scholarship from someone big." Alex shook his head in disbelief, but nevertheless stepped back and watched her pass. She called over her shoulder, "I'll see you tomorrow!"

He heard sounds of conversation from the door, then nothing as the door closed behind them. He was left with Sensei Touma, who had remained seated and silent during most of the exchange. Alex felt nervous, he couldn't quite pin down why, but those guys gave him the creeps. Whatever this was, he doubted that it was purely academic. He peered closer at his teacher and noticed that his eyes were closed and his breathing was fairly regular. _"Is he asleep? If so, then maybe…"_ He was already starting to shuffle his way towards the door before he had completed the thought. There was only one way to discover what they were really after. He had barely made it ten feet before, "You may not want to do that, young Alexander."

" _Ah shit. Should've known the old man wasn't asleep."_ Alex slowly turned on his heel to face Touma, and was surprised to see that his eyes were still closed. "I'm sorry Sensei, I was just…" His excuse faded before it could leave his mouth, there was no use arguing with someone who clearly understood what he wanted to do. He hung his head and began to make his way back to Sensei Touma. "What are you doing?" It was Sensei, Alex glanced at him and cocked his head in confusion. Touma continued, "You should wait a moment before following them. They will be expecting it if you go too soon." A broad smile crept across Alex's face as what Touma was implying dawned on him. "Thank you! I- I mean, of course, Sensei. You have not dismissed me yet." He did a very poor job at hiding the joy from his voice. Touma smiled softly at him and returned to his meditation. Two very slow minutes passed as Alex waited to be dismissed. His mind ran wild with all the possibilities that Mina could be experiencing. His curiosity was killing him, until, finally, "You may go Alexander. Next time that we meet, we shall begin training with real weaponry." Alex beamed with happiness and bowed quickly, "Thank you Sensei!" He was out the door in moments and took off down the path that led back towards the school.

Alex ran down the cobbled path, hoping to make up for lost time and close the distance between him and Mina. He knew that they would be walking, and it normally took about twenty minutes to walk from Sensei's dojo to the campus proper. _"They couldn't have gotten too far. I wonder what they're asking her. If anything. It'll be a big waste of time if they don't say anything to her. But I have to try!"_ He picked up the pace, keeping a careful eye out ahead of him for any sign of her or the men that retrieved her. It didn't take long for him to spot a trio of figures slowly walking along the path.

He slowed his pace to a walk and dropped into a low crouch, the last thing he needed was one of them to randomly turn around and see him sprinting right at them. _"I need to hide, there are too many lamps for me to stay on the path. Here's hoping."_ Luckily for him, most of the landscape around the path was woodlands, though it was not thick woods, it was better than staying where he was. He began the slow process of hopping from tree to tree, keeping as low as possible while moving fast enough to get within earshot of Mina. His heart was beating rapidly and his nerves began to rise the closer he got. _"If I get caught, well…it will be bad to say the least. Come on, just a little closer. I've almost matched their pace."_ After ten painstaking and nerve-wracking minutes, he was finally able to hear snippets of their conversation.

They were walking at a rather slow pace, the two men matching Mina's shorter gait as they flanked her. Alex was barely ten feet from the path and was doing his best to stay in the shadows of the forest. He was straining to hear much of anything, but he was able to pick up bits and pieces. At the moment, he could hear Mina, "Not sure what you mean…why I should….explain again...please?" Even with the broken bits of conversation, he could tell that she was nervous. _"Damn it, I have to get closer."_ He moved to a series of hedges that ran for some distance that were situated only six or so feet from the path. From this position, he could hear most everything perfectly. However, he was acutely aware of how dangerous one wrong move would be. One of the men started to answer in a low tone, talking in rapid-fire Korean. Alex did his best to translate while keeping pace, but still managed to understand most of it.

"Ms. Yeung, we cannot give you details. Our job was to bring you to the Headmaster to discuss something very important. You've been selected as a possible candidate." _"Candidate…candidate for what?"_ Mina seemed to be on the same wavelength as he was, "What do you mean? Selected for what?" This time, the other man answered, "We won't force you, but having the chance to compete for the Grail is a great honor. You should not pass up such an opportunity." As he was talking, the first man hissed angrily at him, "Shut it! That's not our job. Besides, I don't need this discussion to happen if we encounter others. So keep quiet." His tone sent a shiver of fear up Alex's spine, _"What the hell is this? What's a grail? Why do they need Mina to compete?"_ A million questions ran through his mind, but he would get no answers here. Also, he had nearly run out of hedge. _"Shit, I can't stay with them. Good luck Mina, with whatever this is."_ He had no choice but to quit his pursuit and allow their shapes to slowly fade from his vision as they returned to the campus.

Once he was sure they were out of sight and earshot, he stood and angrily brushed the dirt from his pants. He ran a hand through his hair as his mind raced to comprehend what was happening. There was only one thing that he was certain about; Mina was in trouble. "Shit, I have no idea what's going on. I hate being in the dark." He began to slowly walk in the direction of campus as he mulled things over. "Those guys weren't from the Academy…Mage's Association then? Have to be. And what's this about a grail? Competing for a cup, it doesn't make sense. Unless…" As he considered the situation, he felt a cold pit of dread form in his stomach. Something about the way that man spoke made him feel incredibly uneasy. "I need to find out more, and quickly. I hope I'm wrong about this…" He broke into a run. "I hope the library is still open."

Luckily it was, the he still had a few hours until it closed. The large five-story building dominated the eastern side of campus, a formidable vault of concrete and steel that contained tomes on any and all subjects. Even at this late hour, there were at least a dozen students all milling about on the ground floor. This floor had very few books, it was comprised of mostly computers and large rooms for groups to meet and do projects. It was also the only one the allowed conversation. Alex set to work, seating himself at an available computer and began to search through the library's database. _"Might as well see what we have on a grail, it's a good place to start at least."_ To his surprise, there was a fair amount of works with the keyword "grail". He sighed and set to work scanning through them, wondering if he had bitten off more than he could chew.

Thirty minutes later and his head was pounding from all of the information that he had just absorbed. Nearly all of it led to dead end projects or obscure instructions to create magical pottery. He muttered angrily as he continued to browse through the listed entries, "There's too much information…I can't keep it all straight. I have to narrow my search somehow. One of those shady guys mentioned a competition, maybe add a synonym for contest?" Competition got him nothing, contest led him to a pottery making competition form, and race didn't make any sense so he didn't try it. Over an hour had passed, and all he had done was stare blankly at a screen. He was close to giving up, but then he got an idea. "Hmmm…what about war? That's a kind of competition, I guess." He typed in 'grail war' into the database, and got a hit. Seems that the library had a few books on something called a 'Holy Grail War' on the top floor. That got his attention, only the rarest or most obscure books were put up there. "Seems there are a couple of books on this thing, guess I should follow up on this." He grabbed some spare paper from a nearby bin, took a pen from the info desk and noted their locations before quickly heading for the top floor.

The top floor was completely abandoned, which didn't really surprise him as he surveyed the shelves. Most of the time it was professors, not students that came up to this trove of obscure knowledge. Because many of the books were rare, they weren't allowed to leave the building. Doing so would result in severe punishment, so Alex knew that he had to work fast. He gingerly selected four books, all of which appeared to be rather old. He laid them out on a desk and gently opened the first one. While there was no time to read the entire volume, Alex had developed a certain set of skills while at college just for this kind of circumstance. He was a pro at skimming. While the details are kinda fuzzy, he was able to get the gist of the first book in a little under forty minutes. He absentmindedly scratched notes on the scrap paper as he flipped through the pages. He did so for each of the four books, going from one to the next with the practiced motions of a college student that has crammed for way too many exams. Once he felt he had gotten enough, he reviewed what he wrote.

"Seems like this Grail War thing has quite the history," he muttered softly to himself as he re-wrote his notes to be more legible. "It was started by three major families with backgrounds steeped in magic; the Tōsakas, the Matous and the Einzberns. They hoped to reach the Root of all magic, and in a series of rituals, nearly succeeded. The result of their labor was the Holy Grail, as they called it. This Grail, while not being the one of biblical origin, was nevertheless a vast reservoir of magical energy. The problem was that the Grail would only listen to one master. The ties between the mage families collapsed, and by using the power of the Grail, each of the families summoned heroic spirits to fight on their behalf. Thus, the Holy Grail War began. Each servant represented different kinds of warriors that mankind had perfected. Beginning with three, the war eventually expanded to include seven. These seven are: Saber, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Caster, Assassin, and Berserker. Each participant summons a servant from one of the classes, and competes against other servants and their masters. The last one standing claims the Grail, and has one wish of theirs granted through the power of the Grail."

Alex set down his pen and glanced at his watch, "Still have about an hour until the library closes. I wonder if these books contain the ritual to summon one of these familiars." He would have been lying to himself if he said he wasn't terribly curious. _"Any wish that I desire, anything at all? Seems to be almost too good to be true."_ His mind was working furiously as he leafed through page after page, _"If this is what those guys are going to pressure Mina into, she could be in serious danger. But if I did this…Hang on! Am I really considering this? People clearly die in this war, and what do I have to gain? What would I even wish for?"_ He paused in his reading to seriously consider his situation. On the one hand, if he tried to summon a servant and joined the War, he would be able to keep an eye on Mina. He could even help her, if she was a part of this of course. Besides, winning this War would earn him everlasting glory among the community of mages. Or, he could die and be passed over as a footnote in history without amounting to much in life. _"Damnit all, I don't have time to be mulling this over now!"_ He continued to scan through pages with a renewed vigor, _"This will work, I'm sure of it. It has to."_ It took him several minutes, but at last he found what he was looking for. "There we go! Of course it was hidden within ten pages of text. I hate reading this dense stuff, why can't mages write in simple language?" As he began to copy down the instructions, he immediately noticed two things.

The first was that one page was completely devoted to the description of an extremely intricate summoning circle. Alex simply took a picture of it with his phone, there was no way he could replicate that in such a short time. The second was that, "Shit, of course there's a catch." He stopped writing and grimaced at the page, "It says I need some kind of catalyst. Something that was connected to the familiar in life. Where am I supposed to get something like that? Rare personal effects don't just grow on trees." A wave of despair and anger washed over him as reality began to set in, only the most powerful and influential of mages could even hope to get something along the lines that the spell requires. He was already beginning to scrap the entire project as an impossible task. As he closed one book with a heavy sigh, a thought suddenly sprang to mind. "Wait a minute…what about the khopesh that Grandfather sent me? It has inherit magical properties, and that scarab gem in the pommel…gems are fantastic mana reservoirs! What if previous owners have been storing mana in that gem? There's no telling how strong a spell will be if it's used as a focus! I _**can**_ do this!" His heart swelled with excitement as his chance resurfaced and it seemed that his hopes might not be dashed after all.

"I should perform this ritual, it's going to take a while to set up and I need to be at peak condition to do this." He began to gather up his notes and gently returned the books to their correct locations. His gait quickened as he left the library past the few remaining students who were hunched over their books, each with varying looks of desperation written on their faces. He walked past them without paying much mind, there was something greater in his sights. His quick walk soon turned into a run as he dashed towards his dorm. Such a ritual required a fair amount of open space, and there was only one place where he could perform this without getting caught.

It was well past midnight by the time he made it back into his room, and he was already feeling the exhaustion from the day beginning to set in. But he could not afford to rest, it was going to be a long night. His first order of business, get a snack. He was going to be burning some serious mana, which was a bad idea to do on an empty stomach. Luckily, leftover pizza would once again save the day. He chewed thoughtfully on some pepperoni and sausage pizza as he reviewed his notes.

"Hmm…this is going to be difficult. Setting up the circle itself will take at least an hour, if not longer. Getting even one part wrong could be disastrous. I also need to perform the ritual when my mana flow is at its peak, which, thankfully, I had to calculate for an assignment. Unfortunately, my mana is at its peak at 6:30 am. Just my luck too, I hate getting up early. And what's this part of the incantation? Fill…fill with what?" He pondered the line for a good while, his mind working as best as it could in his exhausted state. After ten minutes of sitting in silence, his frustration bubbled up once again. "Aghh, fuck it. Maybe some TV will keep me awake while I figure this damn line out." He leaned back into his worn college-issued couch and switched on the TV that sat across the room.

At this point in the night, there wasn't much good to watch. He aimlessly flipped through the channels and let his mind wander for a while. Eventually, he stayed on a recap of the evening news. It was a good way for him to keep up with his Korean. As usual, the news wasn't very exciting, just the normal stuff about continuing tensions with the North, economic trends and some discussions about an incoming storm that may or may not hit Seoul. There was one blurb that did stand out, referencing a fire at a construction site within the city. According to the reporter, there were no injuries as the fire had recently occurred though the cause is still unknown. Alex got treated to a bit of visual as a camera crew that was on scene caught some of the damage that was done.

The building itself was little more than a skeleton at this point, but that wasn't what caught Alex's eye. "Holy shit," he murmured as he focused on the building, "was that beam broken in half?" It was only a quick glance, but Alex was sure of it. "This video is way too grainy to get a good look, but that I-beam didn't look good. I don't think a fire can do that." An uneasy feeling settled in his stomach, "There are supposed to be seven Servants in total, what if some have already been summoned?" It was a scary possibility, but one that seemed logical. If he was going to do this, it would have to be today.

He turned his mind back to the problem at hand and left the possibility of powerful familiars roaming the streets for another time. "The incantation calls for filling, I assume filling the summon circle?" He took a closer look at the actual line itself, "Well, it only says five times. So maybe not completely full, but I suppose I need to offer something. I'll be using some chalk to draw the circle, it would be stronger if I could carve it into stone, but that's time I don't have. Also that's vandalism and I think I'm breaking enough rules and I don't feel like adding it to the list. I do have one option though…" As he rolled the idea around his brain, the more and more it seemed that this was his only choice.

"Blood. I use my own blood in conjunction with the khopesh in order to activate the spell. Blood is a fantastic conductor for mana, the problem is…" He knew the problems very well, they were drilled into every aspiring mage. Using blood, the blood of a human specifically, is very dangerous. On the one hand, when used in summoning it can cause the familiar to be strongly bound to its master. On the other, if the spell backfires it will follow the connection from the intended destination back to the caster. The usual result of a major spell backfire in this circumstance, is death. He shook his head to clear his mind, "It doesn't matter. I don't know why, but I feel like I have to do this. The consequences will have to wait until they happen. Only a few more hours now, just need to stay awake until then."

It was much harder for him to stay clear and focused than he expected. Normally, he was a pro at burning the midnight oil, but the physical and mental exertion from the day pressed down on him with a thousand pounds of force. The time ticked by agonizingly slow. He tried to make some progress in Bloodborne™ and even found himself lacking the motivation to do even that. His mind turned to a great number of things; how the ritual would go, if it would work at all, what kind of Servant he would get, what the hell he would do if all of this did work. Eventually, his watch read 5:00 am, it was time to go. He pulled himself to his feet and slowly organized his notes, gathered some chalk from his supply drawer and collected the box that contained his khopesh.

He was allowed to keep the blade in his room under some very severe conditions. If he ever took it out of his room, it needed to remain in the container at all times and he needed to inform campus security where he was going and for how long it would be out. Any breach in the agreement would result in confiscation of the blade and immediate expulsion from the college. What he was about to do was highly illegal, this was going to be an unsanctioned summoning with a technically illegal weapon being present. Getting caught would be the end of his life as a mage. The mere thought of that coming to pass pushed adrenaline into his system, he immediately woke back up as he gently cracked open his door and glanced around.

The hallway was dimly lit and completely silent, as he expected at such an early hour. The last thing he needed was someone stepping out of their dorm for an early morning jog, or taking the early walk of shame, both were equally possible. He crept down the hallway towards the stairwell, he needed to go up a floor to get to the roof. Unfortunately, there were security cameras in the stairwell to ensure nothing weird went down where other people could see. Fortunately for Alex, he had just the magic to counter the system, which he had done a few times before.

As he cracked open the door that led to the stairs, he whispered a few arcane words and sparks flew from his fingertips. They connected with the round camera that was directly diagonal to him and floated for a few moments in front of the lens. He dashed past the flickering lens and past its line of sight. As he quietly ascended the stairs, two more cameras were knocked out of commission before he made it to the ladder that led to the roof. A tired smile spread over his face as he began to climb the ladder, if he had any other affinity besides electricity, fooling the security systems would've been nigh impossible. The static field that he had placed over the cameras only lasted a few seconds each, but it was enough for a single person to slip by without being noticed. He reached the top of the ladder and placed his hand flat against the metal door that led to the roof. After muttering a few arcane words, a glowing blue sigil appeared before a bolt of electricity lanced around the border of the door. There was a satisfying _**POP**_ as the alarm system attached to the door effectively overloaded and shut down. He turned the handle and pushed up and out, emerging into the cold pre-dawn evening.

Normally, Alex enjoyed spending time on the roof, enjoying the view and spending some time forgetting about his problems. But right now there was no time, he had to get to work immediately. "All right, time to get drawing," he rubbed his hands together and unpacked his materials. Along with several pieces of chalk, he removed a length of string attached to a heavy weight at one end out of his pouch. He tied the free end to a piece of chalk and set the weight down on the rooftop. "There we go, an improvised compass to ensure the circle is, well, an actual circle." He mused to himself as he worked, it helped keep his mind focused, or that's what he told himself at least. "Don't want any ovals, that would be a totally different spell."

Following the instructions that he copied, he carefully drew the circle on the rooftop, diligently checking every few moments to ensure that it was perfect. He continued to draw the concentric circles that became more and more complicated. There were dozens of strange glyphs and runes that needed to be drawn within each layer of the ring. Radiating from the central overlapping circle, he drew an eight-pointed star, filling the very center of the piece with an oddly-shaped glyph. Alex found himself tensing every time he drew a glyph or finished a circle, his nerves attempting to get the better of him. Throughout the entire process, he did his best to remain focused on the task at hand.

At the end of nearly an hour of strenuous and painstaking labor, he had finished. "Not a moment too soon," he muttered under his breath as he triple-checked his work for the ninth time. The sky was beginning to turn a rosy red hue, the dark sky of night was slowly being burnt away in preparation for the coming dawn. He took a deep breath and steeled his nerves, "Guess it's just about that time. Now for the final touch." Until this point, the dark box that contained the khopesh had remained untouched, set aside and ignored. Now, it seemed to call to him, as it would become either the instrument of his success or the final nail of his coffin.

He knelt by the box and unlatched the cover, revealing the gentle curved blade tucked within its leather sheath. As he drew the blade from its pouch, the blade seemed to catch the morning rays of the rising sun. Alex couldn't help but admire the dark beauty of the blade, the dark onyx shone brightly as the light grew stronger and the sapphire gem appeared to glow with an alluring light. Alex shook his head to clear his mind, "It's now or never. Time to summon a Servant!"

The very edge of the sun was barely beginning to crest the horizon, the sky was now a deep orange and gold, with the barest hints of light blue streaking across the heavens. He stood tall over the edge of the circle and pressed the edge of the blade into the palm of his left hand. In a single motion, he dragged the blade across his hand, leaving a shallow furrow that immediately began to bleed a dark red. Biting back the pain, he swiftly set the khopesh in the center of the circle and backed away, taking great care to not smudge any of the lines. He took one final breath and held his bloody hand over the circle and allowed the drops of blood to darken the ground, and thusly he began the incantation.

"Fill, fill, fill, fill, fill. Repeat five times. But destroy each when filled. A base of silver and steel. A foundation of stone for the Archduke of contracts. And my ancestor, my great master, Schweinorg. A wall to block the falling wind. The gates of all four directions close. From the Crown, come forth and follow the forked road to the Kingdom." As he spoke, the wind began to pick up, scattering dust and bits of chalk across the roof. He felt the mana being pulled from his body as the spell intensified. The circle that he drew began to glow a dark orange, then a gleaming yellow, so bright that it nearly blinded him. _"It's working!"_ The thrill of success began to rise in his breast, _"Just a bit more!"_

"I hereby propose. My will shall create thy body, and thy sword shall create my fate. Abiding by the summons of the Holy Grail, if thou dost accede to this will and reason, answer me! I hereby swear, that I will be all that is good in the world. I will be the disposer of evil in the eternal world. Thou, clad with the Great Trinity, come forth from the circle of constraint, Guardian of the Heavenly Scales!"

As he cried out the final stanza of the spell, the circle flashed with a blinding white light as the wind howled in his ears. The light burned with such intensity that he had to shield his eyes with his left arm. He felt something burn on his right hand, as though someone had pressed a hot iron onto it. As the light faded, his eyes began to readjust to the early morning light, _"Did it work?"_ He blinked hard, casting his sight about, looking around to see if he had indeed succeeded.

He was not alone on the rooftop. There was another figure standing in the now smoking summoning circle. It was a man, as tall as Alex was, though the way he stood demanded Alex's undivided attention. The man's skin was tanned a light brown, with a mop of silky, dark hair resting atop his head. He was clothed in beautiful white robe, draped over his body. While much of his midriff was exposed, sporting abs that would make professional bodybuilders jealous, his arms and lower body were covered in resplendent golden armor. In his right hand he carried a long crooked staff, wrapped in gold and blue. The figure stepped forward out of the mist that had formed in the aftermath of the spell and towards Alex. _"His eyes…"_ They were all Alex could focus on, the man's eyes were a deep golden color, unlike anything he had seen before. The man raised his staff and pointed it towards Alex's chest. His body stiffened in response, as though preparing for a fight. The stranger spoke, his voice washing over Alex in a baritone wave. Alex had heard people that spoke like this, it was the voice of a born commander.

"I am Rider-class Servant, Ozymandias! King amongst Kings, Favored Son of Ra and Pharaoh of the Sun! Are you my Master?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The sun had fully risen above the horizon, bathing the rooftop of the dormitory in a rich golden light. Alex stood transfixed at the man that stood before him, with the crooked staff still leveled at his chest. "It worked…" The words slowly tumbled from his awestruck jaw, "I can't believe it, I did it!" Elation soon overcame the surprise in his voice, "Hah! I've done it!" The tanned figure tilted his head with an expression of curiosity and mild amusement. His tone, however, remained firm and direct. "Am I to believe that this jabbering fool is the Master that summoned me?"

 _That_ snapped Alex back to reality, "My apologies," he tried his best to maintain an even and commanding tone in his speech, but it was nothing compared to the tenor of this Servant. "My name is Alexander Talphus, and I am indeed the one that summoned you. If you require proof…" He glanced at the back of his right hand, and noticed a series of red brands that appeared etched into his skin. _"My Command Seals, looks like the writings were correct!"_ He took a moment to inspect the marks more closely. There were three distinctive brands, each forming a whole design. Two of them were stylized wings, etched in the Egyptian design with lateral edges then flaring quickly upwards. Both wings emanated from the central brand, which appeared to be a gently curved sword. _"This is fitting I suppose."_

Alex presented the back of his right hand, displaying his Command Seals to the Servant called Ozymandias. "I am indeed your Master, acknowledge the authenticity of these Command Seals." He locked eyes with Ozymandias, who coolly returned the gaze, though he did slowly lower his staff. There was silence on the rooftop for a moment, as Master and Servant appraised one another.

Under the steady gaze of Ozymandias, Alex felt as though he was a unique antique that was being thoroughly examined by a prospective buyer. _"This is getting awkward, I should break the tension somehow."_ He lowered his hand before asking, "Ozymandias, I feel like I've heard that name before. It certainly rings a bell…" The man who stood opposite him seemed almost surprised at his question. His head tilted slightly to the left before a wide grin spread across his face.

"Of course you would have heard of me!" His voice rose in volume, as though he was proclaiming himself to a large audience. "I am the greatest of the Egyptian pharaohs, conqueror of Nubia and subjugator of the Hittites! My monuments rivaled those of Khufu and Amenhotep!" He spread his arms wide as though emphasizing his point, "I am the Sun King of Egypt, Rameses II! I shall gladly accept worship and praise from all those who find themselves warmed by my light!"

A flood of information ran through Alex's mind, _"The great pharaoh of Egypt, Rameses II! His feats of skill both on and off the battlefield are legendary, and as a god-king received undying loyalty from his people!"_ The weight of his success was beginning to press down upon him, as well as the fatigue from the summoning ritual. _"I have no idea how to talk to a man of his renown!_ "

He spoke to Rameses with all the conviction that he could muster, "Rameses II, I know of your great feats. History remembers you as a great general, a cunning statesman and a gracious ruler of men. I have summoned you to aid me in achieving victory in this war, will you fight with me?" The question hung in the space between them, though it sounded much more like an ultimatum than an offer. That was his intention, for as far as he figured, men of great power respect those of the same mindset.

"Hahahaha!" Rameses began to laugh, though Alex could not tell exactly why, or at whom, he was laughing at. "Hahaha, most excellent young mage! Absolutely wonderful!" There was a broad grin that stretched across his face, he appeared genuinely amused. "Even though you stand before me, in all of my radiant splendor, you can still stand tall and proclaim yourself! Perhaps you are worthy of being my Master after all. But I suppose time will be the judge of that." Rameses stepped forward until he stood only a few feet from Alex, _"Ah shit, he's even more impressive up close!"_ It was at this point that Alex realized that there was something hanging from his belt, a familiar curved blade.

"So, Master, let's get a few things cleared up, shall we?" There was a new tone to Rameses' voice, as though he had singled Alex out of a crowded room. "First things first, from now on you may refer to me as Rider. Never reveal my True Name to anyone other than myself, and only under the most private or desperate of circumstances. For a Servant, protecting our identity is a matter of life and death." Alex nodded, this much he had figured from reading the texts.

"Secondly, I recognize you as my Master, but you are not my master. Nobody rules over me, for I am King amongst Kings and there are none that rise above my light. Feel free to offer suggestions, though your counsel may or may not be heeded. Oh, in addition, should I find that you are unworthy of my presence, then I will take my leave of you. Understand?"

Alex felt as though he had been punched in the gut after hearing those words from Rider. _"Unworthy? What kind of Servant did I summon?"_ "Uhh…what do you mean by that Ram- I mean Rider? How exactly will you determine if I am unworthy or not?" Rider only responded with a smile. "I suppose we will see, Master. Now then, on to the business at hand."

Rider spun on his heel to face the now-risen sun and cast his right arm forward, extending his staff towards the horizon. His voice returned to its previous, commanding tone, Alex wondered if he was trying to wake the entire college with his shouting. "I am Rider, and I have come to claim the Holy Grail! This land is bright and full of potential, thus I also claim it as mine! Let those who bear witness revel in the glory of my eternal brilliance, and all those who dare to oppose me tremble before my might and submit!" After he was finished, Rider glanced over his shoulder and called back to Alex. "By the way Master, where are we?"

Alex put his head in his hands and sighed heavily, a million and one questions swirled around in his head like a cyclone. He was far too fatigued to begin asking all of them, nor did he feel ready to listen to the responses. The world was starting to spin slightly, the mana that he spent coupled with his severe lack of sleep was about to catch up to him. Keeping the weariness out of his voice was a herculean effort. "Korea, Rider. We are in South Korea, to be specific."

Rider nodded at his response, "Wonderful! Kor-ee-ah, such a lovely name! That is far from the Mediterranean correct? No matter! So long as the sun rises, so too shall my domain!" _"I might regret this whole summoning thing if he keeps talking like this."_ Alex grimaced, "Look Rider, I'm really beat. Could we do the whole acclimatizing thing later? I'll be able to answer any questions once I have a clear head."

Rider turned and faced Alex with a slight frown upon his face, "Sleep? Now? But the sun has only just arisen! Ah, I suppose it cannot be helped. It is only natural that you should feel the need to rest after being in my presence. Very well, I shall allow you to retire until you are fully rested." Alex sighed again and began the regretting process within his mind, there was no way to keep the sarcasm out of his response either.

"Why thank you O great king, I'm glad you approve. Before you do anything that might attract attention to us, you need to know a few things too." Rider crossed his arms expectantly, "Very well Master, I shall heed your counsel. Speak and I shall listen." The wind completely went out of Alex's sails, _"I didn't expect him to agree so quickly…"_ "Alright Rider, for one thing, this is a university where a _lot_ of people are. You need to stay out of sight so that you don't attract any unwanted attention. Secondly, please don't go running off somewhere without letting me know. I really don't want a public incident, that's the last thing I need. Is there a way for you to move about unseen?"

A smile returned to Rider's face, one that gave him the appearance of a knowing elder who was about to respond to an apprentice. "Of course I do Master, as a Servant, I can easily transition between my physical and spiritual form. I can travel vast distances quickly and unnoticed while still remaining in contact with you in my spirit form. The only downside is that I cannot fight or otherwise interact with the world." Alex nodded, "Alright, I think I understand that. I have a lot to learn about Servants it seems, though that must wait. I also intend to talk with you about that sword on your waist, but I'm going to leave that for now."

He blearily turned about and headed for the ladder that would bring him back into the dormitory. "Oh, one more thing Rider," he called over his shoulder almost as an afterthought, "Would you mind getting rid of the summoning circle? If someone were to stumble upon that there could be trouble." Rider glanced down at the scorched remains of the ritual space, "A sound tactical decision Master. Easy enough."

With a snap of his fingers, a bright light blazed across the space between them. The sudden flash momentarily blinded Alex, he reflexively covered his eyes and quickly turned away. The light faded as quickly as it arrived, he glanced around through the white spots that were dancing across his vision. Once those faded enough so he could see, he noticed that the circle had completely vanished.

"Well, that's one way to do it," he muttered at nobody in particular, "warn me next time will you?" Rider flashed him a brilliantly white smile, "But of course! Now go rest yourself Master, we shall begin tactical discussions upon your awakening." Alex groaned internally, "Yeah, great…will do Rider." Somehow those words did not quell the uncertainty that was welling up inside him. _"Maybe I shouldn't leave him to his own devices…but there's no way I can function without sleep. Guess I'll just hope for the best."_

He returned to the ladder and shocked the security system again, just to be sure. Making his way back was difficult for an entirely different reason than getting to the roof earlier. Now, in addition to ensuring the security system didn't catch sight of him, as it would be weird if he was coming from an upper floor without being seen getting there in the first place, students were a possibility. Fortunately, luck seemed to be on his side. No students were present in the stairwell, and getting past the cameras was as easy as always. Within ten minutes of leaving the rooftop, Alex collapsed onto his bed and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Sleep is a wonderful thing for a mage, it allows for the body to recuperate expended mana at a slow and natural pace. It's also a great excuse for oversleeping. Alex rolled out of bed, slowly coming to consciousness amidst his own room. _"Huh…wonder what time it is…"_ He fumbled around for his phone in a stupor until he finally managed to find it under his bed. Switching on the phone, he noticed a few things. One was a text from Mina, the other was the time, which read… "Ah shit, its 4 o'clock! I slept through class…"

While missing class was nothing new to him, he did not have an excuse already prepared and nobody to corroborate his story. Basically, he was screwed when he had to return to class, but at the moment he had other problems. He changed into a new set of clothes and wandered out into the main room. He was shocked to see a familiar armor-clad figure sprawled on his couch; lazing about as though he owned the place.

"R-Rider? What the hell are you doing here?" Alex was struck dumb by the sheer absurdity of the sight before him, _"There's an ancient Egyptian pharaoh just chilling on my couch…nope sounds weird in my head too."_ Rider lazily rolled his head towards Alex, "Ah, you have awakened Master. This is good. I hope you do not mind but I have, as you say, made myself at home. This is by no means comparable to my palace back in Pi-Ramesses, but I suppose it will do for now."

Alex tried to think of something to say, but all he could manage was, "Can you just keep your feet off the coffee table please?" He sat down heavily in an empty chair and mindlessly turned on the TV. It was still news, and as far as Alex was concerned, still depressing. There was a lot on his mind at the moment, but before he could get anywhere there was one question that he had to get answered.

"How are you able to communicate with me? I've switched languages at random and yet you're keeping pace? What's up with that?" Rider simply smiled before replying in a rather matter-of-fact tone, "It's because of the Grail, young Master. The Grail has provided me with all of the abilities befit of this age. Not only can I communicate with anyone whom I come across. _I can also communicate with you telepathically_ _._ "

Alex started at the reverberation of Rider's voice within his head, though he heard him speak, Rider's lips did not move. Now he _had_ to try it himself. _"So all I have to do is think of talking with you, and you hear me?"_ _"That's correct Master. You're learning quickly."_ Alex shook his head in amazement, "Alright, that's pretty cool. I suppose this is how we keep in touch over long distances then? That'll come in handy."

That was one series of questions answered, but he still had a ton more. He had to start somewhere, but time was against him. There was still that message from Mina that he had not opened yet, while he was glad that she messaged him, something about it unnerved him. But before that, "So Rider. How should we move forward? I don't really know what to expect." Rider cast an appraising glance towards him, appearing to muse over something before responding to his question.

"Well there are a few options Master. We could take the offensive and actively seek other Servants to fight. If we do that we could eliminate them and their Masters, thus reducing competition. The downside is that this will attract a lot of attention, and possibly reveal vital information to observers. If we take the defensive and try to scout a bit, we could learn a bit about the others. While this might be safer, there are still problems. I am no Assassin, so it wouldn't be hard for another Servant to find me. Also we lose any initiative in fights. So, what are your orders, Master?"

Alex sat quietly for several minutes, debating with himself over which approach might be the best. After many minutes of contemplation, he spoke up, "Well, that depends Rider. What exactly can you do? I have no idea how you fight." Rider tapped the side of his head and nodded as though he expected this question.

"Very astute Master. One should not devise a strategy without first understanding the strengths of his army." His broad smile lightened Alex's mood, there was a certain satisfaction within him at receiving Rider's praise. "However!" Rider's voice rose once again, "You have nothing to fear, for I have no weaknesses! Truly, you have been blessed to have summoned me. I can conquer any army! Sunder any foe! No matter who my opponent is, I shall crush them all! With my superior abilities and crushing Noble Phantasms, victory will surely be ours."

Alex sighed, "I suppose we'll see about those boasts Rider. But what's this talk of Noble Phantasms? What is that?" This time, it was Rider's turn to sigh and look mildly disappointed in him. "A Noble Phantasm is the ultimate attack available to a Servant. It is the culmination and realization of our power, and of our legend. Should I use my Phantasm, I will most likely achieve victory. However, it will reveal who I am to other Servants. Thus, any further fights might be at a disadvantage as my trump card has already been used. But this is where you are lucky, for I have two Noble Phantasms."

"You have two?" Alex was surprised at this, "What are they? Is this typical of Servants?" Rider shook his head, "No it is not, the more powerful the Servant, or more famous, the more Phantasms they have at their disposal. As to what mine are, I will not say for now. Perhaps you shall learn of them in time." This disappointed Alex, but there was little he could say in opposition to that. There was just one more thing that he desperately wanted answered.

"Hey Rider, before we move on, I want to ask you about the khopesh hanging on your belt. That's what I used to summon you, and if you don't mind, I'd like it back." A heavy silence fell between the two, and it was a long moment before Rider finally spoke. "Now that is an interesting request, might I ask why?" He removed the khopesh, still within its leather sheath, from his belt and laid it on the table that rested between them.

Alex replied, "My grandfather recently gifted it to me. He entrusted this weapon to me, so I must ensure that it remains safe. Not only have that, but it's something that helps me remembered him. You see, he is very sick, and I don't know if I'll get to see him again. That blade is more than an heirloom, it is a piece of him. I won't forget him so long as I have that blade."

Alex hoped that this was a good enough reason, for he meant every word that he just said. Rider looked thoughtfully at the blade, and after a moment smiled ruefully at it. "Heh, summoned with my own blade. Very interesting. Where did your grandfather come by this weapon, might I ask?" The question caught Alex off guard, "I-I'm not totally sure. He spent time in Egypt during the Second World War, I suppose he picked it up during that time. At least, that's what he told me. Now that I think about it, he was always evasive when it came to that question…Wait. This was _YOURS?_ "

Alex could not keep the incredulity out of his voice. _"The actual blade of Rameses II? Holy shit…what did you do to get this Grandpa?"_ At this, Rider laughed aloud at his Master's sudden realization. "Hahaha! But of course Master! How else would I have answered your summons? If you desire more proof, look at the blade itself!"

He slid the sheath across the table towards Alex, who gingerly picked it up and drew the onyx blade. Rider pointed towards the hieroglyphs that were etched on the blade itself, "Look here Master, it reads, 'Property of Rameses!' It is as plain as day!" Alex had to admit that he had no idea what Rider was talking about. "Uhh, Rider? I can't, exactly, read ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs. But I'll take your word for it. So, if this is yours, then I guess you'd want to wield it huh?" Alex reluctantly moved to hand the blade back to Rider, but to his surprise, Rider held up a hand to stop him.

"No, I think you should keep it Master. While you rested, I spent some time examining the blade and ensuring that it was in good order. During this time, I got the sense that the blade had moved on from me. Too much time apart I think. If you ask me, this sword desires _you_ to be its wielder."

Alex shook his head in disbelief, "I have to admit Rider, and I'm really confused by all that, but thank you. I promise you that I will not tarnish this blade's reputation. You have my word." Rider nodded, seemingly accepting his promise. "Now then Master, if we can get back to the business at hand."

Alex knew what he was talking about, they had to start making moves. _"With such an offensively-oriented Servant, I can't rely on being defensive. We need to take the fight to someone, preferably far away from here."_ After mulling over his options, an idea slowly formed within his mind. "Rider, I think I have a plan that will allow me to kill two birds with one stone." Rider resumed his lounging and motioned for Alex to continue, bearing an amused and interested look upon his face. "But first," Alex held up a finger to indicate that Rider needed to wait, "I need to talk to someone."

He brought his phone and finally opened the message from Mina, which was timestamped 12:47 pm. Alex winced inwardly, he had made her wait for almost four hours. Hopefully she would be understanding. Maybe. Shaking off any bad feelings that he had, he examined the message. It read: Hey Alex, sorry about last night. Wasn't much I could do about it and I hope I didn't worry you too much. Let me know when you're around. And no, I'm not in trouble. See you!

It was vague enough to cause Alex some concern, but he could figure that out later. He sent back a quick reply and muttered aloud, "With any luck she should be around." Rider perked up and asked, "Who are you referring to Master?" Alex turned his attention to him, "A good friend of mine. One who worries me on occasion." Before he could get any further, his phone buzzed. "Well damn, that was fast…" His heart suddenly skipped a beat, "Shit! Rider, you need to disappear, or whatever it is. Someone's going to show up very soon."

Rider managed to look both confused and amused at the same time. "I suppose I will vacate your domicile for a while. If you have need of me, simply call." His body faded away into a blue mist, not moments before there was a knock at his door. Alex stood and breathed a sigh of relief before shoving his right hand into his pocket and then pulled the door open. "Hey Alex, what's up?"

"Ah, there you are Mina. Come on in." He stepped to the side to allow Mina entry into his room. She stepped in and glanced around, taking a seat on the couch where Rider had been only moments before. "Huh," she mused aloud, "Your room is cleaner this time around, I'm surprised." Alex bristled slightly, "Oh come on, I'm not nearly as bad as some of the other guys on this floor."

Mina simply shrugged, "Whatever you say, so what's up?" He returned to his previous seat and made sure to keep his Seals hidden before answering, "I was going to ask you the same thing, those guys kinda dragged you off out of nowhere, it was a little creepy to watch. I just want to make sure everything is okay." Mina was quiet for a moment, and she refused to meet his gaze, as though she was searching for the right words. But in the end, she merely offered him a small smile.

"I appreciate your concern, but it's nothing to worry about. One of the administrators needed to talk to me about a potential project that he had in mind. It would be kind of like a thesis, or that's what he told me. I have some time to think about it, so it's not that pressing."

Alex wanted to believe her, he really did. He had never heard of an administrator needing to talk to a student so badly that they sent goons to collect them. But he had no reason not to, and he really couldn't call himself her friend if he pried too deeply. "Alright, this whole thing is still a bit weird if you ask me. But if you need my help with anything, you know where to find me."

She smiled genuinely at his words, "I knew I could count on you. But you could have asked this over the phone, so what's the real reason you asked me here?" _"Well that didn't take her long at all. Never could fool her."_ He sighed, "You're right about that. But seeing as our time was cut short yesterday, its Friday, and I haven't eaten all day, I figured we could head into the city for a while."

Mina raised an eyebrow in mild surprise, "Really? You want to spend the night together in Seoul?" Alex felt heat rise in his cheeks as it suddenly dawned on him how she might have taken his request. "W-well, when you put it that way…I just figured that, you know…since we have some time, unless you're busy…"

Mina smirked as she watched him fumble with his words, _"I bet she's enjoying this…damn you woman."_ Before he could say anything of merit, she stood and made for the door. "Let me grab my jacket, meet you in front of the building in five." Just like that, she was gone. Alex was left alone in his room, mildly bewildered at what just transpired. "Well, that happened. Guess I should get ready." He quickly set about his room, grabbing the essentials of his keys and wallet. He also threw on his leather bomber jacket, city nights could get cold. He also rummaged around to find a pair of faded black gloves, to properly hide his command seals.

" _Rider, can you hear me?"_ A few moments passed before the response came, _"I hear you Master, do you find yourself cold without my presence?"_ Alex rolled his eyes, hoping Rider couldn't see that. He was still getting used to this whole telepathy thing. _"Rider, I'll be going into the city for a few hours. Can you follow us while keeping out of sight?"_ _"I can do this. Should I inform you if I detect any Servants?"_ _"Absolutely, my thanks Rider. Keep me informed."_

Within a few moments, Mina stepped out of the building and came to join him. Alex couldn't help but notice that she was dressed quite nicely. She had ditched her jeans and somewhat faded sweatshirt for a pair of dark leggings underneath a skirt of deep blue that rested just above her knees. In place of her school T-shirt there was a clean white blouse, which she was in the process of covering with a button-up jacket. The jacket itself was rather long to Alex, its light gray cloth falling to below her waist. She had pulled her hair back into a ponytail, and instead of her school loafers she had put on a pair of low-heeled black shoes. "You look great Mina."

It was the best he could do in his circumstance, because she did look rather stunning. "Is this what you call casual?" He did a quick comparison between the two of them and realized that he was nowhere near as dressed up as she was. "Are you trying to make me look bad? I feel kinda shabby standing near you like this." He felt sorely underdressed, his jeans were faded in places, his sneakers were nowhere near clean and the leather on his jacket could definitely be cleaner. She simply flashed a devilish smile in his direction, "This is casual. I just have a different definition than you. Let's get going, we'll miss the bus." She slung her purse over her shoulder and started walking towards the entrance of the school. Alex had no choice but to follow in her wake.

Every weekend, a local bus service passes by the school and brings students into the city or the surrounding area. As far as the company knew, they were just another college, which was just fine by the Mage's Association. The drive into the city was rather smooth, the gleaming neon lights of the city soon rose to greet those that decided to take some much needed R&R. The two of them were among a dozen other students that joined them on the bus, as well as other civilians that stepped on during the route. They all arrived within the city, emerging into the busy crowd of downtown Seoul.

They had emerged in the district known as Myeong-dong, a popular district filled with shops and restaurants. Small shops mingled with large skyscrapers, and looming in the distance was the impressive Gothic-style cathedral bearing the same name as the district. Alex suddenly remembered that he didn't get to Mass last week. He had little time to dwell on it, as Mina tugged on his arm, pulling him into the crowd. "Don't just stand there, I know a great place to get the best dumplings! It's not too far from here!" She beamed at him as she pulled him along. Her smile was infectious, Alex almost forgot the reason he came to the city. Almost.

The next few hours were a blur for Alex, as the two of them meandered all across Myeong-dong. They spent nearly an hour at a restaurant called Kyoja, per Mina's recommendation. Alex had to agree with her, they served some excellent dumplings. The next few hours passed like a blur; weaving through crowds, window shopping, and occasionally entering the shops. He was most interested in the electronic shops as there was always something new on the market. But he needed to move soon, before Mina got tired and asked to head back. He reached out with his mind to Rider, _"Rider, are you still there?"_ It was a solid minute before the reply came.

" _I am here Master. So this is the modern world? Truly fascinating, I would like to spend some time here in the future, so I might understand my new domain."_ Alex furrowed his brow, Rider sounded distracted, which was not what he needed. He reached out again, keeping an eye on Mina who was currently fawning over a dress in a store window. _"Focus Rider, there's something I need to check out. Just stay alert."_

He then turned to Mina, "Hey, mind if we take a walk for a bit? I'm feeling a bit claustrophobic from all the crowds." She tore her gaze from the black dining dress and turned towards him, "Sure. We just can't go too far. The buses back to the school won't go all night." Alex nodded in agreement, "We won't be gone long. Let's just enjoy the night." She smiled and said nothing more as she sidled up beside him.

Alex took the lead, beginning the slow walk into Hoehyeon-dong, the next neighborhood over. It felt more residential compared to Myeong-dong's entertainment crowd, though they were definitely still within the urban limits of the city. The pair talked about small things, how classes were going, friend drama and the like. Neither spoke about what had transpired the night before. The night was wearing on, Alex checked his watch, it read 10:30 pm. " _We can't stay out much longer, but it should be just ahead if I did my research right_." After a few more minutes of walking, he saw what he was looking for. Mina yawned quietly, "Hey Alex, why did you bring us to a construction site?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Alex glanced around at his surroundings, the street they were on was currently devoid of life. The neighborhood appeared quiet, with no buildings showing signs of habitation, or at least nobody had their lights on. The only sources of lights were the streetlamps that cast a dusky orange glow over the scene. Alex only vaguely listened to Mina's question as he stared at the complex in front of him.

The building was barely a skeleton, yet it was still impressive to see up close. At least three stories worth of steel had already been laid, with the promise of more to come. The yard around the skeleton was filled with construction equipment, ranging from stacks of plywood and steel rebar to power tools and even a backhoe all sat, awaiting use by their owners. The large sign to the right of the site advertised a new set of apartments to be ready by summer. Alex was surprised to see that very little seemed to be wrong about this site, despite the fact that a major fire was reported here just a few days ago. He decided he needed to investigate further.

Ignoring Mina's muttered protests, he ducked underneath the police tape that blocked off the site and entered the zone proper. He pulled out his phone and activated his flashlight app, illuminating the immediate area in a bright light. He cast his gaze around as he wove between the thick steel pylons and half-constructed walls. Though he was unsure of what he was looking for, he was confident that he would know when he found it, whatever _it_ was.

Mina's voice called out to him from her position on the sidewalk, "Alex what are you doing in there? That's technically trespassing…We should head home." She sounded mildly exasperated, but there was a tinge of worry in her voice. Alex called back without turning around, "Just another minute then we'll go." He was nearly to the back of the zone, he could clearly see the wire fence that ran the boundary of the site. He was ready to turn back when his phone light caught a glimpse of metal. Curious, he held his phone higher to cast a wider light and revealed what was hiding in the shadows.

Piled in the back left corner of the site lay a pile of twisted metal beams, Alex moved closer to inspect them and was stunned at the damage. Some of the thick steel had been warped and twisted into completely unusable shapes. Others appeared as though they were sheared in half, though not by any normal tool. The edges were too clean, and none of the cuts were perfectly straight. All of them showed some kind of denting or scoring, as though they had been raked by bullets. This was what Alex was looking for, he reached one conclusion, a Servant did this.

He got what he needed to know, it was time for them to leave. He stood up and attempted to connect with Rider. _"Rider. I think I found evidence of a Servant, I'm headed back now. Are you nearby?"_ There was no immediate answer. Alex shrugged and turned back towards Mina calling out to her again, "Sorry about this, I –" The words died in his mouth as soon as he turned around. There were dozens of figures that were emerging from the shadows, ambling towards the construction site from across the street. Mina was starting to back into the site, setting herself into a defensive posture.

She yelled back over her shoulder at him, "Damnit Alex, didn't you hear me? We need to get out of here now!" Genuine panic filled her voice as the humanoid shapes began to close on her position. Alex tried to make out what they were, but it was too difficult in the gloom of night. He broke into a jog, doing his best to get back to Mina as quickly as he could.

"What are they Mina? I can't see from here!" He forced down a wave of fear that tried to overcome his senses, this was no time to panic! He was halfway back when the reply came, "Armored skeletons! A ton of them!"

A thousand thoughts raced through his head, _"Skeletons? Here? That's really bad, is there a necromancer in the city?"_ He shook his head in an attempt to clear his mind, he had to focus on escaping. He once again yelled out for Mina, "Get back here! We can't get separated!" She didn't respond, but she nevertheless turned and dashed into the site. The two met and caught their breath behind separate steel supports. Alex could now hear the clanking of armor and the rattle of bones, and in the quiet suburban neighborhood, the sound was deafening.

Alex once more reached out with his mind for Rider and urgently called for him, _"Rider! I'm in trouble, there's a veritable army of undead here! I need backup! Please come quickly!"_ Once again, there was no immediate response from Rider. The fact that Rider had ignored him twice caused panic to once again well in the back of his throat. Unless he checked to see if his Seals were still there, he had no way of telling if Rider was alive or not.

He leaned out from behind his cover to get a better look at the situation. The first thing he noticed were at least three ranks of undead, all of them appearing to be armed and armored. The weapons themselves appeared archaic, each individual seemed to be armed with a spear and a strange oblong shield. Swords hung from every belt, and many wore a headdress which he was unfamiliar with. Before he could examine any further, he heard the unmistakable noise of arrows being loosed from a bow.

From out of the shadows, a dozen or so arrows leapt towards his position threatening to end his fight before it had even begun. His body froze with fear, his mind screamed at him to move but the limbs refused to obey. But the arrows never made it to their destination. A strong gust of wind blasted from Alex's right and scattered the arrows in random directions. He pulled himself back behind cover and turned to his savior, "Thanks Mina, I owe you one."

Mina gave him a cold look, "You can thank me later. I want to know why a legion of the undead is here in Hoehyeon-dong! Also, how do we get out of here!?" She was clearly irritated, but then again it would be strange if she wasn't. Alex didn't retort, her mood was understandable. The sounds of the undead were getting closer, they didn't have much time.

"I want to know that too Mina, but that can come later! We only have one option, we have to fight our way out. Remember what we learned about summoned undead? They aren't coordinated, they're slow and easy to fight. We just can't let them swarm us. If only we had weapons…" At this Mina shot back, "You idiot, you _ARE_ a weapon! Light those fuckers up!"

"Oh, good point." Alex felt his circuits swell with mana as sparks began to fly between his fingertips. "Time to put on a show!" He spun around the pillar of steel and leveled his hands at the approaching horde. Within the construction yard, he estimated there were at least forty of the armored skeletons. Twelve of them were within immediate blasting range of fifteen feet, all of them had spears leveled at the pair. " _Fulmen!_ " The sparks coalesced into individual bolts of white-hot lightning, as six bolts slammed into their own targets. Direct hits! All six exploded into bits of bone and armor, collapsing into piles on the ground.

He spun back into cover, the fingertips of his gloves now charred and smoking. He flashed a smile at Mina, "Got six! They go down easy!" It was hard to keep the enthusiasm out of his voice and he felt a rising heat in his chest. _"So this is called the thrill of battle? I like it!"_ Perhaps they could hold out until Rider arrived.

"Mina! Keep those arrows off of us! I'll clear them out when they get close!" For a moment, their eyes met as another round of arrows impacted around them. She nodded, "Don't get cocky Alex." He simply grinned, "Why would I ever do that? This'll make a great story!"

So it was that the pair held their ground against the advancing horde. Mina quickly learned the pattern of volleys, blasting any of the arrows out of the way and sending gusts to buffet the skeletons when they got too close. Alex, for his part, was good on his word. After a few moment of furious casting, nearly twenty smoldering piles of charred bone lay scattered across the yard. He spotted less than a dozen skeletons left in the yard. The thrill of battle continued to rise in his chest and for a moment he thought, " _Maybe we don't need Rider after all._ " That's when he spotted movement out of the corner of his eye.

He turned to his left to assess the new threat, but he was too slow. His lips formed to yell a warning, then an arrow sprouted from his left shoulder. His yell turned into a strangled gasp as the pain resonated throughout his upper body. He heard Mina cry out in pain from behind him; he spun around to see a small group of the skeletons closing in on her. He had turned just in time to see one of them pull its spear from her side, the blade slick with her blood. They had been flanked.

With a yell of rage and defiance, he summoned two balls of convulsing electricity, one in each hand. "Mina! Get down!" Without another word, he sent each ball hurtling towards the groups that had snuck around either side of them. The resulting explosions reduced the offenders to ash. He staggered over to Mina, who had dropped to one knee to avoid the blast. Her hand covered the wound in her abdomen, as he got closer he could see her blood slowly oozing from the gash. He dropped down next to her, fighting down the rage that burned within him at seeing her injured. The pain in his shoulder was dull, he could barely feel the arrow which was still embedded there.

"Here, let me see that, I can heal it." He did his best to keep his voice calming, though it was admittedly hard for him to do. Mina was breathing in sharp intakes, no doubt from the pain that came with being stabbed. As he gently moved her hand away, he got a better look, though the low light of the battleground made it much harder for him to see the full scope of the damage. Despite this, he assessed that the wound was fairly shallow. While excessively painful, the spear had missed the vital organs. Right now, her biggest danger was from going into shock.

He kept one hand on the wound and squeezed her hand with the other while murmuring the correct incantation. A dull green glow emanated from his hand and the wound slowly began to close. While casting the spell, he kept nervously glancing around, trying to spot any more skeletons that were trying to encircle them. " _Damnit Alex! You damn fool! Why didn't you check your flanks? Now look what happened!_ "

Mina's breathing was evening out, a good sign that the magic was working. She turned her head to look up at him and offered a pained smile. Alex whispered to her, his voice thick with anger and shame. "I'm sorry Mina, I should've paid more attention…this is all my fault. I got you into this mess. I wouldn't blame you if you hated me for this."

She slowly shook her head, cutting off any further attempts for him to apologize. Her voice, though strong, could not hide the pain she was clearly in. "It's alright Alex, don't blame yourself for all of this. So long as you didn't plan for this to happen, there was nothing you could do. However," she glanced down at her bloodied and torn clothes, "you do owe me a new dress for this."

Alex couldn't help but chuckle at this, "Deal." Mina slowly stood, leaning slightly on Alex as she regained her balance. "Alex," she breathed, "you're wounded too. Shouldn't you take care of that?" " _Oh, right. Arrow in the shoulder_ " He nodded and with one fluid motion, grabbed the arrow near the base of the head and yanked straight outwards. The arrow came free cleanly, Alex was thankful that it was not barbed. A fresh trickle of blood flowed down his arm as he stifled a scream with his other hand. Alex grimaced and threw the bloodied arrow to the side, "Well, that sucked. How did that happen? I thought undead didn't understand tactics."

She shook her head, "I have no idea. But that group that got me approached in shield wall. These undead not only understand tactics, but also formations. Whatever these things are, they aren't your average zombies."

"You're right," Alex had to agree with her, "we can't keep this up all night. But we took out a fair amount of them. Maybe we can break through now. It's gotten rather quiet." The two of them peered around the pillar, hoping to see a mostly empty yard. But this was not to be the case.

What greeted them were dozens of fresh skeletons, arraying themselves in rows three bodies deep and fourteen wide. Alex's breath caught in his throat as he saw the assembling formation, he surveyed the ongoing shuffling of bodies. It appeared that there were enough skeletons to create three of these deep formations. Too many to fight. The pair pulled back behind the pillar and tried their best to breath normally. Alex glanced down at Mina, he could tell by the look on her face that her mind was racing to find a solution. Yet he was surprised at how calm he was, for he had already come up with the only solution.

"Mina, we're advancing." He spoke quietly and evenly, and in return Mina stared at him like he had lost all sanity. "You want to attack, Alex? That's suicide!" He nodded, "Yeah, it probably is. However, they won't expect it, plus they aren't formed properly yet. If we can break through now before they're ready, we have a chance. Do you remember that idea we had discussed at lunch last week?"

Even in the low light, Alex could tell that she had gotten paler at this question. She shook her head in disbelief, "No…that's actually insane. We can't possibly pull it off." He turned fully towards her and looked her directly in the eyes, "Then I suppose you want to die here then? I have no intention of doing so, but I can't do it alone. I need you, Mina."

She sighed in exasperation, "Damnit Alex, no I don't want to die. But I this plan fails, those skeletons will be the least of your problems. Got it?" A smile of relief spread across his face, "Thank you Mina. Quick, find something to swing. I think I saw some loose metal around here." While he did not doubt the sincerity of her threat, if his plan worked he wouldn't have to worry about it. That was good motivation to succeed, or so he thought at least. He sent one last message to Rider, " _Rider. We're surrounded and in trouble. I'm about to do something really stupid and could probably die. I order you, as your Master, rescue us!"_ Alex put as much conviction into the last phrase as he could, but it was all he could do.

Mina returned from her brief search with two steel pipes, she handed the shorter and thicker one to him, keeping the one that was longer and thinner for herself. Alex tossed his between his hands gauging his ability to use it, "Well, its unbalanced and unwieldy. But it'll do. Ready?" Mina spun hers a few times, closed her eyes and breathed once. When they opened again, her eyes were no longer those of a frantic woman, they belonged to a calm and collected warrior. "I'm ready."

" _So this is what it means to have stillness of mind. I could use that._ " Alex marveled at her ability to remain calm, " _Hopefully all of her training will be put to good use here._ " He held his own pipe in his right hand and kept his left arm at ninety-degrees across his face. "The second we get out there, blast a hole. Don't look back, keep going until you hit the road. Save as much mana as you can."

She offered him a slight nod and stepped back from the pillar, cocking the pipe behind her back and lowering her body, prepping for the charge. His muscles tightened in anticipation, adrenaline surged through his body as he geared up for the fight. He muttered a quick prayer under his breath, "O Lord, watch over your foolish servants. Keep us safe from harm and guide our bodies to safety. Amen."

It was now or never. He took one last look at Mina, she was ready and waiting for the signal. One. Two. Three. Now!

" **GO**!"

At his shout, they tore from behind their cover and sprinted full force at the amassing horde. There was only about thirty feet between them and the first rank of skeletons, as they closed the distance Alex charged a spell, watching as sparks began to dance on his left hand. Just as he was about to release, he hear Mina cry out from his right, "Scatter to the winds you discount Halloween decorations!" The five bodies directly in front of him were launched airborne, causing them to crash into other skeletons that were just now beginning to turn their attention towards the pair. Alex pushed into the gap that she just created, lashing out with an arc of burning plasma that streamed from his left hand. At the same time he brought his improvised sword to bear, caving in the skull of the nearest skeleton. The entire formation concaved and recoiled from their onslaught, in no time he was through the first line.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Mina keeping pace, spinning her pole in a confusing series of strikes that reduced two of the enemy to fragments. " _So far so good._ " Alex yelled out to her, "Push forward! Keep them reeling!" Almost immediately the second line was upon them, and it looked like the shock of their sudden assault had no impact here. In the moments before Alex impacted, the entire line, which at this point was only ten wide and two deep, advanced to meet them. Alex and Mina were barely five feet apart, but in that instant Alex had never felt so isolated. A bristling row of spears thrust forward in perfect unison, hoping to skewer him in one go. In that moment, something clicked inside his mind.

He roared a defiant battle cry as mana and adrenaline surged through his body. The first spear came at his head, which he dodged with a snap turn of the neck. Two simultaneously came for his chest; he spun to the right and swung his weapon at the perfect height. The steel pipe connected with the hafts of the spears, just below the heads, and shattered the wood. Before the skeleton that went for his head could reset for the next attack, Alex reached up and grabbed onto the spear. He yanked hard, pulling the skeleton off balance. Using the momentum from his first strike, he swung up at an angle, catching the skeleton in the neck above its armor. In one powerful blow he decapitated the defender, causing the body to shudder and drop to the ground.

There was no time to savor the victory. With their spears now useless, the skeletons dropped them and unsheathed swords of gleaming bronze. They were faster than he expected, showing almost human levels of fluidity and reaction speed. Before he could recover fully, they were upon him. Alex immediately wished he had a shield like they did. One blow swung from his right at his next. The second came at his midsection from the left. With few options, Alex parried the first attack with his pipe. The ringing of metal on metal echoed throughout the yard, as he registered more of this coming from where Mina was. But he had no way to help. At the same time as he parried, he stepped forward into the second attack, pressing his shoulder up to the shield of the attacker. This had the benefit of protecting his vital organs, but the skeleton shifted with his movements, as though it had predicted this.

He was surprised to feel the bite of a sword cutting into his lower left back. It felt shallow, despite being excessively painful. With another yell of anger, he pushed both of the skeletons away, giving him a moment of respite. He quickly cast his gaze about; the first rank had nearly recovered and was turning about, threatening to surround them. The third rank just beyond was only starting to coalesce, but he could already see archers nocking arrows. Mina was fighting off four just to his right, defending herself as best as she could. "Don't get bogged down! LET'S MOVE!" Bringing both hands together, he created a large ball of churning lightning and aimed it in Mina's direction. "Turn them to dust! _Chain Lightning_!"

The resulting bolt bounced between all of the nearby skeletons, stunning several of them as their bodies shook and convulsed. Others were not so fortunate and exploded into shards of bone and armor. Mina glanced in his direction, "Thanks! Nearly there!" Sweat poured down Alex's face from the stress of casting the spell, but it had worked. One rank to go.

While there were only a few of the melee skeletons in their way, there were eight that bore deadly recurve bows. The pair ran side-by-side at the group, only twenty feet separated them and freedom.

Fifteen feet. The archers took aim, they were nearly point-blank with Alex and Mina.

Ten feet. The bowstrings went taut. Alex had no plan. No way out.

Five feet. The bowstrings twanged as the arrows were loosed. Alex closed his eyes and hoped they would miss.

No impact. Alex pulled up short and opened his eyes, he had no idea as to what just happened. Apparently, neither did the skeleton archers. Alex never expected to see undead that could be surprised, but these clearly looked surprised. Well, as surprised as a skeleton that can't physically show emotion could convey the state of surprise. While he was glancing around dumbstruck, Mina had already pressed forward. Within thirty seconds, she had dispatched the entire group of archers, and scattered the rest. They were free.

Alex quickly jogged up to her, "Did you do that? With the arrows?" He could see up close that she had taken a couple of hits as well, there was a new cut on her right shoulder and she was standing unevenly, favoring her right leg. She nodded, grimacing with pain, "Yeah, you owe me by the way."

Alex was slightly confused, as he did not hear Mina recite any sort of incantation, nor did he see her draw any runes. Not that she used runes, which was more of his wheelhouse. But he wasn't going to pry, not now. "Thanks then, I'm starting to owe you a lot aren't it?" She smiled slightly, "Yeah, we can tally all of this later. We aren't out of the woods yet."

Alex turned to look back into the yard; there was a clear path of destruction through the ranks of the undead, yet there were still plenty of angry skeletons that were reforming and beginning to move in their direction. They quickly exited the site proper and found themselves back on the main road. Alex was surprised that nobody on the street was awake, the sounds of combat from the fight should have echoed throughout the neighborhood. At least they wouldn't have to worry about civilians getting caught in the crossfire.

They barely had time to catch their breath before Mina pointed to their right, "Look! More of them!" She was right, turning the corner were row after row of armored undead slowly and methodically approaching their position. Alex turned to the left, the road was clear for now. They could escape, he was sure that they had enough energy to outrun the horde. But that would leave the undead unattended in a residential area. Alex had seen enough of The Walking Dead to know where this situation could end up. He put a hand on Mina's shoulder, "We stop them here. Are you with me?"

With a heavy sigh, Mina nodded in agreement "I'll begin then. Keep me covered until I'm ready alright?" She stepped forward, placing herself so she had a clear line of sight between the two approaching formations. Dropping her steel pole on the pavement by her feet, she clasped her hands before her, as though she was praying. With head bowed and eyes closed, she began to concentrate on the spell.

Alex moved to block her from the formation in the construction yard, interposing his body between her and them. The steel pipe wavered in his hands as his eyes darted back and forth from his front to his left, trying to approximate distances. He estimated that at the pace the two groups were approaching, they had less than a minute before impact. Alex prayed that this was enough time.

The wind began to whistle slightly and loose pieces of trash and dust began to swirl slowly around the two. The breeze began to pick up speed, forming a perimeter around them. It wasn't strong enough to do any damage, but Alex guessed that it would be enough to scatter the odd arrow. He glanced back at Mina; she was sweating profusely with the strain that the spell was putting on her. Both of her arms glowed a brilliant blue as she poured all of her mana into her incantation. Alex glanced around again, thirty seconds, at best.

Mina's voice reached his ears over the whistling wind, the strain evident in her halting words, "Alex…ready…your turn…quickly." The pipe that he held in his hand dropped to the ground with a clang as he stepped behind her and put their backs together. He whispered some final encouragement to her, "I'm here Mina, hold it back as long as you can. We have one shot at this." He stretched his arms outwards, with both palms facing upwards towards the nighttime sky. As he drew upon his depleted store of mana, the familiar warmth flooded his chest and arms. There was no proper arcane ritual for this spell, as he and Mina made this up from scratch. It was only through pure concentration and willpower that this spell could be accomplished. His fingertips tingled as more energy coalesced. The air around him crackled with ozone as he charged himself. Large sparks coursed along the lengths of his arms and fought for release, but Alex forced himself to remain in control.

Twenty seconds. The pressure built within his body as two large orbs of raw electricity formed in his palms. Sweat began to pour down his face and his heartbeat accelerated. " _Not yet…closer._ "

Fifteen seconds. He felt his eardrums pop as the air pressure around them dropped considerably. The wind began to pick up speed, turning into a blustering gale that encircled them. He could tell that Mina was close to losing control, even without seeing her, he knew the stress that this was putting on her body was immense. The skeletons were still approaching, it was almost time.

Ten seconds. His breathing was becoming labored, his vision beginning to lose focus. He felt his heart pounding in his chest, threatening to burst from his ribcage. The amount of mana that he was forcing through his body was overwhelming his circuits. If he didn't release it soon, there was a good chance the spell would backfire. Such an occurrence would kill him, without a doubt.

Five seconds. The first rank of the skeletons were nearly upon them, he could see them clearly through the swirling dust on either side of him. Mina's voice came to him, though she sounded weak and far away. "Alex…I can't…hold…anymore." It sounded as though she was gasping for air, like she could not breathe.

"Now!"

At his shout they cried out as one, releasing the spell with as much power as they could muster. " _LIGHTNING STORM!"_

Lightning storm. A concoction of Alex's imagination, one that combined their magic into a singularity. Each added to the overall whole, creating one powerful magical event. Alex never thought they would get the chance to try it for real.

The gale that had circled them suddenly roared as Mina released her magic. In mere seconds, what was once a stiff breeze morphed into a whirling cyclone. The wind darkened and tore into the skeletal warriors, lifting them off their feet and spinning them about like rag dolls. As Alex released his magic, a torrent of lighting raced amongst the dark winds of the cyclone, striking indiscriminately as it bounced from one skeleton to the next. The bolts crackled and clashed with each other, creating a strobe effect within the eye of the storm. Alex wondered in the back of his mind if this was what it was like inside a thunderhead. Between the flashes of light and the clap of pseudo-thunder, dozens of undead were reduced to dust or picked up and tossed out of sight. He estimated that the column of wind was nearly forty feet high.

Suddenly, the wind faltered and began to lose speed. The lightning that sprang from Alex's palms likewise began to lose its punch. He recognized this as sign that they were running out of mana. It was time to drop the spell. "Let go, Mina. Drop the spell!" Alex used as much strength as he could to yell over the roaring winds, for a moment he was worried that she did not hear him, even though they were merely inches away.

A few seconds after he shouted, the winds stopped completely. He shut off his own circuits, and the bolts dissipated into the air around them. No less than thirty bodies fell from the sky, only to shatter on the road and sidewalk. An intense wave of exhaustion overcame Alex, forcing him to drop to one knee as he struggled to regulate his breathing. His hands shook violently from the strain of casting such an intense amount of lightning, and he was very sure that every strand of hair on his body was standing on end. But it looked as though their plan worked, he saw no more moving undead in their vicinity. As he was turning about to congratulate Mina, he was just in time to see her crumple towards the ground.

Her knees gave out, her body toppling forwards as she went limp. Alex lunged to catch her, pulling her back into him just before her head hit the ground. He found it too strenuous to hold her, so he slowly sank down and leaned up against the lip of the sidewalk. Leaning her body up against his, he nervously examined her. As he did so, he muttered aloud to himself, "Pale and clammy skin, quivering hands, shallow breathing…her pulse is weak but steady. She's unconscious, but alive." She had all the signs of mana exhaustion, indicating that she overdrew her circuits which caused her body to shut down. While preventing any further damage to her circuits, she was still at risk from physical injury.

He placed her head on his chest and painfully removed his jacket, which was sporting several gashes and bloodstains, and threw it over her. "Well, we can rest for a minute Mina. I think we earned that much." Though he knew she could not hear him, it helped him keep his focus. With the way his vision was swimming, he wasn't too far away from passing out as well. "I guess I need to think of a way to explain this whole mess. I didn't want this, I just let my curiosity get the better of me. Now look where I am. I expect you'll yell at me once you wake up, and I'm okay with that. I have some words for Rider anyways, not that you know who he is, it's better if you don't. But we got through this, and we can go home once you're ready."

The night was once again calm, so calm in fact, that he could not even hear the bustle of the city, despite how close they were. He could feel himself slipping into unconsciousness; as he fought to keep himself cogent, he felt a vibration in the ground.

He blearily cast his gaze around, wondering where it originated from. The vibration grew more and more defined, as he realized with a sudden horror that the vibration had a pattern to it. Deep and rhythmic, like a drumbeat.

No, like footsteps.

Alex looked to his left. Cresting the ridge of the hill, which sloped downwards towards more of the development, came Alex's worst nightmare. Row upon row upon row of armored skeletons, all of them brandishing spears and shield, marched rhythmically into view. At their head, was a terrifying visage of a man.

The man towered over all of the soldiers, for that is what they were. Alex estimated that he was anywhere between ten to twelve feet tall. His body was heavily muscled under skin as black as ichor. Despite the darkness of his skin, his body gleamed with a beautiful latticework of tattoos that appeared to be made of pure gold. Golden armor covered his waist and legs, leaving his entire torso completely bare. In his hands, he carried two massive axes that shone gold and emerald. Alex figured that each of the axes were as long as he was tall, and even in the low light they appeared to be very deadly. He felt the magical energy radiating from the entity, the aura surrounding this man was so powerful that the streetlamps were flickering.

"A Servant," Alex breathed, "there's no doubt about it. It must be him that is summoning all of these undead." A chuckle escaped from his lips as he bitterly realized the futility of their combined efforts. "We weren't fighting the army at all…that was just the vanguard. We never stood a chance."

The army had halted, but the Servant was still approaching. His heavy footsteps sent shockwaves through Alex's body as it got closer and closer. He managed to shakily raise an arm towards the lumbering Servant. He willed his body to blast the Servant to smithereens, but all he managed was a few sparks. "Heh, looks like I'm out of juice. I probably couldn't even turn on a lightbulb in this state." He almost had to laugh at his predicament, Rider certainly would.

Rider…

"Alright Rider, I'm done playing games. I need you here." He spoke aloud, his gaze remained fixated on the figure in front of him. The Servant was nearly upon him now, and he could see that its eyes seemed to glow with a fiery golden light. What was curious was the "third eye" set into its forehead. Alex wondered which class this Servant belonged to, though he was unsure if he was going to live long enough to find out.

The Servant was only a few feet away now forcing Alex to crane his neck up to look him in the eye. For a moment, they stared at each other. Alex held Mina close, trying to make her as small of a target as possible. " _Not that it'll do any good,_ " he took a good look at the axes, " _those things could cut us in half in a single blow._ "

Alex felt the Servant's gaze move from his eyes to his hands, he quickly checked to see what the Servant could possibly be looking for. That's when he realized that his right glove had been severely damaged. His Command Seals were visible. A broad grin spread across the Servant's face, and he howled in triumph. "AUUOOOH!"

The deafening howl was followed by a collective roar from the skeletal army nearby, adding their undead voices to their leader's call. Alex barely covered his ears in a futile attempt to block out the dreadful yells. The Servant lifted one of his massive axes. The target of his strike was all too clear.

There was nowhere to run and nowhere to hide. He could barely get himself to stand, let alone carry Mina. All Alex could do was sit in stunned horror, as the embodiment of death stood before him.

The axe was at its zenith, lifted high above the Servant to the exuberant yells of the undead. Alex took one last glance at Mina, he was glad that she was unconscious, that way she wouldn't have to see what came next. "I'm sorry Mina," he whispered, "looks like I won't be getting you that dress."

He heard the whistle of the axe as it began its descent down.

Alex closed his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

But the death blow never came. Alex slowly opened his eyes, wholly believing that he would never get to open them again. The axe that was intended for him had halted barely half a foot above his head. His breath caught in his throat and he suddenly found it very hard to breathe at all. The eyes of the giant Servant were no longer focused on Alex, it appeared to be distracted by something. The giant slowly pulled the weapon back and turned to its right, casting its gaze over the massed undead army.

Alex slowly regained his composure, still keeping a tight grip on Mina as though she could float away at any moment. He struggled to locate the source of the giant's attention as he could not see through the teeming mass of skeletons from his sitting position. However, he did hear something unusual. Over the clattering and clanking of the army, a low mechanical whine cut through the noise. Alex tried to place the sound in his memory; as the sound grew closer he recognized the distinctive whine of an engine combined with the sound of tires whirling over pavement. "A motorcycle? Here?"

There was no mistaking it, a motorcycle was definitely approaching at an obscenely rapid pace. A moment of horror gripped Alex, " _If a civilian gets caught by that army, they might as well become a part of it! Damnit, if only I could move!"_ Unfortunately, sheer willpower alone was not going to galvanize his exhausted person. He could only hope that whoever was riding the motorcycle would see the danger and turn around before they were caught. All he could do was sit helplessly as the giant Servant lifted both axes before him and made a parting gesture with them. To Alex's surprise, the entire army seamlessly stepped to either side of the roadway creating a passage. The roar of the engine drowned out the noises of the army as Alex got his first look at the cycle and its rider.

Bike and rider passed through the chattering undead without incident, Alex was surprised to see even the giant take a few steps away from where he was sitting, as though giving the cycle room to maneuver. Within moments, the bike screeched to a halt between Alex and the Servant. The figure mounted on the bike was clad in fashionable dark leather riding pants; heavy boots protected his feet as the figure shut off his machine, kicked the kickstand down and swung off the bike. Over his shoulders was a black leather biker jacket and a helmet with a tinted visor which prevented Alex from seeing who it was. However, he had a good idea. The figure removed his helmet, revealing a mop of perfect black hair which tumbled down to rest above eyes that gleamed with golden irises. A wave of relief washed over Alex before turning to one of irritation, "Rider. You're late."

Rider stood facing the giant Servant, so most of his person faced away from Alex. Even so, he could see corner of Rider's confident smile and the superior look in his eyes. When he spoke, it was not at Alex, more of in his general direction. Clearly, ensuring that his Master was alright was not a high priority.

"A king arrives when he desires to, therefore the concept of lateness does not apply to me. As you can see, you survived perfectly well even without being emboldened by my light." Rider's attention remained focused on the giant in front of him. Alex was amazed that he showed no inclination towards fear or apprehension. Despite being dwarfed in size and stature, Rider held is ground and maintained his calm and collected composure.

A deep guttural growl seeped from within the giant's chest as it tightened its grip on the massive axes. The skeletal army chattered louder and began to form solid ranks of bone and metal. Rider shook his head in disapproval, "Now then, surely the formalities must be observed as this is the first meeting between Servants. Is that not correct, Berserker?"

All of Alex's suspicions were confirmed right then, "Berserker, one of the seven classes of Servants," he whispered under his breath, "he seems powerful, especially with that army at his back. I wonder who he is." Rider was continuing to speak as if this situation was the most normal and average of days.

"I shall make this simple, Berserker. Prostrate yourself before me and proclaim yourself as my subordinate. Do so and I shall show mercy." If skeletons could look insulted, Alex witnessed the closest thing to just that. Berserker snarled in response, Alex didn't need a translator to understand what he just said. As his gaze returned to Rider, he expected him to be disappointed that the demand was not well received. Rather than showing disappointment, Rider seemed to be pleased at Berserker's resistance.

"I should have expected such, therefore I must force you to bow before me!" With this final phrase, Rider's body was bathed in a bright glow that forced Alex to shut his eyes. When he reopened them, Rider was once again wearing his white cloak and golden half-armor. In his right hand he held his crooked staff, the royal symbol of power and authority. Alex suddenly felt very small before these two Servants. Despite one of them belonging to him, he became very aware of how inadequate his own power was compared to the two titans in front of him.

"Rider, please be careful. Don't go wild here, you could cause some serious damage." Alex wasn't really sure of how strong Rider was, or even how he fought. But if his boasting had any sort of merit, Rider might hurt something he didn't intend to. Rider brushed the comment aside with a wave of his hand, "Worry not, for you are in my care. Bask in my splendor and rest assured, I shall banish this mad warrior from my domain!"

At the insinuation of Berserker being mad, the front ranks of the skeleton army surged forward, intending to skewer Rider in one go. Berserker did nothing with the exception of entering a guarding stance, axes raised and ready. Rider scoffed at the seething mass of undead warriors, "That's enough from the peasantry. Begone from this field!" With his left hand, he made a sweeping gesture towards the horde. A torrent of fire burned through the ranks, reducing dozens of the skeletons to ashes. Yet still they pressed forward.

"So persistent," Rider chided and shook his head with disappointment, "yet so futile." Again with his left hand, he snapped his fingers with a slightly bored expression on his face. Alex looked on in muted awe as several radiant glyphs appeared in the air above the approaching group of undead. A three-tiered cylinder of runic energy formed suspended in the air, shining like a bright star over the battlefield. The next second, a column of light impacted the ground and detonated. Alex did his best to cover Mina as the shockwave rolled over them bringing with it a cloud of dust and debris that choked the air around them.

 _"So this is the power of a Servant?"_ As the smoke began to clear, Alex could see Rider standing in the same confident pose, he seemed completely unfazed by the explosion that centered only meters away. When the dust finally settled, Rider and Berserker were the only ones left standing. The entire horde had been reduced to cinders with a single blast. _"That was so effortless for him, like he wasn't even trying!"_ Alex was astonished at the ease by which Rider caused so much destruction. A worrisome thought wormed its way into his mind, _"If this is him being lazy, what happens when he gets serious?"_

Mina suddenly stirred in his arms, her eyes beginning to flutter as she began to come to consciousness. A bolt of panic struck Alex, if she witnessed any more of the ongoing struggle, things would be very difficult to explain. "Rider, we need to go. Please, before any more damage gets done to either of us." Alex hated having to plead with people, but he figured that with such a Servant as Rider, it couldn't hurt to appeal to his kingly side. Rider turned his attention fully on Alex and gave him a hard look. After a moment, his gaze softened as he appeared to realize the extent of his Master's injuries. He sighed heavily before turning back to Berserker, "Well what say you, Berserker? It would appear that my Master requires some tending, so I shall let you go for now."

Berserker had been standing by in a surprisingly calm manner as he watched his army get annihilated. With having the title of a berserker and all, Alex fully expected him to go on a rampage after witnessing such firepower. But this was not the case. For a few moments, Berserker locked eyes with Rider and a heavy silence fell between them. It was Berserker that broke the gaze, and the big Servant gave a singular nod. The giant beat his massive chest twice with an oversized fist, then faded into a blue mist and disappeared. Alex was left alone with Mina and Rider on the empty street, where there was now a sizeable crater where the army once stood. Alex felt the tension that was building within his body suddenly leave him as his limbs went limp. Exhaustion once again threatened to overtake him as Mina stirred more obviously, she was close to waking up. Alex was so focused on staying awake that he almost failed to notice that Rider had already approached him. He glanced upwards through bleary eyes and managed a weak smile. "So Rider, what's with the new bike?"

Rider returned the glance with one of mild displeasure, "That's all you have to say for yourself? If I had known that you were intending to undertake such a foolish endeavor I would have confronted you. Putting yourself at risk is one thing, but to endanger your woman as well is a terrible act." His harsh words shocked Alex into silence, he struggled to find the right words as anger began to rise within his chest. "What the hell Rider? I never intended to get into a full-scale fight, especially not with her!" He hissed his response back at Rider, his voice dripping with seething rage. "I was actually trying to find information on the other Servants, which is more than you've been doing! Why the fuck didn't you come when I asked? You could've saved us a whole lot of trouble. And she's not my woman, just a friend."

Rider narrowed his eyes before responding, "I have no compulsion to either respond to your summons, nor must I explain myself to you. Do you forget already what I told you upon our meeting? I fight on my own terms. And your actions this night only reinforced my opinions. Not only did you endanger your own life, and the life of this woman, but you also gave away much information to a very powerful enemy. Making an enemy out of a Berserker is bad enough, but this one felt different from your typical breed."

Alex started to retort, but decided against doing so. Despite how angry he was, there was truth to Rider's words. He just didn't have the energy to fight anymore, so he had no choice but to concede. "You're right Rider, I suppose I was too impetuous. But you have to believe me, this isn't how I wanted this night to go." All he could do was hang his head and brace himself for a continued onslaught from Rider. The next words from Rider were unnaturally cold, and they chilled Alex to his core. "What is this woman to you, Master?"

Fear crept into the back of Alex's mind as the words seeped into his psyche. He glanced upwards once again, "What do you mean by that, Rider?" Alex wasn't sure why, but his question only seemed to irritate Rider further, as his tone of voice clearly indicated. "Clearly my Master is both foolish and ignorant. This conflict known as the Holy Grail War is supposed to be a secret, unknown to the outside world. Anyone who witnesses the actions of said war, must be silenced. According to the laws of the Holy Grail War," he pointed a condemning finger towards Mina, "that woman's life is now forfeit."

Rider's words cut deep into Alex, echoing in his brain as he began to realize that Rider was dead serious. He stared at Rider in stunned horror as an orb of glowing light formed at the tip of his extended finger. "Move out of the way Master, I shall make this as painless as possible." The anger that had begun to fade within Alex flared once again and he found his voice once more.

"Don't you dare Rider! You will not harm her, I forbid it!" As he shouted with all the strength he had left, the seals on his hand glowed a vibrant crimson and a wave of energy blasted into Rider. A shocked look came over his face as he stumbled backwards, the light on his fingertip being blown away as the wave passed through him. Alex glanced down at his right hand just in time to see the left wing design fade away, leaving two of the marks intact. He now had two Command Seals remaining.

As the magnitude of his action, despite being unintentional, set in he fully expected Rider to be furious. _"To use a Command Seal like that…what kind of Master am I? He was just following the rules, and I stopped him. I'm in some deep shit now."_ Instead, Rider cast a curious glance over him. He was once again bathed in a bright glow and when Alex reopened his eyes, Rider was wearing his leather outfit in place of his usual attire. "So, that's who she is to you. Most intriguing. Very well Master, I understand. Never again shall I raise my hand to this woman. But she should not wake yet, allow me."

Rider knelt down next to them and placed a hand on her forehead, which caused Alex to involuntarily tense as he touched her. He whispered gently as his palms glowed, "Rest now child, wake with the coming of the dawn." Alex felt her body go limp in his arms. For a split second panic gripped his heart, but he soon noticed that she was breathing evenly and her eyes were no longer moving spastically. "You put her to sleep, thank you Rider." It was all Alex could say after all that had transpired.

Rider nodded, "We will discuss the implications of this night in the morning, and you require rest as well. Your injuries do not appear serious, though I would recommend treatment as soon as possible. Come, we must go. Enough has been done for one night. Can you carry her?" That was a good question that Alex had not contemplated yet, he wasn't completely sure he could stand on his own. He positioned his arms so he could carry her princess style, but the moment he shifted his weight onto his legs they gave out. Rider was close enough to catch them both before either of hit the ground. A jolt of pain pulsed from Alex's shoulder where the arrow had impacted.

"I'm sorry Rider, there's no way I can carry her. I don't suppose that bike over there has sidecars huh?" Now that the stress of the battle was over, Alex took a serious look at the motorcycle that Rider rode in on. It was an impressive piece of hardware, clearly top of the line. The bike was forged out of dark carbon-fiber and steel giving the machine a sleek, aerodynamic design. The chrome finish on the wheels and on the sides of the engine gleamed in the evening light, the bike itself seemed to radiate power. This was a machine that was used to own the road.

Rider seemed to notice Alex's interest and the confident, bragging tone returned to his speech, "It was a necessary acquisition, as this seemed to be the most practical way of maneuvering through this world. A king requires a chariot, and there is none better than this! A BMW HP4 Race motorcycle, only seven hundred and fifty of these models exist in the entire world. With a top speed of nearly 200 mph, its four-cylinder engine is one of the most powerful in any contemporary model. Its carbon-fiber frame makes it both light and maneuverable, perfect for tight corners while its rapid acceleration ensures that I can run down any foe. Truly the modern world is full of wonders!"

Alex sighed as Rider technically did not answer his original question, "That's impressive and all but how exactly did you get it? Did you pay for it somehow?" His question only elicited a hearty laugh from Rider, "Haha! A good jest that is! A king does not pay, I merely impressed my status upon the vendor and he happily turned it over to me. And of course, as the Rider class I can operate this vehicle to its utmost limit, along with any other vehicle."

Alex was dumbstruck, "Rider, it really sounds like you just stole that bike. Did you do the same with those clothes?" Rider looked genuinely insulted that Alex would insinuate theft, "A king does not steal, as all belongs to him. I merely reminded the vendors of this fact and they happily acquiesced to my demands. To claim theft would be an insult to their honor. Besides, I required clothing that would allow me to blend in. Remaining in spirit form at all times is quite a bore."

As much as he would like to continue pushing Rider for information, Alex knew he was barely clinging to consciousness. "That's all well and good, but how do you intend to get us home with only a racing bike as transport?" Rider sounded mildly exasperated when he responded, "I figured that would be obvious, considering my fame. Behold! The power that belongs to the King of Kings!"

The crooked staff once again appeared in his hand and with a singular stroke, he brought it down until it touched the ground. From the point of contact a circle of arcane sigils appeared and began to glow with a vibrant light. The sound of hooves and neighing horses reached Alex's ears, getting louder and louder as the seconds passed. A brilliant flash of light illuminated the street, revealing a chariot as the light faded. Alex could immediately tell that this was no run-of-the-mill chariot. The actual chariot itself appeared large enough to hold two or three people, the body carved out of solid gold that gleamed despite the low light. The two spoked wheels were connected by a single axle, they too gleamed with a golden hue. Two beautiful white stallions pulled the chariot, both of which wore red and gold tasseled barding. Rider smiled warmly as the two horses glanced in his direction, recognizing their master.

Rider directed his attention back at Alex, who had a look of amazement at the apparition of this ancient war machine. "Now then, despite your foolishness, I shall grant both you and your woman the honor and privilege of traveling in my royal chariot. Bask its splendor! Be as content upon this chariot as you would be in my presence." Before speech returned to Alex, Rider had scooped Mina into his arms and began to walk towards the chariot. For a brief moment, a strange emptiness fell over Alex now that Mina was no longer with him. He shook his head to clear the feeling and slowly struggled to his feet. Standing alone took a colossal amount of effort, the world swayed as he fought to keep his balance. Gritting his teeth, he fought against the fatigue and pain that pulsed through his body. One painful step after another, he slowly made his way to the gleaming chariot. When he finally made it to the chariot, Rider had already gently placed Mina inside the chariot. She had been placed in a sitting position, leaning up against the side of the chariot. While not being a long model, it was wide enough for him to do the same, though as he tried to do so he quickly realized that he was too tall to lay his legs flat. He was too tired to mind so he bent his legs at the knees.

Rider once again resumed talking, "Now then, do not fear for your safety for my noble steeds have never failed me. I shall follow you on my new chariot back to your abode." He then added, "Perhaps I should turn this into a race, I should give these two a challenge to warm them up after so long being inactive." The horses whinnied in unison and tossed their heads about, seemingly prepared for their master's challenge. Alex glanced at Rider and was ashamed at how pitiful his voice sounded, "Please no racing tonight, haven't we been through enough?" Rider chuckled, "I suppose so, now then! The horses know where to go, just relax and be at ease. Off you go!" The sound of a whip cracked in the air above Alex's head and the chariot lurched forward.

As he felt the chariot begin to roll, the sound of an engine roaring to life drowned out the horses as Rider kicked his motorcycle into action. Alex knew he was in motion, though all of his senses seemed detached from his body as he drifted in and out of consciousness. The only reason he could remain awake was by focusing on Mina, constantly reminding himself that she was still there and had not fallen off the chariot. As a consequence, his mind wandered, " _This night really turned into a shitstorm. It was nice until those skeletons showed up…I'm just glad we're alive right now. This chariot really isn't all that bad, it's actually really warm and it's so smooth. Like we're not even moving…wait a minute._ " His vision focused once again and he turned to look back outside the chariot, expecting to see the paved streets of downtown Seoul. And he did, just from above.

"Holy shit…we're flying!" A touch of excitement and wonder cut through the fog that clouded his mind. "That's why I stopped hearing that bike, we're hundreds of feet in the air. And he wanted to race this…man that guy is arrogant." Alex leaned back against the warm siding of the chariot and gazed over the Seoul skyline. From this distance he could make out vehicles that looked no bigger than toys and small specks that were people as they all wove together under the neon of Seoul's nightlife. Once again he felt his mind leaving his body and darkness encroached on the edge of his vision. "I wish you could see this Mina…" They were the last words he whispered before drifting off once more.

The sound of wheels hitting pavement jolted Alex back to consciousness as the chariot slowed to a halt. It took him a few moments to get his bearings as he glanced around, eventually realizing where they ended up. "The dormitory roof…that's where Rider sent us." He was mildly concerned at how difficult it was for him to form sentences, or even coherent thought for that manner. He needed to rest desperately, but he couldn't do that just yet. It was painful to stand after resting for so long, the muscles in his legs protested at being used but he forced himself to exit the chariot.

First thing first, he had to thank the drivers. Limping his way to the horses he gently raised a hand to them, "Thanks for the lift you two. You're really magnificent you know…" The horse to his left sniffed his hand first, followed by the right. To his surprise, neither shied away from him, though when he tried to step closer they both shook their heads as if trying to say "nope, not this time." Alex simply shrugged, he had no strength to argue with a horse. Turning back around towards where Mina slept, he became aware of another figure on the rooftop.

"Oh, Rider, it's you." Alex felt a wave of relief wash over him as the familiar outline of Rider strode in his direction. But something felt off about him, he couldn't quite place it in his head. For some reason Rider felt more intimidating in this moment, more unpredictable. A nugget of anxiety settled in his heart as Rider stood over Mina's slumbering body, his face was unreadable, a placid mask that belied only the barest hint of curiosity. The closest thing Alex could equate his look to was that of an uninterested museum visitor who was trying to show appreciation for something but could not care less. Though what unnerved him even more was the voice that emitted from the great pharaoh.

"What shall I do with her, Master? You are in no condition to ensure her safety." Rider's voice flowed like a gentle river, it was smooth and almost soothing in a way. There was none of the boasting or impressive inflections that Alex was slowly becoming used to. He knew in the recesses of his dazed mind that something was very, very wrong. But there was nothing to be done now, he would need to deal with Rider once he had rested. Therefore, he needed to show as much strength as he could, despite being on the verge of collapse.

"Take her to my room, I have a spare bed that she can use. I can't allow her to be seen in her current state, there would be too many questions that I really do not want to have to answer. Could you…" He had only begun his next thought when Rider effortlessly hoisted Mina in his arms and started towards the way downwards. Halfway he asked over his shoulder, "Do you require assistance as well, Master?" Alex shook his head, "No, I will make my way under my own power. Thank you, Rider."

Rider nodded and disappeared down the ladder, leaving only Alex and the chariot which had begun to fade in a shower of golden sparks. He turned his head towards the horses, "I fucked up, didn't I?" The horse on the right, seemingly hearing him, turned one of its eyes to his and shook his head while whinnying softly. Alex swore that he heard the stallion say something along the lines of "yup, you sure did." He quickly blinked to refocus his vision as the chariot disappeared and muttered to himself, "I think I'm just going mad." As he made his way to the ladder and began his descent, the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. Once more he cast his gaze over the rooftop, but he saw no shapes in the darkness. Shrugging inwardly, he slowly and painfully began the journey back to his room, and Rider.

It took about five minutes longer than usual for him to make the journey; each step was excruciating and he constantly felt as though he could collapse at any moment. There was no way that he could summon enough magic to knock out the security system, so he did his best to walk normally. Whether it was convincing or not, only time would tell. By some miracle, he encountered no students in the halls, though he could hear plenty of commotion in other rooms. It was barely midnight on a Saturday, many parties had only just begun. " _Maybe that's how I'll look, just drunk and worn out. I could pull that off, if it wasn't for all the blood._ " Luckily though he didn't have to put on a show. He made it back to his room without incident, breathing a sigh of relief as he entered the interior. He was home.

As he entered, the first thing he saw was Rider lounging on the couch, still in his riding leathers. His even gaze fell over Alex, and that strange unsettling feeling returned. Alex opened his mouth to speak, but Rider held up a forestalling hand, talking in his place. "Worry not, she is resting and stable. No harm will come to her here, I can assure you of that."

Alex wanted to believe him, though he had to see it with his own eyes. Stepping over to Charles' old room, he gently opened the door and peered inside. Mina was there, lying flat on the bald mattress, arms folded over her chest. He quickly returned to his room and scrounged about for a few minutes. In no time he had grabbed a spare blanket and took one of his own pillows and returned to Mina. He crept slowly towards the bed, stepping as quietly as he could so as to not wake her. Seeing her up close in her current state angered him; a score of wounds crossed much of her body, including the spear wound in her lower abdomen. With a heavy heart, he had to recognize that she got hurt because of him. He might as well have inflicted them with his own hands. Alex was prepared to face her wrath, he had earned every ounce of it. " _Maybe she'll forgive me one day._ "

Putting that thought out of his mind, he gently swung the blanket over her making sure that it covered her completely. Next he carefully raised her head and slid the pillow underneath her, hoping that this might make her slumber more comfortable. With her body covered and wounds hidden, she looked like any other girl who was worn out from a busy night. He bitterly reminded himself that's all she would have been if it wasn't for him. There was no telling how much pain she endured this night. Alex swore that he wouldn't ever do this to her, or anyone, ever again.

He left the room in a similar manner to how he entered, quietly shutting the door behind him. With his final job completed, the room began to spin as his final dregs of energy ran out. Supporting himself by leaning against the wall, every step took a momentous amount of effort. As he made his way into his room, Rider's voice crept into his ear from his place on the couch, "Be sure to rest well, Master." Alex could only nod in response and shambled to his bed, collapsing into the covers. He was asleep before he hit his pillow.

Because he was so tired, he did not register the change in Rider's voice. And since his back was turned, there was no way he could see the angry flame that burned behind those golden irises.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Alex awoke in a state of mild agony. His limbs felt like they had been replaced with leaden ones, and his wounds throbbed as he stretched. Grimacing in pain, he slowly extricated himself from the covers and blearily took stock of his situation. Dried bloodstains dotted his sheets, though it wasn't so much that a good wash couldn't take care of. His clothing was a different story. The jeans that he wore the night before were torn to ribbons, and his shirt fared barely any better. His heart ached with sorrow as he examined the leather jacket; a gift from his grandfather two years ago, Alex had counted it among his most precious possessions. According to his grandfather, the jacket had belonged to a friend of his that flew in the Royal Air Force during the Second World War. While the jacket returned home, the man did not.

He turned the jacket over in his hands, doing his best to ascertain the damage. After his few moments of frantic motion, he breathed a sigh of relief as he concluded that the damage could be repaired. Perhaps the new patches would add some more character to the storied piece of leather, or so he imagined at least. But for now, there were more pressing matters to attend to, first among them was cleaning himself and dressing his wounds. "I should check on Mina before I do that," the words rumbled from his chest as he muttered aloud. Without another thought he turned on his heel, albeit gingerly, and exited his bedroom.

As soon as he did so the first thing he noticed was the open door that led to where Mina was sleeping. Or, where she was sleeping. Peering inside the room he could tell that she was no longer there. The blanket that he gave her was neatly folded atop the mattress with his pillow resting atop that. He stepped in and moved to collect his stuff; as he did so, removing the blanket revealed a sizeable bloodstain. It was obvious to him that it stemmed from the wound she suffered to her abdomen. Images from the previous night suddenly flooded his mind, blinding him from reality.

 _The quiet streets…the empty site…the ambush…fighting for their lives…her falling…Berserker…Rider appearing…his use of the Command Seal…that unsettling tone in Rider's voice…_

He snapped back to reality as a bead of sweat trickled down the back of his shirt. His breathing was slightly heavier than usual; part of his mind recognized this as a sign of trauma, but not enough for the rest of his brain to propose actions to combat it. Instead, he angrily grabbed the mattress and flipped it over so the bloodstain was now hidden from view. Collecting his things, he removed himself from the room without a second thought.

After dropping the blanket in his laundry pile and rounding up the necessary supplies for a shower, he returned to his room's common area. Upon entering he spotted a by now familiar sight. Rider had once again made himself at home, lounging on the couch like he owned the place. Though something was different this time.

"Morning Rider, what's with the new outfit?" The King of Kings was sporting a completely new look. He was wearing all black, from his shirt to his shoes. Though even from a few feet away Alex could tell they were made of the highest quality materials. He wore his shirt completely open, exposing nearly the entirety of his torso. Gold bracelets adorned both wrists and a golden necklace made of interlocking pieces hung from his neck. A belt with a silver buckle rounded out the outfit. With that outfit, Alex would bet serious money that Rider could easily become Korea's Most Eligible Bachelor. Or the world's if he really wanted to get serious.

The pharaoh smiled warmly at him, "Ah, you've finally awakened. I trust you are well this morning?" Alex nodded. He did feel better, at least physically. "I am, though I really need to shower and check the wounds from last night. Did you see Mina?"

Ozymandias gently rubbed his chin as one might do when recalling past events, "As a matter of fact, I did. She awoke a short time after Ra climbed into the heavens and cast his light unto the world. Before you ask, she is doing fine. We conversed for a short amount of time before she departed for her domicile." Alex tilted his head in confusion, "She _talked_ with you? Why? What did the two of you discuss?"

The seated man teasingly wagged a finger and grinned even wider, "Now, now Master, it was a private conversation. Why don't you go ask her yourself? Perhaps you will get more from her." Clearly that was all he would get from Rider. He made a mental note to do just that before turning towards the bathroom. But before he could fully leave the room, Rider once again spoke to him. "I trust you will be prepared to discuss the events of the previous night once you are finished bathing? We have much to discuss." Alex grimaced, there was just no stopping this guy. "Yeah I know, when I come out." Without offering a backwards glance, he closed the door behind him and set his mind on a nice, hot shower.

Twenty minutes later, Alex emerged from his bathroom which had been turned into a makeshift sauna. The long shower served a dual purpose by relaxing the tension in his muscles as well as offering a good opportunity to examine himself. While most of the cuts from his encounter with Berserker would heal fine, he was fairly certain that his arrow wound would scar. He counted himself fortunate that a single scar was the worst thing that he suffered. He could have turned out a lot worse, all things considered. As he set about dressing himself and tidying the bathroom, he was well aware of Rider's even gaze following his every movement. Yet Ozymandias himself said nothing. It wasn't until Alex turned his attention to breakfast, well technically lunch by that point, did Rider break the silence.

"Now then, if you would be so inclined?" Rider's voice was even, with just a hint of purpose. Alex grumbled under his breath as he moved around his kitchen, "Can't a man get himself a BLT before discussing zombie armies and giants wielding axes the size of my body? Now that I say that out loud…yeah we should talk about that." Collapsing into a chair with sandwich in hand, he sat across from Rider, who had yet to shift from his sitting position. As he began eating, Rider slowly held up the TV remote and switched the apparatus on. The first image that greeted Alex was that of a disaster zone.

Emergency and construction vehicles swarmed over a large crater that took up the better part of a road. It was obvious where the scene was taking place, and the top down view from a helicopter that revealed a construction zone nearby confirmed it. Alex continued to watch as a news reporter discussed how a gas leak caused a series of explosions near a construction site in downtown Hoehyeon-dong. Despite the magnitude of the leak, there were no casualties. The reporter assured the viewers that authorities are investigating the cause.

"A gas leak, most curious, don't you think so Master? Considering the location of the crater is misplaced when considering the neighborhood's gas lines, such a phenomenon is quite extraordinary. And for there to be no injuries, truly a miracle that only the god's could have allowed." Alex winced at his words, for being an ancient king, Ozymandias had definitely mastered the art of sarcasm.

He opened his mouth to reply, but Ozymandias cut him off with a wave of his hand. "I will hear no explanations until you understand the severity of your actions. Do you have any idea as to how detrimental your foolish actions truly were? You are permitted to speak so you might answer my question." His words rained down on Alex like hammer blows, cutting him as deep as any blade could. There was little Alex could do besides bow his head in shame and answer truthfully. "No, I do not."

Ozymandias nodded, "I accept your words to be honest ones. You have little reason to lie to me now, though that would be the last foolish mistake you would ever make." Ozymandias sighed softly and continued to speak a little gentler, though he kept the iron in his words. "Heed the words of the King of Kings, victor of a hundred battles and favored of the gods. Your king is merciful in his judgment, and I do not think that you acted in malicious intent. Despite your blunders, you fought valiantly. You are forgiven."

" _I'm…forgiven?"_ Alex's mind swirled with all sorts of questions and emotions, _"Why am I being reprimanded one moment and then praised the next? I seriously can't get a good read on this guy."_ While he attempted to sort out all of his thoughts, Rider started to get serious.

"The events of the previous night could technically be seen as a victory, as it was Berserker that yielded the field. Yet in reality it was a near loss for us. Can you think of why?" Alex furrowed his brow as he recalled the previous night, " _Again with the questions, he's obviously testing me. But why?_ " His mind raced to try and come up with a good answer, "Well, there was a moment before you arrived. Berserker was close, real close. And he saw my Command Seals. It was like he was looking for them. After that he…" Alex swallowed as he vividly recalled the giant axe that was aimed for his skull, "he moved to kill me."

"Very good, this was perhaps your greatest blunder." Rider had assumed the tone of a knowledgeable professor who was gently reprimanding a student. "Not only did you reveal your identity to the enemy, you also offered a window into your own fighting style. Despite being a Berserker, I could tell that Servant was not your typical mad dog." Alex decided to probe this thought further, anything to help him figure out Ozymandias' thought process.

"What do you mean by that? How could you tell despite meeting for such a short time?" Ozymandias smiled, "Because I am king. It is my duty to know my enemies. But I can tell by the look on your face that you do not understand properly, then again you could not, as you are not a king. Therefore, I shall allow you a glimpse into the wisdom of a pharaoh."

Still smiling, he straightened his necklace before continuing, "If we are speaking in terms of raw physical strength, Berserker has me beat by a mile. This was apparent by just looking at him, though what was strange was his aura. Each Servant has their own inherit traits, which stem from their lives. Sometimes, these traits can be understood by other Servants. I can tell you with certainty that in his life, Berserker was a great king."

"What? He was a king in life?" Alex could not keep the surprise out of his voice, "How could a Berserker be a king? What with the madness and all…"

Ozymandias sighed, "You should not underestimate your opponent in such a manner. The class of Servant does not always properly reflect the individual during their lifetime. For example, since I am most famous for my abilities with cavalry, I was summoned as the Rider class. However," he raised a finger for emphasis, "I can also be summoned as an Archer."

Alex was floored by this information, "I-I had no idea that was even possible. So, does that mean that Berserker is completely different from what he was in life? Does he even remember who he is?"

The pharaoh nodded approvingly, "Now you are thinking properly, while I cannot answer those questions, it is important to think critically about your opponent. Even the smallest details can provide openings for you to exploit. The fact that both Berserker and I are royalty allowed for us to reach an agreement last night. Call it an agreement between gentlemen, if you will. Though," Rider's eyes glowed with wicked intent, "as a king, he has challenged my sovereignty with his presence. I cannot tolerate a contender to the throne. Which is one reason why we must eliminate him."

An unsettling feeling nestled in Alex's heart, something was off about that last phrase. "What do you mean by 'one reason'? Is there another reason why we need to go after Berserker?" At those words, Ozymandias fixed a strange stare on Alex. It was absolutely unnerving, the pressure emanating from those golden eyes was immense. He could not bear to meet his gaze. The next words from Ozymandias came as a hushed murmur, "You really don't understand…Thoth grant this child wisdom…"

He sat up from his relaxed position and maintained his pressured gaze on Alex, "The second reason is for that girl's sake."

"For…Mina's sake? Why? What's going on Rider? I need a straight answer!" Some steel finally worked its way back into Alex's voice, he was getting tired of Ozymandias dancing around the issue.

Surprisingly, Rider seemed to comply. "It is an ironclad law of the Grail War that no outside individuals should bear witness to the war, be they human or mages. This law was a part of the contract that was created between us when you summoned me. You used your Command Seal and prevented my mercy from occurring. I'm sure you thought you were acting in her best interest, but in reality, you have condemned her."

Alex was stunned, at a complete loss for words. It took several minutes before he could find his voice again, though it came as a broken stutter. "Wh-what a-are you talking about? S-she's fine. She barely saw anything anyways! Why'd you go after her when she collapsed before you showed up?!"

Ozymandias showed no reaction to Alex's raised voice and responded in his usual, calm manner, which only served to irritate Alex even further. "Because she wasn't fully unconscious, that is why. If I was sure that she had truly seen nothing, then I would have no reason to harm her. But she did. I can guarantee that Berserker noticed this as well. Which means that-"

Alex's eyes went wide with fear as he finished Rider's thought, "Berserker will hunt her. That's it, isn't it? I stopped you from killing her, and now Berserker will attempt to finish the job."

He required no confirmation from Rider, the silence that now hung between them was all he needed. " _Death at the hands of Berserker…he's right. I did condemn her._ " Before he could emerge from his stupor, Rider twisted the knife.

"I attempted to carry out the law, as is my duty and right as king. And you prevented that. Now the act will fall to another, one who is far more brutal than I. By all rights, this incident alone is reason enough for me to break our contract."

A hard knot formed in Alex's chest and it was suddenly very hard to breathe. His reply was a subdued one, as Rider's words took all the fight out of him. "Will you? Break our contract I mean."

"No."

Alex was surprised by the immediate response, and while the dread remained in his heart, a faint glimmer of hope sparked to life within him. "Really? You'll stay? But, you just made it sound like you were ready to pack up and go." Ozymandias raised an eyebrow, "Are you questioning the divine grace of a pharaoh?" To which Alex vehemently shook his head.

A chuckle escaped from Rider, "Hehe I thought not. I shall remain with you, on a singular condition." By this point, Alex was ready to accept just about any terms that was thrown his way and waited with bated breath for Ozymandias to deliver. And deliver he did, with the usual confident grin.

"You must prove yourself worthy by defeating Berserker's Master. Alone. You may conduct your battle in any way you see fit, though your actions will affect my final judgement of you."

It wasn't like Alex had any room to negotiate, from the tone of Rider's voice this was a very serious stipulation. Nevertheless, he mulled it over in his mind. Sparring with Mina and other students was one thing, but duels between mages were almost always fought to the death. Not only that, but he had no idea who could possibly be Berserker's Master. There was also the problem that Ozymandias had already raised; he had given away his own identity. Before he answered, there was one last thing he needed to know.

"So there's no other way to keep her out of this then? Is there another way to keep her safe?"

Ozymandias blinked.

"No."

This was most certainly the final answer. In order to keep Mina safe, Alex would need to kill another mage. As much as the idea repulsed him, he steeled his resolve. Despite all of the negatives staring him down, he couldn't help the smile that began to form across his face.

"That's all? If it's a trial by combat you desire, than I would be happy to oblige." For the first time that day, Alex met the golden eyes of Ozymandias with a steely gaze of his own. "I'll prove my worth. Then we can move forward with this War."

Ozymandias' eyes narrowed with interest, "We shall certainly see. So, what is your plan?"

"Don't have one."

"Of course not." Ozymandias sounded genuinely amused, "Therefore, one must be created. Berserker was not the only one to obtain information last night, and we shall utilize everything at our disposal in order to hunt him down. To that end, tell me, what is most dangerous about Berserker?"

" _Again with the questions,"_ Alex furrowed his brow and thought about his brief encounter with Berserker. Aside from the obvious strength residing in the massive Servant, one thing did stand out. "Well, he wasn't alone. There were a ton of undead with him, all of them armed and armored. But they weren't the usual undead that I've learned about, fighting them was like fighting a living person."

Ozymandias nodded his head with approval, "Very astute. By fighting them in close-quarters, you were able to gather such nuanced information. Think about the soldiers for a moment, did anything else stand out?"

He closed his eyes and tried to remember as much as he could, but the small details would not come. "I'm not sure, everything happened so quickly…wait. Yes actually, two things. The undead used tactics, both small and large units worked in tandem to attack us. That…and they wouldn't stay down." His eyes snapped open, "Even after blasting them into smoldering ash, they would reform, though really slowly. Those undead regenerate."

A few moments of silence passed as Ozymandias filtered the information. He tilted his head back before murmuring, "So that's it then. This is starting to get interesting."

Alex watched in silence, not wanting to interrupt Rider's thoughts. It wasn't long before Ozymandias met his gaze with a lopsided grin, "I have a very good idea as to what kind of king Berserker was in life. I will bet you my favorite horse that those soldiers served Berserker in life. And now, they joyously serve him in death. To inspire that kind of loyalty in one's army…most impressive. Perhaps you will be a worthy rival!"

" _His moods really do change on a whim, I just can't keep up with this guy._ " Alex smiled ruefully and relaxed slightly. He was about to ask something but Ozymandias kept talking, as he was wont to do.

"I am mostly certain that the ability for him to manifest those soldiers is directly linked to his Noble Phantasm. As far as I am aware, summoning minions far exceeds the capabilities of a Berserker, so the two must be linked. This also links with the experience that you had, as they could work independently and without direct control. Should this be the case, then it is not impossible for each individual soldier to be an entity unto itself. In other words, they would all be Heroic Spirits. They would be rather minor ones at that, and it is also quite possible that we only faced a tiny portion of his full capacity."

"How many do you think appeared last night? There were between thirty and forty in the yard before you arrived. Late." Alex added the last phrase with the barest hint of irritation.

Ozymandias seemed to pay it no mind, "I personally destroyed approximately two hundred and fifty of his soldiers. Honestly it was such a paltry amount. I would not be surprised if he could summon whole legions of soldiers."

Alex shivered at the thought of thousands of powerful skeletal warriors that refused to die swarming through Seoul. "So what do we do? Our next task is obvious, find Berserker. But I honestly don't know where to begin." Ozymandias sat forward and smiled reassuringly, "Do not fret, I shall provide direction. We can use Berserker's abilities against him. Look here."

From behind him, Ozymandias revealed a roll of paper which, when unfurled, revealed an exceedingly detailed map of the city and its surrounding area. Alex raised an eyebrow, "Where did you get this? It looks like the city atlas…"

"That is precisely what it is," came the confident reply, "I retrieved it from this school's library. I must say, the amount of knowledge stored there is most impressive. I intend to spend more time there, perusing its vaults for useful information."

"Hold on a moment, you _left_ the building and took stuff from our library? What about the whole business about keeping your presence a secret?" There was no chance for Alex to suppress the exasperation in his voice, not that he would have if he was given the chance.

"That might be true for lesser Servants, but for one such as myself, there is no need." Ozymandias flashed another dazzlingly white smile in Alex's direction, "I am king of these lands, as was decreed upon my arrival. Thus, all things are under my dominion; be they goods, people or information. All I needed to do was enter the establishment. From that moment onwards, all of the people that worked there began to service my needs. They performed most admirably, and I was pleased by their abilities."

" _Please let that phrase have only one meaning._ " Pushing any bad feelings he had to the back of his mind, Alex turned his attention to the map. "Let's just move on then, as you can see, Seoul is massive. Berserker could be anywhere, how do you propose we start searching?"

Ozymandias sighed softly, "You must continue to think tactically if you are going to make any progress. Firstly, remind yourself of his strengths. Then you must overlay points on the field where your enemy will be strongest. Nine times out of ten, your enemy will gravitate towards those points, thus allowing you to predict further movements."

" _Of course he's well-versed in tactics, some of his battles are still studied in military academies today! I should probably listen to him."_ Alex pulled the map closer to him and began to closely inspect it. Despite spending the better part of three years near the capital, there was still much of the city that he was unfamiliar with. As he did so, he could feel a pair of keen, golden eyes watching his every motion. In an effort to ease the tension within himself, he spoke aloud the thoughts that came to mind.

"Hmm…let's see here. Berserker is big, like physically huge, so he'd stand out if he was spotted. If I was his Master…I would have him stay out of sight from the public at large. So that cuts out most of the urban center then. There are plenty of industrial areas…but those are very constrictive, and so are the suburbs. If Berserker's greatest asset is his summoned army, then he'd need space! He can't use overwhelming numbers to crush an opponent because his army would get split up into small pockets. A well-trained mage could handle that, and a Servant would find taking out those pockets to be a walk in the park. Wait….park. That's it!"

He dug his phone out of his pocket and frantically opened a local news app. Ozymandias looked on with interest, "Yes, here it is!" Alex held up his phone which displayed a news article dated four days prior. "Namsan Park was recently closed for landscaping and renovation purposes. A bunch of students hated that, because it was a great place to relax and de-stress. Look at its position in the city." He pointed confidently at a large splotch of green which was nestled deep in the heart of Seoul. "That park is massive, and it sports all kinds of terrain, including open grassland, forests and even a really impressive mountain."

As he looked up into the eyes of Ozymandias, his breath suddenly caught in his throat. After unceremoniously clearing his throat, he continued, "If I wanted to utilize a large force to its best ability, that is where I would go. Not only could I spread the battlefield as wide as I wanted, but I could also access the technological heart of East Asia. If I so desired…I could cripple it with a single move. It's also really close to where we encountered him last night. All the pieces fit, Berserker is holed up in Namsan Park."

"Are you sure?" Ozymandias replied steadily, "A mistake during the planning phase often leads to disaster. If he is not where you think, then we will be in a regrettable position."

Alex swallowed hard, "He has to be. If he isn't there then he isn't in the city. He's there, I guarantee it." A chuckle escaped from Rider's lips, "Do not be so hasty, once battle begins, nothing can be guaranteed. However, your logic does follow. I believe that your guess is a correct one. Well done."

Rider's praise lightened the tension in Alex's heart, it felt good to receive affirmation from one of history's greatest military commanders. "Ah, there is one thing that I did not mention."

Alex's attention immediately snapped back to Rider, "What is it? Did I miss something?" Ozymandias shook his head, "With the information you were given, no, you did fine in determining Berserker's probable location. I will now throw you a curve, I believe that is the modern saying."

Ozymandias reached inside his jacket and pulled out what appeared to be a piece of wood. Placing it on the table he then indicated it to Alex, "What do you suppose this is? I recovered this from the same place where you encountered Berserker."

Gingerly taking the wood in his hands, Alex examined it carefully. He couldn't identify the kind of wood it was, but it appeared to be very fine. It glimmered softly in the sunlight with a gentle golden glow. "Perhaps it was painted," Alex murmured. The piece itself was very smooth, though it had been obviously broken at one end. He estimated that the piece he held was approximately eight inches long, and possibly up to twice as long. It was rather thin, but there was a surprising amount of mass to the piece. There was even a pattern that appeared to have been carved into it, a few turns gave off the image of gently rolling waves that spiraled into themselves. But what clinched the identity of the wooden rod was the undamaged end.

"The remnants of a feather, or in this case it would be proper for it to be called a fletching. There are three grooves that each bear residues of some kind of feather. This is an arrow."

"Correct again." Ozymandias gave a slight nod, indicating his approval. "Now tell me, does this arrow belong to one of Berserker's soldiers?

"No." His response was quick, as he had received an up-close look at one of those arrows. "This arrow is too….pretty. I'm sure it's functional, but Berserker's skeletons had nothing like this. So what does that mean?"

Ozymandias held out his hand, gesturing for the arrow shaft. Alex gently returned it, after which Ozymandias held it up in the sunlight and gave it a hard look. "It means," he answered slowly, "that another Servant is in the area."

"It's probably Archer, right?"

"Don't assume such things, as a Servant's weapons are not always the same as their class denotes."

Alex was confused, "What do you mean by that? What kind of Archer doesn't use a bow?"

Rider shrugged, "Perhaps one that considers himself above such trivial matters. If you have not noticed, I do not usually fight from horseback."

Alex nodded, "Well that might be true, but at least you have a chariot pulled by horses. But I suppose the specific class doesn't matter too much. If this came from the construction zone, then that means Berserker fought another Servant. That would explain the destroyed materials that I found. So that means that there are at least three Servants out of seven participating in the War. Still a lot we don't know, but that can't stop us too much. We have to keep moving."

A confident feeling overcame Alex, it felt good to finally have some kind of a plan. There was still quite a bit that he did not know, but there was no point stewing over what he could not control. He knew that they would have to act quickly, for the longer they waited, the more danger Mina was in. More likely than not, he would have one shot at Berserker's Master. There was no way he would let that opportunity slip.

He was about to stand when Ozymandias suddenly broke his silence, "Do you know why I refused to answer your pleas last night?"

"So you did hear me!" Alex finally allowed his irritation to fully show, "We almost got slaughtered out there! Why then? Were you too busy getting fitted for that jacket?"

"Well there was that, but it was something else." Alex was surprised at the sudden seriousness in Rider's words, "You begged."

He was taken aback, "Well…of course I did. I seriously didn't see a way out of the situation. I figured you were my best bet." The serious tone remained in Ozymandias' reply, "Yet you found a route despite my absence. While others would find it proper to throw themselves at my feet, you should not. A king does not beg."

The confused look on Alex's face refused to dissipate, "What are you talking about Rider? I'm no king, and I'm certainly nothing like you." "This is correct, however," Ozymandias revealed Alex's khopesh from behind himself and placed it on the table between them, "this blade chose to assist you. My blade does not respond to just anyone, so it must have sensed some potential within you. Therefore, I shall allow you to make use of my wisdom and become something greater."

The khopesh glinted in the early afternoon sunlight that streamed in through the window that Ozymandias had silhouetted himself against. It seemed especially captivating in that moment. "Something greater…what do you mean by that?"

"Is it not obvious?" Ozymandias swept his hand in a wide gesture, "You shall become like a king. Consider this your first lesson: A king should not request or beg. He must always command."

The words resonated deeply within Alex's mind, " _A king…like a sit on a throne kind of king? Or…a king like him?_ " Alex recalled everything he could about Rider, " _Everything he does just screams authority. The way he walks, talks, even sits! Could I really be like him?_ "

He felt as though he had to respond, as Rider had said his bit. Though it seemed to him that Rider would be paying very close attention to his words, so he chose them carefully. "Very well, if that is your decision then there is only one option for me. Great King of Egypt, bless me with your wisdom. Show me the path, and together we will win this War. I swear this by all of my ancestors."

The sunlight that haloed behind Ozymandias brightened to the point where the entirety of the room was bathed in a golden light. The pharaoh nodded once and said, "Then let us begin."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The sound of hundreds of shoes blended seamlessly with the murmur of hundreds of voices, creating the cacophony that one might expect from a bustling school. Students wove this way and that, following predetermined yet unmarked lanes as the great bell of Big Ben chimed the second hour of the afternoon. The pace of many quickened, though there were plenty that seemed to drag their feet as the next class period began its all-too-quick approach. The river of students began to dwindle, as each individual found their respective places. Some, being a few steps behind, decided to make a dash across the courtyard. Those that stepped on the grass received harsh glares from a groundskeeper who had taken great pride in his work. In seemingly no time flat, the hallways that had echoed with conversation now stood silent. The groundskeeper grumbled under his breath and set to work repairing the damage that was caused by those too careless to use the clearly marked walkways. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a student that had not joined the rest.

She was clearly in a hurry, though her gait did not display the usual sense of lateness that he was used to witnessing. It was then he realized that this was no ordinary student, her clothing alone was telling enough.

The woman wore knee-high dark tan leather boots that met with black leggings. A hint of her black skirt swung teasingly as she walked away. On her torso was a white polo jumper that, even at a distance, added to her elegant, yet modest, visual. Over her shoulders were black robes that fluttered in the breeze and on the left sleeve bore the sigil of the Association. Despite the darkness of the woman's hair, the two did not clash in the slightest. She had soon passed out of the sight of the groundskeeper, who decided that he had seen enough and once again bent to his task.

 _Something was definitely wrong_. This was the predominant thought that ran through the lone woman's mind as she strode purposefully through the empty hallways. It had been some time since she was summoned to speak with the Headmaster, and even after so many years, she was still uneasy whenever the two spoke. She adjusted her robes as she climbed a set of spiraling stone stairs that led to the Headmaster's office. As she reached the top, she took advantage of a nearby window to ensure she was properly put together.

A slightly distorted visage of herself stared back; her azure eyes betrayed a few of her emotions, namely that of curiosity with a hint of worry. She knew the Headmaster would notice, and did her best to calm whatever nerves were still fluttering within her. The dark hair that flowed down to below her shoulders was shiny and immaculate. She turned her head to one side, ensuring that this was still true. A smile crossed her face as she remembered her younger days, it was doubtful that she could still pull off the twin tail look anymore. _"I may be older, but I'm still pretty cute."_

That was enough reminiscing, she had an appointment to keep after all. Turning on her heel, she strode down the final hallway. The walls in this section of the Clock Tower Academy were adorned in various plaques and carvings. Many of which held the names of previous headmasters and mages who made themselves renowned throughout the Association. _"Somewhere on this wall, there's a plaque with my name on it."_ The thought unnerved her, as there was still a nagging feeling in her heart that she had not deserved such an honor. But then again, the plaque next to hers held the name of someone who felt the exact same way.

Sooner than she would have liked, she stood at the doorway to the Headmaster's office. She took one final breath before rapping her knuckle against the hardwood four times and announcing herself, "Lord El-Melloi II, you asked to see me?"

Barely a moment passed before the response came, a man's voice from the interior reached her ears, "You may enter."

As she gently pushed the door aside and stepped into the room, she swept her eyes across the office, taking in what information she could. At first, she was surprised at the cleanliness of the Headmaster's office. The last time she was summoned it had appeared as though a tornado of neatly stacked books had blown through the place. Yet there were no books or tomes that appeared out of place. Each shelf was full to capacity and there wasn't a single scroll that had been carelessly left out.

"I've been expecting you, come in Ms. Tohsaka. Make yourself comfortable." Then there was the headmaster himself, _"Lord El-Melloi II,"_ Rin did her best to read his face, but to her chagrin the man was as inscrutable as ever. She shrugged inwardly, even after knowing him for nearly eight years, she doubted it would ever be possible for her to be able to read him properly. He made no move to get up from his seat behind his desk, so she decided to take him up on his offer. As she took a seat on a green cushioned couch she realized that there was someone else in the room.

Sitting nearly opposite her was a plain-looking woman; her brunette hair was pulled up into a tight bun and she wore the usual attire of a secretary, a dark pleated skirt and a white blouse. As the two sized each other up, the other woman did not flinch from Rin's dissecting gaze. _"Who is this woman? I've never seen her around before."_ As if he was reading her mind, El-Melloi made the introductions,

"Ms. Tohsaka, I would like to introduce Ms. Davis. She has been acting as my personal assistant for the past few months." El-Melloi indicated to each woman in turn as he introduced them. "Ms. Davis, this is Ms. Tohsaka, one of our top students here at the Clock Tower and is on the verge of receiving her final approval before graduating. She has even gained the respect of several prominent families during her stay."

Rin felt strange after receiving such praise from El-Melloi, but she nevertheless extended her hand to the other woman, "It is nice to meet you Ms. Davis, have you been here long?"

Ms. Davis shook her head before grasping Rin's hand in a firm grip, "Actually, this is my first year working at this establishment." Now _that_ got Rin's attention, _"To be a personal assistant on your first year? Some work decades to just be considered for such a position. Just who is this woman?"_

"Would you care for some tea, Miss Tohsaka?" The other woman directed the question towards Rin, who nodded. "Yes, that would be lovely. My thanks Miss Davis." As the secretary stood she smiled gently, "Please there's no need to be so formal with me. Call me Susan, if that is alright with you."

Rin returned the smile with one of her own, "Of course, in that case refer to me as Rin from now on." Susan nodded and turned to a small kitchenette located in the corner of the study, on which sat a very expensive looking porcelain tea set next to a kettle. Rin looked on with interest as the other woman pulled a glove from her skirt pocket and promptly donned it. As she approached the kettle, she snapped her gloved fingers twice. Rin sensed an influx of mana within her space as a white-blue flame sparked to life underneath the kettle. It wasn't long before the kettle began to whistle and steam, at which point Susan busied herself with the appropriate preparations. Rin looked on silently, keenly aware of the unwavering gaze of Lord El-Melloi upon her.

Within a few short minutes, a rather elegant spread was laid out before Rin. A full set of beautiful porcelain cups and saucers was set down with care, including a sugar bowl and a small pitcher of cream. As the other woman poured the boiling water into the cups and placed the tea bags within them, Rin made the observation that she had set only for two.

"If you two are finished with base pleasantries, might we get on with this?" Lord El-Melloi II drew Rin's attention, his barely concealed irritation gave away much information. As the tea began to steep Rin repressed a smile, _"If he's as pissed as he sounds that means he's had to actually focus on something. Whatever this is about he's spent serious time on it. I know your games Headmaster. Let's play."_

Rin caught the edge of a glance directed at El-Melloi II from Susan as she sat down once more. "Hmph, I suppose that pleasantries are required of myself as well. Fine then. So, Miss Tohsaka, how are things between you and Miss Edelfelt? As far as I am aware the two of you haven't leveled any small buildings as of late."

This time she allowed the smile to cross her face, it was true that she and Luvia never really saw eye-to-eye. When they butted heads, it was usually the case that anything within a thirty-foot radius got turned to splinters. But that was a long time ago.

"I'm surprised that you remember all of that, sir." Rin took a hold of her teacup and began to stir in a sugar cube, speaking askance to El-Melloi. "However, I'm pleased to hear that you're so concerned about my relationship with Luvia. We are doing quite well, thank you very much. We turned our rivalry from a physical one to a battle of wits, one that I am ahead in, by the way."

"That last statement is only half-true." The response from El-Melloi II was quick and slightly acrid. Rin frowned slightly, of course he would pick at the semantics. El-Melloi continued, "My sources indicate that Ms. Edelfelt recently received her cloak as well, making her the tenth to do so in your year. Now if I remember correctly, you were the ninth. Not as ahead as you might think, hmm?"

Rin grimaced slightly and took a sip of her tea to hide it, El-Melloi II was correct, as usual. The two women were constantly competing with each other in the eternal struggle to one-up the other. But their intense rivalry had matured into something greater, where each pushed the other towards greater heights. Even with all that had passed between them, Rin absolutely considered Luvia to be one of her closest friends.

"Now that we've exchanged pleasantries, I believe we should finally get down to business. If you would, Ms. Davis?" Lord El-Melloi II rose from his place behind the great oaken desk and gestured to the woman opposite Rin. She paused halfway into a sip of her tea and sighed, playfully rolling her eyes towards Rin. Reluctantly, she set her cup down and rose in a single motion so she could make her way to the waiting El-Melloi II.

Rin had been paying attention to her movements, even during her aside with El-Melloi. She therefore internally summarized her analysis of Miss Susan Davis, _"Simple but elegant. That's the kind of person she is. Every little movement is purposeful, yet she is also unobtrusive. A refined shadow. I bet he can't live without her help."_ She took another sip to hide the smug look that crossed her face.

There was a brief pause as Lord El-Melloi II and his secretary exchanged a few hushed words. Now he approached Rin and placed a rather thick manila envelope on the table in front of her. He took a seat opposite her, while Susan did not retake her previous spot and instead elected to remain standing. A cigar appeared from within the folds of his coat and he held it up in the vague direction of his secretary. Without missing a beat, she donned her glove and snapped her fingers causing the end of the cigar to spark. El-Melloi pulled on the cigar and exhaled heavily, leaving a small cloud of smoke to hang in the air between them. Rin was used to the scent of cigar smoke, so it didn't really bother her. Not too much at least.

"All is not well Ms. Tohsaka," El-Melloi began as soon as he had decided his cigar was satisfactory, "a Holy Grail War has begun."

Rin nearly dropped her teacup. A thousand questions blockaded her mind and all sense of reason suddenly left her. To prevent any damage she slowly set her cup down, and she was surprised to notice that her hands were trembling. "M-Maybe I failed to hear you correctly, Headmaster. Did you just say a Holy Grail War has started?"

"Yes, I did. Clearly your listening skills are as lackluster as ever." Rin winced slightly from the whip-like response from El-Melloi II. "But sir, I thought that the Grail Wars were finished. How could one have started?"

El-Melloi held up a hand with the clear intention of forestalling the waterfall that was threatening to burst from her mind. "Don't babble Tohsaka. Listen carefully and I will share what we know."

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and collected herself, _"He's right, it's unbecoming of a woman of my caliber to lose it so easily. I have to be elegant."_ She forced down the unpleasant sensation welling within her heart and locked her emotions. When she opened her eyes she was Rin Tohsaka, head of the Tohsaka family and a mage of the highest caliber. "Go on, Headmaster. What do we know?"

His eyes indicated a slight hint of approval, and he gave his cigar another pull before beginning. "A little over two months ago, our agents in the Far East detected a spike in magical singularities. Such abnormalities mirrored those that appeared just before the beginning of the Fuyuki Grail Wars of the past. But this time there were two poignant differences, the first being that the singularities were far stronger than what has been previously witnessed. The second being that they did not center on Fuyuki, but Seoul."

He paused for another drag, allowing Rin an opportunity to speak. Yet she decided to hold her tongue for the moment, she was sure that he would allow her a better opportunity to raise her own questions. Probably.

"In addition, an Association mage received Command Seals. This was the clearest indicator of a Grail War beginning. Though as I'm sure you've figured by now, that this is no ordinary Grail War. It not taking place in Fuyuki is most strange. Which leads me to my primary theory, that this is not the Fuyuki Grail at all, but the Greater Grail. Or a fragment of it at least."

El-Melloi II allowed for a few moments for his words to sink in as he pulled on his cigar. Rin picked up her cup and took a deep sip, silently wishing that the Headmaster kept sake in his office. Any other individual would have asked El-Melloi to explain his theory, but Rin knew better. He was going to explain whether she wanted him to or not, and the Headmaster hated stupid questions.

Just as she predicted, he began his explanation. She suddenly felt as though she was sitting in one of his lectures. "This is only a theory, but there is some evidence to support it. My evidence is thus: the magical signatures we've been able to uncover are leagues above those of the Fuyuki Grail. This, on top of the events of the Fifth Holy Grail War, indicate that this is something above what we are used to. Despite having to rush our mobilization, it is clear that this Grail has a staggering amount of power. To be quite honest, I did not believe the reports when I first read them."

Rin sensed her opportunity, "Headmaster, would you please explain the difference between the Fuyuki Grail and the Greater Grail? Besides the obvious difference in strength, of course."

El-Melloi II nodded slightly, "Very well. I do not need to explain to you the nature of the Fuyuki Grail, as you witnessed its perversion with your own eyes. The greatest farce of the magical world, the Fuyuki Grail."

Rin swallowed, no, he did not have to explain. She remembered all too clearly the horrors of the Fifth Holy Grail War, where she and Shirou Emiya learned firsthand that the Fuyuki Grail was a trap. The Grail had been corrupted by human greed and desire, becoming a twisted, blackened version of itself. Bitter memories bubbled to the surface, _"All that bloodshed…so much death…all for naught…Father…"_ She forced herself to shake free, they were old wounds that did not need to be opened, not here. At the end of the War with the help of Shirou and her Servant, Saber, they sealed the Fuyuki Grail to prevent the destruction of mankind. Despite being the technical winner of the Fifth Holy Grail War, she never felt a sense of gratification, or even pleasure for doing so.

"If we are to consider the Fuyuki as a 'black' grail, then the Greater Grail could be considered one that is 'white', or pure." El-Melloi II was continuing, so she returned her focus to him. "The Greater Grail is one of mage craft's most powerful artifacts. Any who can reach it will gain access to the Root, however, the Greater Grail is intangible. It is more apt to refer to it as a massive system, while the Fuyuki Grail was meant to act as a key to access the system. Now, due to your actions, that key is gone. Most likely for good."

"So why would a piece of the Greater Grail manifest? And what does that mean for the direction of the War?" Rin posed the questions after finishing the last bit of her tea, finding herself almost eager to learn more about the Greater Grail.

"In regards to that first question, I must say I am unsure." It was clear to Rin that he did not like having an answer, but it would be naïve of her to expect him to know absolutely everything.

"But for that second one, I believe I can offer some enlightenment. For whatever reason, the Greater Grail wants the Wars to continue. Perhaps because the last had no satisfactory conclusion. If it truly is another key to the Greater Grail, and one that is directly connected to it, it would mean that the Servants that are summoned will be incredibly powerful. Every single Servant will have their existing parameters increased, and all of their abilities will increase accordingly. It is very likely that we will be looking at a highly destructive Grail War."

Rin nodded slowly, so far everything made sense. Yet there was one part that she did not quite understand, "Why are you telling me all of this?"

"Ah, of course. Here we reach the crux of the matter, the real reason I brought you here today." He tapped out his cigar in an ashtray that sat on a small nightstand at the end of the couch and leaned forward, "At this very moment, the entire Association is scrambling to deal with the War and the fallout which will no doubt ensue. The Holy Church is also in chaos, as no official Overseer has been selected by the Grail. There are gaps Ms. Tohsaka, gaps by which many unsavory mages might slip through and join the war. We have received reports that indicate more than one Servant has already been summoned. Fighting has already begun, and there are some interesting combatants. I would like to direct your attention to one in particular."

At that point, El-Melloi II indicated the envelope that had remained undisturbed until that moment. Rin gently picked up the envelope and opened it to reveal its contents. As she removed the sheaf of papers, the first thing that caught her eye was a photograph. The photo was of a fairly handsome young man, she at least considered him to be. He appeared to be in his early twenties, with white-blond hair and striking blue eyes. The photo was only a head shot, so she could see nothing of his physicality. The script at the bottom of the photo identified the young man as one "Alexander Talphus."

She began to rifle through the pages, there was a vast amount of information to absorb. She caught glimpses of family histories, personal aptitudes and even grades. Just by reading through this, she had all the information she would need on this man. She was, quite literally, holding his entire life in her hands.

"I do hope you're about to explain what all of this is, Headmaster. I am not a fan of snooping on someone's personal files."

"Of course I will, when have I ever done something irrational or without proper explanation?" Rin wisely decided to shut her mouth and listen expectantly for the forthcoming exposition.

"The individual you see depicted here is a member of the Talphus family, obviously. He comes from a long and distinguished line of mages that can trace their roots back to 8th century Scandinavia. In the 1800's, the family moved their base of operations from Norway to the United States, Minnesota to be precise. His family is unique for two reasons; the first being that they are one of the strongest mage families in North America, and the second being that they are unaffiliated with any guild or association. By strongest, I mean that America itself produces very few mages, as the country is relatively new and obnoxious compared to the rest of the magical world. When the Talphus family put down roots there, they radically improved America's ranking in the mage community. Think of it like an MMORPG team of newbies that suddenly convinced a max-level to join them."

" _Of course he'd bring a game reference into this. He knows that I don't get this stuff!"_ "Okay, so they're an old family. What does that have to do with him?"

"I was getting there, don't be so impatient. Apparently someone failed to pay attention during their lessons on magical lineage." Rin suddenly became very interested in making sure her cloak was on straight.

El-Melloi II rolled his eyes, not bothering to hide his disappointment. "Must I explain everything to you? This man has the collective wisdom of hundreds of years behind him, in addition to the fact that he shares the family's specialty. The Talphus family is most well-known for their ability to produce storm mages. Based on Alexander's current abilities, should he apply himself properly, he could very well be one of the stronger storm mages that the family has produced in recent memory. It is also rumored that he may become the next head of the family once he graduates from university."

Rin put the stack of papers down next to her and looked El-Melloi square in the eye, "Enough exposition. What's so important about this guy that you've gathered all this information about him? He doesn't even go to this establishment!"

"Because, Miss Tohsaka, this man is a confirmed combatant in the Holy Grail War. And we at the Clock Tower would like you to find him."

As Rin opened her mouth to speak, a buzzing noise interrupted her. Both glanced towards Susan, who had yet to move since the conversation began. She glanced down with embarrassment as she reached inside her skirt pocket and removed a cell phone. After a quick glance, she quietly apologized for the interruption and excused herself from the room so she could take the call. Rin waited until the door softly closed before posing her question, which was quite simple and straightforward.

"You want me to do _what_ now?"

El-Melloi II once again calmed her with a gesture, "Allow me to clarify. Firstly, he comes from a family outside of the Association. This is more important than you might think. We have no idea as to his motivation for entering the war, and if he is answering to the whims of his family, which we do not know what they might be, it could pose a serious problem if he is in this for nefarious reasons. It could also be possible that he might have no idea if other members of his family are using him. But it is a possibility that cannot be ignored. The only reason you did not receive this treatment when you entered the last war was because you are one of the Three Great Families. All other combatants were studied with varying degrees of success."

"So…you want me to, act as an informant on this Alex guy? Seems strange to single him out like this."

"In any other situation, perhaps you would be correct," El-Melloi II countered, "but this is no ordinary event. Besides, you witnessed firsthand the kind of people that can get into the War. Should the key to the Greater Grail fall into the wrong hands, we could be looking at a global catastrophe. One that would make the events of the last War pale in comparison."

Rin was silent for a few moments, she certainly did not want to imagine a scenario where even the schemes of the King of Heroes mean nothing. "Essentially, you want me to find this guy and find out what he's all about. What do I do if I determine he is a danger to us?"

El-Melloi's eyes darkened as he answered, "You will be granted free reign to act as you see fit. Do what you must."

"Will I have to do this alone?"

"I suppose that depends on how you want to handle this. You will not be the only Observer to make your way to Seoul, though you will be the only one assigned to Mr. Talphus. However, if you truly do not want to go it alone, I suppose you can drag along that red-headed fool you're always with."

Rin was surprised at this, "Seriously? You'd let me bring along Shirou? It's true, having him around is a big help, well, most of the time. But wait…he's only just returned from Central America! He's only been back a couple of days…I mean I'm fairly certain I could convince him one way or another…"

El-Melloi II cut in with irritation clear in his voice, "What have I told you about mumbling to yourself Miss Tohsaka? It's unprofessional. Personally, I don't care what you do with him, but you must make a decision quickly." He reached inside his coat pocket and pulled out two tickets. He placed them on top of the dossier, "Your flight leaves from Heathrow tomorrow morning at 0700 sharp. Decide what to do with Mr. Emiya by then. When you get there, trust nobody and stay out of the way. While you are a sanctioned Observer, if you get involved and a Servant sets their sights on you, we cannot help you. Stay in contact, and good luck."

Rin took that as her dismissal and rose from her seat. She had very little time to prepare, as well as talk this over with Shirou. There were plenty of pluses and minuses to bringing him along, she resolved to sort them out on her way home. As she gathered up the dossier on Alexander Talphus, the door suddenly burst open. She watched curiously as Susan quick-marched across the room to where the Headmaster remained seated. The secretary bent to El-Melloi II and whispered hastily in his ear. Rin watched with astonishment as a new emotion flashed across the normally taciturn face of the Headmaster: outright surprise.

The pair shared a look, and at a nod from El-Melloi II, she stepped smartly over to his desk and withdrew a second envelope of equal thickness to the one Rin held in her hand.

"I apologize Miss Tohsaka," it was El-Melloi II who spoke, for some reason to Rin he sounded more serious than he had for their entire conversation. The second envelope was presented to her by Susan, who wore a peculiar mask instead of the cheerful countenance of a few moments ago.

"It would appear that there is another."


	10. Author's Aside

Greetings my beloved readers and fellow Sun Bro's (and Gal's),

This is a bit different from usual, and I feel like it is about time that I connect with you all a bit. Firstly, let me extend my greatest thanks for reading this work of mine. Even with my slower upload speed, you're still sticking around. For that, I thank you.

By the time this is uploaded, I will have started graduate school. Which means that I have begun a pursuit of higher education, but it will slow down my uploads the further along the year gets. I apologize in advanced if the gap between chapters seems unusually long. I will of course continue to create the best possible work for all of you to enjoy, and unless a message like this one is published declaring that I can no longer write, the story will continue.

Now, enough melancholy, because it is time for YOU to get involved. That's right, for in the last chapter a dilemma was posed to Rin. As easy as it would be to make an executive decision, this is a good opportunity for the reader to make their voices heard. So, follow the straw poll link below to choose, does Rin bring along Shirou or does she go it alone? For the link below to work, just remove all the spaces.

And yes, before anyone asks, this decision WILL impact how the story develops, and could possibly factor in to how it ends. Choose wisely! Your decision could affect the outcome of the Sixth Holy Grail War!

My King wishes to remind you of one last thing; that so long as the Sun shines upon this world, so too are these lands his. So long as you stride upon this Earth, His light shall always guide you on your path.

You are loved, you are important. Never let the darkness of this world overcome the light that rests within you.

Well, that's about all I wanted to say. Look forward to the next installment, the much awaited confrontation between Rider and Berserker! Will Alex be able to live up to the expectations of the King of Kings? Or will he fall short and face the consequences of his actions? The strawpoll will remain active until the end of the fight, but after that the choice will be locked in, so vote as soon as you can!

Yours in service,

Kingslayer

w w w. strawpoll .me/16430053


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** Well. That took longer than I intended. But I guess that's what happens when grad school takes a bat to your kneecaps (and you forget to send half of the manuscript to your editor). But the wait is over! Also, check out the link in the author's aside for the strawpoll. If that doesn't work, feel free to PM me your thoughts. It'll be up until the end of the year, so let thine voice be heard. So then! Put on something heavy and enjoy the read! It's time for war.

 **Chapter 10**

Alex walked silently through the empty pathways of Namsan Park, nestled within the heart of the South Korean capital. He was on edge, and rightfully so. After three days of searching and planning, Rider had confirmed Namsan to be the heart of Berserker's claimed area. The great pharaoh was a short way from Alex, striding forward with the inherit confidence of a seasoned warrior. If luck was on their side, Alex hoped that this would be the decisive moment against Berserker. Rider had skirmished occasionally with Berserker's summoned army, though describing the one-sided massacres as 'skirmishes' might go a bit far.

This battle was important for Alex as well, for he hoped to confront Berserker's Master. Since a duel was all but inevitable, he had come prepared. The onyx khopesh was slung over his shoulder, the blade fully polished and cleaned to the point where it gleamed even in total darkness. He kept glancing around, unable to keep still or focused. He had fought before, but nothing compared to the sensation settling in his stomach. The pair emerged onto a large piece of flatland with very little to obstruct their gazes. Alex glanced quizzically back at Rider, while preventing any surprises from Berserker, the terrain granted large armies freedom of movement. By all standards of engagement, Alex felt at the disadvantage. Despite this, the look in Rider's eyes told him that he would go no further. The battlefield had been selected.

For several minutes, the two stood in total silence amidst the gentle rushing of the wind through the boughs of nearby trees. Rider remained relaxed with his arms crossed and his eyes closed, he almost looked to be asleep. Alex was on edge, flinching at the lightest sounds and constantly shifting his weight from one leg to the other. Suddenly, Rider broke the silence, "Over there, at the edge of the tree line."

Sure enough, several meters opposite them a massive figure broke through into their field of vision. The gigantic form was unmistakable, "Berserker…"Alex whispered, a hint of awe in his voice. Despite his form, Berserker carried himself upright. Alex recalled their conversation several days ago, Rider had mentioned that he was a king. It was due to his kingly attribute that he was able to summon his army and maintain their forms. As Rider put it, so long as Berserker lived, his army was essentially immortal. Speaking of which…

"Rider," Alex turned to his Servant who had since opened his eyes, "I don't see his soldiers. Do you think he came alone?" Rider's answer was quick, "Of course not. He is merely keeping them hidden for now. Once Berserker understands the severity of our engagement, he will summon all of his power in an effort to bring me low. He will fail at this, of course." Rider smirked at his own words, "Yet I am intrigued to see how far he will push me. This one will be a good test of my abilities, I hope you are prepared, Master."

Alex had no idea how to respond, how prepared could someone be for their first life or death struggle? The past three days had been nightmarishly slow; he had done his best to ready his mind and body, though he had no way of knowing if it was enough. There were two chief things that had occupied most of his time, the first being training and the second being a search for Mina. Ever since his previous encounter with Berserker, Mina had been strangely elusive. When he spoke to other students, there were plenty that had said she was around. Yet try as he might, she was always just out of reach.

Since he had found it difficult to focus on his studies, he had spent much of his time at Sensei Touma's dojo. The wizened man asked few questions and agreed to assist him in live training with his khopesh. He had pushed his body to the breaking point, though he would soon discover if he had done enough.

The sun was far along in its descent towards the horizon, Alex estimated that there was less than an hour until sunset. Considering all of the legends surrounding Rider, he had assumed that fighting while the sun was high in the sky would offer the best chance of victory. Yet Ozymandias had made the choice to fight when the sun was weakening. Alex resolved to ask him after the battle was done, barring the interruption of a painful death.

"My, my, it appears you shall have your moment. The hour of subjugation approaches, hearken to it!"

Rider's sudden outburst shocked him back to reality. As he quickly glanced around he soon realized what Rider was referring to. There was another figure striding alongside Berserker, and he looked human. Alex took a deep breath and stepped forward as well.

As Alex neared the pair, he did his best to properly analyze Berserker. Since all Servants were technically familiars, albeit extremely strong ones, a mage is able to "scan" them. In doing so, one might glean a sense of their strengths or weaknesses. While a mage with an affinity for summoning magic would be able to see more than any other mage, Alex could still get a decent enough reading.

He reached out with his senses and sought to examine the approaching giant. The results that he managed to achieve were staggering. _"Holy shit, everything about him is incredible! Strength, endurance, even agility is all rank A or higher! I can't tell if he is any good with magic, I assume no, but assumptions here will get me killed. How is this possible? Is the Berserker class really this strong?"_

Not wanting to waste any mana, he cut off the spell. He stood no chance if Berserker focused on him, there was no choice but to leave him to Rider. Instead, his job was to take out the Master.

By this point, Berserker had halted as well, leaving the other figure to approach alone. As the humans neared each other, proximity allowed the two their first looks at each other. They halted approximately fifteen feet from each other, sizing the other up.

Standing opposite Alex was a man just over six feet in height and built like a professional boxer. Broad shoulders and muscular arms rippled with every movement. His lower half appeared equally strong, _"Someone clearly remembered leg day."_ He wore a set of cargo pants with a plain T-shirt that had the sleeves cut off. A well-kept beard clung to his face, matching the color of his hair, a mop of fiery red. There was also the matter of the massive sword that was slung across his back. Alex estimated that the blade alone was as long as he was tall. The larger man suddenly spoke through a lopsided grin that curled across his face, "Ah suppose yeh'd be the Masteh o' that shiny one o'er there?"

 _"Ah, he's Scottish. Brilliant."_ Alex was no stranger to thick accents, it came with having a roommate who was fluent in Cockney and not the Queen's English. "That I am, my name is Alexander Talphus, Master of Rider." He presented his Command Seals as proof before returning the question, "Shall I assume you are Berserker's Master?"

The Scotsman nodded, held up his right hand and flashed the three red symbols that blazed on the back of his hand. Alex noted with interest that the emblem on his hand seemed to almost resemble an axe. "Aye that ah am. Mah name's William MacGregor, an ahm here tae accept yer surredah."

"Is that so? An interesting proposal, one that I unfortunately cannot accept. I haven't come this far to simply roll over and beg for my life. Not to anyone, and certainly not to the likes of you."

"Are yeh sure? All ah need is them Seals on yur 'and there. An' then yur free tah go."

"Positive."

The man known as William grinned and rolled his neck and shoulders, "Well aright then, let's git on wit it! Show 'em wot strength is! BERSERKER!"

"AUUOOOHHH!" A tremendous shout tore from Berserker's throat, Alex felt the vibrations from the war cry shake his very bones. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw movement as the ground pulsed and heaved to life. Hundreds of humanoid shapes burst from beneath the earth, effectively surrounding them. To his surprise, there were only a few skeletal soldiers near him, the greatest concentration gathered towards Rider.

Berserker raised one of his gleaming emerald axes high into the air. It seemed to hang there forever, breathing became difficult as the world seemed to pause, so laden was the field with anticipation. Rider had been encircled completely by a legion four ranks deep, yet he did not so much as blink in the face of such odds. Instead, he spoke outwards to all those with ears to listen,

"The gods lament this day, when two kings must go to war. Do not mistake me, Berserker, for you are usurper here. And by Ra's sacred light, I shall purge this land of you. Now come! You shall bow to me by the end!"

"RAAUUOOOOHHHH" Rider had barely ended when Berserker brought his axe down in a thunderous strike. The heavy blade slammed into the earth, creating a massive fissure that raced forward like an arrow loosed from a bow. As the earth split beneath his feet, Rider was immediately assailed by a storm of arrows which threatened to pincushion him as he fell. Alex could do nothing besides focusing on remaining upright. For a split-second, he made eye contact with Ozymandias.

The great pharaoh caught his gaze, and winked.

The area around Ozymandias exploded in a burst of blinding light, forcing Alex to avert his gaze. When the light dissipated, he saw Ozymandias floating in the air where he once stood above a large chasm. There was not a single mark or arrow on him, and the first three ranks of skeleton warriors had been reduced to smoldering piles of ash. An aura of light emanated from Ozymandias, and his characteristic crooked staff appeared in his right hand. He swung his staff in a wide sweep, causing small circular points of light to appear as he did so.

"Good, Berserker! Most excellent! Now I shall offer my rebuttal!" The staff was thrust forward and from each point of light there came a torrent of fire and vengeful radiance. Guiding the stream of magical destruction, the skeletal ranks fell like wheat before the scythe. He soon turned the fiery hailstorm on Berserker, laughing as he did so.

"HahahahaHAHAHA! Is this all you can muster? Come now, this is no way for a king to fight! Should I refer to you as a coward who hides behind the shields of his men?"

Berserker had been weathering the storm, blocking most of the projectiles with his massive axes. Yet now, he took action personally. Howling with rage he charged forward, his footsteps creating shockwaves that rippled through the earth. The giant crossed the distance between them in the blink of an eye. Leaping high in the air, the twin axes flashed with deadly light as he sought to bisect Rider in a single blow. Ozymandias remained unfazed, "I suppose I must teach you then. Behold the power of my attendants! _"_ _Hail to the King_ _!"_

The axes never reached Ozymandias. They had been stopped mere inches from his head by two flaming figures that blazed into existence at the pharaoh's behest. Alex had been doing his best to keep track of everything that had been occurring, and he actually recognized the entities that Ozymandias had summoned. The axes had been halted by two feminine looking sprites, their bodies made of pure flame.

"Those are efreeti, they're high level fire spirits." Alex found himself murmuring aloud in his astonishment, "I remember talking with Sejun about them. It's hard enough to summon and control one, two is normally impossible. You continue to impress, Rider."

The efreeti pushed the massive axes away and nestled up to Rider on each side. They each received an affectionate pat on the head before their master turned his attention back to Berserker. "My children will always come when I call them. Behold the daughters of Ra's eternal light! Bask in their glory as you would in mine!"

Berserker stepped back two paces and spread his arms wide. The ground rumbled once more and undead poured forth from the depths. In no time, several hundred had arrayed themselves next to Berserker. Both Alex and William had been looking on as their Servants battled, but now William spoke.

"Aht seems that they's getting' serious! Guess we oughta tae. Now thaen, let's have a square go! C'mon laddie! Let's see wha' kind'o Mastah ye really ah!"

With nary a pause, Alex watched as his fingers twitched in an odd formation. Before he could truly set himself properly, he sensed a disturbance to his immediate right.

" _Oh fuck!"_

The earth erupted with a geyser of flame that threatened to immolate him where he stood; it was only by the smallest of margins that he escaped a horrific end as he leapt to the side. He quickly checked himself for burns, quickly patting out a smoldering ember on his right arm. As far as he could tell, the only casualty was a severely singed right shoe.

"Oi! Watch the sneakers! These things weren't cheap ya know!" _"Well, at least I know my ward is working."_

"HA! Taeke that as a lesson! Yeh shehd be mair careful when tresspassin on a king's land! Next one'll git mair then ye shin!"

Alex grumbled, "Fine then. Guess it's my turn!" Bringing both hands to bear he felt the rush of mana flowing through his body. His palms met as sparks began to discharge from his arms, "Here's my rebuttal! I'm here to take these lands for my own! _Lightning bolt!_ " A ferocious shard of white-hot lightning soared forward with murderous intent from his outstretched hands.

The broad man countered by bringing his hands together in a diamond formation. As the bolt neared him, flames from his hands enveloped his torso. The lightning struck and broke around him with a thunderous _CRACK_. In an instant, Alex's spell had been thoroughly diffused with apparently minimal to no damage to his opponent.

" _Figured that wouldn't work, he's probably got a ward too. I'm going to have to pull out all the stops to win this. At least I know his magic now."_

"Is thaet all? C'mon then, fight meh like ye mean it!" William shifted his stance so that his shoulders were parallel to each other as he presented a smaller profile. He brought his hands up into a fighting stance, even though nearly twenty feet still separated the two. Alex replied in kind, remembering to shift his weight to the front of his feet in preparation for a dodge. The men began to slowly circle each other; Alex moved counterclockwise with William taking the opposite. For the moment, the entire field was silent. Alex kept his entire being focused on his opponent, waiting for the perfect time. He could hear his heart pounding in his chest, the air choked with energy.

The two had made a half rotation from their starting points when William suddenly stopped. Alex's breath caught in his throat as the earth itself seemed to inhale.

" _NOW!"_

Fire and lightning crashed together in an impressive display of wizardry as Alex and William unloaded into each other. Likewise from their Servants, blazing light soared from the heavens to smash into Berserker and his army as they surged forth in a tide of bone and steel. There was no time to watch Rider, all he could do was trust in his Servant.

Alex threw himself to the left, loosing two searing bolts at William. The Scotsman dodged the first by spinning right and deflected the second with a burst of nascent mana. The reply was swift and brutal; two massive fists crashed into the ground as one, from there came a massive wave of pure flame that roared in Alex's direction. Seeing that it was too wide to dodge, Alex steepled his fingers and focused his sparks into a single point. With a defiant yell he raised his arms high and released his charge. A razor-like bolt cut the flaming wave down the middle like a sword cuts through cloth. He felt the roar of hot wind pass him on either side as he escaped the hungry fire.

Quickly glancing about, he caught a glimpse of a rapid series of bursts from Rider which illuminated the park in a blaze of destruction. Alex decided to take it as inspiration. Bringing his hands together, he spread is fingers and touched his thumbs together. From each fingertip a small ball of writhing energy formed. "Let's see how you deal with this! _Scatter burst!_ " Eight smaller bolts of lightning shot forth in the general direction of William. Three failed to make contact at all, careening off in random directions and slamming into the ground and igniting several small fires. The remaining bolts screamed towards the fire mage; three of them dissipated on an invisible wall, but two managed to break through.

William threw up his hands in an effort to diffuse the damage, and appeared to do so with some degree of success. The bolts impacted his body with enough force to stagger him and a cry of pain emanated from his lips. Electricity caressed his body as those large muscles tensed and threatened to seize completely. Before disaster could befall him, he threw off the magic with an angry yell.

"Ach! Is' thaet all? Yer weak laddie! Foight like ya mean it! 'Ere, I'll show ya!" Still shaking slightly from Alex's electrocution, his large hands formed a triangle in front of his mouth. He took a deep breath and blew outwards through the hole formed by his hands. His breath turned to pure flame as it roared out to greet Alex. The trail of fire curled high into the air before turning into a screaming dive, aimed directly at him.

" _Shit, shit, shit!"_ With only seconds to think, he pointed his hands skywards and blasted the center of the oncoming blaze with as much strength as he could muster. A continuous stream of lightning penetrated the fiery comet blowing a hole through the center, but it wasn't enough to destroy the entire spell. The comet impacted the earth around him, sending him directly through the inferno. He continued to bore a hole through the undulating blaze, thus avoiding a gruesome death. The hair on his body caught fire, its horrible stench soon filled his nostrils. Excruciating pain raced across his entire body as every patch of exposed skin received immediate first-degree burns. Luckily for him, the fire dissipated before any more damage could be done. Small blazes on his arms and head threatened to engulf him, even as he rushed to snuff them out. He sucked air through his nose and stifled the groans of pain that welled inside him. Rage soon replaced pain, he no longer simply desired to beat his opponent. It was time to make him bleed.

With glowing fingertips he hastily drew three runes in the air and thrust them forward. The air crackled angrily as he muttered through gritted teeth, "From beginning to end and through all things, broken be the whole and naught. Life giver and taker, sear my foe! _Fury Burst!_ "

A mighty strand of energy arced between the three runes, forming a semicircle of crackling light. As Alex cried out the final line, a continuous stream of lightning rocketed forth, scything through anything that stood in its path. His hope for a quick end was soon dashed; he watched in awe as William leapt high in the air displaying agility others of his size could never hope to recreate by twisting his body on its axis in a lateral spin. Simultaneously, flames began to wreathe around his rotating form as he narrowly missed the deadly electric flow that rushed beneath him. William slammed feet-first into the ground, somersaulted forward and once more unleashed a torrent of flame.

Only this time there were two separate arcs of flame that flowed forward from Alex's left and right. Unless he did something fast, there was a good chance he would be caught by one or both flame walls. If that happened, it was game over. With only seconds before he was char-broiled, he took the only course of action obviously available to him.

He charged straight ahead.

Throwing caution to the wind he pushed his reserves into his hips and legs, hoping to outrun the encroaching blaze. Flames licked at his heels as the wall closed in around him, the prospect of escape was dropping exponentially.

With a final burst of speed, he leapt through the closing gap of the flaming maelstrom and rolled forward into the cooler air. It was then he realized how close he was to his opponent. Without a second thought he pushed forward using his momentum and brought his right hand to the hilt of his blade. The khopesh blazed in the firelight as he brought it down in a thunderous blow. The crash of metal on metal cut through the din of battle as William's claymore met him halfway. Now the two men stood face to face, straining against the other for dominance.

The massive blade prevented Alex from getting too close, as it was easily two or three times the length of his own weapon. He shifted his weight forward and gained a few inches of ground. For the first time he got to see his opponent's face up close.

William's beard was as red as the flame he produced, though Alex noticed that there were several patches that were smoking, no doubt a symptom of his own spells. The taller man was the epitome of the rugged mountain man, or in his case the rugged Highlander. Dozens of pale marks crisscrossed his arms, with even a few apparent on his face. Alex recognized them as scars, probably earned in battle with other mages. Despite the hard look of his body his eyes shone with a youthful light, full of excitement.

"Ach, yer not tha' bad laddie. Ahm pure 'appy! Mon then! Face meh blade teh blade!" William's voice rose in a joyful crescendo, pushing back against Alex's advance. His mind raced wildly as he struggled to hold his ground against the monumental pressure set on him. _"Shit, shit, shit! Not only is he strong as hell, but he's nimble as a cat! I really miscalculated!"_ Desperate to relieve the strain on his arms, he shifted his weight from his right to his left and suddenly dropped his guard. Without the khopesh to keep the end of the claymore aloft, the heavy blade suddenly dropped and forced William off-balance. Alex pirouetted backwards and left, praying that he had bought himself enough time to escape the kill zone.

His plan worked, if only barely. As he regained his footing, William had already recovered from his imbalance and had entered a sweeping cut aimed directly for Alex's neck. For a brief moment, he began to shift into a blocking stance. Then he realized that taking a full-force impact from a solid steel claymore wielded by a small mountain would be one of the dumber decisions he's made during his life. It would also probably be the last.

Bending backwards at his knees, gravity did the rest as his body dropped out of harm's way. His back went parallel to the ground and only a few feet from it as the massive blade passed harmlessly overhead. As he righted himself a shock of fear pulsed through his body; William had already completed his swing and entered his own pirouette, his claymore flashing brightly in the firelight of the dying sun. Alex was still off-balance and knew he could not dodge in time. Instinctually pushing his mana towards his ward, he raised his blade just in time to accept the crushing blow.

He felt his feet leave the ground as the world turned sideways, the ground rushed to meet him and stars flashed in his eyes from the force of the impact. His instincts screamed at him to move, to rise at once, but his body was slow in obeying. The stars dimmed just in time for the sight of a blade descending towards his chest to come screaming into view. Without a second thought he blocked the blade with the flat of his own, but he did not escape without injury.

The weight of the downward strike sent shockwaves through his entire body and he felt his arms creak and scream in protest. He heard a snap emanate from his left wrist, pushing a gasp of pain from his lungs and causing his eyes to well with tears. He knew he was in a bad position, perhaps the worst one to be in a fight. His opponent seemed to have every advantage; range, power, even agility seemed to be on his side. Now Alex was on his back with a broken wrist, and a five foot blade pushing towards his chest. All in all, things were not going according to plan.

He needed to change his approach to the fight, and fast. Even while straining against the slow descent of the blade, his mind settled on a plan. _"Yup, time to wing it."_ He suddenly jerked his torso as far right as it could go while simultaneously heaving his blade to the left. The unorthodox tactic worked; the sudden shift in weight distribution forced the heavy claymore to the right of his body while simultaneously giving Alex a good angle on his opponent. In the second that he had, he released his left hand from the khopesh and thrust it at William's body. " _Static burst_!"

A torrent of writhing lightning leapt forward and connected with the large target it had been presented with. At this range, Alex could see every muscle on William's body tense and seize, effectively paralyzing him. Taking the opportunity, he scrambled away and forced himself to his feet, clutching at his left wrist. Retreating to a safe distance of ten feet, he quickly reassessed the situation.

Rider was still very much alive, and so was Berserker. He could feel the vibrations through the earth and the glows of the explosions as the fight between the two seemed to only intensify. Rider's laughter and the howls of rage from Berserker echoed into the darkening sky. In the few moments that he had been able to witness their fight, all he could feel was a mixture of awe and fear. These were beings with the power to destroy anything that came between them. Suddenly, he felt quite small and insignificant compared to the titans before him. But now wasn't the time to get all philosophical, William had recovered and looked fairly irritated at being robbed of victory. Alex quickly went over his options, which were few.

" _I need to get inside that guard of his, but there's no way I can do that, his blade is too long. He could kill me twice before I even reach him. I've never seen someone so agile with that weapon either, damn it I'm such a fool! I need to get close to use my spells at full power too. What the hell do I do?"_

For now, he decided to quell the throbbing pain in his wrist, but when he began to redirect his mana he felt resistance from his circuits. _"Ah, I'm running low."_ He touched the scarab gem and breathed deeply. An ocean of mana swelled within the gem and diffused into his body, but he was careful with how much he took. While he was no expert on gem magecraft, he did know a few things.

Certain kinds of gems can be used as repositories for mana, in essence the gem becomes a battery for the mage's spells and abilities. There are, of course, drawbacks to doing so. Gems that are overloaded can explode, causing death or horrible injury to those around it. There is also the issue as to whose mana is being transferred. All mages are taught from a young age to never take in the mana of another mage without extensive preparation. His body is accustomed to the mana he produces naturally, but the mana of another is foreign and his body would react as though it had been invaded. He was taught that it was like getting an organ transplant; without the right steps being taken, he could be injured or even killed by his body's own defenses.

The scarab gem both fascinated and scared him, as all gems have limits as to how much mana they can hold, much like all other objects. Despite how far into the gem he searched, he could not sense a definitive end to its capacity. All he knew was that this gem was filled with mana, enough to power a hundred mages at least, but almost none of it was his. During his down time he had begun to transfer small bits of his own mana to the gem, but doing so takes time. At present, the percentage of mana within the gem that was his was miniscule. If he took too much, he would take in the mana of another mage. That would most likely mean death on the battlefield.

He could dull the pain for now, a full repair would have to come later. That's when he was hit with a brilliant idea, or so he thought. _"If I'm running low on mana, I bet he's close to his limit too. We've both been firing spells left and right, if I can outlast him, I can gain the upper hand. Besides, we're both powering Servants too. If they work like other familiars, they're draining us like a battery. All I have to do is survive."_

Satisfied with his plan, he entered a combative stance; feet apart with torso and shoulders lowered, weight shifted to the balls of his feet, blade in his right hand across the torso, left hand outwards as a counterbalance. His breathing began to regulate along with his heartbeat, for once, he began to feel centered. Glancing across to his opponent, who had since recovered from Alex's last blast, grinned as he brought his own blade to bear.

The large man bent his knees slightly and kept his upper body slightly behind his point of balance. His left leg was farther forward than the right, creating a powerful pivot point at his hips that could deliver deadly blows in seconds. Yet he did not position for slashes, the blade was leveled horizontally at head level. He then cocked his right elbow parallel to his head and angled the blade slightly down to where it could now comfortably skewer Alex's head or torso.

The stance confused Alex, for he knew the strength of a two-handed sword came from its powerful slashes. A thrust was unusual at best, and the stance the other man took was reminiscent of Eastern styles, not the stereotypical hit-it-until-it-dies Scottish style. Alex shrugged internally, if he had learned anything so far, it was to never underestimate your opponent.

Alex quickly glanced skyward, he estimated they had less than half an hour before the sun went down completely. The fight would need to end by then.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Amidst the flaming grounds of Namsan, the two Masters stood face to face. Neither shifted from their stances as minds raced to find openings amongst a hundred possibilities. The Scotsman called out, "Ya knaow, fer a Sassenach, yeh aint tha' bad. It'll be a fair shame ta' end ya."

Alex couldn't resist returning with a quip of his own, "Did it ever occur to you that the English invaded so they could teach you how to speak properly? It might help with your image."

It was then that he realized that one should never remind the Scots that the English exist. Until this moment, Alex had only really been scared of one thing. His list now included three, the first being Servants. He had already made a mental note to never, ever, piss one off. Heights would need to be dropped to third, as the sight of a pissed off Scotsman running at him full speed wielding a now flaming sword the size of a young adult filled him with a whole new kind of fear.

"Aw fuck! Bad idea!"

Spinning low and to the left got him away from the initial thrust of the claymore. As he emerged from his crouch he slashed up at an angle, hoping to catch the big man unawares. The onyx blade passed through air as William dodged the blow. A second flaming blow careened through the air towards him, Alex backed away and growled through his teeth. He was getting frustrated. Three more scything cuts forced him back again and again for no matter how hard he thought, there was no way past William's guard. The big man was simply too fast.

" _Too fast…maybe now he is. But I still have tricks up my sleeve."_ He needed to create some distance between them and prevent William from following immediately. Raising his left hand above his head, he formed an orb of pulsing energy. William quickly turned towards him and charged with his blazing sword raised high in the air. He only had to hold for a few seconds, but it felt as though an age was passing.

The burning blade was a mere inches from his chest, full of killing intent. His ears were filled with the roaring of blood being pushed through his body, screaming through the din to run. But he refused to falter here. The air crackled with ozone as he threw the orb into the dirt crying out defiantly, _"SHATTER SPHERE!"_

The orb detonated and blasted the combatants apart, filling the air with wild tendrils of shocking energy. Even he was not immune to the random bolts that careened blindly into space. He lay on his side convulsing, thankful that the remnants of his ward protected him from the worst of the spell. Unfortunately, his ward was gone and he didn't have the mana to form a new one. The air around him was choked with dirt and debris, it would clear soon, but it would be enough. " _Hopefully._ "

Settling into a sprinter's stance, keeping his body low to the ground and his khopesh out to the side he began to funnel as much mana as he could to his extremities. Within seconds, a flickering aura clung tight to his form. The air in front of him began to warp and distort; fighting a wave of nausea that threatened to break his concentration he waited for the right moment.

A gout of fire tore through the smoke, scorching more of the blasted landscape. Alex could sense his opponent's frustration, he felt the same way. So far, neither could land any decisive blows, it had been an equal fight. Yet now Alex felt nothing but excited anticipation, for he finally had the upper hand.

The sight of a massive blade cleaving through the smoke tore a window through the screen. " _There you are!"_ For the briefest of moments, the men merely stared at each other. In that tiny frame, Alex made his move.

"Time to ride the lightning! _LIGHTNING RUSH_!"

As he pushed forward with all his might, time began to slow around him. Flames flickered at a fraction of their previous pace, sound became muted and distorted. Even William's rapid responses became sluggish and predictable. It was all according to plan.

He had no affinity for time-altering magic, this was far simpler. All he had done is take the speed of a flashing bolt of lightning into himself. For a brief period of time, he was quite literally the fastest human on the planet. As with all things magic, whatever he took would need to be repaid. In tests he had done in previous years, he could only sustain this mode for a few seconds, meaning he had to make every moment count.

" _I get two strikes, that's all. I'm going to end this, right here, right now!"_ Approaching from the left, he prepared to strike. In a flash, he was inside of William's guard. Now that he was here, the big man had no defense left. Glancing up, he could see realization begin to dawn on his scarred face. The claymore had begun to shift in response, limbs moved to oppose the new threat. Yet it was as though he had been caught in a pool of liquid amber, Alex could read his every move perfectly. At long last, he had William at his mercy.

The first strike came from the curved outer blade as Alex passed underneath the raised blade. The razor edge slashed a long furrow along the midriff, separating flesh as a slow river of blood began to ooze from the wound. Alex's momentum carried him farther than he wanted. He knew the wound wasn't lethal, he wasn't even sure it would slow William down. Sound began to refocus and he could feel the gentlest hints of a breeze as the spell rapidly dissipated. Once it ended, he would be terribly vulnerable. Throwing caution to the wind he spun on his heel and stepped forward.

This time he cut upwards with the hooked tip of the blade and the results were far more substantial. A savage wound opened from hip to sternum as Alex watched William's eyes go wide from the impact of the first strike. Flecks of blood and flesh hung suspended in the air as Alex could not restrain the smile widening across his face. This wound was much deeper, there was a good chance that he could end the fight with this last blow.

The follow-through left his weapon high in the air and his right eye obscured. Motion caught his peripheral gaze as he felt the effects of the spell leave him. He tried to deflect but his movements were sluggish. Fear surrounded his heart as reality crashed in around him. The claymore entered his right side.

Too slow.

In his focus, he failed to watch his opponent's weapon. His guard had been down, and now the price had been paid. A strangled gasp escaped from his lungs, _"No…no…this…this isn't right."_ His right arm fell limp to his side and his left struggled weakly against the mighty blade. The blade had already passed through the width of his body and now protruded from his back. He had been impaled.

His brain was in sensory overload as pain racked his entire body, he wanted to scream but had no ability to. As panic overtook him his breathing became rapid and shallow, the survival instinct present in all humans shouted at him to run, that his life could still be preserved somehow. But there was nothing left. He was exhausted and had unknowingly backed himself into a corner.

A low voice whispered from above, "Yeh fought well lad. But it's over now."

" _No."_

A singular word pierced through the panicked haze that had settled over his mind. The fear that plagued him slowly gave way to burning rage and humiliation. How dare he fall now? The sheer audacity, the arrogance! The thought of failure now fueled the growing blaze within him, " _I refuse….How can I call myself a proper man if I die here? No, I refuse. I refuse. Not today._ I REFUSE!"

He gave himself over to the inferno, sinking deep into the ancestral rage that fueled those that came before him. The fury was all encompassing, the crippling pain and fear vanished into the burning heat that roared to life within him. And it felt good.

His left arm now twitched with motion, slowly bringing itself to grip the blade of the claymore. Gripping the blade he felt nothing as the edge sliced his palm open. Blood began to pour from his body in earnest as the blade trembled against his flesh. Through gritted teeth a low growl built from within trembling lungs. No longer possessing the capability to properly plan actions, the body moved in a sudden explosion of defiance.

A scream of pure rage tore from his throat as he shoved the blade forward while simultaneously wrenching his body free of the blade. Through eyes tinged red he vaguely registered a look of disbelief dawning over William's face. With his left arm he yanked mightily on the blade, which had the desired effect of pulling the Scotsman into him. In a single brutal move, the khopesh which had been hanging from his flaccid arm once more blazed in the dying sunlight, and buried itself through William's gut.

For a moment, the two men stood frozen in place; one transfixed by blade and the other by deed. With blood roaring in his ears Alex hissed through his teeth, "I'm. Not. Dead. Yet." The khopesh slid free with a wet squelching sound, tearing the wound wider as it exited. The ground was watered in crimson rain, falling from a sanguine sky. Alex staggered backwards and felt his rage beginning to subside. The pain immediately returned with a vengeance.

Dropping to his knees, he cradled his side as agony overtook him. The pain was overwhelming, his wound pulsing as more blood stained the earth. He had lost track of his opponent, but he didn't care. Through the pain the cold, clinical part of his brain began operating in overdrive. _Deep puncture wound to left side, thin but tall, damage to stomach and intestines guaranteed. Vital organs intact. Blood loss increasing. Prognosis: hemorrhagic shock inevitable. Without immediate attention, death is probable._

He curled into himself and shuddered as his fingers softly probed the hole in his body. All he wanted to do was collapse and scream, he couldn't fix himself with magic. None of the spells he knew could reconstruct organs and besides, the process would take days if not weeks. Hot tears streaked down his face as he struggled to keep his breathing even. The gentle breeze that whistled softly through the grounds stung as it grated across his flesh. _"Wait…I can hear the wind…"_

It was true, all he could hear was the wind. No longer did the earth tremble from titanic blows, nor did magical fire blaze through the sky. All was quiet. Slowly raising his head, he gingerly reached out with his mind, " _Rider….are you there?_ "

" _Indeed. I am here._ "

The soothing timbre of Ozymandias washed over his mind as Alex took a deep, full breath. He took another breath, coughed red, and slowly staggered to his feet. Across the battlefield, he could see William rising from bended knee. " _Of course that didn't finish him…he just won't go down._ "

Seeing his mortal opponent rise from such devastating wounds instilled a sense of deep respect within his heart. " _When it comes down to it, we're really not that different, he and I. We both want to win, and damn anyone who stands in our way._ "

Through the dust clouds that still lingered, a massive shape lumbered forward. "Berserker, still kicking eh?" Alex wasn't as surprised as he expected, Servants were obviously hardier than he thought. As Berserker came into view, he looked no worse than when the fight started. He once more reached out to Rider, _"Didn't you throw everything at him?"_

Then came the chilling reply, _"Not everything."_

To his left appeared the pharaoh himself, though he was alone. In the back of his mind Alex wondered what happened to the efreeti, though he could take a guess or two. Despite wearing his usual confident smirk, something was definitely off about Rider. Alex couldn't quite place it, but he could feel the shift in his Servant's disposition.

From opposite him a throaty laugh cascaded through the whispering air, "Ghahahaha…ah feck…thaet feckin hurt yeh damn bastart…" Any further words were cut off as he broke down into a hacking cough. Alex could tell that he was in serious pain and clearly off-balance. The entirety of his front was stained red and he appeared to be slightly hunched. Yet despite that, he wore a smile that seemed to give off the message 'keep going, I can still fight plenty!' Through his own haze, Alex returned the grin.

"Ah think it's time we end thaes. Wot'chu say, Masteh o' Rider?"

"I agree, I don't have much left. So then, how shall we end this?"

"Tell meh, aboot yeh family. Are yeh old?"

Alex titled his head slightly in confusion, the topic seemed strangely out of place but nevertheless answered. "Aye, we're old. We go back to the tenth or eleventh century, if memory serves me right. What about yours?"

"Heh, we're oldeh than yeh. Ah come from a line stahtin' in teh ninth century. Tell meh, yeh got any words from 'em? Yer family ah mean."

Alex drew himself up and spoke with a hint of pride, "Of course. _Grave en sti._ It's Norwegian, meaning 'carve a path.' That is what we do. Talphus men were always the first to break our enemies' shield-wall, the first over the palisade, the first to board a vessel. We are pathfinders, innovators and leaders. Once we set our gaze towards a horizon, no matter how distant, we shall always overcome and conquer. The rest may follow in our wake, to stare in awe at our greatness. What about yourself? Will you share your words with me?"

"Royal is mah race," William replied with equal pride, "we've been chiefs an' leaders fer hundreds o' years. There amen't any others who're betteh fer rulin." He coughed and spat a large globule of blood to the side. "Nae thaen, let's end thaes."

William took up his sword in both hands and leveled it at Alex's torso, "Ah am William MacGregor, son o' James and Amelia, Masteh o' Berserker and proud son o' the MacGregor name! Mon then! Gimme all ye got, it's time the let it all out!"

How could he refuse a challenge like that?

Raising his own blade he fervently replied, "I accept your declaration, son of MacGregor! I am Alexander Talphus, son of Julius and Cathrine, Master of Rider and inheritor to my name! I shall break you here!"

"Thaen let's break out all the stops! Let loose yer cry an' bring 'em teh heel! Go forth an' conquer! WIND O' DEATH! BERSERKAAHHH!

RAAOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUGHHHHHHHH!

The giant threw back his head and let loose an earthshattering howl. The flames that burned around him were extinguished by the sheer force of his cry. Beneath his feet the earth trembled and buckled as tendrils of darkness began to pour forth from the cracks. The tendrils began to solidify one after the other, each leaving a perfectly formed skeletal soldier in its place. Alex watched in muted awe as the number increased to the point where he could no longer see an end to their ranks. Their lines stretched hundreds of feet in all directions, and the sea of swarming undead stood vigilantly by their leader.

But that wasn't the end of it. A massive shape, even larger than Berserker himself began to form in the depths of the army. As it approached, the shape soon became that which is unmistakable. The army parted as a terrifyingly large elephant stomped forward to the fore of the ranks. Much like the rest of the army, the elephant was clearly undead as from underneath a large covering came glimpses of skeletal limbs. Within its trunk were several embedded hooked blades that hung menacingly as the trunk swung to and fro. Its tusks had been transformed into massive golden scythes that gleamed in the emerald light of Berserker's axes. Atop the mighty beast was a golden throne surrounded by golden polearms, each large enough to cut down trees in a single sweep. Alex instinctually took a step backwards as the beast approached.

In a single leap, Berserker landed atop his steed and sat back onto his throne. The moment he did so, a burning crown appeared atop his brow and kindled with emerald flame. From within the skulls of the undead came a similar glowing emerald light, which spread like wildfire through the ranks until the sky itself seemed to reflect the flickering within their eyes. Berserker spread his arms wide, enticing a series of shouts from the throats of his men.

 _Aouh! Aouh! Auoh!_

Spears rattled against shields and feet stomped against the earth, adding to the cacophony of the twilight. Alex wanted nothing more than to cover his ears and cower before the awesome might before him. _"So this…this is true power…unbelievable."_

"FuahahahaHAHAHA! MAGNIFICENT! WONDERFUL! TRULY A SPLENDID DISPLAY!"

It was Rider, laughing and shouting over the din with pure mirth coating every word. "It is you, the Great Wind of Death that blew across the plains of Asia, who destroyed all those in your path! I could only guess, but this is more than enough proof! To think my first opponent would be you, the one who inspired such loyalty in your men that they followed you even into death! Leader of the great Athanaton Ten Thousand and the last king of Persia! DARIUS III!"

Everything clicked inside Alex's head; Darius III, the last king of the Persian Empire would certainly fit the bill as a Berserker. Not because of his irrationality, but because of what happened to him in life. Recalling his history lessons, he remembered learning about the fall of the Persian Empire to Alexander the Great, the famous Greek conqueror. Darius III opposed Alexander again and again, only to fail and lose everything. Alex had to admit, that if something like that happened to him, he'd be pretty pissed too. Not only that, but the Persian army was famous for their Immortal Brigade, which consisted of ten thousand elite soldiers. The term Immortal came from their constant replenishment. Never once in the unit's history did their numbers fall below ten thousand.

And now, those same ten thousand men who swore their loyalty to Darius III, were arrayed against him with a singular goal: crush whoever dares to oppose their king.

Turning about to face Rider, his mouth moving to form panicked words and scattered thoughts, his eyes met with an unwavering golden gaze. No words passed between them, yet a silent message was conveyed through those mirthless irises.

 _What will you do?_

There was only one answer.

He turned back and planted his feet firmly, steeling his nerves as he entreated, "Look there, O king of the Nile, see what force has been arrayed against you! He calls himself King, and comes bearing arms to wrest your lands away! I beg of you, sweep away this army of darkness! Remind the pretender of what truly makes you King!"

Rider spread his arms wide as bright light began to emanate from his body, turning night to noon as hot wind began to blow through the grounds. "Look upon me o gods above! Gaze upon the one that makes the heavens tremble and the earth to quake! To this land of darkness I bring the purifying light, for I am the Herald of the Sun! Witness my dazzling brilliance and fall to your knees in despair! Come forth now, legions of the pharaoh! _CHARIOT OF RA_!"

A brilliant flash of light blinded Alex to the world as Ozymandias shouted his summons. Spots of light danced through his vision, forcing him to blink several times to restore his sight to a working level. Once his eyes cleared, he bore witness to the sight before him. There had appeared all around him a veritable army of glowing, spectral chariots. Each were pulled by two horses that appeared to be made of the same luminescence as the chariots themselves, as well as the figures within the chariots. Within any given chariot stood two spectral warriors, a driver and a warrior that carried a scythed polearm.

The pharaoh climbed into his own chariot made of gold and ivory that had appeared at the fore of the formation, directly opposite of Darius' war elephant. "You desire a battle of armies, so I shall match and surpass you! Behold my own conquering army, with which I brought whole kingdoms to heel! Tremble at their might!"

" _So this is his Noble Phantasm. Calling it impressive just isn't enough! If he's going to take on the army, then that just leaves…"_

"Well thaen. Seems our Servants ah raedy ta go at it. Doncha feel lik'ah wee lad standin' beneath em? In tha end, we're only human."

It was true, Alex felt like an ant among giants. He was surrounded by living legends, men who left titanic marks on human history. Who was he to dare stand on the same stage as them?

Turning his gaze onto William, "You're right. We are only human, but what does it matter? What only matters now, is that I crush you and move forward! I'm going to give everything I have left."

William grinned, "Ah'll take it all!"

Stowing his khopesh, he brought up both hands and began to intone, for he had one last measure. Every mage family, especially the oldest ones, crafted spells that signified and codified their legacies. Upon his eighteenth birthday, his grandfather had passed down the knowledge of his family's spell to him. Now the words his grandfather spoke to him on that day returned, "When you use this spell, your call upon your ancestors to aid you. It is the culmination of our history, our legacy. Never use this spell unless you have found an opponent worthy to receive our fury."

At first, he did not understand, but now as he watched rings of flame begin to form around William, he knew he had found someone worthy. And so it was that kings surrounded men, and awaited their turn.

An empty circle of pure energy appeared in front of Alex as he drew as much mana as he dared from the scarab gem. Once he was sure he could take no more he began to trace through the air, leaving flickering runes and sigils of crackling electricity in the air.

"Behold my actions and hear my voice, I entreat those who have come and gone before me. Honored ancestors, turn thine gaze upon this form and find it worthy. Upon this day I beseech thee, turn thine blades to this earth once more!"

The circle of energy pulsed once as the first ring of runes was completed, now he began to draw at a rapid pace, his fingers flying through the space as he gave himself over to the ritual. Soon the lines began to converge into form as the outline of a great tree took shape within the rune circle.

He continued, "Behold the great tree Yggdrasil, that which holds and is the world. Our roots sink deep and thy boughs scrape the heavens themselves. This meager branch is nothing without thine nourishment, but now it must bear fruit! Hear me, o gods of my ancestors!"

The circle flared once more as the spell began to build to its climax. The space around him began to spark and crack with violent energy forcing him to double his concentration. A thunderous clap echoed over the battlefield and his medallion began to burn against his chest. _"Only one part left, here goes everything!"_

Raising his voice in combat with the magical discharge, he began his final incantation. "As did my ancestors before me, I submit to the judgement of the gods, from whom all power flows. I entreat them now, grant me your strength! Odin All Father, your son cries out for your wisdom! Bestow it upon me so I might smite thine foes!"

The upper left corner of the circle flared to the point of blinding, yet still he pushed on.

"Noble Tyr, you who watched over my ancestors as they prepared for battle, steel this soldier's heart so he might raise the flag of victory in thy name!"

The upper right section now glowed with the same brilliant blue hue, the circle now became violent in its discharge. Alex gripped his right wrist with his left hand as his arm began to shudder under the strain. Sweat beaded on his brow as more errant lightning broke free from his control and slammed into the ground nearby. Thunder began to roll above him.

"Beautiful Frigga, mother and fate-weaver, your child beseeches thee! Watch over my fate-string and see it emerges whole! Embrace my spirit within thine arms so that you might find it worthy to bear thy gaze!"

The lower left section now blazed to life, the strain of maintaining the spell was beginning to take its toll on him. Sweat blurred his vision and the sound of thunder approached deafening levels. He could barely make out a swirling vortex of fire surrounding William, it seemed he had a similar idea. Neither army made a move.

"Finally I call out to you, might Thor! Guardian of the gods and defender of Asgard! Thou art the pillar of my family, he who bestowed upon us his gift! Dark forces gather against us, and your power is needed! Release the shackles of mortality so this one might ascend beyond his limits!"

With the final section completed, the entirety of the rune circle flashed once as a titanic bolt of lightning impacted the ground just in front of him. Thunder crashed above his head and once the dust settled, Alex's heart jumped with delight. For rotating slowly in front of him was a hammer formed out of pure electricity.

" _I did it! I actually did it!"_ With trembling fingers, he reached out and gently gripped the handle. The hammer sparked in his grip but did little else. The subtle movements its form made it feel almost alive. The weapon itself had a flat leading edge and a spiked back, allowing for devastating blows as well as armor penetration. He only had a few moments, as it was only his mana and will that kept the weapon in existence. If he tarried for too long, the weapon could easily consume his life energy.

"My ancestors favor me this day! See how they come to aid me in this fight, my victory is all but assured! Renounce your claim now, Master of Berserker, or face annihilation!"

"Nae danger! There aint naw way ahm goin down now!" From William's claymore came a veritable torrent of white-hot fire that burned skywards. "Mon then, Masteh o Rideh! Yer goin teh die! Right here an' now!"

"I'm not dying today! Let's finish this!"

"RIDER!"

"BERSERKAH!"

As one, the two armies surged forth towards confrontation. The ground rumbled beneath the churning wheels of chariots and the stomping feet of undead. Ozymandias and Darius III headed straight for each other. A space was left for the Masters, who each raised their weapons high.

Even as the world collapsed inwards upon them, even as they cried out with their last bits of strength, there was a strange calm to the air between them. It was a calm born through mutual bloodshed and traded blows. It was the knowledge that each had found his equal and that there is no greater honor amongst men than to face death with one so regarded.

Thus the King's men ended their duel.

"Face the lions o Scotland! Hear our cry fer freedom an' our rage! _**Àrd-Choille**_ **!** "

"Now is our time of reckoning, behold the power of the men of the North! Hammer of the Gods! _**MJOLLNIR**_ **!"**

A tidal wave of flame roared forth from the claymore alongside the raging shouts of its caster. The warhammer connected with the ground and erupted in a mighty torrent of lightning and surged forth. Fire and lightning met once more illuminating the burning sky. At first, the streams of destruction held each other at bay as the armies clashed.

Detonation.

Alex felt an intense burning sensation.

Then nothing.

All was quiet.

And dark.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Pain is nothing to be afraid of. Do not run from it, for if you do, you shall find only ruin.

Strange words began to filter in through the darkness that shrouded Alex's mind, it was a voice he had never heard before. The voice came in rasping whispers and the words etched themselves slowly into being like an old quill scratching on parchment. Yet the words were tinged with sorrow, as though the speaker was saying goodbye to an old friend.

While you might suffer great pains in this life, face them with great resolve. Let hardship carve your being into one of greatness. Become someone you will be proud of. Do this for me, my beloved son.

Rameses.

Alex's eyes shot open and he sucked in air through a gasping mouth. He lay inert on his back, staring into a flaming sky. The air was so thick with smoke that he could no longer see the moon or stars. Nor could he see to either side, for he seemed to be in some kind of ditch or crater with only earth surrounding him. Breathing brought pain with each gasp of tainted air, but it seemed that he was alive.

" _Ah…ow…fucking hell…what happened? I used Mjolnir…then nothing…Rider... I…I need Rider…I need to…I need—"_ A series of violent coughs wracked his body sending shooting pains through his limbs. Except his left.

The pain began to clarify and he began to feel the sharp discord within his system. Everything he was feeling came from the right side of his body, even his vision. His left eye was swollen shut and trying to open it came with a fresh wave of agony. He attempted to clench his fists and only sensed that the right responded. Something was terribly wrong.

Tilting his head to the left revealed the grisly truth. While the right side of his body only received relatively minor burns, his left had been ravaged. His arm and leg had been reduced to charcoaled hunks of flesh. The limbs were clearly dead, and barely recognizable. Bile immediately rose from within his gut as he stared in muted horror at were once functioning limbs. He knew he was lucky, lucky that he did not feel anything from them. Lucky that the burns had cauterized his earlier wound. Lucky to even be breathing.

He wanted to despair, it would be so easy to slip back into unconsciousness and allow his wounds to overtake him. Yet some part of him argued against this, saying that he could not die until victory was assured. He had survived, which meant that William could have as well. Neither Ozymandias nor Darius had made their presence known yet. The fight wasn't over.

The argument may have been shallow and the pain was immense, but it was enough to keep him going for the time being. Grunting in pain he rocked his body back and forth until he garnered enough momentum to push himself onto his right side. From there came the painful process of standing.

He was definitely in a ditch, which worked to his advantage. Using the lip as leverage he raised himself up with supreme difficulty, yet found success. Now that he was more or less on two feet, he could finally survey his surroundings.

A hellscape greeted his blurred vision. The entirety of the space around him was filled with flaming debris. Not a single tree nor bush was standing as far as his eye could see, it was then he realized that he was not merely inside a small pocket of earth. He stood at the edge of a massive furrow that tore the earth for a hundred feet before him. All about were similar areas of scorched ground, as though a vengeful god had taken up his sword and gouged the earth with its mighty blows. Hot wind carried embers through the stricken ground, fanning the flames ever higher in their thirst for destruction.

Words were hard to form as the dry air sucked away what little moisture he could produce and parched his throat. What could be heard were echoes of words, a hollow reminder of his humanity as he painfully dragged himself along the edge of the furrow, one agonizing step at a time.

"Here all suspicion needs must be abandoned, all cowardice must needs be here extinct. We to the place have come… where I have told thee… Thou shalt behold the people dolorous who have foregone the good of intellect….There sighs, complaints, and ululations loud…resounded through the air without a star… whence I, at the beginning, wept thereat. Heh…I think that now…I think I understand what Dante felt…going down to Hell. Fucking…damn it all…I don't have a Vergil…"

Feeling his mind slipping away, he scrabbled at his back with his right hand, feeling it close around the warm grip of the khopesh. Miraculously, it had stayed attached to him. Slowly drawing the blade, he stared into the scarab gem until his eyes refocused. Simply holding it once more alleviated a small portion of the pressure that had been building behind his eyes. It was enough to keep walking.

Once more he forced his body forward, the furrow was beginning to widen before him into a secondary crater, similar to the one he had crawled out of moments before. This one was shallower than the last, but much wider in its devastation. Tendrils of cracked earth cut their paths in all directions as the grass and shrubbery burned low around them. At the center of it all, was a large figure, hunched over in a kneeling position. The flickering light reflected unevenly off of a long metallic object before it.

"William…" Alex croaked, his voice thick with horror. As he approached, the patchy red hair and large frame were unmistakable. The claymore lay still before him, his body unmoving. Alex gingerly approached, leaning heavily on his right side for any semblance of balance. He stopped less than three feet before William, whose body now seemed small and broken when but moments before he had carried himself so proudly.

Then the head twitched ever so slightly. Alex reacted on instinct, pointing his blade between William's eyes. His head slowly rose to up at Alex, neither his legs nor arms made any signs of movement. Alex barely resisted the urge to look away.

The right side of William's face had gone slack, much like a stroke victim's. Across much of his exposed skin were dark lines where his veins would be. Nearly all of them had burst, leaving dark pools just under the surface of his skin. All of this was Alex's doing. He wanted to vomit, but there was nothing left in him to do so.

William gazed up at him through glassy eyes, utterly helpless. Then, strangely, his mouth twisted in a grotesque attempt at a smile. He tried to speak, and with his impairment, made it all the harder to decipher what was being said.

"Oi…ye look like shite…"

Alex could not understand the absurdity of his attitude. His eyes only focused for mere moments, but when they did, they revealed glimpses of the same spirit that he had when their fight began.

"You know…you don't look great yourself."

"Heh…yer right…tha was…a good fight."

"Yeah. A good fight."

"Ah cannae fight no more. Ah give."

It was over.

"Congratulations, Master. It seems that you've won."

Rider's voice reached him through the fog, bringing him back to reality. He could tell the voice was coming from behind him on the right. "Rider, you made it. Does that mean…"

Before he could finish his thought, the ominous form of Berserker quietly emerged from the smoke behind William. It appeared that neither Servant had been killed. Yet despite this, the battle had clearly taken a toll on them. Berserker's movements were not as grandiose as previous, nor did he summon any of his skeletal army. His presence as a whole felt smaller and withdrawn in the aftermath of his battle with Rider.

Turning his head to Rider, something certainly felt off about him. His presence too was withdrawn and less showy. His entire being as a whole appeared dim and shallow and even his proud face belied tiredness. It seemed neither side had the strength to go on anymore.

"So then, Master, what will you do with your victory?"

It was a fair question, one that Alex really hadn't considered going into the duel. One that he should have thought about in retrospect, but it was too late for that now. He had a choice to make. Traditionally, a duel between mages ended in death. Here was his opponent, helpless and held at sword point. He had enough energy for a singular thrust or a flick of the wrist and a life would end. It would be easy.

"I have to know…what were you going to do with Mina?"

Glassy eyes stared through him as no response was immediately forthcoming. Then clarification came alongside halting words, "Who…ah, the lass. Aye…bad business tha'. Ah know the law, whit has tae be done. Ah deh li'ah'. Nae at aw."

"Yeah…it's a shitty law. I'm not a fan either, but law is law. No way around it."

A gurgling chuckle bubbled up from William's scourged throat, bringing with it a thin trickle of blood that dripped down the side of his cheek. "Heh, tha's wit I thought tae. Then Berserker gave meh a good idea. We'd keep the lass hidden somewhere, until the war was over. An' then, heh…maybe ah'd try teh steal 'er from yeh."

The words broke off into hacking coughs, giving Alex time to process the information. A wave of intense fatigue swept over him, his arm trembled as he tried to keep the blade in a threatening position. Only after regaining control of his sense was he able to form coherent thoughts once more.

"You…weren't going to kill her?"

"Naw. Be a shame tae waste such a beauty."

"Then…then what was the point of our fight? I fought to…I did all this so I could–" His words cut away, growing thick with emotion. He suddenly felt rather ill.

"Heheheh…yer such a wee sook." More hacking laughter drew Alex's attention back to the unmoving form before him. "Our fight woulda 'appened anyways. If anythin' ahm pure 'appy that ah could face yeh. Yer the first tae ever put such a hit on meh. Ah wanted tae prove ahm the strongest. And ah lost. Fair an' square."

William slowly tilted his head to get a better sight of his Servant. Alex thought he looked exceptionally pitiful, staring up at the giant like a broken dog laying before its master. "Ah am sorry big guy. Guess ah wasn't strong enough."

Berserker grunted in a way that did not seem to portray disapproval. He looked down at his Master through half-lidded eyes and simply nodded towards him. Alex could only imagine the silent words that passed between the defeated party, but he was sure that none of them would be said in anger or disappointment.

Yet he still had a decision to make.

"Before I have to make a move, there's one thing I'd like to know."

"Aye, wit's that?"

"What were you going to wish for? From the Grail?"

William's unfocused eyes narrowed with amusement, "Well. Ah know what mah king desires. It's simple actually. He wants a rematch."

Alex tilted his head in curiosity, "A rematch? You mean with Alexander the Great?"

Mentioning the name elicited an aggressive growl from Berserker and even in his weakened state, Alex still recoiled. After composing himself, "So that's his wish? Not to just beat his rival, but fight him all over again."

"Heh, of course. Tha's the only victory worth celebrating. A battle wan in a fair fight is tae best ane there is. Which is what yeh wan today. Yeh well earned a drink, if yeh ask me."

"You know your Servant's wish?"

"Of course. Don't yeh?"

Alex remained silent, not wanting to expose his lapse in knowledge. It was true, he had never asked Rider what he wanted with the Grail. Hopefully, they could talk about it later. But he had stalled enough, he was out of topics and running out of time. Darkness was beginning to creep into the edge of his vision, it was only a matter of time before he passed out. He was aware of Rider's silence, he had a good idea that his every word and move was being judged.

He had every right to kill, if anything, it would be expected of him. The fact that he had delayed so long would be a source of criticism for many mages. Yet something within him stayed his hand. He had beaten his opponent into submission, surely that was enough to satisfy the terms of engagement.

He lowered his khopesh.

"I'm not going to kill you. Like you said, it was a good fight." He attempted to put on a smile, and received incredible pain in his face as a reward. "I think having you renounce your claim as Berserker's Master is enough. There's been enough bloodshed tonight."

William smiled through clear eyes.

The smile persisted even as a gold-shafted arrow pierced his skull.

Whatever light still remained in his eyes was immediately snuffed out, the body collapsed forward, falling face down at Alex's feet. Berserker let out a howl of rage and sorrow, only to have it cut off as his body disintegrated into golden mist. Alex jerked back on instinct, surprise taking control of his movements. It would be this reflex that saved his life.

There was a loud popping sound, followed by a burning sensation cross his throat that left a shallow furrow of red in its wake. The khopesh fell from his grip as he clutched at his neck, sinking to his knees in horrified shock. He could feel liquid seeping from the wound, slowly wetting his hand with his own blood. Panic filled his mind as he struggled to understand what was going on.

" _Need…run…Rider!"_

Turning his body he made for Rider, but stopped before he could take a single step. Rider was frozen in place, with a thin fletched object stuck in his chest. The pharaoh was caught in a moment of surprise and anger, his arms stuck as they rose in defense and a visage of rage remained plastered upon his face. Alex could tell that he was straining mightily against whatever held him in place, but as he tried to telepathically connect with him, he could feel something blocking it.

He had no options remaining, all that remained was to slowly bleed to death. Despair crushed down upon him as more blood dripped from between his fingers. The pool of red continued to widen from underneath William's prone form.

"My, my, what a dreadful scene. Such a gruesome display, I almost wish to turn away."

A new voice reached his ear, it was a feminine voice, a soft and melodious tone that drifted strangely through the air. It warbled gently from above, yet there was an odd pressure behind the words. Alex dimly recognized the tone as one who is used to authority, he had experienced it plenty during his discussions with Ozymandias.

He slowly turned his head towards the voice.

There, at the edge of the crater looking down at him, were two figures. The larger of the two was dressed completely in black and dark gray. He appeared human and he was clothed in very thick and awkward looking clothes. The dress shirt he wore was too large and his baggy pants hung loosely from long legs. The entirety of his head was covered in a strange helmet that prevented any glimpse as to his facial features. In his hands, he carried a long-barreled rifle with a silencer attached to the muzzle.

It was then that he realized that he had been shot.

Then he turned his attention to the second figure, who was resting atop his broad shoulders. The figure was clearly female, and rather small. She wore a flowing white dress with a gray-blue underlay that split up the right side. Around the split were accentuating ruffles that swayed gently as the man knelt down, allowing her to step upon the ground. The dress was cinched asymmetrically around her slim waist that pulled towards her exposed leg. Adorning her arms were several bracelets and armbands that gleamed silver in the firelight. Light purple hair, held up by a dark headband adorned with ivory flowers was pulled up into long twin tails that fluttered and curled delicately around her form. She stared down at him with askance curiosity, and in her hand she clutched a golden shortbow.

" _Archer…"_

"Master, this place is filthy and hot. I refuse to remain here longer than we must."

"As you wish, Archer. This will not take long."

A harsh, metallic voice grated from behind the dark facemask of Archer's Master. For the first time, his eyes went to Alex's trembling form. There was no indication of pity from behind the cold mask. The gun was raised and the masked man took aim.

"Absolutely not. Such a barbaric way to kill, especially for one who fought so well."

It was Archer, tossing her hair with equal disdain as her words contained. She shook her head disapprovingly, "Honestly Master, have you no sense of elegance?"

"Then what would you suggest? We must move quickly before his Servant breaks free of your binds."

Archer turned gracefully towards Rider, who visibly strained against whatever kept him at bay. "Ah yes, such a strong man this is. It's actually taking quite a bit of effort on my part to keep you in such a state, my dear pharaoh. You possess quite a strong will. I was worried I might have needed my Noble Phantasm immediately. Yet it would seem this will suffice, until I finish off your Master."

Despite having the voice of a child and threatening to kill him, Alex couldn't help but feel drawn to her. Every slight movement, each inflection in her words, the very cadence of her speech felt intoxicating. She was someone who drew on his nature as a man to protect and defend. Alex thought it would be very hard to bring her to harm.

His body began to list from side to side. The air was not as hot anymore, and darkness began to press in against the edges of his vision. Keeping pressure on his neck wound was only delaying the inevitable, he was already feeling his grip starting to weaken.

"Hey, Master of Rider. You look like you're in so much pain. Does it hurt a lot?"

" _When…did she get there?"_

Archer was suddenly very close to him, he had no idea how she entered the furrow without him even remotely noticing. She was less than a foot from him and glanced at his mangled form with amethyst eyes. Her voice became like a blanket, covering his thoughts and senses in their embrace. She smelled of lilac and petrichor.

He found himself slowly nodding in response to her question, not realizing that he had given his body no order to do so. Archer smiled a dazzlingly white smile, "It's going to be okay. You fought so hard and all it did was bring you pain. Such a pity." She reached out with her left hand and gently touched his marred face. Alex wanted to melt into her touch, so cool and comforting was her scant embrace.

"I can take the pain away. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Alex once again felt himself nodding. Everything felt hazy, his thoughts were sluggish and disjointed. There were only those beautiful, amethyst eyes.

Archer stepped in closer, her eyes beginning to glow ever so faintly, "You're so tired. Don't you want to rest?"

She was right. He was extremely tired, every breath was met with a pulse of pain radiating from somewhere in his body. His muscles cried out for reprieve and his good eye threatened to close with each passing second. Archer promised relief, he wanted to believe her. She would make everything better.

"It's too bad," Archer purred in his ear, "if only I had met you earlier. You would have made an excellent plaything. But now, I need you to do something for me."

He felt his head nod up and down, _"Anything."_

"Would you please, die for me?"

Her honeyed words filtered through his entire being, down to the very marrow of his bones. There wasn't enough strength left in him to fight anymore, he could feel the grip on his neck weakening. Archer licked her lips, parting them just enough to where he could see sharp fangs in the place of normal canines. "Don't worry," she murmured, "I'll make sure none of you goes to waste."

All he had to do was let go.

His hand moved.

"OI! HANDS OFF, BITCH!"

Archer snapped her head to the right as a new voice rang out over the battlefield. Alex felt his limbs return to his control, allowing him to renew his desperate fight for life.

"Tch, just as I was getting to the good part. Master!" Archer leapt away, her voice filled with irritation. Despite being spared an immediate death, all Alex felt was dread.

He knew that voice.

Turning to the right confirmed everything. Silhouetted through flames was a human figure clad in martial clothes. Fine details were hidden behind the billowing clouds of smoke that rose angrily into the night. But for Alex, none of that mattered. The long polearm held in a ready stance gave everything away.

" _Mina…"_

There was no doubt, it was Mina who was calling out defiantly against Archer. Alex wanted to call out to her, to tell her to get away from this place. But there was no need. Because she wasn't alone.

Stepping up next to Mina was another woman, shorter than her and clothed in a vibrant crimson dress. Her platinum blonde hair was pulled up into a tight bun and tied off with a red ribbon. In her hand she held a scarlet blade that emitted dancing flames of its own. Even in his rapidly decaying state, he could sense the powerful aura of mana radiating from the woman in red.

" _Oh no…"_

Mina raised her hyeopdo and leveled it at Archer, "Time to make up for lost time! Let's give them some backup! Push Archer back! GO, SABER!"

"Umu! Here I go!"


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Saber shot forward as though propelled from a cannon, laughing as she careened towards Archer who had since pulled back behind her Master. Archer hissed in frustration and loosed a half-dozen arrows at Saber, the arrows magically appearing each time she drew back the bowstring. The arrows flared as they left her fingers, bursting into bright pink flames as they lanced their way through the air. With a quick series of rapid cuts, Saber knocked aside the onslaught with ease without slowing her pace in the slightest. Pushing off a pile of rubble, Saber leapt high into the air. Her red dress fluttered as she reached her apex, turned her body over, and brought her blade down on Archer with shattering force. Archer dodged nimbly to the side as the blade crashed into the space she occupied less than a second before. Archer's Master likewise managed to avoid the blow, albeit in a far less graceful manner.

As Archer sprang to her feet and prepared to retaliate, a sudden burst of light knocked her back several feet. Alex felt his connection with Rider suddenly return and with it came a wave of intense disgust.

Rider lashed out with a venomous tongue, "How dare you lay a hand on a pharaoh! Such blasphemy requires the most extreme punishments!" With a swing of his staff he sent a scything bolt of light with clear intention of bisecting Archer. Once again, she hopped away from the attack and sent a rebuttal of five arrows directly towards Rider's chest. As he moved to block them, a blur of red cut the arrows out of the sky.

Saber marveled at her handiwork, "Umu! Not a scratch and with a flourish! I, Saber, the most beautiful of all Servants, am here to lend a hand! Be dazzled by my beauty and tremble at my voice!"

Alex heard all of this as though underwater. Blood continued to drip steadily from his neck as his strength waned. Something moved close by.

"Mi…na…?"

It was her alright. She was dressed in a tight fitting _gi_ , held up by a solid black belt around her waist. The wind buffeted her hair, causing her bangs to occasionally obscure her vision. A look of horror was etched on her face as she took in the full extent of Alex's injuries. The dancing firelight reflected wickedly off of the burnished blade of her hyeopdo.

She scrambled to him, dropping her weapon as she skidded to halt by his side. "Alex, these injuries…oh fuck this is bad. Shitshitshit…ummm…oh God I can't fix this." Her hands scrabbled at a small pack on her hip as she furiously searched for something, anything that might help. Alex could do nothing but watch as darkness closed in.

"Nononono, you stay with me dammit! Just…no don't speak! Focus on me. That's it, keep your eyes on me. No! Don't fall asleep! Stay awake you asshole!"

Another series of detonations rocked the area, showering them in dust and debris. Mina shouted in a voice that contained far less confidence than she started with, "Saber! Push Archer out of here, or take the fight elsewhere! I ca—"

Her voice cut off sharply as she stared over Alex's shoulder, he noticed her eyes widen with sudden realization. Alex slowly turned to try and follow her gaze, his blurred vision registering the shadowy outline of a man appearing out of the smoke. The figure raised a long-barreled rifle in their direction.

"SABER!" Mina cried out in desperation and lunged for her weapon. Alex knew she wouldn't make it in time.

"MASTER! LOOK OUT!"

Archer's shrill cry brought her Master to a dead halt, causing him to quickly glance in every direction. Something above caught his attention.

A high-pitched whistling noise cut through the air, growing louder as the seconds ticked by. It quickly transformed into a dull roar; it was the sound of something careening towards the earth.

There was a flash of brilliant red light as the object impacted the ground between Saber and Archer, sending a cloud of debris outwards from the point of contact. In the moment of silence that followed, Mina pressed something cold to his neck. "This won't heal you fully, but it should help with the pain."

A ragged sigh escaped him as a wave of soothing energy entered his body. He sagged against Mina, who put her shoulder underneath his to prevent him from collapsing completely. Mina murmured under her breath, "What was that, some kind of missile? I can't see a damn thing." Her voice tickled his ear.

"Whatever it was, we have some cover now. Can you move, Alex?"

He shook his head, all too aware of his shattered legs. But more than that, he no longer had the strength to move them no matter how much he desired to leave.

Mina gave him a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, I'm going to get you out of here. You'll be back to normal before you know it."

He wanted to believe her; to return the smile with his own lopsided grin and a sarcastic comment about how he'd never want to be normal. But none of that was forthcoming. Exhaustion had consumed his entire being, his body subjected to constant pulses of pain that radiated from everywhere on his person. Mina appeared to concentrate on something, then cursed foully in Korean under her breath. Before she could say anything, the dust cloud was suddenly dispelled.

Within a small crater, the source of the impact revealed itself. Standing proudly between the three Servants, was a woman. Whatever Mina had administered to him started to take effect as his vision clarified partly and his breathing began to regulate. He could immediately tell that this was no ordinary woman.

She appeared to be shorter than Rider but taller than Saber and Archer. Long hair of a deep purple hue flowed down her shoulders and past the small of her back. The entirety of her lithe, athletic form was covered in a skintight bodysuit of dark purple and black which accentuated her every curve. Her mouth and nose was covered by a simple black mask, leaving only her eyes visible. They were the most unnatural shade of crimson Alex had ever seen. Both eyes swept across the field, taking in everything they could. In each hand, she held a barbed spear of equal hue to her eyes. She was incredibly beautiful, yet the way she stood was slightly off-putting to Alex, as though a noble lady had stepped into a gathering of commoners.

"A Servant!" Mina hissed under her breath, "This is getting out of hand. Hang on." Reaching back into her pouch she pulled out a small circular device, about the size of a pocket watch. She held it up in the direction of the new arrival, watching intently as a series of needles spun about on the device's face. The device sparked in her hand, causing her to recoil with a yelp. Her eyes widened with astonishment as she murmured in utter disbelief, "This isn't possible. Broken? No…its brand new, it can't be wrong. That means… fuck! SABER!"

Saber answered, "What troubles you, Master? Shall I remove this upstart that dares to take center stage?"

Mina's voice trembled, "Be careful Saber! That Servant is three times as powerful as Berserker when he was at his strongest!"

Silence covered the battlefield, as all eyes turned to the masked woman. She flourished her spears and spoke, "I am Lancer. Who amongst you shall be my opponent?"

Lancer spoke with calm confidence, addressing even Rider in a flat, direct tone. She stood in a relaxed fashion, silently awaiting an answer. Nobody moved.

Alex gently reached out to Rider, " _Is she…on our side?_ "

There was a substantial pause before, " _It is time for you to leave this field. Only a fool continues beyond his limits._ "

Alex didn't even pretend to resist Rider's decision, " _Sure. But what will you do?_ "

Ozymandias did not answer and instead turned his attention to Lancer, "You dare interrupt this match, Lancer? Your impertinence is irritating, but I shall allow you to explain yourself."

Lancer turned her crimson gaze to him and responded in a rather matter-of-fact manner, "Lopsided fights bore me. Only a coward fights in such a manner, thus I will be siding with Archer on this occasion."

Alex was incensed, _"How dare she call him a coward! She has no idea who she's messing with!"_

Mina spoke up, "Saber, can you handle Lancer?"

"Umu! Leave Lancer to me, Master! I will return to you shortly, once she has been dealt with."

Saber settled into a fighting stance, with Lancer quickly following suit.

"Very well, Saber. I shall allow you to entertain our uninvited guest. In the meantime, I must return the favor to you, Archer. Prepare yourself for a punishment even the gods would despair from!"

As Ozymandias spoke, he ran a hand down the length of his staff. The shaft began to bend until it formed a bow, a glistening string appearing to complete the weapon. _"So this is what he would use as an Archer. Servants are confusing…"_

Archer responded in a condescending tone, "Fufu, I'd like to see you try. You'll find my arrows are far more potent than that parlor trick of a bow."

There was a glow of golden light and the sound of galloping horses as Rider's chariot pulled up alongside the pair. A serious look crossed Mina's face.

"I understand."

Alex was confused, _"Who is she talking to? Must be Saber."_

He felt himself being awkwardly lifted from the ground, "Come on Alex, we need to leave. Things are about to get serious."

With extreme difficulty and pain, he found himself sprawled on the floor of the chariot. _"Whadda mean 'serious'? What the hell was everything before this then? Shit…"_

Mina clambered in after him, "You can rest now, and you should be out of immediate danger. I've told the horses where to go as there's no way we can return to school now. We'll be safe there, I promise." As the chariot began to rumble its way forward, Alex finally allowed himself to slip into the waiting arms of unconsciousness.

He dreamt of fire and blood.

He dreamt of a burning landscape, of shattered hills and toppled trees. From the endless void above there came a torrent of darkened rain. His mouth was filled with the taste of iron. His legs moved against his will, dragging his corpse deeper into the flames. No words came from his blackened mouth, he wasn't even sure if he was breathing. From the flickering shadows there came dozens of grasping hands that clawed at his shambling form. His legs were swallowed by the quagmire as the shadows threatened to overwhelm him. Terror clawed at his throat, screaming for release.

There was none.

Suddenly the flames coalesced into a grotesque skull that hung in the air before him. The apparition was ringed in flame that gave off the appearance of hair and a flickering beard. The skull loomed over him, grinning with teeth of gnashing ember. The laughing skull unhinged its jaws, threatening to swallow him whole as chittering laughter filled his ears. There was nothing he could do except stand transfixed as the flames enveloped him.

He woke up screaming.

His body jerked, but did not contain the strength to push him upright. Leaning heavily on his right arm and as his chest heaved with each strangled breath, Alex returned to the waking world. After calming his racing heart, he slumped back down and took stock of his situation. The first thing that registered was that he was lying in a bed, a rather comfortable one at that. It was dark where he was, but he could not see the room beyond as thick curtains were suspended between the four posts of the bed. Quickly after he realized that he was still blind in his left eye. Gingerly raising his right hand, which was thankfully still responding to his commands, he probed his body to try and ascertain his condition.

The whole of his left side had been swathed in soft bandages, and his extremities still refused to bend to his will. When he tried to feel his left side, a furious storm of pain shocked him. He was overjoyed at this development. The Command Seals glimmered faintly on the back of his hand as he wiped the cold sweat off of his brow. It was strange though, as he found that his cheeks were moist as well.

As he did so, he faintly heard the rapid beat of footsteps on hardwood floors before a door burst open, flooding the room with light. The footsteps hurriedly crossed the room as a blurred figure tore the curtains back, momentarily blinding him. A worried voice caught his good ear,

"Alex? Are you alright? I heard you yell all the way downstairs."

Mina's concerned face entered his field of vision as she leaned over the bed, her eyes clouded with a myriad of emotions. Alex felt his cheeks grow hot as he realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt. He subconsciously shifted the sheet that covered him to show a little less skin and he prayed that he was wearing trousers.

Mina sighed, "Yeah, you're better at least. Well, okay, you're better in the relative sense of the word. By that I mean you aren't fine at all and I'm genuinely surprised you're not a corpse right now. Soooo….how ya feelin?"

Alex stared blankly back at her not knowing where to start, or even how to respond. If he was feeling any way at the moment, that part was easy enough.

"I feel…like shit…" As the words formed in his mouth, searing pain dragged along the inside of his throat. Gasping in pain, his right hand reflexively went to his throat where he found a ring of heavy bandages encircling his neck. Mina made a disapproving gesture with her hands,

"You shouldn't be talking Alex; the bullet that struck you missed your carotid artery by a millimeter. Your vocal cords suffered damage as well, from burns mostly. As for the rest of you, well…"

Mina trailed off, refusing to look him in the eye. Alex looked at his bandaged side and shuddered, _"Just how bad am I?"_ He grunted to get her attention and upon successfully doing so, indicated his side. He needed to know.

Mina grimaced, "Look if you want to know, fine. When I found you, everything on the left side of your body was dead. Completely and utterly useless. This includes your eye, which may or may not heal. There's a good chance you'll remain blind on your left side."

Alex felt as though one of Berserker's axes had planted itself in his chest. _"Dead…I wasn't just in a bad way. I was going to die."_ Dozens of questions sprouted up within his mind. How was he going to recover? How long would it take? Will he ever be back to normal? Why was Mina in the War? Where was Rider?

Mina interrupted his tangled web of thoughts, "I can tell that you have questions. You're not going to get more answers from me right now. C'mon, if you're awake then you should use the bathroom. I can help get you there, but the rest is up to you."

Now that Mina mentioned it, Alex most certainly did need to use the bathroom. Taking her outstretched hand, he painfully left the four-posted bed. He breathed a sigh of relief as he realized that he was indeed wearing pants. Mina took him on her left side as he leaned heavily into her for support. He felt vague sensations from his left leg, but could not lift it at all. With Mina doing most of the work, he limped out of the bedroom and into a well-lit hallway.

The hardwood flooring was cold against the soles of his feet as he half-limped, half-dragged himself down the hallway. The walls had been painted in a deep red hue and the pair passed by more than one floral painting. After passing two closed doors, Mina stopped by the third and motioned to Alex,

"Right, here's the bathroom. Surely you can figure everything out from here, yeah?" He nodded, surely it wouldn't be too difficult. Besides, there was something very important that he had to check on.

He emerged after a time with the knowledge that everything was going to be okay.

When he did hobble out into the hall he noticed Mina was still there, leaning against the opposite wall. There was only a few feet between them, yet even crossing this short stretch made him break out in a sweat. As he reached out to take her arm, she stepped away. Now unbalanced, he pressed himself against the wall in a desperate attempt to keep himself upright. He gave Mina his best _what the hell was that for_ look.

She returned his gaze with a smile, but the smile did not reach her eyes. Her response was sweet, "You know, on second thought, you don't really need any help. Do you?" Alex felt a cold prickling sensation run down the back of his neck. Whatever remained of his survival instinct told him that he should not stick around, but there was nowhere to go.

Mina stepped in closer, "I guess you just have that ability, you know? Being able to take on any challenge that comes your way, and without any concern for consequences either! Say, think you could teach me how to do that?"

Alex wondered if this was how a wounded animal felt when being cornered by a predator, he'd almost prefer fighting Berserker with a wooden sword than have to bear Mina's tirade. But she refused to relent.

"Tell me, Sparky. Tell me how you could be so boneheaded, so absolutely fucking stupid that you decided to act the way you did two days ago? I mean seriously! What the actual fuck were you thinking?"

" _Two days? I've been out…for two days…shit."_

He stared back at her in slack jawed disbelief, the fact that she was still berating him was partially drowned out by the realization that he had been unconscious for so long. Guilt washed over him as it dawned on him that Mina had probably been caring for him the entire time, constantly monitoring his condition and doing whatever she could to keep him alive. He bowed his head as the weight of his actions crushed down on his shoulders.

There was no amount of words that could assuage Mina, he knew this well. Instead, he took her right hand in his causing Mina to break off her tirade mid-insult. Turning her hand over revealed three red tattoos that flared in the light. _"Her Command Seals…"_ The symbols were vaguely reminiscent of a blooming flower.

Mina pulled free of his grip, though not as violently as she could have. She rubbed the back of her hand self-consciously, "Don't give me that look. Just…just keep your mouth shut and stay in bed. You need to heal. Come on."

Not waiting for a response, she hoisted Alex onto her shoulder and dragged him back down the hallway towards the bedroom. After being returned to his bed, Mina checked his bandages to see if they were festering or not and came to the conclusion that they would be fine for a little while longer. Before leaving Mina placed his phone near him, instructing him to call or text if he needed anything. Even if he couldn't talk, the ringing alone would indicate that something was wrong and she would come. With a final promise to check on him every now and then, as well as to bring food later, she left him alone.

The darkness of the room was permeated by a gentle glow emanating from behind the shutters of the room's only window. Physically, he was as comfortable as he could be. His left side itched terribly and part of him wanted to peel back the bandages just to see how bad his burns were. Yet he knew that doing so would probably be a bad idea as seeing one's own mangled form typically does not yield good results. He attempted to sleep, yet rest constantly eluded him. Accompanying the shooting pains that crisscrossed his body were visceral images of fire and blood that blanketed his mind whenever he closed his eyes.

In an attempt to stymie those thoughts, he grabbed his phone and scrolled through his news feed. The number one story for the past two days was the disaster at Namsan Park, where several gas lines had ignited and caused severe damage to the grounds. According to one news source, the company responsible for powering the park facilities is facing a full inquiry that could lead to prosecution. Seeing the posted images of the torn earth and the burned trees sickened Alex. He shut his phone off.

Minutes or hours passed in maddening silence as he sank deeper and deeper into a pit of his own thoughts. Try as he might, he continued to be dragged back to the same burning field where he bore witness to his actions and failings over and over again. The only time his reverie was interrupted was when Mina came bearing a tray with a small bowl filled with an opaque liquid. Citing the damage to his throat, she was placing him on an all liquid diet. Thus, she propped him up with the bed's pillows and spoon-fed him warm chicken broth.

It was humiliating.

She left shortly thereafter, once again leaving him in solitude. Alex had always hated being idle; there was always something to do, a place to go, something to occupy his time. He rarely got sick and whenever he did fall ill, one of his parents had always forced him to rest and even then, he still rebelled. The Grail War had continued for two days in his absence and now Mina was a part of it. Lancer and Archer had appeared indicating that things were certainly heating up. Yet he had to sit and watch, without the watching. All of his restlessness was building up, but not in the usual way he had experienced in the past. It was as though his energy was being smothered by a leaden sheet. His thoughts, his sensations and even his desires felt deadened and repressed. He wanted to do everything, and yet nothing. Once more falling into a fitful sleep, Alex tried to keep his mind calm. He did not succeed.

Maddening.

When he woke the window no longer glowed, but the overall illumination in the room remained at the same level. Sensing a familiar presence, Alex turned and noticed Rider who was seated at his bedside. His eyes were closed and his face indicated that he was either deep in thought, or asleep.

Alex gently reached out to the telepathic link that existed between them, _"Rider, thank goodness you're okay."_

Rameses opened his eyes and glanced sideways at him, "Hoh? The concern that you have for me is understandable but unnecessary. But I am quite sure that you should be concerned about yourself this time."

Alex glanced mournfully over his left half, _"I think it's a little late for me to be wondering about my personal health."_

"Perhaps so, and perhaps not. Your injuries were justly earned in battle and now you must recuperate. Such things have not changed, even since my own time."

" _Well I suppose that's fair. I'm not entirely sure how I've recovered even this much. If my injuries were even half as bad as I've been told…well…I should have suffered permanent damage. How have I made so much progress?"_

Rider paused for a brief moment before responding, "On the nightstand to your left you will see the reasoning behind your recovery."

Alex painfully hyper-turned his head so that he could properly look with his right eye and upon doing so he noticed the small nightstand that he had previously failed to notice. Resting upon the top was a gleaming curved blade of onyx.

" _The khopesh? How could a sword help me?"_

Rider sighed with obvious disappointment, "The mere fact that you referred to my blade as an ordinary sword only further reinforces your ignorance. You should have figured out by now that the blade is quite extraordinary. Accelerated regeneration is only one of its many properties."

Alex returned to his previous prone condition and pondered Rider's words, _"Accelerated regeneration…wonders never cease. You're absolutely right. I'm sorry, Rider. I'll remember to treat it with respect from now on."_

"You would do well to do so."

Alex intuited that this was by no means a mere suggestion and vowed to make good on this promise. Yet he still felt uncertainty gnawing at his fringes.

Rameses spoke once more, "The regeneration will return you to a functional form, but it will not remove scarring. Of course, the process is accelerated further by the restful cooperation of the blade's wielder. Which for some Thoth-forsaken reason, you fail to understand? I will permit you to explain yourself."

" _Believe me, I want to rest. I do, but I can't seem to relax at all. No matter how hard I try, I can't seem to calm my mind."_

"Why not?"

" _Well…I keep having these nightmares. These dreams of me drowning in a sea of fire that I set, of blood and death. They keep me awake, and from there I keep reliving that fight over and over again. I keep wondering if what I did was right, what I could have done better. If I could have saved him. There are only doubts; about my conduct, my actions. I feel only regret."_

"You were still victorious in the end."

" _How is this victory?"_

"You are alive, are you not?"

" _In the barest sense of the word. I can't do anything for myself, I have no idea what damage has been done to my circuits and now Mina is in the war. Probably because of me. I don't feel victorious. I feel beaten."_

Rider abruptly stood causing Alex to start, "Well then. I suppose that means we are done."

Confusion blanketed Alex's mind, _"H-huh? What do you-"_

"If my Master has given up the will to fight, then I have no reason to hang about here any longer. Such a pity, you were starting to show the faintest hint of promise too. But I will not be tied to a fool that refuses to stand even after achieving victory. Do not fret, I am certain that I could discover a new retainer before the Throne calls to me once more. You may release your Command Seals at your earliest possible convenience. Farewell."

Before Alex could utter a single plea, Rider had walked away and dissolved into a shower of golden mist. The room felt cold as the darkness from its corners pressed down around him. He felt his heart seize in his throat as something hot ran down his cheeks. Twisting his face into a mask of barely concealed rage, a guttural howl filled with his agony wrenched itself from within him.

The stairs were the hardest part.

Every step was hell, every breath dragged knives along the walls of his lungs. He fell only once, when he had thrown himself onto the carpet that spread underneath the bed. Pulling himself through the darkened hallway until he reached the hardwood stairs seemed to take an eternity. Not caring if Mina heard him or not, he scrabbled his way downwards allowing gravity to take him while barely controlling his descent using the banister that fortunately ran on both sides of the stairs. By some miracle, his feet touched the first floor as he emerged into a large foyer.

As he turned his head, aimlessly seeking, he noticed what appeared to be some sort of dining area through a doorway to his left. Ahead of him was an impressively carved door made of some kind of dark wood and inlaid with brass. To his right appeared to be a sitting room. He chose the right doorframe.

Strength left him as he stumbled into the doorway, sweat beading upon his brow as he clawed at the frame for purchase. Furtively glancing through the room with a hazy eye, he found his target. And something extra.

Within the spacious room were two large couches made specifically for lounging; made of what appeared to be some sort of luxurious velvet, Alex thought them better suited to a Roman fresco than a home. Yet he noticed nothing else, for occupying the two couches, were two very different individuals.

The two couches faced each other and on the far one lay Rider, Ozymandias himself, reclining as though he had no care in the world. The near couch was taken up by a woman clothed in vibrant crimson, someone that Alex had only seen briefly. " _Saber…_ "

At around the same time that Alex's presence was noticed by the pair of Servants, the main door clicked and opened, filling the foyer with the chill of night. There was a rustle of plastic and then an audible pause before a crashing sound shattered the stillness.

"Holy shit! Alex what are you _doing?!_ You should be upstairs!"

Mina's shocked voice accompanied her hands closing around his arm, but he refused to budge. Not yet.

Alex stood in the doorframe as defiantly as he could as Rider latched his gaze onto his. Saber also turned her body to get a better look at him, and he found himself momentarily distracted by her revealing dress as well as a pair of wide emerald eyes that glanced curiously over him.

"I'm…. still…. here…."

He poured all of his anger, every bit of his frustration and defiance into this single statement. Enduring the nails that scythed down his throat as he spoke, he maintained eye contact with Rider. The words diffused into the space between them, crystallizing into stones that threatened to drag him down. Mina had frozen halfway through trying to pull him away, nervously glancing between the three individuals as she held her breath.

The golden irises gleamed in the light of the room, reflecting the light as though he was staring into a flickering fire. But there was no rage to the flames, instead there was only warmth. Slowly and without notice, the tension began to melt.

Rameses spoke quietly and directly to Alex, as though nobody else was present, "Rule the second: a king cannot be held down by emotion, do not allow yourself to be controlled by them."

At last, Alex dropped into Mina's waiting grasp. She muttered angrily in his ear, "Great, you've gone and pissed off the pharaoh, didn't you? Probably tore your injuries open too. Yeah. Great. Thanks, Alex."

As she helped him back up the stairs she continued to fume, but Alex didn't care. His chest felt lighter somehow, as though a great weight had been lifted from it. After being returned to his bed, Mina began to attend to him. As she was finishing, she spoke again,

"If you're feeling well enough to stagger about then I suppose we can get back to business. A lot has transpired in the few days since the fight with Berserker. Like seriously, a fuck ton of shit has gone down."

She stared at him with a strange intensity that drew up a faint sense of nervousness within him, "Just listen to what I say, and you can get back to fighting shape. Do so as quickly as you can, you need to get back in the fight if you're going to stay in this War."

She forestalled his questioning gaze with a hand, "Once you regain the ability to speak again, we're going to have a long talk about all of this. About how we're going to move forward. We've gotten visitors as well, important visitors. So, if you stumble down the stairs at random again, at least put on a shirt."

With a multitude of questions still swirling in his head, but with the promise of answers soon, Alex once more attempted sleep.

No nightmares plagued him that night. Or the night after.

On the second morning after his argument with Rider, Alex awoke without throat pain. Finding his determination once more, he swung out of bed and limped heavily downstairs. It was time for answers.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Go put on a damn shirt!"

 _Woops._

Dressing himself was a rather unpleasant and uncomfortable experience, as he had to guide his largely unresponsive limbs through the appropriate holes of his clothing. After completing a series of awkward and rather painful gymnastics, he determined that he was dressed adequately enough to avoid getting yelled at by Mina again. Gingerly making his way down the stairs, he emerged into the foyer which glowed under the light of the midday sun. He sought out Mina, whom he found sitting in what he perceived to the houses' dining room.

Taking up the center of the room was a large mahogany table that could easily hold a dozen people, perhaps even more if the table could be extended beyond its current length. There were only six chairs at the table, with only one being occupied. A thin, white tablecloth ran down the center of the table, which served little in the way of protection from spilled food and appeared to be a purely decorative addition. Atop the cloth were two glass vases that curved and flared elegantly, catching and refracting the sunlight as it streamed in from a nearby window. The vases at the moment stood empty, but no less beautiful pieces of glasswork. Two cabinets stood against the wall at the far end of the room. Much like the table, they appeared to be beautifully carved and made of some kind of dark hardwood. The glass inlaid into the doors of the cabinets offered a view of sets of fine porcelain china dining sets.

"Hey, you done gawking at the furniture?"

Mina's voice brought him back from his reverie as his gaze travelled back to her form, occupying the middle chair on the opposite side from him. As he slowly sat down in the seat opposite her, he couldn't help thinking about how small she looked in the center of such a large room. A few moments of silence passed between them, Alex found himself shifting in his chair as they were far less comfortable than he perceived them to be.

"So. How are you feeling?"

"I-I'm better…. I think."

Despite regaining the ability to form words without excruciating pain, Alex knew he wouldn't be orating anytime soon. Speaking too much might reopen whatever wounds still remained in his throat. He was also painfully aware that without the ability to speak, his repertoire of spells was now drastically lowered, to almost nothing in fact. On the other hand, he wasn't really sure if he could cast spells at all. The events from a few nights ago had pushed his magical capabilities to the breaking point, and so long as he was being honest with himself, he had gone too far.

Alex ran a hand over his bandaged side, "There's still a lot of pain. Even with magic, getting back to normal, will take time. Walking is hard. Seeing is hard. Hearing is hard. Spells are…."

He trailed off as the list of disabilities crushed his spirit, his good eye trailing away from Mina and lighting upon the nearest vase. She nodded a couple of times and stood before disappearing to his left. He didn't care to look where she went.

Minutes passed in empty silence, when suddenly his monotonous gaze was broken by the sight of a bowl being set in front of him. He started in surprise, then realized it was Mina. Twisting his neck the extra distance to properly glare at her was difficult, but making the effort was worth it.

"You looked hungry."

He opened his mouth to retort, but was cut off by a deep grumbling from his midsection. Ignoring the triumphant look on Mina's face, he turned his focus to the meal. It was a steaming bowl of Korean-style chicken noodle soup, called dak kalguksu, alongside some soft white bread that was still warm to the touch. Yet he hesitated.

Mina sat to his right, "What? You tryin' to get me to spoon feed you again?"

There was teasing in her voice, but it did not bring a smile to his face. As the warm scents drifted over him, he murmured quietly, "No. Not that. It's just…I was afraid. Afraid that I wouldn't get to eat again. Afraid I won't walk right again. Afraid that-"

"Hey. That's enough."

A firm and gentle hand gripped his forearm, forcing his attention onto Mina. Her gaze held him like a vice as she spoke with a quiet intensity, "Don't you remember what Rider told you? If you keep beating yourself up then you'll never get better. I'm not saying to forget what you saw or to write off what happened, but you have to find a way to move forward. If you don't, none of this will have mattered. It'll have all been for nothing. Could you live with yourself if that was the case?"

Two sentiments immediately boiled up from inside him. The first consisted of nothing but hatred and bile, vehemently denouncing her words as baseless with the sole intent of belittling him. How could she know the pain he felt? What gives her the right to pity him? How dare she? How dare she!?

The second desired nothing more than for her to keep whispering in his ear that things would be okay, and to never let him go. One or both of these emotions must have showed on his face, as Mina pulled her hand away from him but remained seated.

"You should eat as much as you can. After you're done, I'll show you around the house so you can get acquainted with the space. Saber and Rider are out at the moment, so it's just us. Take however long you need."

Alex nodded silently, slowly crossed himself and gave thanks before finally attending to his meal. He was happy that Mina didn't make him use chopsticks and provided Western utensils. The subtle vibrating in his fingers would have made using them difficult. Dexterous activities had been arduous since his injuries, and he was concerned with the amount of time it would take to regain his fine-tuned controls. But he knew well that dwelling on his condition would only lengthen the time it would take for him to heal. Even with the accelerated regeneration from Rider's khopesh, he had no idea how long it would take. He ate in silence, though he was genuinely glad for Mina's company.

Once he had finished and the dishes had been spirited away, Mina motioned for him to follow, "I promised you a tour, right? If you're feeling up to it that is."

Pushing himself into a standing position, Alex nodded, "Yeah. I'm fine."

"Great! If you need to rest just let me know. Are you sure you're fine to walk? I think there's a cane around here somewhere…"

"No. No cane, please."

"Suit yourself."

She led him out of the dining room and back into the foyer. The entranceway was bathed in the gentle glow of the early afternoon sun, making the initial step into the house a rather warm one. At least at this point in the day.

"We'll start with the ground floor and then work our way up, depending on how you're feeling by that point of course." Mina spoke with a practiced ease, adopting a tone one might expect from a real estate agent talking to a potential buyer.

"You saw this room earlier, but you probably didn't get a good look at it, seeing as though you were trying to have a staring contest with your Servant. This is one of the sitting rooms, where guests are entertained."

Alex took a look at the room proper. The space itself was not large but the furniture made good use of what area was available. Two long, low couches dominated most of the floor. He guessed that these particular couches were designed for reclining and not sitting. Another chair was placed at the far right of the room, its dark velvet upholstery melding nicely with the natural color of the hardwood walls. A coffee table carved out of black cherry wood rested between the lounge couches. It was only the first room in the house but Alex was already impressed. Though it was strange to see the room empty and without the presence of either Rider or Saber.

"Where are they?"

"Hm? Oh, you mean the Servants? Well, as far as I know, Rider went out to get attuned to his motorcycle. There are lots of hill roads and tight corners in the area so I assume he's out pushing that poor bike to the limit. As for Saber…well suffice to say that she's practicing."

"Practicing? For what?"

"Just…you'll see eventually." Mina almost sounded apologetic, "Just be glad that she's outside right now."

She led him through the sitting room and into a much larger space that appeared to be a more conventional living room. What was most curious to Alex was that it was arranged in a Western style. Wide couches provided a comfortable place to sit across from a rather impressive entertainment system complete with what he estimated was a 72-inch flat screen television complete with sound system. Scattered around the room were vestiges of Korean culture; including small banners with Buddhist teachings hanging on the walls next to pictures of the Kia Tigers, small potted plants sat near windows and there was even a small statuette of the Buddha himself, smiling at the pair from a corner table.

"Is all of this yours, Mina?"

Her response was rather matter-of-fact, "No. The house belongs to a cousin of mine, but I'm sure he won't mind us using it. He's in Europe on business and won't be back for a month at least. Don't worry about other Masters finding us either, the whole area is protected with a Bounded Field, so we'll know if someone crosses it boundary. Besides that, Rider has his familiars patrolling the grounds too."

Alex's head was spinning with questions, "So, where are we? Who set up the field? What do you mean 'familiars'?"

Mina sighed and turned to face him, "I'll answer the first question, but any others you have will need to wait until later. This estate is in Yangsu-ri, a part of Gyeonggi Province at the confluence of the Shunsen-ko River. We're far outside of the suburbs of Seoul and across a small mountain range. This estate is close enough to the city for us to monitor any activity in the area but still remain hidden from most surveillance. Keyword most. Satisfied?"

Her tone clearly indicated that she was done with that particular part of the conversation and Alex didn't feel like pressing her any further. Forcing down the questions that still bubbled under the surface, he nodded and followed her out of the living room. She led him through a series of simple yet elegantly decorated hallways, passing by a bathroom that doubled as a laundromat. Mina stopped by a pair of sliding glass doors that were at the moment covered by heavy curtains.

She pointed further down the hall towards a closed door, "That way is the kitchen. It's fully stocked and able to handle both traditional and Western dishes. If you have any requests, be sure to let me know as early as you can so I can adequately prepare. Except tonight, we'll be having guests for dinner so you'll have to deal with whatever I come up with."

 _"Guests? Who could she be talking about? The Servants maybe? Do Servants need to eat?"_ More questions piled on top of his already staggering queue of queries. He was starting to get a headache. Mina was already moving on,

"And out this way leads to, well, out. Want to check out the grounds? There are a few things that might interest you in particular. Don't worry about the upstairs too much, it's just a bunch of bedrooms and a couple of bathrooms. Oh, and the attic, but I think it's just full of junk."

Alex nodded in agreement, as the thought of scaling flights of stairs over and over was sounding less enjoyable by the second. Midafternoon rays flooded the hallway as the curtains were drawn back in a series of swift motions. Within moments, Mina had pulled open the first door which invited in the first gust of cool air that Alex had felt in days. Stepping out onto a low patio, Alex filled his lungs as though he were breathing for the first time. Even though the sun had long passed its zenith, his lone eye still reacted harshly to the natural light of the outside world.

The landscape surrounding the manor, as Alex soon came to understand it, consisted primarily of rolling hills and grassland. The manor appeared to have been constructed on one of the higher hills in the area, granting it a commanding view of the surrounding area. Glancing around he noticed that the manor consisted of three stories of substantial size. Depending on how many of the visible windows housed beds, he estimated that roughly a dozen individuals could comfortably make a home here. A stone pathway curved away from the patio and down the nearby incline, towards which Mina was already making her way.

He took a single step forward and then pitched heavily to the side as a wave of exhaustion overtook him. Searing pain followed as his left leg suddenly quit and gave out. The patio rushed up to meet him as he threw out his right arm to try and cushion his fall. It was a futile effort, and he hit the floor with a resounding thud.

Mina was beside him in a heartbeat, "Alex! Are you alright?" She slowly helped him to his feet, worry clearly written on her face.

"I'm okay. Just got a little dizzy, is all." He did his best to muster a reassuring smile, but the pain that continued to radiate through his limbs prevented it from being as convincing as he would have liked.

Mina's tone quickly transitioned from worry to irritation, "You pushed yourself too hard. Why didn't you say anything? That does it, we're going back inside."

Not giving him the chance to object, Mina led Alex by the shoulder back into the manor. She mused quietly as the glass door slid shut behind them, "Going back upstairs probably won't be a good idea, but you need to stay still for now. I suppose you can lie down in the living room, until dinner at least. You can watch TV that way, keep yourself from getting bored."

 _"And keep me from thinking."_ Alex kept the thought to himself, as being alone with his thoughts wasn't very appealing at the moment. He allowed himself to be led into the living room and helped onto the large couch that was opposite the massive television. Despite the relative comfort that the couch provided, there was little he could do against the waves of pain that were radiating throughout his form.

His legs were especially bad, as though screws had been placed inside them and were being slowly dragged out each time he attempted to move them. The bandages were still in place, and he assumed they would need to remain for some time. This was how he passed the next few hours. Despite occasional check-ins from Mina, to whom he gave terse and monosyllabic responses, he stared blankly at the colorful shows dancing across the high-def screen doing his best to ignore the laments building up from within.

By the time the doorbell rang, Alex had conceded more ground than he would have liked to admit. He shut off the TV and struggled his way into a sitting position, frustration enveloping him at the effort required for such a simple task. By the time he was upright, Mina had entered the room.

"You changed."

It was true, she was no longer in her standard wear. Instead she had opted for a pair of dark dress pants that she had matched with a magenta button-down blouse. On her feet were simple yet stylish dark flats that shone in the late afternoon sunlight.

She tossed her hair, which Alex noted had been cleaned and straightened, and a sinking feeling nestled in his chest. _"She said something about having guests. But she never told me how important they were! Clearly they're important enough for her to dress up a bit."_

He glanced down at his bandaged, dirty form and sighed with a mixture of irritation and pained acceptance. If she had omitted knowledge from him, it was to make a certain impression on the visitors. One that he was utterly powerless to counteract.

 _"Curse you,"_ he thought as he accepted Mina's strength, pulling himself upwards into a standing position. Unfortunately, maintaining an upright posture soon proved untenable as his legs gave out from underneath him. Mina prevented him from crashing to the ground as he instead sat down hard on the couch. Clutching his leg, he grit his teeth against the pain that threatened to overtake him, forcing down a pained growl as he fought to maintain his composure.

Mina stood over him and spoke through pursed lips, "Can you make it through dinner? You really should be here for this."

He glared upwards and rose once more onto shaky legs, ignoring the tears that formed at the edges of his vision. After taking a brief moment to ensure he wouldn't collapse once more, he nodded in assurance. Though he was unsure whether the nod was for Mina's benefit or his own.

"I'm fine. I can do this. I don't mind if it hurts."

A curious look crossed her face, "Oh? Why's that?"

"It means I can feel them. Remember they are there. It will get better."

Mina smiled wryly and turned away, "If you say so. C'mon Sparky, we've got guests to entertain."


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Limping as dignified as one could, Alex followed Mina into the dining room to be greeted by an unusual sight. A wide spread of food covered the table, filling his nostrils with a veritable cacophony of scintillating scents. All save two of the dining chairs were currently occupied. At opposing heads were none other than Rider and Saber, each lounging in their seats as though they had lived here their entire lives. Rider occupied the far end, while Saber had claimed the near. There were also two other humans at the table, a man and a woman that had taken the right side of the table who both glanced towards him as Mina led the way in. Neither did a good job at hiding the shock that raced across their faces as he felt their eyes land on him, though the woman did better at forcing it down quickly.

Alex examined the couple as he took the seat closest to Rider. Both appeared to be in their upper twenties and physically able, as Alex noticed the muscles that subtly moved underneath the man's sleeves as he shifted in his seat. The woman was rather attractive, her long black hair shone like silk under the gentle lights of the electric candelabra that hung from the ceiling. She wore a stylish blouse of deep crimson and a silver necklace hung from her neck, ending in a rounded cross. A dark navy dinner jacket was hung across the back of her chair. As he got a better look at her features, her gently angular eyes and raised cheekbones gave away her ethnicity, _"She's Japanese. No doubt about it."_

Alex had gotten fairly good at differentiating between different Oriental ethnicities, better than many of his counterparts back home. It had come with a lot of practice, and more than one unfortunate mistake. What Alex wasn't expecting was the woman's eye color, brilliant azure blue. He could feel her gaze meet his, piercing pools of blue boring into his skull. There was no way he could maintain such a contest and ceded.

 _"Whoever she is, she means business. Those eyes have seen more than they should, I bet."_

Taking a look at the man, Alex found him a bit harder to read. The man's disposition was friendly and even offered Alex a welcoming smile as he sat down, though his eyes never left Alex's wounds. His face had the same hallmarks that his female companion had, though the shaggy mop of red hair slightly confused Alex, as red hair was rare among the Japanese. The man had on a sky-blue dress shirt and a silver necktie. Alex was suddenly very conscious of his lack of proper attire.

In the ten heartbeats that it took for Alex to accumulate and process the information that he could acquire, silence had fallen over the table. He shot a glance towards Rider, who returned the gaze with one of thinly veiled amusement and obvious expectance.

This offered no help to Alex, who was still trying to figure everything out. Mina had taken her seat and was also wearing an expectant look on her face. Only Saber appeared less interested in the people in attendance and more on the food, her emerald eyes darting from one dish to the next as though she were planning an attack.

Mina spoke up, addressing the couple in the professional and practiced manner of one who had attended dinner parties in the past. "Good evening. I'd like to start off by thanking our visiting guests from the Mages Association, I hope everything is to your liking tonight."

Alex furrowed his brow, _"They're from the Association? Then they must be here concerning the Grail War. Has to be it. But what do they want with us?"_

She continued onwards, "Before we get started, I think some proper introductions are in order. If you would…?" Indicating her guests with a polite hand gesture, Mina deferred to the couple. The woman smiled politely and responded, her tone and posture indicating to Alex that she was of aristocratic origin.

"Of course. My name is Rin Tohsaka, certified member of the Mages Association and current affiliate of the Clock Tower. In addition, I have received the esteemed duty of acting as an Observer during the Sixth Holy Grail War. And this is my partner-"

"Emiya. Shirou Emiya, a pleasure to meet everyone." The man known as Shirou Emiya stepped in to introduce himself, a pleasant smile crossing his face. His voice was a bit rougher around the edges, contrasting the crisp tones of Rin Tohsaka. But at the moment, Alex was concerned about one thing only.

" _Tohsaka…that name…where have I heard that name?"_ He wracked his brain for a moment until finally the answer slammed to the fore, his eyes widening with the shock of recognition. _"That's it! That's the name of one of the Three Great Families! They helped start the Grail Wars!"_

He couldn't help but stare incredulously at the woman, _"She must be the heiress to the family. Her family is very old, and probably has a strong magical bloodline. I bet she's a first-rate mage if the Clock Tower sent her."_

By the time he came to his senses, Rin's cool gaze had settled on him. Her eyes carrying a similar amusement as Rider had, Alex shifted uncomfortably under their combined pressure. This time, she addressed him directly, "I see you recognize my surname. Good, glad to see your education is not deficient. So? Will you not introduce yourself and who I presume to be your Servant?"

Her tone grated him somewhat, though he knew she had reason to speak in such a manner. In a meeting between mages, there were protocols to be observed and even more so when done under circumstances akin to a refined atmosphere. By staring and hesitating, not only was he breaking several of these protocols but he was also was putting forward a bad image of himself. He remembered to words of his mother, _"A mage must always be refined and elegant."_

Lifting himself out of the chair, he stood straight and proud. Well, as best as he could manage at the moment. Clearing his throat, he addressed the table as properly as he could while ignoring the molten rivulets that trickled down his throat with every word.

"Firstly, allow me to apologize for my unsightliness. My injuries have yet to heal, and I was unaware of the magnitude of this evening." He made sure to shoot an irritated glance in Mina's direction.

Indicating himself with his right hand, he made sure that Rin got a good look at the Seals that were still burned into him. "I am Alexander Talphus, mage combatant in this Grail War. And this," he now motioned to Rider, "is the Servant who answered my summons. I present to you the greatest of all of Egypt's pharaohs, the Sun King himself. Rider-class Servant, Ozymandias. Otherwise known as Rameses the Great."

Feeling his voice giving out, he inclined his head respectfully towards his guests and took his seat once more. Glancing about the table, Shirou had a rather impressed look on his face and had since turned his head towards Rider as if attempting to study him in great detail. Rin offered a cursory glance towards the head of the table and appeared nonplussed at the revelation.

Rider interrupted his thoughts, "A passable introduction I suppose. In time, you shall learn my titles in their entirety. Once you do, I will then allow you to pronounce my name to the darkened masses who yearn for the light of my reign."

" _Man, he's laying it on pretty thick tonight. Or is this his usual state? Ah well."_

Now it was Mina who stood for her introductions. This was a good opportunity for Alex, for he had yet to surmise the identity of Saber. Now he was lucky, for he no longer needed to search or interpret clues.

"Mina Yeung, also a mage combatant in this Grail War. I am the Master of Saber, who will introduce herself."

She had scarcely retaken her seat when Saber leapt to her feet, her crimson dress billowing around her as she spread her arms with a flourish. "Umu! I certainly shall, my dear Master! Withhold your applause for as long as you can, as I, the crimson swordswoman, the Saber in Red, the flower of the Mediterranean reveal myself to you!"

Her emerald eyes gleamed with amusement as she spun once in place and posed heroically, "It is I, the beautiful flower of the Imperium! Rome's finest and most talented emperor, Nero Claudius!"

" _What."_

Alex's brain ceased functioning for a moment. _"Nero? Did she just say Nero?_ THAT _Nero? One of the mad emperors of Rome, one of the greatest persecutors of the early Christians and a leader that nearly brought the empire to ruin? And he's a she? Or…is it the other way around?"_

He was suddenly beset upon by a severe headache as he struggled to process the facts that made no sense. Putting his head in his hands, he failed to notice the amused look that passed between Mina and Rin. Saber, now revealed as Nero, retook her seat after bowing to her 'audience.' Mina smiled and indicated the table,

"Well, now that we are all properly introduced, I think we should get started before everything get cold. I hope everything is to everyone's liking. I wasn't aware of anyone's preferences, so if you don't like something, go make something yourself!"

All pretense had dropped away from her voice and she became the easygoing and friendly individual that Alex was so familiar with. Each gave thanks in their own way, and Alex finally turned his attention to the spread before him, his stomach growling in anticipation.

There were several dishes that Alex recognized as silver and porcelain containers began to be passed between seated company. Tender and aromatic _kimchi_ had his mouth watering for more, which was followed by a flavorful pairing of _bulgogi_ and _japchae_ that had even Rider smiling. Due to his impairments, Alex could only handle small amounts of the _bulgogi_ and _japchae_. But it occurred to him that Mina had planned for this, as she passed to him a bowl filled with _hobakjuk._ He nodded his gratitude and filled his belly with the warm sweetness of the traditional pumpkin porridge. The taste was a nostalgic one, and for a moment he allowed himself to simply enjoy his meal.

But this moment was a fleeting one, and soon a tide of questions swelled up inside him. There was so much he needed to learn and understand, with very little time to waste. Therefore, as he noted that the meal was well underway, he decided to start with the foremost query on his mind.

"My pharaoh, if I may, how is it that you can use chopsticks so well?"

It was true, anyone observing him, or Saber for that matter, would never have guessed they never set foot in the Far East during their lifetimes. Still, Alex felt amused looks on him from just about everybody at the table.

Nonetheless, Ozymandias responded, "Do you forget our conversations past? Once I was summoned into this world, the Grail provides me with any and all necessary information to blend in with my surroundings. This is why I am so deft at operating the iron horse you call a motorcycle. Well, that and my class is Rider after all. I can operate any vehicle to its utmost capacity and ride any beast. With the lone exceptions being dragons."

Rin interjected, "Pharaoh Ozymandias, you have the ability to tame and ride even mythical beasts?"

"Of course," came the self-important reply, "I could not call myself a proper pharaoh if I could not bring the great beasts of my time to heel."

Rin mused over the answer as Shirou talked to Mina, "All of this is rather excellent! I'm impressed that you were able to keep the beef in the _bulgogi_ tender while still maintaining the proper texture. There's just enough garlic, and the _ssamjang_ paste adds a perfect amount of spice to the dish."

Alex had to agree with Shirou, though he wasn't very interested in talking food. It was obvious who he would need to pick for information. Turning his attention to Rin, he was surprised to see that his gaze met an expectant one from her. It appeared that the elegant woman was ready for him.

"I expect you have questions, both of you. Shirou, don't you think there's a better time for you to talk food with her?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I suppose so." Shirou offered Mina a sheepish grin and returned to finishing his second plate of _bulgogi_. Rin sighed gently and broadened her gaze to encompass Alex and Mina.

"You may ask away. So long as it is information that I have access to and am allowed to dispense, I shall do so."

The pair glanced sidelong at each other, each wondering what the other had in mind. With his mind still whirling from earlier revelations, Alex was having a difficult time forming a coherent order in which to approach the situation. Luckily, it was Mina that asked first.

"Why is the Grail War here in Seoul? I was under the impression that it was normally held in Fuyuki."

Rin nodded, "Normally you would be correct. Fuyuki City was home to a Holy Grail with the same name. It was there that the Three Great Families attempted a ritual to reach the Root and thus began the First Grail War. Until this moment, four additional Grail Wars have taken place in and around Fuyuki. There were also other incidents that took the form of Grail Wars since then in different parts of the world. But those are not important here."

Rin sipped her tea and adopted a mannerism very much like a professor explaining basic concepts to her well-meaning but dense students, "What is important ist his; the Grail you are fighting for is not the Fuyuki Grail. It is something entirely different."

Alex chimed in, "Different how? And what happened to the Fuyuki Grail?"

Shirou, who had since polished off his plate, shared a glance with Rin. A subtle nod was passed between them before she answered, "Well, that is a little complicated. It will suffice to say that the Fuyuki Grail was destroyed. By Shirou and I."

Now it was Alex and Mina's turn to share a look of surprise, "So that means…"

Rin nodded, "Yes. Both Shirou and I are survivors of the Fifth Holy Grail War. And if you'd like to get technical, I was the victor."

"The…the…victor?"

Neither Alex nor Mina formed proper sentences for the next thirty or so seconds. Incredulous sounds spluttered from them as Rin's presence seemed to enlarge to the point of smothering them.

Even through his amazed stupor, Alex was aware of Rider's gaze and disposition. While still maintaining an air of aloofness, there was a calculating gleam in his eyes as he appeared to look at Shirou and Rin for the first time.

Both Alex and Mina regained control of their senses and fired off questions one after another.

"How were you able to win?"

"Who did you get as your Servants?"

"Why did you destroy the Grail?"

"How did you both make it out alive?"

Rin held up her hands in an attempt to slow the rapid-fire questioning, "Woah there, let's slow it down okay?"

Reluctantly the pair settled down, both just realizing how far they had been leaning across the table and felt properly ashamed at their behavior.

The elegant mage sighed and put her hands back on the table, "Honestly I'm not sure how much we're allowed to speak about the last War. That one got…messy towards the end. But I will say this. If I was on my own, there's no way I would've survived, much less won the whole thing."

She placed her right hand on Shirou's left and squeezed it gently, "We got through it together. Barely. But we did." As she moved her hands, Alex caught a glimpse of a small band of gold that ran around her left ring finger.

They remained connected for several minutes while the conversation continued. This time it was Alex that spoke first, "So what is your purpose here?"

Rin turned to him, "A good question. I am acting as one of the Observers, which is fairly self-explanatory. My job is to watch for Servant and Master engagements and ensure that the secrecy of the War is maintained. It is…not a simple task. Which is why there are several of us. Or there should be at least. Currently there are only four, including myself, which I am not allowed to reveal their identities to Masters. In addition, we normally work closely with the Overseer. Except one hasn't been chosen by the Grail."

Mina piped up, "There's no Overseer? If that's the case, then there's nobody adjudicating the War. Which means the laws of sanctuary and rules of engagement can't be enforced. Without one, this War could easily spiral out of control."

Rin nodded, "Exactly. I've been doing my best to try and locate an Overseer, seeing if they had been captured by a Servant. But so far, there's no sign of a human being chosen as one."

"Umu! If a human isn't acting as one, then there's only one option left!"

Mina tilted her head in confusion, "Saber? What do you mean?"

A chuckle came from the other head of the table, "Heheh, I'm surprised at you Saber. An astute observation, even though I had it figured out quite some time ago!"

Alex tilted his head in a similar manner to Mina, "Rider? What are you implying?"

A grin spread over the pharaoh's face and his golden eyes twinkled with amusement, "Is it not obvious? Very well, I shall reveal to you all a small part of my brilliance! There will never be a human Overseer in this War! Why you ask? It is because a Servant has already claimed such a role!"

Rin's eyes widened with realization, "Of course! How could I be so blind? Truly, a brilliant observation by one of mankind's greatest kings!"

Ozymandias flashed a dazzling smile in her direction, "It is only natural for a king to recognize that which his subjects cannot. But I shall accept your praise nonetheless, o mage of rubies."

Alex glanced back and forth between everyone seated and was happy to notice that Mina and Shirou both looked a bit lost. _"Is Rin blushing?"_

Whether she was or not was irrelevant, as she quickly set about elucidating. "I read up on situations like this on my flight here. When the Grail is unable to find someone it deems worthy of overseeing a Grail War, it summons a special kind of Servant to do so. A class outside of the usual seven, an Extra class. They're known as Rulers."

Alex scratched his chin thoughtfully, "So now there are eight classes? What does this Ruler do specifically?"

After a brief sip of tea Rin answered, "Not much to be honest. As far as I am aware, the primary duty of the Ruler class is to act as a neutral party and ensure engagements are taken properly. Basically, they keep the destruction to a minimum. Oh, they also hold all Command Seals for the War and can replenish lost Seals."

" _Now that is useful. If I can get on this Ruler's good side, maybe I can get my used Seal replaced. They're pretty valuable after all."_

As Alex mused to himself, Mina stepped into the empty space in the conversation, "So does that mean that the rest of the Servants have been summoned as well?"

Rin paused for a moment appearing to mull something over, "It would be safe to assume so. At the moment, I do not have confirmation on the summoning of either Assassin or Caster. Those classes being missing is particularly worrisome, as the Servants that often populate those Classes are rather unsavory. Both Shirou and I had to deal with the last War's Caster, and she very nearly outsmarted us."

Shirou nodded and gently shook Rin's hand, as if to encourage her, "Yeah, Caster was rough. That Servant thought in ways we could never even hope to compete with. Honestly by the end, we scraped by on sheer luck and gut instinct. So, if either of you suspect any machinations by a Caster, take the utmost caution. Same for Assassin as well. Actually, there's a good question for you. Is this place secure from infiltration?"

A small grin of pride crept over Mina's face as she directed herself at Shirou, "Don't worry about that. I've taken every possible precaution. Surely you felt the Bounded Field as you entered the manor grounds? And no, I didn't set it up. It's a security function that my cousin, who owns this property, put in place years ago. All I had to do was activate it. In addition, thanks to the mighty pharaoh," Mina inclined her head respectfully towards Rider who was absentmindedly savoring a glass of red wine, "additional security is in place by means of familiars."

"It is necessary for a king to defend his territory," Rider announced to nobody in particular, "it was an obvious step."

"Umu. A necessary step indeed." Saber piped up as she downed her third glass of wine, "it leaves us rulers more time to relax and enjoy the fruits of other's labor!"

Alex wondered if Servants could get drunk, as Saber had a definitively rosy glow to her cheeks. But perhaps that was just her normal condition? Even more than that, did Servants even need to eat?

" _Only one way to find out."_

"Rider, Saber, do Servants need to eat?"

The two Servants shared a glance and in unison shook their heads and this time Saber did some explaining, "Nope! So long as we receive a proper supply of mana from our Master, there's no need for eating. However! It still feels good to eat and reminds us of when we were alive. Especially when the food is this good!"

Rider chuckled at Saber's enthusiasm, "Indeed. While I am unfamiliar with cuisine from this era, I must say this meal was satisfactory. Though I caution you," he turned his golden irises on Mina, "finding new ways to sate a pharaoh is no easy task."

Alex was very much hoping that he was only referring to food.

"Th-thank you, Your Majesty. I will… keep that in mind." Mina's soft reply was rather uncharacteristic of her, or so Alex thought. _"Wait…is she blushing?"_

"A-anyways, we've gotten a bit off track," Mina clearly did not want to meet Alex's gaze and instead fixed herself steadfastly on Rin. "You were mentioning that despite not being aware of either Caster or Assassin, the Grail War has fully begun, yes?"

Rin's azure eyes became serious, "Indeed. Though the War began officially when the first Servant was summoned. And with the fight between Rider and Berserker, the War truly kicked off. Which, by the way I'd like to discuss with you, Alexander Talphus."

" _Uh-oh. Full name."_

She rounded on him with the full weight of a disapproving instructor, "Your display in Namsan was, while impressive, wholly reckless. The destruction wrought by Servants is one thing. However, the damage that you and your opponent caused is another. In the future, I would request that you think more carefully about the application of fourth-tier spells."

"That was WHAT tier?"

Mina's exclamation caught him off guard and his ears stung with the reverberations of her angry voice.

"Oi, Mina would you-"

"NO, I will not! Are you telling me that you stood there and took a fourth-tier blast _straight to the fucking face_?! Moron! Absolute moron!"

Mages enjoy categorization. Whatever a mage encounters must fit into one of many boxes that allow them to interpret the world. Anything that doesn't fit is either a groundbreaking discovery, or something to be shunned or even destroyed. Thusly, a long-established system for categorizing the strength of magical spells helps mages better understand their own abilities, and the abilities of their enemies.

The system was a numbered tier list, typically codified by the inherit application of a spell, incantation length, target area and so forth. Alex was aware of five tiers of magecraft, ranging from basic cantrips to intensive and damaging rituals. While he was aware of what he was using at the time, hearing it from another suddenly caused him to doubt his defense. His first move was to try and calm Mina, who was obviously fuming.

"Mina you have to understand, I had to use it. I fought him on equal terms and overcame everything he had. What's wrong with that?"

Shirou grimaced as Mina's face twisted with incredulity. Too late did Alex realize his mistake.

"What's wrong with that? Oh, I don't know. Maybe the fact that you fought him on his terms! You played right into his hands! You had no way of knowing your spell would beat his, and if you hadn't noticed yet, you didn't exactly get out unscathed! You got lucky! Lucky that your injuries didn't kill you before Saber and I got there. Lucky that Archer didn't just kill you when she saw you. Lucky that her Master is slow on the draw! You. Have. No. Excuse!"

Alex shrank before Mina's relentless onslaught and knew that she only spoke the truth. Yet he still felt like he had to counter in the only way open to him, "How do you know what happened? You didn't come until the very end."

She huffed a response, "I sent out a few familiars to find Servants once I had summoned Saber. You were lucky that I found you when I did."

Finding no way out, Alex withered and slumped his shoulders in defeat. Even Rider glanced away with muted sympathy in his eyes. Rin gently broke the tension,

"Well. The important thing is that you lived, so focus on that. Besides, it was an impressive display of magecraft. Depending on who you asked, the spells that you unleashed on each other that night could be equivalent to a D Rank Noble Phantasm. No mean feat for any mage."

Her praise fell on deaf ears. The past few minutes had left Alex drained and defeated. With the pain returning to his arms and legs, he just wanted the night to end. The atmosphere in the room was similarly subdued, and even Mina appeared to be mollified by his disposition.

Mina sighed quietly, "I think it's about time we adjourn for the evening. Is that alright with the noble souls present?"

Alex wasn't sure if she was addressing Saber, Rider or both. It didn't matter though, as neither disapproved. Saber announced her intentions with her usual bubbly voice,

"Umu! This was truly a wonderous feast, for both the stomach and the eyes! I am most interested in the moving picture machine in the other room. Come Master, show me how it works!"

An amused chuckle escaped from Rider as he set down his empty wineglass, "Heh, you are a strange one, Emperor of Roses. I am curious as to how this…arrangement will work out as time progresses."

"Likewise, Sun King."

Without another word passing between them, the two Servants faded into a blue mist and vanished from sight.

Alex let out a breath that he didn't realize he had been holding back. There was something within the tone of the Servants that set his teeth on edge, an underlying tension not unlike a calm that settles over an area before a surprise thunderstorm.

"Arrangement?" He asked nobody in particular.

"It's as it sounds." Mina responded with frost on her lips, chilling his psyche, "This is a War remember? I'm helping you out for now, but once you're better, we're enemies."

He would've preferred taking up a job as Berserker's punching bag rather than hear those words from her. The certainty in her voice offered little solace, she might as well have drawn her blade right then and challenged him to a duel. The throbbing in his head and limbs increased exponentially and it was getting hard to mask the pain on his face. He needed to get away from the table. Staggering to his feet, he wavered a bit and then found his footing. Giving a curt nod to Rin and Shirou, he made his way towards the stairs.

There was some kind of hushed commotion behind him, but he was in no mood to care. By the time he reached the stairs, the pain had worsened considerably. Clenching his fists until his knuckles turned white, he took the first step upwards. Gritting his teeth against the agony, three more steps were conquered despite the sweat that beaded upon his brow. Hopeless fury pooled in his gut. His strength failed him forcing him to lean heavily on the banister. Mina's parting words cut him deeper than he realized, and he had no countermeasure against them. Once again, her words resonated with the cold truth. Sooner or later, he would need to face her down.

"You probably didn't want to hear that, did you?"

Alex quickly turned about to face the voice, vainly attempting to hide his emotions. Though he was surprised to see Shirou standing at the bottom of the steps, quiet concern written on his face.

The red-haired man gently placed a foot on the stairs, "Do you need some help? I don't mind, and I figured you didn't want her help, especially after what just happened."

He wanted to refuse, his mind conflicted over the stranger's intentions. But try as he might, there was no obvious malice in Shirou's offer. After a brief pause, he offered a small nod.

Without hesitation, Shirou ascended the few stairs separating them and swung Alex's right arm over his shoulder. Despite having almost four inches over Shirou, it became immediately apparent that the shorter man was incredibly strong.

They ascended the flight of stairs in silence, Alex kept his head low until they reached the room that he had been assigned. Shirou guided him to the bed and gently set him down before turning on the desk lamp that sat nearby. Alex remained silent, even as Shirou sat next to him. He got the sense that if he asked the man to leave, he would. But he didn't for some reason unknown to him. After dealing with the likes of Mina for so long, it was refreshing to be around another guy that wasn't Rider.

They remained like this for some time, allowing the calm of evening to blanket the space between them.

Then Shirou spoke, "You're in way over your head, aren't you?"

Alex didn't even have the dignity to sound offended, "Yeah. Big time."

A good-natured chuckle escaped from the older man, "You shouldn't be so hard on yourself. I joined the last Grail War by mistake, so just imagine how clumsy my opening moves were."

A fleeting half-smile crossed Alex's face, "It couldn't have been that bad."

"My first experience with the Grail War was getting stabbed by a Lancer. I assure you, it wasn't the best introduction."

Alex grimaced, "Okay, that does kinda suck. But was that before or after you got your Servant?"

"Before. Lancer should have killed me, but Rin found me and managed to save my life. So, Lancer came after me again. And I was lucky enough to come across an old summoning circle in a shed, and in desperation I called out to anyone who would save me. And someone answered."

There was a wistful tone to Shirou's reminisce, reminding Alex of how his grandfather acted when he spoke about his actions in war. Now he was curious to know more,

"If I may ask, who answered you?"

"King Arthur."

The nonchalant nature of his response caught Alex completely off-guard,

"Wait. You fought alongside the King Arthur? What was he like?"

"Well for starters, he's actually a she."

"Huh?" For the second time that day, Alex's brain short-circuited.

Shirou laughed openly, "Hahaha, yeah I know what you mean. It took a bit of getting used to for me as well. I'll bet you were just as confused when Saber revealed herself as Nero."

"Yeah, you could say that."

The two lapsed into comfortable silence, any sense of mistrust having long evaporated between them.

"I'm not going to lie. I'm nervous as hell."

No immediate response came, so Alex kept going and felt an iron weight begin to lift from within his chest.

"I have no idea what I'm doing, all of my plans have backfired horribly, I'm fairly sure that I dragged Mina into this and to top it all off Rider wants to make me some kind of kingly figure. What does that even mean? And now I have to find a way to get back on my feet and fight again. I don't know if I can. I…I feel lost."

A hand appeared on his left shoulder, Shirou's amber eyes reflecting a reassuring gaze.

"If you weren't, I'd say you were insane and have Rin take you out of the War. What you're going through is not normal, even for mages. You won't be receiving any direct help from anyone, and even indirect advice is toeing the line for Rin."

Alex's shoulders sagged briefly but he still hung to Shirou's words. The hand on his shoulder tightened,

"If you want out of the war, it can be arranged. Rin or I could take Rider from you until he found a new Master, then we could protect you. But I suspect you already figured that this was possible by now."

Alex nodded as Rider had already made it very clear that if he wasn't up to par, Alex would be abandoned. Shirou persisted,

"The fact that you haven't given up yet means that you're still fighting for something. What that is, only you can discover. Don't give in to despair, I've got a feeling that you've still got plenty of fight left in you. For now, focus on what you can do. Don't be like me and throw yourself into the deep end."

Alex couldn't suppress the wry grin at the other man's advice, "I'll keep that in mind. Thanks, Shirou."

Shirou smiled amicably, "Of course. And don't worry about Mina, I'm fairly certain that Rin is having a talk with her. Just let things work themselves out."

"Alright, I'll do my best."

"That's the spirit. Since I'm here, need help with those bandages? I figured I'd offer, seeing as how tonight went and you probably don't want a girl to-"

"Yeah, that'd be great. Thanks."

Alex was quietly relieved at the offer, seeing as his wrappings did need to be changed out and the prospect of having to ask Mina to do so wasn't exactly high on his priority list. The next twenty minutes mainly consisted of the undressing, cleaning, and redressing of his wounds. For the first time Alex got a look at how serious they really were.

Running along his left side was a seam of irregular scorch marks, running the gauntlet from deep red to almost black. He brought his arm up in front of him and almost choked on bile. The entirety of the limb was burned to an almost unrecognizable husk, fingers charred to near stubs and his forearm had flakes of burnt skin that shed as the bandages were removed.

Shirou whistled low under his breath, "Man, how are you even alive right now?"

"Magic sword," Alex grunted and gestured with a nod to the blade on the nightstand.

"Ah. Makes sense."

The pair spoke little more. His wounds were gently washed and then redressed in clean gauze along with some cooling antiseptic that Shirou had retrieved from the bathroom nearby. As Shirou began to clean up, Alex had one final question to ask before he allowed sleep to take him.

"Oi, Shirou. Are you and Rin together?"

"Hm? Oh, you mean like a couple. Yeah, we're actually married. Three years now, or it will be in a few months." Shirou lifted his left hand and showed off a simple golden wedding ring.

Alex nodded, "Congrats. Seems you two get along well."

Shirou chuckled, "It wasn't always like that. But if you'd like to know more, we can have a chat, though Rin will have to be there. She hates being left out of things."

Alex cracked a smile, "Wouldn't dream of messing with her, especially since she's so important to this War."

"Good idea. You need anything else?"

"No, I'm good. I should just rest, I want to start working on my rehab as soon as possible."

"Very well. I need to see to Rin, make sure there's still something left of Mina. I hope you get some rest, you'll need it."

"I'll try. And Shirou?"

His words stopped him halfway out the door as he turned back to glance at Alex,

"Yeah?"

"Thanks man. For everything."

Shirou nodded and offered one last reassuring smile before gently closing the door behind him.

Alex lay back into his sheets, his mind slowly beginning to drift off into unconsciousness despite all that had happened during the day. For once, since the battle, he wasn't feeling the sense of dread and despair that had hung over him ever since. He turned his head towards the lamp that Shirou had forgotten to turn off. On a whim, he extended his right hand and concentrated intently.

After a sweat-inducing minute, Alex snapped his fingers.

The room was swallowed by pitch darkness and he immediately faded into rest.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The next morning came alongside serious muscle cramps and general stiffness crisscrossing the majority of his body. Stretching out his limbs partially alleviated this, though it was rather quickly followed by localized pains at each of the major joints. Alex grimaced as he carefully pulled on a set of baggy sweatpants and a well-worn T-Shirt, taking care to not tear any of the bandages that Shirou had replaced the night before.

The only light in the room came from the soft glow that emanated from behind the dark window shades. Alex was still getting used to only having one good eye and he was hoping that whatever magic that was fueling his regeneration would be able to repair something as complex as the human eye. He shook his head in an attempt to dispel the negative thoughts that began to creep in and pulled up the shade. He squinted at the sudden increase in light until he was able to focus properly.

From his window he had a sweeping view of the manor's landscape; the low mountains that broke the far horizon, rolling hills filled by dancing blades of tall grass that all blended together to form an undisturbed sea of green and brown. Occasionally the undulating grass was disturbed by a gently glowing feminine figure, which he recognized as one of the efreeti that Rider had summoned during the fight with Berserker. Despite the aching in his muscles, there was a lightness to his body, an underlying excitement to once again be well. He took a deep breath, and then promptly doubled over coughing as a stabbing pain punched through his chest.

 _"Okay. Not quite there yet. Owww…"_

Nevertheless, he recovered as gracefully as he could and made his way slowly down the stairs to find some brunch. Reaching the bottom of the stairs he happened a glance inside the sitting room and caught a glimpse of movement. Coming around the corner proper, the outline of Rin reclining on a couch came into view.

Her long legs were clothed in dark navy jeans that clung to her form and she had switched out her formal red top for a slightly more casual sky-blue tunic that added the effect of her body being draped in fine linens. Her raven black hair tumbled gently over her shoulders and her eyes were occupied with a book that she held in her hands. It wasn't long before his presence was noticed,

"You know it's considered rude to stare at a lady, right?"

Alex flushed with embarrassment at the bitingly nonchalant comment and stepped completely into the room. "Apologies, Miss Tohsaka. I didn't expect to see you here."

She waved a dismissing hand in his general direction, "Didn't I tell you to call me Rin? Formalities are fine, when warranted. I'd recommend getting something to eat."

With the conversation clearly at its end, Alex nodded his thanks and limped his way towards the kitchen. There he found plenty of leftovers from the evening before and prepared for himself a bowl of the pumpkin soup that had been made especially for him. He began to eat in silence, the largeness of the dining room made him feel strangely small.

 _"Does Mina eat like this all the time? Must get lonely…wait…does she live here permanently or what? She said this was her cousin's place, but I've never once heard her talk of home. There's really quite a bit I don't know about her. I should ask her when I get the chance."_

That's when a slim, female figure dropped down into the seat opposite him. He looked up and was surprised to see Rin, her dark-covered book still in hand. The pair stared at each other for a short while and he found it rather difficult to meet her unwavering gaze.

Rin set her book on the table and crossed her hands delicately over it, finally speaking at last, "Now then, I think this is a good time."

Alex tried to keep the nervousness out of his tone, "About time for what?"

"Well to have a chat of course. It's just us in the house for a while, seeing as Mina has gone out with Shirou to check on the Bounded Field. The Servants are doing their own thing, which I can sympathize with. You two ended up with some strong personalities."

He murmured his agreement, "You aren't wrong. I have no idea how to handle a guy like Rider, and I have no clue how to read Saber. She's all over the damn place."

A gentle chuckle escaped from Rin, "You certainly have your work cut out for you there. Though I will admit," and Alex detected a hint of reminisce in her voice, "he does remind me of someone I met."

There was a strangeness to her last phrase, like she was remembering something distasteful. He decided not to push the subject further and resumed eating despite the quiet intensity to her gaze.

"I'd like to know more about your involvement in the War, Alex. As an Observer, it is part of my job to ascertain whatever I can about both Servants and Masters."

He shrugged slightly, "Sure. What would you like to know?"

"Why did you choose to enter the War in the first place?"

Alex froze mid-bite, _"Hm. Right to the big one. Great."_

He took his time in savoring his soup, using the time to frantically rack his brain for a satisfactory answer. _"What the hell should I tell her? I can't say I did this for Mina's sake, because that sure as hell didn't work out. Power? Money? No, too shallow. Think damnit, think! …Aha! Got it!"_

"There's someone that I want to keep around for a while longer. As for how I got in, I picked up some scattered lore from the library and I won't deny that I was curious. Though after the past few days, there are times when I definitely think I got in over my head."

"Such as when you encountered Berserker?"

"That is one of the major instances, yes."

Rin showed no signs of being either satisfied or dissatisfied with his response and promptly moved the conversation forward. Try as he might, it was nearly impossible to figure out her true intentions, or even if she was hiding something in the first place.

"Tell me about your encounters with Berserker and his Master. I must ask you to not leave any details out, so that I can make an accurate report."

Alex mused on this for a brief moment, "If I may ask, who are you sending these reports to, exactly?"

She sighed softly, "No you may not ask, but you did anyways so I suppose I can let a bit of info slip. Do you have any understanding as to how Holy Grail Wars are handled by the Association?"

He shook his head, "Not a clue. My family isn't affiliated with them."

"I figured as much. Needless to say, a Grail War is a very serious event. At its essence, the Grail War is a massive and incredibly dangerous ritual and is treated as such by the Association. Technically, one is only supposed to occur every 60 years in very specific locations under very specific circumstances. Starting about a decade ago, this system started to break down and the Grail Wars are occurring at an increased pace. But that's not something that you have to worry about right now. In any case, the Association keeps track of the Grail Wars in terms of location, identity of Masters and Servants, as well as other mundane details. Sometimes, Servants can be summoned multiple times and the Association likes to be aware of that. In case this happens, we at the Clock Tower can gain an understanding of their abilities which can then give us a better idea on how to adequately prepare. Make sense?"

It did make quite a bit of sense. Seeing the destructive power of Servants firsthand he could understand the desire of the Association, who was responsible for much of the goings-on in the mage world, to be on top of things as much as humanly possible.

He nodded to affirm his understanding, "I suppose I can see why data is important. So, you want to know about Berserker then?"

"Indeed. As much as you know."

He told her everything. At first his words stumbled and shifted from detail to detail, but he quickly found his footing and smoothly transitioned between his thoughts. He told her about the encounter in the construction yard and the strength of the summoned skeletal soldiers. He told her about Berserker's prodigious size and strength, pausing slightly when he got to discussing his weapons. Once he reached that point, all he had left to mention was Berserker's True Name and Noble Phantasm. It was strange to hear just how little he had to say.

When he had finished silence fell over the room as Rin closed her eyes, clearly deep in thought. The lapse in conversation gave him enough time to polish off his meal, which he was quite thankful for as it had nearly gone cold.

"What about the Master?"

Alex paused, "What do you mean by that?"

Her eyes had opened slightly and her tone softened somewhat but not by such a margin that she lost her forwardness, "Berserker's Master, what do you know about him?"

The question slowly sank into him, the simple words weighing heavily on his heart. What did he know about him, about the man that opposed him not so long ago? A man that certainly had a wish of his own who had something, or someone, that he was willing to risk his life for. A man that not only fought well and honorably, but who greeted death with a smile. What could he possibly know?

"Nothing," came his murmured response,

"I don't know a thing about him."

He felt hollow after saying that, but he knew that it was the truth. They had met, exchanged a few words and then fought with all of their respective might. Even if he had more to say, he had no idea how to put it into words. There is a strange kind of intimacy that arises between combatants, even more so when the combat is so personal. Perhaps it wasn't the entire truth to say that he knew absolutely nothing, but it was the closest that he could get to the truth with the spoken word.

"Would you like to know more?"

Rin's sudden comment shocked him back to reality, "H-huh? About what?"

She shook her head in slight disappointment, "About Berserker's Master, obviously. Since I have his identity, I could get you basic background information on him. While I couldn't do that if he was still active, the current situation would allow me to declassify a few things."

 _"If he was still active…how cold. I guess this should be expected from a magus of the Clock Tower."_

He thought about her proposition, weighing the pros and cons of discovering more about a man that he had nearly killed. Logically speaking, he wouldn't gain a whole lot from learning about a dead man. As a matter of fact, he couldn't think of a single good reason to take Rin up on her offer. Yet there was still a nagging feeling in his chest, a terrible itch that he never wanted to scratch. He knew that following this path would lead him to regret his actions even more than he already did.

He swallowed hard and answered, "I appreciate the thought, Rin. But I need to keep my focus elsewhere."

She simply gave a curt nod, "As you wish."

They lapsed once more into an awkward silence, a few minutes into which Alex began to actively search for a way out. Thankfully enough, his route was provided to the sound of the front door being opened.

Rin visibly relaxed in her chair and tilted her body towards the sound of friendly conversation down the hallway, "Ah, it sounds like the pair have returned. Hopefully with good news."

He followed her gaze as the sounds grew closer and closer until the sources revealed themselves. Sure enough, it was Mina and Shirou who entered the dining room, chatting amiably all the while. Upon entering, Shirou headed straight for Rin and made to embrace her. Though she remained seated, he placed his hand on her head as she pressed herself into his abdomen. He held her head against him while gentle smiles crossed both of their faces. They remained like this for several seconds, not caring that others were awkwardly watching. When he finally moved away, he let his hand gently caress the side of her face, which she pressed into affectionately.

Alex turned towards Mina as she approached, trying to give the couple a moment of privacy. Much like Rin, Mina was in casual wear today, though the two women clearly had different definitions when it came to the word "casual." She was in a set of beat-up jeans that had clearly seen better days and a university sweatshirt that had was fraying slightly at the sleeves.

She dropped down in the seat on his right and gave him a quick glance up and down, "Your eyebrows are growing back in."

He ran a hand over the area and found her statement to be correct, "Huh, I had no idea. I've been avoiding mirrors lately, for obvious reasons."

She shrugged, "I dunno, some might call your new look an improvement."

He scoffed at her, "Says the girl that looks like she crawled out of last week's laundry basket."

One of her eyebrows raised slightly, "Oho, that retort was kinda like you."

"How so?"

"It was half-baked."

"Hey! Listen here you, I –"

"Alright, alright, let's settle down."

Shirou offered a placating gesture alongside his interjection. Alex shot Mina one last irritated look before directing his attention across the table towards the now fully seated couple. Rin had returned to her normal, upright position, though there was still the ghost of a smile evident on her face. Shirou cared not for hiding his grin and frequently shot glances in Rin's direction.

Mina kicked things off, "Well as far as we're concerned, nobody's been near the manor. At least, not near enough to trip off the field, so that's good. All the loci are in good order and there's enough fuel to power the barrier for quite some time."

Shirou backed her up, "Yeah that about sums it up. It's a solid field, you should check it out when you can Rin. I think even the Assassin would have a rough time getting through."

"Be careful of that mindset. Underestimating an Assassin is exactly how one loses to them."

Alex made sure to memorize Rin's warning, as he had no intention of losing to someone who skulked in the shadows. There was just one issue with that,

"So how do we know if Assassin shows up? Or any other Servant for that matter? We have to find the other four eventually, but I'm not entirely sure how to do that. I don't exactly like sitting around and fighting on our opponent's terms."

To his surprise, Mina agreed, "For once we're on the same page. How exactly are we going to find the rest? Seoul is huge. It's the perfect place to for someone to hide and there are even more places where someone can cause trouble. Should we run about, scouring for clues until we find a Servant?"

Rin sighed and cast a wistful glance at Shirou, "Ahhh, remember when we were so clueless about all of this? Running about, latching onto the smallest things in the hopes of making breakthroughs?"

The red-haired man chuckled, "I most certainly do. And if I recall, we did a fair amount of running away too."

She poked his side in a playful manner, "You should have done more running away, if you ask me." Now she turned her attention to Alex and Mina, "That's something that you'll have to figure out for yourselves."

The pair collectively groaned in frustration, to which she quickly added, "But it won't be as hard as you think. Servants are rarely subtle, well except Assassins. Usually. Okay, the subtlety of a Servant varies wildly and should not be categorized based on class alone."

Alex grumbled, "This isn't helpful in the slightest." To which Mina nodded emphatically.

Rin glowered at the two, "Would you prefer that I left and told you nothing?"

Mina meekly lowered her head, "No…" Alex quickly followed suit.

"That's better," Rin immediately picked up where she left off, "As I was about to say, finding a Servant isn't as hard as you might think. Servants are oddities, outcasts even, in this world. No matter how good they are at blending in, they'll always stand out in some way. Some more so than others."

Alex turned to Mina, "Do you think she's referring to us? Saber is kinda flashy."

She retorted, "Really? Only Saber? I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me that Rider isn't _literally glowing_ half the time."

"Wait. You've seen him when he isn't glowing?"

"Not the point!"

Rin cut in to prevent any more bickering, "Keep focused you two! Listen to what I'm saying! Actually, no. I'm not offering any more on this subject. You two will just need to figure this out on your own."

They sullenly kept their comments to themselves after that.

Rin huffed and tossed her hair, "Now then, if you two could keep on subject, there is still the matter of how you should proceed moving forward. As both an Observer as well as a former combatant, I have a piece of advice.

Alex and Mina leaned forward expectantly, listening intensely.

"You should both go back to school."

"What!?"

"You're joking!"

Their simultaneous exclamations caught Rin off-guard causing her to physically recoil. Shirou turned his head in a vain attempt to hide his laughing face as Rin recovered and glared at everyone present.

"S-stop laughing Shirou! And you two! What about that is so preposterous?" She finished her angry rebuttal with a quick slap to Shirou's side. He kept giggling.

Alex and Mina shared a glance as they silently reached similar conclusions,

"Have you seen me lately Rin? I'd be sent to the nearest emergency room within minutes, never mind what people would say."

Mina added her own bit, "I mean that's all fine for you, but think about it Rin. We're supposed to spend all our energy dealing with the Servants and you're suggesting that we waste time dealing with homework?"

Rin sighed again with more exasperation than the last time and turned to Shirou for backup, "Please say something before I start blasting some sense into these two."

He wasn't entirely certain, but Alex somehow felt that this wasn't just some idle threat.

The other man smiled gently and patted her hand in a calming gesture, "You should think about her suggestion a bit more thoroughly Alex, Mina. Remember that she isn't allowed to give any direct guidance to combatants. Technically, the fact that she's here at all could be seen as a sign of favoritism and thus disqualify her from her role. There could even be severe penalties if someone from a rival family found out and is feeling vindictive enough."

"So then why are you helping us?"

It slipped out of his mouth before he could even think about what he was saying. He immediately regretted doing so, but it was too late now. Mina turned away and put her face in her hands, not wanting any part of the anticipated backlash.

But nothing of the sort was forthcoming. To his surprise, Rin looked away. _"If I didn't know any better, I'd say she's embarrassed for some reason."_

Now it was Shirou's turn to gently sigh and explain with an equally gentle tone, "A little blunt, but it is a fair question. If you must know, it's because you both remind her of our younger selves."

Collectively, their shoulders sagged under the surprising weight of the revelation. Neither Alex nor Mina had to look at each other to share in the slight guilt at causing Rin trouble. It was still difficult for Alex to separate Observer Rin from normal Rin, probably owing to the fact that he had only known her for a couple of days. As he took the moments of silence to review all of her words, it suddenly dawned on him just how many could have hidden, rather helpful, meanings.

He dipped his head, thoroughly chagrined, "I'm sorry Rin. I was being crass."

"Nonsense, it was a perfectly logical question. I didn't expect it this early, but that's beside the point now."

Rin had seemingly recovered and was smiling once again with a glimmer of approval in her eyes, "But Shirou is right. When we joined the Grail War, we were woefully unprepared. Even myself, who with youthful arrogance thought that I was more prepared than anyone else. But I was wrong, and I had nobody to help me. There was no one I could ask for clarification, or advice, or to ask me if that was what I really wanted to do. As you both have figured out, the Grail War is no laughing matter. The odds of success are slim to none, and dying is a very real possibility. So, while I can't help either of you, I refuse to simply do nothing. And if that's wrong, then so be it."

The young Masters silently nodded their acceptance, neither truly knowing how to properly respond. They shared a muted glance and began to quietly ruminate on her words, all the while aware of the eyes and ears that were upon them.

"So, what are your thoughts on going back to campus Alex? Think you can handle it?"

He scratched his chin in what he believed was a thoughtful manner, "Right now? Hell no. I still have a way to go before I'm ready for a public appearance. Think of all the questions that would get thrown my way if I keep tripping over my bad leg."

"Hmmm…that's fair I suppose. How long then?"

A shrug was his best response.

Mina rested her elbow on the table and put her chin in her hand, "Super not helpful, but then again I'd feel bad for rushing you too much. You did have a rough time of it after all."

"Wow, you're being so accommodating to me. Are you coming down with something?"

"Ha ha, very funny. I'm just thinking about this logically. You clearly still need time to recover to your usual semi-functioning state, but to sit here idly will amount to us losing any initiative that you managed to gain. We know what two other Servants look like, and we even have basic info on another Master. Surely they can't be too hard to find…right?"

He shrugged again, "You said it yourself, Seoul is massive. Either we stumble upon one, or we have to lure one of them to us."

"Hmm…why don't we start with what we know? At the moment we have an alliance, so we have control over Saber and Rider. That leaves four, of which we have met two: Archer and Lancer. What do we know about them?"

Alex attempted to recall his encounter with Archer, and found doing so to be very difficult. He found himself shuddering despite himself,

"I got a really good look at Archer…honestly it was too close for my comfort."

Rin perked up, "Oh? I wasn't aware that you were so close to another Servant. I'll happily hear anything you picked up from this encounter, for the purposes of my report, obviously."

He took a deep breath before beginning, "Well, if you put it like that then I feel obligated to share. Alright then. In short, Archer is dangerous. Very dangerous. She may appear to be small and demure, but there's something she's hiding behind her visage. If you want fighting style, you'd need to talk to the Servants about that. What I can tell you…is that she can make people do what she wants."

"What do you mean by that? Like she has some kind of mind control ability?" Mina had leaned forward with scrutinizing eyes, probing him with her gaze as if trying to determine if he was possessed or something. "Is that even possible Rin?"

Rin rubbed her chin as deep concern settled over her face, "It is not unheard of, but the ability to alter the minds of humans is usually reserved to the Caster class, at least from what I know. For an Archer to possess such a skill…is very concerning. Could you elaborate, Alex?"

"Y-yeah, I'll try." He clenched his fists to stop the minute trembling in his extremities and cursed his situation, _"Damn it all! I need to keep it together. Why is my body reacting this way? Ridiculous…"_

He cleared his throat and resumed, "Well, I was pretty out of it due to blood loss. But what I do remember is…her smile…her scent…those beautiful eyes…."

His voice trailed off as he stared off into space, his body beginning to relax as he thought about Archer. The more his mind settled on her physique, the more he wanted to remember it. Not just that, but all of the little details about her. The way her dress remained spotless even in the ash-filled air, the way her hair curled slightly at the ends, the way her voice flowed into him like sweet caramel.

" _My mind is…getting kinda foggy. Stramge…what was I talking about before?"_

"Oi! Hey, Alex! Snap the fuck out of it!"

 _SMACK_

"Owww! Jesus Christ what was that for, Mina!?"

He cradled his rapidly reddening cheek and stared back at her, genuine hurt displayed on his face. For some reason, Mina looked almost as concerned as Rin did.

"Hey, what's with all the weird looks guys?"

"Because, idiot, you got really spacey there. Rin tried to ask you something and you didn't even acknowledge that she was there. It was weird."

He put his head in his hands and rubbed his face to get the blood flowing again, "Damn it…I feel like I'm waking up from a dream. I hope that doesn't happen often."

Shirou stepped into the conversation, "What were you thinking about?"

"Well, about Archer. That's what Rin asked me to do after all."

The three all shared glances, worry and curiosity the two most predominate sentiments crossing the table at the moment. Rin murmured just loud enough for him to hear,

"Fascinating. Could be a number of things…Alex. Without thinking to heavily on Archer, what did she say to you?"

That much he remembered, even though doing so left the taste of bile in the back of his throat, "Well…in short, she told me to kill myself. And I would have, if Mina and Saber didn't show up."

Dead silence.

Mina looked dumbstruck at him, "That's what Archer was doing!? What the hell? Why not just have her Master finish you off? Not that I'm not glad that he didn't, just saying."

He did his best to put on a calm expression, "No offense taken. I've had that thought before. But I think she wanted me for some reason, at least to be alive a bit longer. Don't forget, she had incapacitated Rider with a single shot. So, she's clearly strong, but I don't know why she acted the way she did. It was really creepy, that much I do remember. Oh! She had sharp teeth, kinda like fangs."

"Then its obvious then. She wanted your blood."

Alex jerked his head to Rin who so casually dropped the remark, "And why the fuck would she want my blood?"

Rin brushed an errant strand of hair out of her face and adopted her lecture-like disposition, "You should have been taught this, but I'll forgive the lapse in this case. The blood of a magus is rich in magical energy and is a powerful catalyst for magecraft. In the case of Servants, imbibing the bodily fluids of a magus can amplify their abilities or provide sustenance when their stores of energy get low. The higher a Servant's reserves of magical energy are, the more powerful they get, generally speaking of course. So, it was very likely that she saw you as an easy target and was hoping to drain you of your magical energy via your bloodstream."

"Oh…I didn't think I could be more disturbed about that whole series of events. Thank you for proving me wrong."

She nodded back at him, "Happy to be of help."

He vowed to improve his sarcasm from then on. With that additional knowledge, he managed to piece a couple of things together.

"That's probably why her Master didn't kill me right off the bat. He was probably saving me for her…ugh that's horrific to think about.

Mina nodded, "I agree. Her Master is so weird! I mean, what kind of magus uses a gun?"

The sound of a low hiss immediately drew their attention to Shirou. Though he tried to pass it off as nothing more than an aberration of breath, Alex got the feeling that he was hiding something. Rin's composure didn't falter at all and instead looked slightly annoyed that Shirou had interrupted the flow of conversation.

Mina waved it off, "That guy seriously gave me the creeps, what with the mask and his weird robotic voice. I'd bet anything he's using that equipment to hide his identity. Smart bastard…"

Alex silently wished he had thought of something like that too, "Yeah you're probably right. Figuring him out will be tough. I wonder if maybe we could separate them and lure one of them into a trap?"

She closed her eyes, "That's saying that we can get them separated at all. And what about that Lancer? Didn't she say something about helping Archer?"

A frustrated grumble escaped him, "Damn it, you're right. I had forgotten about that. Kinda had other things on my mind at the time. If their Masters have an alliance too, then we have to find a way to either take them head on or catch them separately. How do we do that?"

"Not a clue."

An irritating silence fell over the table as the Masters racked their brains trying to come up with some kind of stratagem. This was their job after all, surely, they could figure _something_ out. He had no idea how long they stared off into space, the monotony broken occasionally by brief moments of inspiration only to be shot down by a quick remark from the other.

They were both startled out of their daze as cups of tea were placed in front of each of them. A quick turn of the head revealed Shirou standing between them, a kind smile radiating over them.

"You're both so focused and I figured you could use something to relax your minds. I hope you don't mind me raiding the kitchen."

Mina glanced at the softly steaming cup and then back to Shirou with a genuinely surprised look on her face, "N-no, not at all. Thank you, Shirou."

Alex murmured his own thanks as Shirou reclaimed his vacant chair next to Rin, who had returned to her book. He gingerly held the cup in two hands, straining against the tangible shaking in his fingers. With nary a drop spilled, he brought the cup to his lips and took a deep sip of its contents. He was no tea snob, so he had no idea what the brew was and he didn't really care anyways. All that he took notice of was that it was warm and soothed his throat. The pleasant aroma emanating from the tea wormed its way into his head and he instantly felt the tension that had been building in his mind slowly melt away. A sidelong glance to his right proved that Mina was starting to unwind a bit too, her eyes closed in a pleased kind of way.

She sighed contently, "Ahh that was exactly what I needed." She turned an appraising eye to Shirou and then to Rin, "Does he do this kind of thing often?"

Rin hid a mischievous grin as she raised her own cup to her lips, "Oh he's quite good at this kind of thing. At first, he was a little unsure of himself, but it didn't take long for me to whip him into shape. Now he's quite good at keeping me…content."

Mina hummed with approval and gazed at Shirou through half-lidded eyes, who for his part was accepting the praise with quiet dignity, though he did appear to sit up a little straighter. Alex largely ignored the exchange and continued to mull the situation over,

 _"Not sure what that was all about, it was just a simple gesture. Oh well, guess it wouldn't hurt to take a few notes now and again. Never know."_

He turned to Mina, "Want to take a break? There's just too much information to sift through right now and I can't keep it all straight in my head."

She nodded half-heartedly, "Yeah yeah, not a bad idea. All of our info is anecdotal and scattered. Not even that, but we have no efficient way of gathering infor…ma...tion…"

Her eyes suddenly widened as some kind of revelation overtook her. She glanced at him and then at Rin before covering her face with embarrassment.

"Oh my God…how could I be so stupid?! This must have been so painful for you to watch, Rin!"

Alex had nothing but confusion to offer, "Wait, wait, what's going on? What are you talking about?"

She uncovered her face and elucidated, "We need to gather information, right? Well what better place to find and chase down rumors than a college campus!? Those kinds of places are fucking rumor mills! Everything that happens in the known world gets pulled through those halls, and the one we're at is filled with mages! If something sounds weird to them, then we can bet that a Servant is behind it, or at least related in some way. We don't even have to hide ourselves or anything. No wonder it took us forever to figure something out, 'cause it was obvious!"

Alex sat back heavily in his seat, feeling rather foolish that he didn't come up with something like that first. "Well I'll be damned…that makes a ton of sense. So that's why you suggested we head back to campus…shit. I feel like a moron."

Mina didn't even take the obvious bait and instead nodded her head, "Yeah. Me too. That probably took longer than it should have."

He could offer little more than a sheepish grin, "Well, what do you expect? We're college students after all."

"True."

The sound of a book closing brought the two out of their reverie. A smug-looking Rin eyed them from across the table, "I hope you took this as a valuable lesson. You'll need to begin to think abstractly if you want to have a chance at winning. Every possibility, every advantage and disadvantage that your Servants bring will need to be accounted for. Get to know them, and you might just have an edge over your opponents."

With that final piece of advice, she swiftly stood and walked out of the room with a satisfied smile playing across her lips. Shirou did not follow and instead rose to clear the table of the teacups and saucers. When he disappeared into the kitchen, Alex turned to Mina,

"So how are we going to handle this moving forward? Do you have a preference on who we target?"

She shook her head as if trying to clear it, "I honestly have no idea. We should focus on one thing at a time. You handle yourself and getting better. I can head back to campus tomorrow and get resituated there. We don't have to worry about excuses, Rin said she'd take care of that end. Or at least that someone else would. Apparently, Observers have their own territories and someone's already claimed the campus. And no, she wouldn't tell me who, so don't ask."

He crossed his arms with more than just a little irritation, "Guess we're on our own for the most part. I'll work as hard as I can to get back in the game, as well as try to figure out a bit more about Rider. That guy is a mystery wrapped up in the biggest ego I've ever seen."

Mina chuckled lightheartedly, "Wow, that's really something coming from an American. I bet you can't read him at all."

He grimaced, "You got that right. I'm always second-guessing everything I say around him because I'm afraid he'll blast me to dust. But what about you? You don't exactly have the most straightforward Servant either."

"No arguments here. Saber is…enigmatic? Hopefully I can figure her out quickly, but I don't expect that to happen overnight. Still, I bet she could beat the brakes off of Rider." She added the last phrase with a teasing smile that dug under Alex's skin.

He returned her jibe with one of his own, "So sure of that are we? You want to put your money where your mouth is, Yeung?"

She refused to flinch from the challenge and instead returned the favor, "You wouldn't stand a chance, Talphus. Considering you can barely stand in the first place."

 _That_ raised his ire, "Keep talking. We'll see who has the last laugh when Rider buries your Servant in a matchbox."

Mina's steady gaze wavered for a split second, fast enough for Alex to question whether or not it actually happened. She stood up and tossed her hair defiantly, "You're all talk. We'll see how that works out for you against Archer. I'm sure she'd be more than happy to hear you out."

As she turned about and exited, he heard the door to the kitchen swing open. Shirou re-entered the room and stood next to Alex,

"So. You ready?"

Alex cocked his head slightly, "Ready? For what?"

"For training. I was under the impression that you wanted to get back into fighting shape, and as someone who has been through serious injury, I figured I could help you out in that regard."

He knew that there was nothing malicious in Shirou's words, but he couldn't help but feel some trepidation at submitting to the older man's routine.

"I, uh, thought you and Rin couldn't help us?"

Shirou placed a very firm hand on his shoulder, "With matters relating to the War, yes. This, well, this is different. Let's go."

 _"Dear Lord, please help me."_

With no divine intervention coming to free him of Shirou's iron grip, Alex was escorted out of the house and down the stone pathway that he had previously failed to tread. There, nestled at the bottom of the hill he found an expansive training area. The moderately sized complex consisted of two roofed buildings, an archery yard and an outdoor training ring. As he soon found out; the larger of the two buildings housed a dojo, roughly comparable to the one he was used to practicing in, and the smaller was an equipment shed. The overall furnishings were fairly austere, though he figured that could change based on what was required for the day.

Slightly separated from the training area was what he assumed to be an area reserved for relaxation or meditation. There was a small gazebo, big enough to fit one or two people, that overlooked a pond within which darted dozens of brightly colored fish. The stark contrasts between the two areas produced a strange effect, an oddly harmonious balance between two very different purposes.

So began his arduous path to recovery under the watchful eyes of Shirou Emiya. For the next four days, it would be his own personal hell. Each day at sunrise, Shirou would be there, waiting expectantly for him to arrive. Alex would then be led through hours of muscle strengthening, flexibility exercises and stamina routines. Each day brought him to the limits of his endurance, and more than once he felt quiet despair creep into his subconscious.

Each day when the sun was at its highest and he was at his lowest, a certain presence would make itself known to him. The looming figure of Rider would always appear at the crest of the hill overlooking the yard. The pharaoh would never approach or call out to him, he would simply stand and watch for a short time. Whenever this happened, Alex would feel a resurgence of spirit and stamina that would raise him from whatever pulled him down.

He didn't quite understand why, but at the time he never really thought about it too hard. He had no reason to question the desire to impress the pharaoh whenever he was in sight. The mere thought of disapproval coming from those mesmerizing eyes sickened him to no end. So each day, he fought to improve himself so that he could once again take the field. The thought of surrendering to the pain never once seriously crossed his mind.

He had someone to impress after all.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 _Clack clack! Whack thump!_ "Oww! Shit!"

"Come on, Alex! You need to keep that left side guarded!"

Alex panted heavily, sweat pouring down his back as he backed away from Shirou. It had been four days since he and Mina worked out some semblance of a plan. She had gone back to the campus in order to begin gathering information to help plan their next move. Meanwhile, he had begun an intense physical rehab program under Shirou in the hopes of recovering his bodily strength. After about an hour into the first day it became rather clear that Shirou was no PT expert, but it was the best option that he had.

Now after four days, he was proud of the progress that he had made. Alongside the physical improvements under Shirou, there was also the constant influence of the khopesh's healing. Little by little he regained his motor skills both gross and fine, training them until he was once more satisfied with his performance. While he didn't understand how it's magic worked, he was happily surprised by the reduction in his bodily scarring. Whereas before the entirety of his left half was covered in blackened skin and dark scabs, now there was a marked improvement.

Over the course of several days, his charred extremities gave way to a new layer of fresh, if tender, skin and with it came the new nerve endings to replace what had been destroyed. Sight had returned to his left eye, though his perception from it was obviously lower than it should be. Even his hair and eyebrows had grown back in the appropriate length and color. Now all that was left to show his previous trials were patches of reddened skin that were in the process of scarring, forever to act as a reminder of that fateful night. He wore them proudly, seeing them as battle scars that only proved his mettle and devotion.

Mina said that they made him look like a half-cooked sausage.

At the moment he and Shirou were deep into their training routine, sparring against each other with swords made of bamboo, called a juk-to. Alex was sporting several bruises, the newest of which began to darken into existence on his left forearm. Both men had long discarded their shirts, sweat dripping from their muscular bodies as the sun began to crest into the afternoon hours. Alex rubbed his arm and grinned ruefully at Shirou,

"That was a harsh shot, did you really have to hit the nerve cluster? They're still new, ya know?"

Shirou grinned back and wiped some sweat from his brow, "That hit was well within regulation limits. Besides, you gave me an opening and I took it. Would you expect someone who's actually trying to hurt you to let an opportunity pass them by?"

Alex, having no recourse to Shirou's comment, simply shrugged and settled back into a guarded stance, "Well let's see you pull that off again when I'm ready for you!"

"Here I come!"

 _Smack smack CRACK_!

"Aghhh! Motherfucker!"

Alex hopped away on his right foot, grasping at the other ankle with a grimace of pain clear on his face, "Ahh that was a dick move! Sweeping low like that…"

His tormentor chuckled, "I saw an opening. You were too focused on defending your upper half so I decided to look elsewhere. Though, you did keep your word, I couldn't get to your arms."

Alex looked up from a kneeling position while he was trying to rub some of the pain out, "Yeah yeah, you say that but you can't keep that smug look of victory off of your face."

"Ah, do I have one?" Shirou rubbed his chin self-consciously, "I'm going to chock that up to being around Rin all the time. I think this is a good time for a break, we've been at this for a bit."

He approached the still-kneeling Alex and stuck out his hand, which he gladly accepted. The two sat within the wooden gazebo and drank deeply from bottles of water that they had brought down with them. They rested for some time, enjoying each other's company. The pair had formed a friendship in the time that they had spent together and Alex genuinely enjoyed training with him, despite getting beaten just about all the time.

"So how are you holding up there, Alex? You seem to have made some real improvements recently, though I'm curious to know how you're really feeling physically. Do you think you're ready to move on?"

He mused on this for a moment, taking the time to stretch out all of his limbs and muscles, "Everything seems to be working properly, though I am concerned to see how I'll perform under real combat stress. Training can only go so far, though I am really appreciative of all the effort you've put in."

Shirou nodded in understanding and took a deep swig from his bottle, "Mhm, believe me I get that. Though if you're concerned about that, there are a few things I could do. Why don't we head back to the manor and get some lunch? We'll see how you're feeling after that."

"Sure. Sounds good to me."

Shirou slapped him on the back and stood, "Alright then, let's grab our stuff and head up."

They returned the equipment to the shed and slung their damp shirts over their shoulders as they made their way up the hill towards the mansion. Upon returning to the house they utilized the building's multiple bathrooms to shower and change, meeting in the dining room once they had done so. The pair satisfied their growling stomachs on _japchae_ that Mina had prepared in bulk before she returned to campus.

As he polished off his plate, Shirou struck up a conversation, "Have you heard much from Mina lately? Things are awful quiet without you two bickering every ten minutes."

He shook his head, "No, nothing really. She does text me every now and then, but it hasn't been very long since she left. We have no idea what we're looking for anyways, so we've agreed to communicate anything that piques our concern. Well, just her at the moment but once I get there, I'll do what I can. Have you heard from Rin?"

Shirou likewise shook his head, "No, nothing for two days. Her duties can be overwhelming, especially if Servants are fighting elsewhere in the city. She has to be everywhere at once, and it can be stressful. I hate not being able to be there for her." Despite the slight undertone of frustration in his voice, he finished with a wry grin, "Though between you and me, I'd just get in the way."

Alex waved him off, "You sure you want to sell yourself short? Anyone who survives a Grail War has to be damn good."

"I appreciate the vote of confidence, but Rin is on a whole different level than me." Shirou rose from his seat and jerked his thumb in the direction of the training area. "In any case, ready to get back out there?"

Alex nodded, feeling much more confident now that he had something in his stomach, "You bet. So, what are we doing next?"

Shirou offered a knowing grin, "I'll show you. Grab your weapon."

They reconvened a few moments later, Alex arriving slightly after Shirou owing to him having to retrieve his khopesh. When he arrived, he found Shirou waiting expectantly on the far side of the sparring circle, his hands clasped behind his back as he watchecd Alex descend the hill. Alex stopped just outside of the ring, "Alright, I've got it. What about you? Where's your weapon?"

Shirou smiled and motioned Alex to enter the ring, "Don't worry about that. Draw your blade when you're ready."

Alex raised a questioning finger, "Hang on, if we're doing a practical spar, we need ground rules. To what end are we sparring?"

Shirou nodded with approval, "Good catch. We go until disarmament or one of us is unable to fight. No blood, preferably. But if any cuts happen, I'm sure we can shrug them off."

Alex nodded and took a deep breath, focusing his mind and calming his elevating heartbeat. Once he was confident, he placed his hand on the hilt of the khopesh and smoothly drew it from its leather casing. The black onyx blade gleamed brightly in the sunlight and the jeweled pommel sparkled with light as though it were a pool of water. Casting the sheath to the side, he stepped into the ring.

Once he did so Shirou brought his hands around to his front and crossed them as he settled into a fighting stance. His arms suddenly glowed emerald as familiar lines laced their way up his forearms.

" _He's activating his circuits! Is he making this a magic duel?"_

Alex quickly raised his left hand and prepared to draw a warding glyph as he was unaware of any of Shirou's affinities. It wasn't long before he realized that the glyph would not be needed.

Green energy crackled between Shirou's fingers as the air around him seemed to partially distort. Then he spoke a simple incantation, one that Alex did not recognize, though it seemed to be far more layered than the words allowed,

"Trace on!"

The air snapped and crackled as two glowing orbs formed in Shirou's hands for a brief second before morphing into two bladed objects. In both of Shirou's hands where there was previously nothing, there were now nearly identical twin blades. They were both single-bladed daggers, their blades roughly 8-10 inches long. The blades were rather wide towards the base and then tapered as the blade curved into a deadly point. At a quick glance, Alex thought that they looked very similar to the halves of the _yin-yang_ symbol. The fact that one blade was darker than the other further reinforced the image.

Alex couldn't help but be impressed, "That's what you can do!? You can create weapons? I've never heard of that form of magecraft before."

Shirou grinned, "I'm glad you like it. It's come in mighty handy in previous altercations, but we can discuss more of that later. Show me what you got!"

Without another word Shirou launched himself at Alex, forcing him to hurry into a position to receive the attack. Two blows came simultaneously from his left and right, one aimed at his thigh and the other came for his ribcage. Alex leaned forward and stepped into the attack, deflecting the high attack with his left hand and brought his weapon down hard on the lower blade. Upon contact with the khopesh, Shirou's blade shattered into hundreds of metallic shards before evaporating into thin air.

Without missing a beat, Shirou countered with his bladed left by slamming the pommel directly into Alex's stomach. He used the momentum to push Alex away, and while Alex was sucking wind there was another flash of green light and another blade appeared in his empty hand. It was identical to the one that had just shattered.

Alex rubbed his abdomen and groaned at the sight, "Really? Just how long can you keep that up?"

Shirou resumed his fighting stance, "All day kid. Come on!"

The fight lasted nearly five minutes in total; Alex lost count of the number of swords that broke upon his blackened blade, but it didn't matter. Shirou kept up a constant stream of them, always ensuring that he had a weapon in each hand. Despite his best efforts Alex couldn't keep up with Shirou and in the end, his stamina gave out.

"Not bad. Not bad in the slightest, you've really made progress." Shirou again extended a hand to the kneeling Alex, who was inelegantly trying to get his breathing back a somewhat normal level. Alex glanced upwards and gratefully took the offered hand, allowing himself to be pulled to his feet. Despite ultimately losing, it wasn't as bad as he initially expected. There was a hint of pride in his eyes as he mentally reviewed the fight.

"Thanks, Shirou. I nearly had you a couple of times, but I just wasn't quite quick enough. Next time though, you're going down for sure."

Shirou beamed at him, "That's the spirit! Keep at it and you'll be in top form in no time! I honestly feel bad for anyone that has to go up against you for real."

As Alex basked in the approval, a familiar voice rang out from above them,

"Well that was certainly a treat for the eyes. Though next time, lose the shirts. Makes it more…interesting for me to watch."

Alex whirled around, "Rin!? W-when did you get here? I thought you were out doing stuff for the War?"

Rin's slender form descended the hill and made her way to Shirou without responding. Shirou moved to embrace her, but he was stymied by her hand on his chest, "That's close enough, dear. You're sweaty and I don't feel like taking a shower this early."

Shirou pouted good-naturedly, "Aww c'mon Tohsaka, I did exactly as you asked and besides you promised that-"

She flicked the underside of his chin, "Hush. Is my presence not enough?" While her words were aloof, her hand remained glued to Shirou's chest and she did a poor job of hiding her gaze that constantly roved up and down his form.

Alex felt very self-conscious, "A little clarification would be nice, what do you mean by 'do what you told me to,' Shirou?"

The red-haired man had the grace to appear bashful, "Well, if we're being honest here, I've been helping you for two reasons. The first is that I genuinely wanted to help you and I would've done so anyways given the chance. The second is that…well…Rin needed to know if you could continue to participate in the War at all."

Rin spoke up, "By the slack jawed look on your face I take it you're having a tough time with this? Then I will clarify. As an Observer, it is part of my duty to ensure that all Masters are able to participate in some way. Namely through the maintenance of a solid connection with a Servant. Not like as friends but as a magical contract; if you are unable to maintain one, I would have to remove you from contention for the Grail."

Alex nodded partially, "Okay, and you involved Shirou in this for what reason?"

She smiled at Shirou, "Because it's fun. Well that, and the fact that strength of body often correlates with one's ability to ensure a healthy mana supply. This isn't always the case, but it is true for you, or so I've observed. He's handled the physical aspect, so now I get to evaluate you."

The number of questions he had far outweighed the available answers, "Hang on, evaluate what about me?"

She gave him a scrutinizing look, "When was the last time you seriously practiced magecraft?"

He thought back over the past few days, "Now that you mention it, not since the fight with Berserker. I mean, I've done a couple of minor things, but I haven't had the chance to do anything major."

Rin frowned slightly and pushed gently on Shirou's chest, "Go stand over there and observe. Alex, get back in that ring."

He was supremely confused but decided that it was best not to argue. Her tone, while gentle, possessed a commanding force behind it and gave him the impression that any sass would go over poorly. So, he did as he was told and sheathed his blade before handing it to Shirou, who accepted it with quiet grace. He then stepped into the ring and stood at the far end. Rin stepped in after him and put a hand on her hip, "Well then? Do you need an invitation?"

He became incredibly flustered, "Wait, wait, wait. What do you want me to do? Are you asking me to fight you?"

She tossed her hair, "It won't be much of a fight, but if that's what you want to call it, then yes. Magecraft only. Prove that you're still capable of handling the burden that is a Master-Servant contract."

His confusion soon gave way to frustration, "Why am I the only one that's being put through these tests? This is ridiculous!"

Rin visibly grew irritated, "You aren't the only one, just so you know. I put Mina through the same thing yesterday. I almost broke a sweat."

He was halfway through calling her a liar before he caught her gaze. All of the playfulness that she had shown not moments before was gone. There was an intensity to her that made it explicitly clear that she was not lying. Nervousness began to creep into his chest as he sized her up,

" _Beating her in a duel of magecraft is probably out of the question. But if this is just a test, then I just have to do good enough to pass. Problem is, I have no idea where that bar is set. Or what she can do for that matter. She was sent by the Clock Tower, so she has to be strong. But I can't just sit around staring at her! I have to show that I deserve this position!"_

He shook off his doubts and stood up straight, "If that's what you want, then that's what you'll get. I hope you don't expect me to hold back!"

Rin remained at ease, "I wouldn't dream of it."

Taking a deep breath, he extended his senses to his magical circuits, calling upon them so they might reactivate. Sharp pricks of pain shot up and down his body, his circuits sluggish in their response. His arms and legs flickered with a dull aquamarine light, providing him with an appearance not unlike a faulty set of Christmas lights. He pushed through the uncomfortableness and concentrated on forming a spell. His efforts were soon rewarded as the glowing lines solidified and a small, crackling ball of energy floated suspended in his hands.

"Ha! Not bad eh?"

Rin looked unamused and, if he was being honest with himself, rather bored. He scowled at her, "Fine then, I'll show you what I can do! Burst forth! _Lighting ray!_ "

A thin stream of writhing electricity shot from his hands and careened directly for Rin, the sound of the blast echoing throughout the hills. Six inches from making contact with her body, the bolt impacted an invisible barrier and detonated. Smoke and dirt were thrown skyward and obscured his vision. When it did finally clear, he was greeted by the sight of Rin standing in the exact same position. There was not a single scratch or scorch on her.

His lips curled with frustration, _"Shit, of course that didn't work. I have to try something else!"_ He threw his arms wide to the side, forming two identical singularities of sparking energy seven feet on either side of Rin. From each point there came a lancing bolt of electricity that surged to meet their target. Rin's eyebrows furrowed as the bolts impacted around her, the air crackled with energy and smelling of ozone. Alex's arms were growing tired and his breathing was getting harder and harder to keep regular. As frustration welled within him, he wildly launched three more attacks with each growing progressively weaker, and each amounting to little more than new scores in the dirt around her feet.

The salvo exhausted him, the process of forcing mana through his arms now made them leaden and his breathing came in shallow gasps. He felt nothing but frustration, not only at his own incompetence, but also at Rin's nonchalant demeanor. He was throwing everything he had and she stood there, doing nothing. It was maddening.

She stretched her arms to the sky and cracked her knuckles, "So that's it then? My turn."

Rin placed a hand into her skirt pocket and produced a small ruby which she rolled between her fingers, inspecting its quality with an expert gaze. Alex recognized this as bad news for him and brought up both hands to draw a warding glyph.

It wasn't a moment too soon; Rin flicked the gem up into the air causing it to emanate a soft glow as it spun skywards. It reached its apex and fell back towards the ground, but before it could reach the earth, she performed a slashing motion with her hand and a wave of white-hot flame blasted in Alex's direction. Immediately realizing that taking the blast directly would be a terrible idea he dodged to the side and set his ward at an angle, knowing that he could not entirely avoid the attack. The impact against his ward nearly bowled him over, despite his success at deflecting the majority of the strike. Even so, the intense heat blistered the skin on his fingers and forearms.

He righted himself and quickly checked for burns or singes, as he reached up for his face, he did discover a casualty, "Hey! Those had almost grown fully back!" Behind him the grasses blazed angrily, there wasn't a hint of remorse on Rin's face as she stared him down. She raised her right hand to the sky and the flames that danced around him suddenly pulsed and coalesced into a single mote of energy. He prepared to dodge once more but the mote ignored him and flew towards Rin, collapsing around the ruby that now floated near her head.

" _Right, fire mage. I know how to deal with you now!"_

Rin must have noticed the confident look on his face. A strange smile curled across her face as she took a step forward and brought out a second gem. This one appeared to be either jade or emerald in nature and emitted a faint greenish glow. His eyes focused on the gem and he tensed in preparation for another strike. But the blow did not come from her hands.

She stomped her left foot and a tremor pulsed through the ground beneath him. He heard the cracking of earth but recognized the danger far too late. The ground opened from beneath his feet and he immediately sank intoa hole. Rin clenched her fist and the earth closed around his thighs, completely immobilizing him. Any plan that had begun forming in his mind was immediately shot to pieces and he struggled to comprehend the rapid alteration in his scenario.

" _Waitwaitwait! Earth affinity too!? Crap! I need to break her stride somehow, before she crushes my legs!"_ In frustration he threw out his hands and sent a rapid series of electric bolts in her direction. With each of her steps, the earth rose in her defense and reduced his assault to nothing. Rin continued her slow advance.

He could tell that pulling himself free was a lost cause and desperation was beginning to kick in. Without a clear plan forming in his mind he fell back on a classic strategy; more firepower. Gritting his teeth, he poured as much mana into his hands as he could, creating twin singularities of crackling energy. Rin was roughly fifteen feet away when he was satisfied with the level of energy he had accumulated. As he began to bring his hands together to combine them, Rin suddenly lashed out with her right hand, a gleaming sapphire between her fingers.

From her hand came a torrent of rushing water that slammed into his right hand, completely engulfing it in a writhing tide of water. His shock was only slightly beaten out by the sensation of having his entire arm being crushed by the immense pressure. The water spout then attached itself to the ground, wrenching his arm to the side and dispelling the energy in his hand. Terror overrode his confusion; he threw out his other hand in a blind panic with the hopes of at least slowing her down.

Before he could release the spell, she produced a small topaz gem and tossed it in the air. In an instant, he felt a powerful wind current wrench the magic from his grasp. The sound of rushing air and water filled his ears as his arms were pulled strongly to his sides. The torsion that was placed upon his shoulders was intense, making it impossible for him to concentrate on anything other than the pain. He grit his teeth in an effort to muffle his pained groans, but no matter how hard he strained against the elements, he was well and truly trapped.

He glanced upwards at Rin who had finished her approach and now stood over him. Around her head rotated the four gems that she had produced, and now from her pocket she produced a fifth gem, a diamond. Anger and terror fought for control of his psyche as he stared up into her eyes, utterly helpless. Her eyes were absent of either pity or mercy; she stared down at him with the focused eyes of a hunter who knew her prey had nowhere to run. He spluttered an angry question,

"How? How is this possible!? This shouldn't be possible! What the hell are you?"

She knelt, bringing the diamond up to his forehead and spoke without emotion, "The best. _Mana drain._ "

As the diamond touched his skin and Rin uttered the incantation, fire spread throughout his veins and his entire body convulsed violently. His vision flashed white and then went dark, all of his limbs falling to the ground as his strength left him. No longer necessary, the elemental tethers faded away though the earth continued to hold him in place. Struggling to maintain consciousness, he instinctively called upon his mana reserves and found nothing. He could only watch in resignation as she placed her index finger on his carotid artery. "Dead."

The fight was over.

Vision and breath slowly returned to him, along with the bitter taste of defeat. Going into the duel he knew his chances of winning were miniscule, but there was no way he could have anticipated the disaster that had just befallen him. _"So this is what a Clock Tower mage is capable of. That was no fight, that was a slaughter. I've never been dismantled like that before. This woman is terrifying."_

Rin stood and stepped back a few paces, stomping her left foot against the ground, at which point the earth heaved beneath him forcing his body out of the dirt prison that held him. He sat heavily on the ground, massaging his legs to get the blood flowing again while he simultaneously caught his breath. Rin stood there as though expecting questions, the five gems still floating about in her space. After a brief lull he delivered a more coherent version of his earlier question, "How can you do that? You used all five primordial elements! That should be impossible."

He did not even attempt to hide his awe at her abilities. Getting his ass handed to him was fairly embarrassing, yet he was partially curious as to how she exactly performed all of those maneuvers. She did not answer immediately and instead remained stoic within her halo of gems. He wracked his memories for any information that could help piece her together. At first, he came up empty, but then something bubbled to the surface of his mind, an odd factoid that he remembered from one of his rare study sessions.

"Don't tell me," his voice quavered slightly, "you're a practitioner of Formal Craft?"

Rin's expression cracked into a slight smile and she snapped her fingers, causing the gems to fade and drop into her waiting palm. "So, you have heard of this? Not bad, I'll forgive your earlier mental lapses for recalling this. And to answer your question, yes. I am naturally attuned to all of the five Great Elements."

Alex chuckled darkly, "I really never stood a chance then. How could I hope to stand against someone who can freely manipulate the very fabric of nature?"

Rin brushed a few errant strands of hair back into place before responding, "Well there is that, but that wasn't the real reason you lost. Nor was it your physical weakness."

Alex answered a bit more tersely than he originally intended, "So why then? Was it because your ability to control all five elements is literally one in a million?"

She glanced down haughtily at him, "It's closer to one in a billion, but that is beside the point. I crushed you because I knew what you were going to do before you did. I knew your affinity and I knew your move set, so I could counter you without much effort. How many Masters were watching your duel, I wonder? You showed them everything you had. Should you come across anyone with even a quarter of my strength, you will die."

She finished her statement with such certainty that Alex had no recourse to it. He realized that she was right, and was frustrated that he could do naught about it. So he asked her,

"Then what do I do?"

The answer came quickly, "Think outside the box for once. You'll need to get innovative if you want to have a chance."

She turned on her heel and strode out of the scarred training circle. As an afterthought, she called over her shoulder. "You pass, by the way. Head back to class or whatever it is you want to do. Good luck."

She continued walking, passing by Shirou along the way who had remained quiet throughout the whole affair. She paused momentarily to whisper a few words to him, then suddenly slapped his ass and pulled away. Shirou attempted to grab her, but it was in vain. She giggled to herself as she pulled away from his reach, leaving him grasping at air. Even from his sitting position, Alex could see Shirou's face turning the same color as his hair. He couldn't help grinning as he heaved himself to his feet and unsteadily made his way to where Shirou had rooted himself.

Shirou wordlessly handed back the khopesh and averted his sheepish, yet slightly prideful gaze. Alex placed a hand on his shoulder and the two men shared a silent agreement as Rin's form disappeared over the hillside.

"Yeah, she's known as an Average One. Dunno why they give those kinds of people that moniker but hey, what do I know?"

Alex and Mina had reunited and were conversing over a stack of make-up work in the campus library. Alex's return to school was met with a few odd glances and the occasional question about his disappearance, but he was able to brush them off for the most part. In addition, he was able to avoid comments about his burn scars thanks to an enchanted ring that Rin had left him. As Shirou described, the ring had a basic concealment charm that would make his scars blend in with his normal skin tone. The only way that someone would notice his scars would be if the magic was dispelled.

The first thing he did was to seek out Mina to see if she had discovered anything of value. She only gestured to the mountain of work in front of her before shifting roughly half of it in his direction. This was how the two spent their first few hours back at school and Alex decided to broach the subject of Rin's test as a way to help pass the time.

"There was no fight!" He muttered so not to disturb the other patrons, "There's nothing average about her! I mean seriously, when she brought out the fire, I thought that I had a chance but no! Suddenly earth prison bullshit."

Mina nodded in agreement, "She started with fire for you? She brought me out to the forest and literally boxed me in with stone. I managed to break one wall but then she crushed me under a wave of water and compressed air. I didn't stand a chance."

He paused briefly to finish a chain of numerology equations, "I hope I never end up on her bad side."

"Me neither."

"How rare is it to have all five affinities again?"

Mina mulled the question over briefly, "Well, considering the last major Average One was Paracelsus von Hohenheim, the guy that codified the modern understanding of magecraft, very nearly reached True Ether, and he lived during the 15th century. So, I'd say ridiculously rare. As in so rare that any Lord in the Clock Tower would lick her shoes just for the chance to sit in the same room as her."

Alex grimaced, "I hope your joking with that last part."

She shrugged, "Honestly that was only a half joke. At least it is based on what I know of the Clock Tower. Which isn't too much if I'm being honest."

Alex shut his book and placed his face in his hands, "This sucks! We're supposed to be gathering evidence as to where the next Servant is going to pop up and we're stuck going over alchemical problems and magical theory!"

Mina sighed and closed her own notebook, "I'm just as frustrated as you are Alex, but we have to be patient. We need to rely on our observations and our Servants. Have you spoken with Rider recently?"

He slowly shook his head without raising it, "No, not really. He's been rather distant as of late and I have no idea how to approach him. I've relayed my actions to him and got very little by way of answers. I don't even know what he's doing right now."

Mina did not appear to be disappointed, but her words belied a different truth. "I think you should make more of an effort to connect with Rider. I'm not saying that it'll be easy, because I've had to do the same with Saber. But it's part of our job as Masters."

He leaned back heavily in his chair and gestured broadly at his surroundings, "In all of my spare time. I know what I have to do, and I'll start making an effort."

She nodded approvingly and bent to her work once more. After a brief moment of him staring blankly at the ceiling, he followed suit. The next twenty minutes passed without any problems, unless one considered advanced numerology a problem, which Alex most certainly did. Around the time that he was finally starting to make some real progress, he heard raised voices coming from outside the building.

He glanced up from his work to see that Mina had also raised her head, "Somethings up." She shut her notebook and pushed herself away from the table, "Shall we check it out?"

Alex nodded and stood as well, cracking a few joints in the process. "Yeah, let's go."

They stepped out into the sunlight to find the source of the disturbance, not that they had to look very hard. A sizeable stream of students was flowing past the library, all chatting excitedly to each other.

Mina glanced past them, "They seem to be headed towards the quad."

They tailed the group of students, which Alex noted consisted entirely of women. It was only a short jaunt from the library to the quad, an open space of grass and trees that afforded its occupants with shaded respite from their academic troubles. Normally, there were a few students or occasionally faculty that could be seen lounging on the benches or napping underneath the trees. In the center stood a bronze statue of the school's founder, lording over his achievement with a stoic disposition.

Except now the area surrounding the grim-faced statue was swarming with students, their voices all mixing into a veritable cacophony of sound. As Alex and Mina approached, he realized again that there was an overwhelming majority of women in the crowd. He did see a few men, though they were vastly outnumbered. The collective attention of everyone was focused towards the base of the statue.

As they stood at the edge of the crowd attempting to see what was the cause of the commotion, one of the girls noticed Alex and hurried towards him with a beaming smile on her face.

"Hey! Alex, right? Your cousin is amazing! Where have you been hiding him all this time?"

Alex physically recoiled from the question, "My who now? I don't have a…oh no." As he slowly stepped away from the still-smiling girl, he turned back to Mina with a look of pure shock.

Mina asked incredulously, "You don't suppose that-?"

Alex didn't answer and instead plunged into the crowd, forcing his way to the center. His larger form helped push him through the throng of jostling girls and he soon popped out at the base of the statue. There, leaning against the stone was a familiar figure clad in close-fitting black clothes trimmed with gold. A golden _ankh_ necklace hung from his neck and his eyes shimmered with triumphant pleasure. Pressed up against him were no less than six girls, all in different stages of fawning over him.

"Rider!"

The pharaoh glanced in his direction and gave a slight wave, "Yo. How's it going, cousin?"


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

There was no mistaking the figure at the center of attention. Sure enough, Rider was lounging against the bronze statue with a look of utter contentment on his face. The image that stood before Alex was so surreal that he was frozen in place, not fully convinced that what he was seeing was real. Rider gestured to him once more and he found his legs responding before his mind ordered them to move. It was as if Rider had his own gravitational orbit that captured anything that entered his radius.

Alex approached, strangely enthralled by the on goings around him. He began to pick up murmurs in the crowd that carried his own name on the wind, though the specific contexts escaped him. He glanced behind him to see Mina squeeze her way to the edge of the crowd and take in the whole scene. After taking notice of the cause of the disturbance, he watched as her shoulders began to shake with barely contained laughter. She ducked her head in an attempt to hide her wide grin and made a shooing motion towards Alex in the direction of Rider. He sighed heavily and made it to Rider.

"Welcome, dear cousin. I take it you are enjoying the day?" Rider turned his head towards Alex and spoke in such a familiar manner that it threw him for a loop. So much so that he hadn't processed the statement by the time Rider decided to move on,

"I understand that you must be curious as to the happenings here, but pay them no mind." He waved his hand dismissively, "Do not fret, I shall be finished holding court soon."

"H-holding court!? Wait, hang on! You haven't explained why you're referring to me as 'cousin'! Just what is going on here?"

Alex felt justified for raising his voice, and in any other situation he would most likely have found like-minded souls among the onlookers. Instead what he received was terrifying silence and icy stares from dozens of pairs of eyes. The pressure emanating from the clearly offended onlookers made him genuinely nervous for his own safety. Rider raised a hand and in an instant the crowd's demeanor softened considerably,

"Do not be so harsh on him, for he has a right to bring his grievances before me, as do all of you. Do not shame him for exercising his rights."

As soon as Rider addressed the crowd, the tension in the air melted away. While there were still murmurs, their tones had shifted considerably towards amicability and understanding. Alex at last received Rider's attention,

"You seem stressed. Would you perhaps feel more relaxed if you spent some time with one of these lovely ladies here? I'm sure they would not mind helping to calm your mind if I asked them to."

Alex quickly shook his head, "No that's quite alright, thank you for the offer though. Also, just so you're aware," he pointed towards one of the girls who was gently leaning on Rider's shoulder, "that one's a dude."

Rider's eyes narrowed slightly and he took a hard look at the individual, who grinned sheepishly and averted their eyes from his. The pharaoh nodded in understanding, "So it would seem. Anyways," he turned back to Alex, "back to the matters at hand. I will answer your questions in the order I see fit. Firstly, is it strange to see a king holding court for his subjects? The moment I arrived here; my loyal people came to me so that they might witness my glory. It is only natural for such things as this to happen in my presence."

Alex just stared at him, _"Holy crap this guy is pompous! I knew he was arrogant, but this is on a whole different level! Just where does it stop with him!?"_

The pharaoh continued to ignore the look of disbelief on Alex's face, "Come then, let us walk." He stood up straight and wordlessly strode through the crowd which parted before him like water. Ozymandias waved casually to the crowd as if to reassure them that he would not be gone long and flashed a pearly white grin at the chattering onlookers. Alex followed obediently, unsure of what to do with himself as he passed warily between the rows of his Servant's followers.

Soon they had left the crowd behind and all that Alex could hear was the quiet rushing of wind between the buildings and the occasional murmur of voices at the periphery of his senses. Rider remained quiet as they walked seemingly without direction and Alex was unsure of how to break the silence. Just as he was beginning to formulate words, Rider beat him to the punch.

"Tell me. In your mind, what is the most important attribute for a ruler to have?"

The question took Alex by surprise, but he recovered quickly enough to answer after a brief spell of thought. "That question seems slightly random, but if you must know what I think, I would say strength. Not just physical strength, but the mental fortitude to protect one's people and keep their best interests at heart."

Ozymandias glanced sidelong at Alex with amusement, "An acceptable answer. However, strength and an iron will can just as easily blind a man to reality as it will protect him from harm. A mind must not always be rigid."

He stopped suddenly and Alex had to catch himself to avoid overtaking the pharaoh. Stepping up next to his Servant, he took a glance at his surroundings. Rider had brought him to one of the hills on the property that overlooked the sports field. From this vantage point, the pair had a sweeping visage of the entire campus, the surrounding forests and even the distant glimmer of Seoul, a beacon of civilization that shone brightly in the afternoon sun.

As Alex observed a landscape that stretched infinitely in every direction, his eyes continued to be pulled towards Rider. The gentle breeze occasionally ruffling the pharaoh's perfect mop of hair, the sense of supreme confidence in both his gaze and grin, even the sun itself seemed to shine perfectly on his form. Alex could not tear his eyes away from the sight. It was suddenly clear to him that the Servant before him was born to rule, all others were best to follow. Strange as it was to think about, but he felt comfortable in this moment. Standing at Rider's side and overlooking the world, it just felt right.

"Hey, Rider…"

"Please, call me Ozymandias."

The pharaoh turned to face Alex directly, the confident half-grin ever present on his face, "That is my name, a name that the whole world should hear and bow to. I should think that my attendant would make good use of it as well."

The tension within Alex's chest disappeared like the morning dew, "I-I will. I just…well I wasn't really sure of how you felt about me. It's just been difficult for me to figure out my place in all of this. What with all that's happened, and what will come…I'm just happy that you don't seem to resent me."

Even as he was confessing his uncertainties, he still felt bashful and rubbed his left arm nervously. He was unsure of how Ozymandias would react to him being open, and that made him nervous. But instead of saying anything, the pharaoh's mouth split into peals of laughter,

"Fuahahaha! HAHAHAHA! Resent you? HAHAHA! Ridiculous, absolutely ridiculous! You continue to amuse me, dear attendant!"

Alex rolled his eyes in annoyance, but could not suppress the grin on his face. _"Even when he laughs, it's with his whole body. This guy certainly puts everything he has into everything he does."_

Once Ozymandias had ceased his boisterous laughter and wiped a few tears from the corners of his eyes, he smiled brilliantly at Alex, "Dear boy, if I had resented you, I would not have allowed you in my presence. The fact that you are here by my side should tell you everything you need to know. You doubt yourself too much. While you are still naïve in many regards, I believe there is value in bringing you along in my quest for the Grail. So long as you continue to learn, and continue to amuse me, that is."

Alex smiled half-heartedly, "That's a pretty tall order, but I will certainly do my best. Speaking of, I need to put my ear to the ground sooner rather than later. Homework can wait, for a bit at least. Say Ri – I mean, Ozymandias, I don't suppose you've noticed anything out of the ordinary going on around here?"

The pharaoh smirked sidelong as he turned once more onto his dominion, "Perhaps, and yet perhaps not. Depends on what you mean by 'out of the ordinary."

Alex was halfway through a frustrated groan when Ozymandias added, "However, you may want to cast your eyes and ears on that over there."

He followed the pharaoh's outstretched finger to a collection of students near the field's bleachers. At first, he thought nothing of it and was about to say such but by the time he had turned back around, Ozymandias had vanished. He called out to the breezy afternoon, "You still haven't explained why you're my cousin!" When no response came, he set off down the hill towards the group, grumbling indignantly about harem-loving rulers.

It was not uncommon to see students gathering near the sports field, though the sheer number of individuals was certainly an oddity. Teams were not practicing on the field as of yet and the only other individuals were using the space to exercise or resting themselves on the bleachers. As Alex made his way closer, he began to notice that there was something off about this particular group.

For one, as far as he could tell they were all male, and there was more than a dozen of them. Also, they were all huddled together in a tight group in a manner that just screamed suspicion. He could tell that the purpose of the gathering was not to play host to a fight, the sounds and energy that a crowd gave off while a fight takes place is palpable hundreds of feet away. His heartrate increased slightly as he entered within earshot of the men, _"This is definitely strange. Is this something that we've been looking for?"_ Well, there was only one way for him to find out.

He took a gamble and raised his hand in greeting as he called out to the group, "Hey! What's everyone so enamored with?"

Immediately, all of the men suddenly stood straight up and their heads collectively whipped around to glare at the sudden intrusion. There was a brief moment of tension that nearly caused Alex to backpedal, but the sensation passed as quickly as it arose. One of the men recognized him and waved him over, "Ah it's just you Alex! You gave us quite the fright, sneaking up like that. Surprising feat, given your lumbering size and all."

Alex joined in on the chuckle that spread amongst the others, "Well I almost missed you, given the fact that I have to keep looking down to find you."

"Ooohhhhh!" With the rest of the guys declaring Alex the winner and smiles on everyone's faces, Alex no longer sensed danger. The lapse in focus gave him the opening he needed, "So I gotta admit my own curiosity. Just what are all of you doing squashed together back here?"

"You haven't heard?" Another one of the men spoke up, he appeared to be younger than Alex and if memory served him right, Alex vaguely recalled seeing him amongst the sophomores. Alex decided to play the fool, which wasn't exactly difficult for him to do, "Heard what?"

The same man replied, "Of the Goddess of the Sea, of course."

Cold dread curled down his spine, "What do you mean by 'Goddess of the Sea?" His question drew a surprised look from the student on his immediate left, "You mean you haven't heard? Well then, you're in for a real treat!" As he was speaking, the center-most individual produced a laptop from his bag and deftly accessed a website that he had obviously kept bookmarked. Alex tried to get a glimpse of the website but he was unable to with the sudden press of the group around the screen.

At first there was nothing except the pitch-black screen, yet the palpable excitement that was growing in the eyes of the onlookers only increased the nervousness in his heart. What he did notice was a small, blinking red light in the upper corner of the screen. _"Hang on, that means there's some kind of broadcast about to happen. That means it has to be live as well."_ While he had no idea where the broadcast was coming from, it was still something to go on. He waited alongside the others, quiet dread mounting as the rest sat with bated breath. Suddenly, a voice emerged from the silent screen. The gentle yet seductive words from nowhere froze Alex's blood. He knew this voice.

"Are you there, my lovelies? Won't you tell me where you are? I am lost and I cannot find my way to you." Those around him immediately broke into an ecstatic chorus of, "Here I am! and "Follow my voice!" or "Find us!" It was all rather disturbing, though Alex had experience with dealing with people who were obsessed with internet personalities. "Hey, look right there!" One of the men pointed excitedly at the screen, "I think I see her!" Sure enough, he could see a vague shape shifting against the blackness.

From the shadows came the silhouette of a small, but shapely figure. The figure strode into view; a white lace dress covering her body while lavender-colored hair flowed down her shoulders. Alex shuddered, remembering how this very body loomed over him when he stood at the precipice of death not but a week ago. There was no doubting it anymore as Archer herself stepped into view.

At first glance, Archer's face carried a sense of worry and despair. But as she turned to the screen she immediately brightened into a relieved smile. Now when she spoke her voice carried along the same relief, "Ah! There you are my darlings! I was so worried that I might never find my way, thank you so much for helping me!" She offered a dazzling smile, to which the guys around him nodded approvingly. Alex had to resist rolling his eyes, _"Man she is really pushing on this internet idol bit. Isn't that dress kinda showier than the one she wore last time? Just what the hell are you up to, Archer?"_ The only way to answer that question was to keep watching, so he did.

While he puzzled, Archer continued her joyous idol act, "Thank you all so much for attending today's show! Today is a very special day, as I see that there are over six thousand of you watching me! When I asked the first of you to start spreading the word of my greatness, I didn't expect you all to respond so quickly. I'm so proud of all of you!" Alex stared in amazement at the image of Archer, _"Holy shit! Six thousand people watching this right now!? That's no small number, seeing as she's probably only been at this for a little while. Probably."_

Archer flashed another brilliant smile, "Now, I think that it is time for your reward. So then, where shall we go today? Hmm…aha! I know just the place." She waved her hand and the blank background began to shimmer and morph until a landscape appeared around her. Where she was once floating aloft in the nothingness, now she stood on a solitary pillar of weather-beaten stone. All around her was a jagged landscape of sheer cliffs and broken rocks, while an angry sea lashed and clawed at the rocks beneath her feet. Above her loomed a sky of slate gray, while an unseen wind ruffled her dress and hair. Alex was unsure if the new scenery was the product of special effects or her own magical abilities, though either way it appeared to be very real. Where once she was the center of attention in the darkness; now she appeared small, lonely and vulnerable.

When she next spoke, her tone was soft and timid. So much so that all the onlookers had to lean in towards their screen to hear her properly. "This is a special performance, for you, my faithful." She paused, took a deep breath, and then she began to sing. The song began quietly but soon rose quickly like the tides. Her voice undulated like the rolling sea and pierced their hearts with a precision that arrows could never match. The words were alien to Alex, but he did not need to know them to understand her song. It was a song of mourning, filled with pain and loss. Though her appearance was that of a young girl, her song belied the mind of one who was far older, of someone who had experienced such loss that it had carved apart her very soul. Her entire body swayed rhythmically throughout her performance and her eyes, while half-lidded as she concentrated, still occasionally flared with barely contained grief. There was simply no way that Alex could tear his own eyes away from her, his mind was totally filled with her song.

Almost too soon, the final note trailed off and dissipated into the still air. For an eternal second silence reigned in their collective hearts. Alex found himself pining for her voice as he brought himself out of his reverie. Bringing a hand up to his face, he found his cheeks to be moist with tears. Glancing about he noticed that he was not the only one to shed tears, in fact, there was not a dry eye to be seen. Two of their number seemed to be barely restraining themselves from breaking down and the rest were struggling mightily to bring their emotions under some semblance of control, as was expected of them as men.

Archer smiled once more, any trace of sadness rapidly banished from her countenance. She gave a small bow, "That is all for today. I will be back soon, same time, same place. As always, be sure to tell everyone about me!" She turned around suggestively and called coquettishly over her shoulder, "This is your Goddess, signing off. Come and play with me more next time, okay?" She winked and the screen darkened until nothing remained. He started as if a bucket of cold water had been splashed over him, the void that her song left in him was immediately replaced with the dread of realization. Not wanting to wait around for the others to awaken from their stupor, he stumbled away from the group and hastily made a call on his phone, "Hey, Mina? Yeah, it's me. I have news, big news. Where are you? The greenhouse? Really? Why are you – never mind. Don't move, I'm coming to you." He hung up and broke into a dead sprint, not once looking back.

By some, the greenhouse was seen as an odd addition to a campus that specializes in the arcane arts, but most knew better. The low glass building that hugged the edge of the woods on the eastern side of campus was a favorite training ground for life mages, as well as the preferred spot for practicing alchemists. While he was unsure as to what business a wind mage like Mina had in the greenhouse, there really wasn't much time for him to focus on questions like that. Instead he focused on keeping the images he just witnessed clear in his mind as he arrived at his destination, terribly out of breath.

Panting heavily as he pushed his way through the door, a wave of intense humidity washed over him while his senses were assaulted by the smells of damp earth and flora. He never had the aptitude for gardening or cultivating any kind of plant, his father often joked that he had a "black thumb." Despite being out of his preferred element, finding Mina was a fairly easy task. This was especially true since she appeared to be the only other person in the greenhouse. She was faced away from him, tending to a blooming rosebush as he beelined towards her.

She clearly heard him coming. Turning slightly towards him there was a faint hint of amusement that played across her face as she got down to questioning him immediately, "So? Got some big news I take it?" He nodded with his hands on his knees and still wheezing slightly, "Yeah…I do…just let me…breath normally…. aghhhh…"

"You should do more cardio."

"Oh, blow me."

She shrugged, "If you say so." With a flick of her wrist a stiff breeze began to flow within the greenhouse, opening some of the windows and causing the plant life around them to bend and sway. The cool wind did feel nice on his sweaty skin, but there was no way he was going to say that. Instead he stood up straight and put on a stern face, "Very funny, this is serious you know!"

"Alright, alright," she gently set her tools down and turned to fully face him, "let's hear what you managed to find out on your first day back on the job." He hurriedly recounted everything that he had seen, ensuring that no detail was spared. While he did not necessarily enjoy it, there was a certain amount of satisfaction in watching Mina's face as she began to absorb his story. Her concern was made obvious by the deep furrow in her brow. When he had finished a deep stillness settled over them, not even the wind outside blew hard enough to be heard. She did not move from her spot by the rosebush, but she did utter a single word,

"Saber."

From behind the brush came the visage of a still-materializing Saber, or as she had declared herself, Emperor Nero. Alex was still processing that part. Despite her dress appearing to be better suited to a fancy party than the battlefield, Saber managed to deftly avoid rustling a single leaf or vine as she crossed around the bench to stand at Mina's side.

" _Saber's demeanor may appear to be rather juvenile, but the way she carries herself gives off a serious air of confidence. She definitely knows more than what she lets on. Probably."_

Her crimson dress perfectly matched the rosebush as she began to inspect it and the room with glittering emerald eyes. "My, my! This garden is certainly interesting, Master. But don't you think it can be improved with a nice marble bust of myself in the center? Oh! And a fountain, no, two fountains! Umu umu! Certainly, I am a goddess of interior design!" Saber turned expectantly towards Mina, clearly proud of her own insightful decisions. Mina seemed to take it all in stride and smoothly responded, "A splendid idea, Your Majesty. I will see what I can do about refurbishing this place. In the meantime, did you hear everything that Alex was saying?"

Alex suddenly found himself mesmerized by Saber's brilliant emerald eyes. Even as her smile drooped into a small frown, her eyes remained clear and shining, "Of course I did! That thieving Archer, her actions are positively insulting!" Saber angrily threw her hands onto her hips and pouted, "That damned hussy is stealing my spotlight! The masses should be admiring my voice, and mine alone! How can they love me if that stupid Archer idol is drowning me out!? I demand that she be silenced! Better yet, I will personally sing her into submission! Umu! Let us go at once, Master!" As quickly as it had darkened her mood suddenly brightened as she beamed excitedly at Mina, not unlike a child who was on the cusp of leaving on a long-awaited outing.

Mina allowed the ghost of a smile to cross her face, "Easy there, Saber. We may know what it is that Archer has been up to, but there is still a lot that we don't know. If we want to discover the purpose behind her actions, we need to find where she is hiding and that certainly won't be simple." Directing her attention back to Alex she asked, "Did you see any sign or hint as to where she was broadcasting from?"

He shook his head, "Unfortunately, no. There were no background indicators to hint at her location and the guy that streamed her prevented anyone from reading the URL." Mina nodded a few times and removed her gardening gloves, "Then our next step is obvious. We need that laptop."

He gave her a quizzical glance, "And why, pray tell, will stealing some guy's laptop and going through his browser history going to help us?"

She chuckled softly, "Well, besides being amusing, if we find the site that she's using, it might be possible to trace the signal back to its original source." The confidence in her tone unnerved him slightly, "C-can you do that?"

She gave him an exasperated look, "Of course not. But I do know a guy who owes me a favor. Once we get that laptop, it will be a simple matter to retrieve the information we need. Saber, can you be on standby in case Archer interrupts our little hacking operation?" Saber beamed happily, "Absolutely! I will make sure she pays for stealing my audience!"

Mina nodded approvingly, "Well then, that's all settled. Let's begin by finding where the laptop is now. Can you handle that, Alex?" He nodded confidently, "Leave it to me. That laptop is already as good as ours." With a final affirming glance, the two parted ways.

There were plenty of options for Alex to consider as he exited the greenhouse to begin making his way back to where he started. It was possible to ask Rider for help, though he dreaded what might happen if he asked the pharaoh to perform such a menial task. Alex also weighted the option of physically following the individual in question, but he decided to scrap that plan as he was very conspicuous. Instead, he lighted upon a more moderate course of action; he would find and follow his target by way of a familiar.

As he was walking down the vacant path, he decided that now was better than never. Creating a familiar was a simple task for any mage worth his salt and after he recited a brief incantation, a taciturn raven materialized on his shoulder. Alex returned to the common and took a seat beneath a tree that was set apart from the main pathway. It was his hope that if anyone came across him, they would mistake his state for a napping student. Making himself comfortable, he closed his eyes and willed his sight into that of the raven's. At first, the literal out of body experience was disorienting, _"Is that what I look like while sleeping? No, focus Alex, no time for gawking. I need to find that guy, the quicker the better."_

He resisted the unease in his chest and commanded the raven to take flight. He experienced a very real sensation of vertigo as his vision rocketed skywards along with his new body. Luckily, his conjuration classes had gone over different methods as to how to cope with using familiars like this. While he was not the biggest fan of flying, or heights for that matter, he reminded himself that his body was safe on terra firma and that he was experiencing a very lifelike simulation. He then worked on focusing his new senses by commanding the raven to take slow and deliberate circles in the air. This allowed him to adjust to the altitude and his new eyes, the whole process of which took around five minutes. Once he was fairly comfortable in his new form, he sped off in the direction of the athletics field.

Resisting the urge to look down, Alex urged his familiar onwards as he began his search of the grounds. Starting at the athletics field, he slowly widened the radius of his search to encompass more of the grounds. He investigated everyone that was carrying a laptop case, looking for the only distinctive marker he could remember; a thin red stripe that crossed diagonally across the case. After more than an hour of searching, a spark of luck finally granted him a break.

Towards the edge of campus property and stepping through the main gate, Alex spotted a young man in a student's uniform who was carrying a black case with a red diagonal stripe on it. Excited, he sent the raven hurtling towards the figure in the unfounded hope that he could snatch the case from his grasp. There were multiple problems with his plan, the most immediate of which was that the individual was not just standing idly. He was entering an expensive-looking silver car with heavily tinted windows. Before Alex could come up with a backup plan, the student entered the vehicle, slammed the door shut and was swiftly carried away down the private road that connected the university to Seoul's main highway system. Naturally, Alex gave chase.

For the first time in his life, Alex gave thanks for the existence of rush hour. While below him a veritable river of vehicles slowly ground its way forward, the drivers of which surely were cursing their bad luck, Alex's familiar sat patiently a few car lengths behind the silver target. Keeping the familiar a little way away from his target ensured that his actions would be harder to quickly detect by magical means. It did not guarantee such a possibility from occurring, but it was less likely than if he had his bird perch directly on top of the car. Besides, he was unaware of his quarry's abilities and he preferred to play this mission safe.

Time crept by slowly along with the flow of vehicles, giving his brain plenty of time to run wild with possibility. Where was his target heading? What would he find there? A secret coven of mages bent of domination? A cabal dedicated to Archer's cause that was slowly infiltrating society? An underground organization of internet pirates that was using Archer to broadcast illicit messages? Each thought was as unlikely as the last, but he refused to discount any of them,

" _This is an unpredictable event, after all. I have to be prepared for anything and everything. Well now, they're turning, where are you going?"_

Alex observed from his birds-eye view as the silver vehicle pulled away from the main throng of cramped cars onto a practically empty side street. Except this was not the deserted and dirty side roads that were common to many major cities. These new set of streets were clean and vibrant, with modern high-rises that loomed over his vision with suffocating superiority. With sinking dread, he knew exactly where the trail had led him, _"Oh no, this is the Gangnam District. Seoul's richest living space. It's referred to as the Beverly Hills of South Korea by some. This just got a lot harder."_

The Gangnam District is home to South Korea's most powerful and influential corporations, as well as acting as a living space for the Korean elite. Through the raven's eyes he began to notice other well-made cars filling parking slots that lined the streets. He had never set foot in this particular area of the city; a single lunch outing would easily ruin his budget for several weeks. Nervousness touched the back of his mind, _"If Archer has influence here…that could be bad. No. I shouldn't jump to conclusions. Find where this kid stores his laptop and then we take it. One step at a time."_

Despite the increase in fancy cars, Alex kept the familiar honed in on his target, and it wasn't long before it arrived at its destination. It was not at a luxurious estate, nor an upscale restaurant that the car finally halted at, but a skyscraper so immense that it appeared to claw at the very foundations of Heaven. There was no obvious marker that denoted which corporation owned the building, Alex assumed that such a fact would be common knowledge to the denizens. As the car pulled into a clearly reserved parking space close to the revolving door entrance, Alex perched his familiar across the street in the employee parking garage. From there, he watched as his target emerged and made his way inside. The car did not pull away and instead remained at an idle.

Alex had reached the end of his rope of watching patiently and decided to throw caution to the wind. Diving from his perch he commanded the familiar to begin a circling ascent around the building. If his target was storing the laptop here, he wanted to know which floor and, if possible, which room. But this effort proved to be nearly impossible, as the sheer nature of the monolithic structure prevented a quick investigation. Forcing down the desire to vomit he pressed on through the frustration, hoping against hope to discover any piece of information that could qualify as helpful. When he was halfway up and about to lose hope, opportunity once again presented itself,

" _Wait, is that him? Yes! It is! HA! What floor is this? Twenty-first it seems. Okay, now let's see what he does."_

The glance was fleeting, yet it was more than enough. Spotting his target between the panes of glass was one thing, the real challenge was staying hidden while also observing. There were no ledges or places to hide on the side of the skyscraper. Being discovered now would jeopardize everything, so Alex relented in his pursuit and instructed the familiar to wait in the parking garage. His patience was rewarded by the sight of his target emerging from the building, without the conspicuous, red-striped laptop case.

Not waiting for the individual to get back in his car, Alex tore his vision from the familiar. At once, he found himself back underneath the shady tree at the far edge of the common green. Shaking himself vigorously, he returned to his relative normalcy. Excitement built within his chest as he once more contacted Mina,

"Hey! Great news, I found where we can get the laptop. Where? Oh, the Gangnam District, I know the building. I know, I know…yeah, security will be a problem…. yes, I have a plan…Excellent! Here's where you should meet me…"

So quick was he to dash off, that he did not check the other side of the tree; where sat a second figure clothed in black and gold, a figure who was grinning from ear to ear.


End file.
